Interdimensional Investigations
by FourthWallBreaker
Summary: After the chaos of Weirdmageddon, Maria sets herself a mission to find a solution to the soul-binding problems of a certain Kitsune-Ford and his family. Will she succeed in finding a way to make their souls whole, or will she only have hints of a future solution given to her instead? Read on to find out!
1. Inter-Dimensional Visitors

**Woot! I hope I wasn't keeping some of you waiting for long!**

**Welcome to the next story in Maria's Adventures! This story picks up where the last one left off, or somewhere thereabouts. We've got a little less dimension jumping than we did in the Patrols story, but there will be enough to make this story last a good...aah, 30 chapters or somewhere thereabouts? We'll have to wait and see on that one.**

**Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy the start of this story! Chapters are going to be posted once a week unless something else comes up - usually on Fridays, but this week I'm feeling a tad over-eager. Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 1 – Inter-Dimensional Visitors**

It was a nice, warm day in early September. The sky was a bright blue, the sun was shining, and the clouds were a soft and fluffy white that made them look like sheep bounding off to pasture on the horizon, far from the tall pine trees that rose up like fluffy green spears.

Maria _loved _this weather, because it meant it was a good day to go berry-picking.

The brown-haired, bright blue-eyed young woman settled a basket as tall as her waist at the bottom of a small tree and looked up at the branches that spread out above her head. The berries that hung from the branches – a blue fruit that had the shape and outside texture of an orange – looked about as big as nectarines. Unusual, but not too unusual for the part of the world Maria happened to be in.

Maria adjusted her orange jacket and red shirt, then started climbing up into the branches. "All right, you little Orans. Let's see about getting some of you plucked so that I can make that sauce for dinner tonight."

One of the trees nearby rustled, and Maria felt a tug at her chest as a larger blur of mostly red-gold fur burst past her tree and up another one.

Even after a year of having him nearby, she still hadn't gotten used to that.

Maria winced, then shook her head as she set to picking more of the berries. "I haven't gotten to that one yet!"

"Exactly why I'm in it!" came the response – an older man's voice. Maria saw his head poke out from between the branches: square jaw, gray hair with a lighter stripe around the back of his head, and a pair of triangular, red-gold ears sticking up from the top of his head. He had no human ears to speak of, which made the fact that he was wearing glasses that weren't hanging onto anything other than his nose rather unusual.

"The gnomes are getting a little greedy – give me a few minutes and I'll have them out of this one."

Maria gave him a thumbs-up. "Thanks, Sixer."

The man nodded, then disappeared back into the tree. Maria could hear muffled shouting from between the branches. "Get out of here, you squirrel-stinking—"

Maria tuned it out with a slight shake of her head and a small smile and went back to plucking berries off branches. As she did, she listened to the indignant squealing of the red-hatted little bearded men as they were sent scrambling back into the woods on all fours.

After the chaos of the end of summer, this kind of day felt like a paradise in Gravity Falls. Almost too good to be true, but at the same time it was.

If only because of what had happened at the end of August.

Maria grabbed a berry almost a little too tightly as the memory of red skies and an ominous black pyramid flashed through the back of her mind. She still wished she had been conscious for Cipher's final moments. On top of that, Sixer hadn't gotten the hang of mirages yet, so he couldn't show her how the invading Cipher had died at his and his family's hands.

It was annoying, but spoken accounts of how the triangle had been taken down by Sixer and his family were better than nothing.

Maria finished plucking the berries she'd wanted and came down from the tree. "Hey! I'm done with the Oran Berries!"

A small cluster of the little bearded men swarmed the tree immediately while Maria moved onto the next berry tree.

As Maria worked to pull down the heart-shaped fruits from this tree, she heard footsteps approach the base. She didn't need to look down to see who it was. She could feel his presence by the tugging from her chest.

"They're getting more impatient," Sixer called up. "At this rate, you might need a second orchard."

"Maybe. I've certainly got enough berries for it. But I'd rather not have to tend to two when I can just have the one." Maria kept picking as she talked, filling the basket. She tucked the basket under her jacket and pulled an empty one out of thin air.

Sixer shifted beneath her. "…if that's your decision."

His voice had shifted slightly. Gone quieter.

Maria's brow furrowed and she mentally cursed. Of _course _his eagerness to move around on his own would run out quickly.

That was the part that she most hated about the arrangement they were in, and the part that she wanted to find a solution for _soon._

Maria finished harvesting the ripe berries that she needed and left the last tree to the gnomes. She didn't look like she was carrying several pounds of fruit rolling around in baskets – every single basket had disappeared under her jacket and vanished from eyesight. It was almost like she was carrying nothing at all.

"Ready to go back?" Maria stopped next to Sixer.

The six red-gold, gray-tipped fluffy tails that were attached to the man flicked at the question. "If you are, I do not see a need to linger."

Maria's mouth twitched downward a little, but she nodded and started to head towards the worn dirt path that led out of the clearing.

They didn't get too much farther before a pair of voices caught their attention.

"Hello! Is anyone there?"

"Axel, keep it down! Do you want to—"

"Cool it, Roxas, I can see people over there. Come on!"

Maria turned at the two voices, her eyes widening as two figures in black robes stepped out of the trees and into the clearing.

"See? What'd I tell ya?" The spiky redhead motioned to Maria and Sixer, grinning. "People! And one of 'em's familiar. Long time no see, Maria!"

Maria blinked, relaxing out of the stance she had almost fallen into. "Lea? What are you doing here? Last time I saw you, it was – a _long _time ago." She rubbed the back of her head, frowning. Then she blinked. "Wait. Roxas? I didn't – I thought he was a part of Sora."

"Not as much as you thought," the blond replied. "So, you're Maria, huh? Nice to finally meet you. Axel's talked about you."

"He has, has he?" Maria raised an eyebrow at the redhead. "What's he told you?"

"H-hey, don't look at me like that, I didn't say anything _bad." _Axel grinned. "So, who's your friend? He almost looks like he could fit in with Mickey and his kingdom."

"_Mickey?" _Sixer repeated. Maria glanced at him and saw his wide-eyed confusion. "Who—"

"He's talking about the Disney mouse," Maria said with a knowing expression.

"Dis – Mickey _Mouse_?" Sixer's eyes flickered between the two. "I hadn't been expecting that this morning." He cleared his throat. "My name is Sixer. It is good to meet others in the multiverse who know Maria."

"Know her?" Axel laughed. "I helped _train _her! She didn't know anything about traveling between worlds or her firepower until she met me!"

"And I'm sure I could kick your butt any day of the week now," Maria replied with a confident grin. She frowned. "But that doesn't explain what you're doing here. We had a problem come through here a couple weeks ago, but it wasn't anything you guys might worry about."

"Yeah, we were busy with something at the time…." Axel rubbed the back of his head and exchanged a look with Roxas. "It was kinda big – kinda wonder why Yen Sid didn't say you should get involved. Or anything about this world."

"Probably because he knew I was busy with another problem – one this world was involved in." Maria paused, considering. "Actually…might be a good idea if you followed us to where I've been staying for a bit. It'd be safer to talk about what happened there."

"What do you mean?" Roxas frowned.

"Firstly, the forest creatures have ears. And second, what happened isn't something the locals like to talk about very much – most of them, anyway." Maria motioned for the two to follow her. "The people I'm staying with will talk about it freely, though."

"Why's that?" Axel moved to follow after them as Sixer fell into step behind Maria.

"Because the people who live there have been more involved in stopping Cipher than anyone else in town."

Maria knew Axel and Roxas were exchanging confused looks at her words.

"Are you sure it's wise to tell them?" Sixer asked, keeping his voice low.

"I trust Axel," Maria replied. "And Roxas is a counterpart to a young man named Sora, who I know is a hero in his own right. They know things dealing with forces of light and darkness, considering that they've fought such beings. They might be able to help."

"Ah." Sixer paused. "Then…if it doesn't…how much longer?"

"Soon," Maria replied. "Within the week, I think. I just have to make sure that the lodge has got enough stuff stockpiled in case they want anything I might make for a meal or something."

"Ah." Sixer fell silent again.

The worn path eventually led into another, larger clearing, where a large building took up about half the space. Made of wood and standing at three stories, it was a bit of an unusual sight.

Especially since the Mystery Shack used to be _two _stories and was much, much shorter in width and length.

Maria and Sixer circled around the back of the Shack and towards the entrance that led into the actual _home _of the building. Maria could spot a tour bus – probably the last one of the summer – parked on the part of the clearing that served as part-time lawn, part-time parking lot.

Axel whistled as they made their way up to the porch. "This is quite the house. What is it?"

"A tourist trap." Maria grinned at the two of them while Axel raised an eyebrow. Sixer chuckled next to her.

"This is the safest place?" Roxas frowned.

The door opened, and a man wearing a tan labcoat who looked almost identical to Sixer stepped onto the porch. One could have almost mistaken them for twins – except that this man did not have the fox ears and tails Sixer did.

"It's safer than anywhere else that demons might have prying eyes on," he said. "Maria, who—"

"These two are Axel and Roxas," Maria introduced. "They're Keyblade Wielders, Stanford."

Stanford blinked in surprise. "Keyblade Wielders? I thought they were myths."

"We're kinda supposed to be." Roxas gave Maria a pointed look.

"Stanford's traveled across dimensions himself, don't give me that." Maria waved off Roxas' stare. "Come on. You wanted to know about what happened, right? Stanford and Sixer can help explain better than I could alone."

"Are you guys related?" Axel followed Maria and Stanford inside. "You almost look like twins or something."

"Something like that," Stanford replied. "We are counterparts – alternate versions of each other."

The group entered the large living room just inside the house. Axel looked over the worn couch and old TV before looking at Stanford and Sixer.

"Counterparts aren't supposed to be in the same dimension as each other, right?" Axel asked.

"Under normal circumstances, no, but considering what happened here two weeks ago, this dimension has a few exceptions to that." Stanford moved his hands behind his back while Sixer folded his across his chest.

"What happened two weeks ago?" Roxas frowned.

"The end of the world."

Axel and Roxas stared at Maria.

Axel snorted. "You can't be serious. This place looks _fine, _what kind of an apocalypse passes through and leaves no trace behind?"

"Weirdmageddon," Stanford and Sixer replied at once. It created a strange unison that got the two visitors to stiffen in surprise.

"…okay." Axel frowned. "That was a bit…weird."

"Who or what is Weirdmageddon?" Roxas frowned. "It sounds like something that could have destroyed this world."

"It nearly did," Stanford confirmed. "We are fortunate that Maria happened to be here to intervene at the right moment. A demon named Bill Cipher utilized some old enemies of Maria's to merge together four alternate versions of Gravity Falls, then invaded after he had waited long enough for the dimensions to settle into each other properly."

Axel winced. "Yeesh. Kinda wonder why we weren't called in for this – you'd have thought there were Heartless all over the place."

"Heartless?" Sixer repeated.

"Creatures made of embodied darkness," Roxas explained. "They usually form because of the darkness in people's hearts."

Sixer frowned. "…Cipher was more chaotic than 'dark' in any sense of the word. He was a massively destructive force, but he didn't quite have the temperament to attract creatures like that."

"You knew him?" Axel guessed.

Sixer met Axel's gaze for a moment, then looked to Stanford. "Cipher and his counterparts eventually cross paths with our families, usually looking for a way into our dimensions by use of an unstable portal that I and my counterparts have been tricked into making in the past. Weirdmageddon itself came after thirty years of us wandering the multiverse, finding a way to defeat him, but this Weirdmageddon was different. The dimensions that had been merged together had already _dealt _with their Ciphers, and the one that came at the end of last summer had taken _his _version of Gravity Falls."

"Taken? You mean he won on another world." Roxas frowned.

"And…others besides." Sixer's ears drooped.

"Sixer's dimension was lost to his Cipher long before that demon merged other dimensions together," Maria explained. "I got here when Sixer and his family were warped here."

"Were –" Axel looked between Sixer – who averted his gaze – and Maria, who looked grim. "You're saying Sixer was working for that guy?"

"Not of his own free will, but…yeah." Maria's eyebrows came together not in a frown, but in an expression of worry. "Cipher caught up to them before they could stop him in his dimension, and he took Cipher and his family, changing them as he pleased _and_making it so they couldn't disobey anything he told them to do. I'm lucky I managed to find a way to transfer the connection by force from Cipher to myself and other people. It's the only reason that I'm still standing here spiritually whole, and the reason this dimension isn't under an apocalypse right now."

"_Transfer?_" Roxas repeated. "You don't mean—"

"Unfortunately," Sixer confirmed. His ears drooped further. Maria's expression and drooping shoulders mimicked his mood.

"What kind of monster does something like that?!" Axel demanded. "And I thought Xehanort was a nightmare, geez!"

"What did he do?" Roxas moved towards Sixer, looking the man over with a guarded expression.

"Cipher…he went straight for the soul." Maria sighed and shook her head. "He tore out the part of him that represented his willpower, and made that the connecting line. I've been trying to think of a solution that could reverse it, but my first option was shot down well before the demon tried to break into this dimension. I'm currently planning on heading out by the end of the week to have a look around at the dimensions I've been in. See if there's anyone who can help."

Roxas paused. "His – his _soul?_"

"But that's something that can't be touched!" Axel frowned. "Can it?"

"Apparently, it can," Stanford replied. "Because he did this to not only Sixer, but _his _twin brother and their niece and nephew. If you two happen to know anything about reversing a problem such as this, it would be greatly appreciated. Especially if – if the myths are to be believed – you two are Keyblade Wielders who know how to access a person's heart."

Axel raised his hands. "I'm not a user anymore. I…kinda lost it when we were fighting a big battle."

"How can you lose a keyblade when it's a part of you?" Maria frowned at the redhead. "That doesn't make much sense, Axel."

"Yeah, well, you weren't there when Xemnas infected it with darkness and _broke _it." Axel slumped into the couch with a huff. "I had to rely on Roxas to get us here when Yen Sid asked us to check this place out."

"…oh." Maria blinked in surprise. Her expression softened. "…I see."

Roxas closed the distance between himself and Sixer, who looked at the blond with a cautious expression. "We may be able to traverse worlds and reach the hearts of others, but this isn't something that a wielder can heal." He reached up with a hand and kept it hovering over Sixer's chest. "We deal with when a person's heart and body separate, or when the darkness in someone's heart starts to overtake them."

"How exactly do you define someone's 'heart'?" Stanford asked. "Is it similar to a person's soul?"

"It's…similar." Roxas pulled away from Sixer, who watched the young man cautiously. "A person's heart is hard to explain. I think a lot of what it and the soul do overlap in some form. If a person's heart is removed from the body, it releases the darkness in a person as a Heartless, and it causes the shell of a body left behind to become something called a Nobody – a person living on sheer determination alone, but without their original heart."

"Keyblade Wielders are similar to World Jumpers like Maria, aren't they?" Sixer asked quietly.

"Yeah. Except we can't go to all the places Maria can." Axel motioned to Maria. "We only travel to certain worlds in a part of the multiverse. Maria goes…everywhere else. Sorry we weren't able to get here to save your world, man. We probably would have saved you a lot of trouble if we had."

Sixer moved his gaze away from the two of them. "Considering that you spoke of other problems, I can…understand. You were busy with another world-threatening phenomenon."

Axel's mouth became a straight line. He ran a hand down his face in a quiet groan. "Yeah. Kinda wish we'd had more time to get things set up before Xehanort had tried to do what he did. Then we could've been here to help, _and _maybe talk to Yen Sid about seeing if he knew anything."

"At least now that we're here, we can make sure there aren't any Heartless lingering in the area," Roxas pointed out. "And we can still talk to Yen Sid about a possible solution. Stanford, you said his family was involved in this as well? Is it possible for us to meet them?"

"They are in the area, but the kids are in school and Sixer's brother is helping mine run their tourist trap." Stanford frowned. "And while Sixer and Maria may be connected, she doesn't have control over his family. My twin, a counterpart to my niece, and another counterpart of myself managed to rescue them. It might be better if you looked around town first, before you spoke with them in the afternoon."

"Sounds like a plan." Roxas nodded. "Maria, would you be willing to show us around town?"

"Sure. It'll give me some time to get a heads-up to certain people that I'm going to be heading out at the end of the week." Maria nodded. "Sixer, you don't have to come along if you don't feel up to it. We were training a bit earlier before we went and grabbed those berries."

Sixer shook his head. "I-I'm fine coming along."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Maria's mouth tightened, but she nodded. "Okay. Come on, guys – let's head into town and maybe head towards the mansion, first. We can talk to the survivors from Sixer's world there, if you want to."

"Sounds like a good place to start," Axel replied with a grin. "Let's get going already!" He rose to his feet.

"All right, all right. No need to burn through town like a wildfire." Maria chuckled, then moved to the door. Sixer, Axel, and Roxas followed.

"How bad was it?" Roxas stepped onto the porch.

Sixer paused, one hand on the door he was closing behind them. He frowned, then said carefully, "It is not an experience I would like to repeat. He ended my world. And I am very much relieved that he is no longer a problem."

"But you're not completely free of what he did," Roxas said. "If this soul thing is a problem."

"I am…not free yet, no. But Maria is…better, for me, than Cipher was." Sixer pulled the door shut, then walked off the porch towards Maria and Axel, who were waiting a short distance away. "She…lets me make more of my own decisions, than he ever did, and any orders she might make are few and far between."

"When was the last time she outright ordered you to do anything?"

Sixer closed his eyes at the question. "During Cipher's invasion, she told me to run while she…held off a monster. The thought was that, if she was defeated, I would be in a safe location where someone else could take up the connection if she was forcibly cut off from me."

"Why not go free? If you're cut free, then—"

"Then my body slowly gives out, as I have no ability to keep myself going. Without my soul's willpower in its proper place, I will die of mass organ failure." Sixer looked at Roxas with a saddened expression. "That is why Maria has not let me go. If we are to find a solution, it must put my willpower back in place."

"I see." Roxas' expression darkened. "When we return to the Tower of Mastery, I'll talk to Yen Sid about possible solutions. Maybe by working together, we can find the solution you need."

"That would be…very helpful. Thank you."

"So, where are you planning on going?" Axel asked as Roxas and Sixer reached him and Maria.

Maria started counting on her fingers. "Not Neo-Earth – as much as I owe Dr. Light for saving my life, they work more with mechanical beings, not the intricacies of a soul. I don't think that my home dimension would be able to offer any help in this, either, especially considering that I'm technically _dead _there—"

Axel spluttered.

"Long story short, I'm older than _both _of you now." Maria went back to counting. "I don't think that any Cybertronians would be able to help. Human souls and Cybertronian Sparks are two very different forces, and I've heard rumors of how they create more of themselves, so I'm not sure what they'd think of our current scenario. And I haven't been to Axiom Nexus in _decades, _but I _know _that they do stuff with soul resonance, not soul repair. The best they'd do is throw a therapist my direction or something." She frowned. "And I've already knocked Pokémon off the list, and I doubt that Sonic and his friends would be of much help to me, either."

"And Atlantis?" Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Axel mentioned that was where you two first met."

Sixer's ears twitched, and he tilted his head slightly. "The dimension her core is from?"

"Yeah." Axel reached under his black robe and pulled out what looked like a glowing, bright blue crystal, tied to a leather cord around his neck. "I mean, your soul's in yours, right? Maybe she can do something about his?"

"…I dunno." Maria rubbed the back of her head, frowning. "It _might _be worth a shot. We can at least stop by there and see what they think. I was thinking about stopping by another world, too – at least part of it is under your jurisdiction, I think. Does the name Iron Man ring any bells?"

Axel frowned, then shrugged. "Nope, not really."

"Well, his dimension is partially under your jurisdiction too, from what I remember. I'm planning on going to see one of his friends to see if he knows anything."

"That is quite the list of places, Maria," Roxas said. "I'm guessing that's the tip of the iceberg."

"Basically." Maria made a so-so motion. "I've gone back to the same worlds a number of times, and the ones I just listed are the ones I frequent most often. It's just a matter of whether or not I need to pull back to some of the _other _places I've been to if none of these work."

Roxas nodded.

"Maria?"

Maria looked over at Sixer.

"How long do you think we would need to be at these worlds, in order to determine if they can do what we need?" Sixer asked.

"Probably not very long. I may spend some time just making sure that everything's okay and nothing dangerous has snuck in, but it really depends." Maria frowned. "We'll have to see when we get to the world I pick first."

"Speaking of worlds, this one's four of them merged together, right?" Axel asked. "Plus people from Sixer's world?"

"Yup." Maria nodded. "And the refugees live in Fiddleford's mansion, which is where I'm planning on going first. You two ready to see what this place is like?"

"Sure." Axel grinned. "Let's see what you've been up to."


	2. Brother Talk

**Here begins the weekly chapter updates!**

**Thanks to kat151820, SilverSouled, and GneFeng for the Favs and Follows! **

**Chapter 2 - Brother Talk**

Gravity Falls was normally a small, quiet town where nothing much happened on a day-to-day basis.

Even after the chaos of Weirdmageddon at the end of August, that still held true. But now it just meant that people didn't stare at Sixer like he'd come out of a portal to a really weird dimension or something like that.

Honestly, those stares hadn't been far from the truth in the past, but at least they didn't step on eggshells around him.

"Quaint place," Axel commented as they walked down the street. "Do you know everybody in town?"

"Most everybody." Maria nodded across the street to a rather rotund-looking man in a red shirt. He took one look and scurried further down the street, causing her to frown. "Getting to know the people from Sixer's dimension has been…interesting. They're still adjusting to not being – well, where they _were."_

"That bad?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

Sixer's tails flicked. "Our dimension wasn't…exactly _friendly _to humans after a certain point. They were conscious for part of it, but not all."

"Oh, geez. Ouch." Axel looked sympathetic. "So, they were kept prisoner or something?"

Sixer looked across the street at some of the townsfolk. A woman with a lazy eye wearing a waitress outfit waved at them cheerily. "…something like that." He raised a hand and nodded a little at the woman, and she moved towards a log-looking building labeled "Greasy's Diner."

"That reminds me – don't ask too many questions about what happened." Maria looked at Axel and Roxas. "The town has a Never Mind All That Act where we're _technically _not supposed to talk about anything that people might find weird or strange. So…since you guys are from out of town…."

"We're not going to get any information on what happened from anyone here," Roxas finished.

Maria nodded. "Which, I mean…people are trying to move on? As big as that was, a lot more people would rather just…not think about it."

"If it's as bad as what happened to Sixer, I don't blame them for it," Axel commented. "At least things are back to normal, right?"

"As normal as they _can _get." Maria shrugged one shoulder. "Gravity Falls has all the strange mythical creatures and cryptids that the rest of the world _doesn't. _Like unicorns and stuff like that."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why are they here and not in the rest of the world?"

"Beats me." Maria shrugged. "Probably something to do with the location, if anything else. We could ask Stanford about it, but he would probably give a _really _in-depth lecture about it."

Roxas looked at Sixer and raised an eyebrow. He shook his head in reply.

"It's been…a long time since I looked closely at any research pertaining to the Theory of Weirdness Magnetism," Sixer said. "I've been spending time going over research that my counterparts have already done in order to get used to that mindset again."

Something flickered across Roxas' face, and he nodded.

They let the conversation turn to the town itself as Maria and Sixer led Axel and Roxas around, letting them have a look at the different buildings and chat with the locals. Most of them were cautious when talking to the keyblade users, but the teenagers opened up to them easily.

The fact that they knew Maria was probably what helped the most.

"I'm glad to see that what happened hasn't affected this place permanently," Roxas commented. He frowned. "However, they are aware that other worlds exist now. I'm not certain if this will have a positive effect in the future."

"What do you mean?" Sixer frowned.

"Keyblade wielders have this weird idea that you can't tell people you're from another world." Axel jabbed Sixer with an elbow to his side. "Something about keeping the worlds uncontaminated or from getting too power-hungry about other dimensions, I guess. I dunno."

"Should have thought of that when I first made contact with the demon," Sixer replied. "He was the one who got the idea into my head and exposed myself and my counterparts to the rest of the multiverse."

"Yeah; you'd have a hard time trying to find a way to keep that information under wraps." Maria glanced back as she led them up the hill towards the large mansion that overlooked the town. "Besides, the Never Mind All That Act would effectively keep people around here from talking about it anyway – multidimensional travel is involved in Weirdmageddon, so they don't like to talk about it very much."

"Even though there are five different versions of the same family living in the same building?" Axel looked surprised. "Yeesh."

"You would be hesitant to talk about it as well, if the most experience you had with it happened to _also_be directly involved with Weirdmageddon," Sixer pointed out.

"Oh. Yeah. Good point."

Roxas shook his head at Lea as they came up to the open main gates of the mansion. "Does a friend of yours live here?"

"Many, actually." Maria grinned. "The Gravity Falls of Sixer's dimension lives up here – they're the only case of doubles for the rest of the town, so they don't have anywhere else to stay at the moment. Fiddleford opened his mansion to them and said he's working on something that might be able to help."

"It's only been a week, however, so I don't expect that he's made it into the building stage yet," Sixer said.

"Would you call your friend a mad scientist?" Roxas asked.

Sixer blinked at the question, then glanced over at Maria as he responded. "Well, that…depends, I think. Fiddleford is very inventive and has built a large number of robotic contraptions over the years."

"So he's a mad mechanic," Axel amended. "Will we know him when we see him?"

"More than likely," Maria replied dryly.

The mansion's front doors weren't locked – which, considering the extravagance of the place, was a bit of a surprise. One would have thought that a rich building would have even richer security. Apparently, Fiddleford was confident that nothing important to him would end up stolen.

"Hello!" Maria stepped into the large front room, Sixer and the two visitors trailing behind. "Just thought I'd pop by for a visit with a couple friends from out of town!"

An old man sitting in the middle of the room with a large, floppy hat and a pair of glasses that made his pupils a few sizes larger than normal looked up from a raccoon sitting in the middle of the floor. He grinned. "Howdy, Maria! Can't say I was expectin' ya, but it's always good ta see ya!" He tilted his head curiously at Axel and Roxas. "An' who are yer two friends?"

"My name is Roxas, and this is Axel." Roxas motioned to the other. "Axel is an old friend of Maria's."

"All the way back to when she first started traveling around," Axel added.

"Really? Well, any friend a' Maria's is a friend a' mine!" Fiddleford hopped over, sending the raccoon chittering away as he shook their hands vigorously. "Welcome ta Fiddleford's Hootenany Hut! I'm Fiddleford McGucket!" He paused. "Er, one of 'em, anyway."

"Where's Hadron?" Maria asked.

"Out back somewheres, I think. Said somethin' about wantin' ta enjoy the fresh air a bit an' left breakfast early. I don't blame 'im fer that." His expression went a bit somber, then perked up. "Oh! Shermie said he wanted ta talk to ya, Sixer – he's around here somewhere."

Sixer's ears flicked as he blinked in surprise. "O-oh? I guess I'll…have a look around for him, then." He looked at Maria, who nodded.

"We'll meet back here when you're done and when I'm done showing these two around," Maria said.

Sixer nodded, then turned and disappeared down a hallway off the main room.

"Shermie?" Axel repeated. "What kinda name is that?"

"He's Sixer's older brother," Maria replied. She smiled a little when she saw the look on Axel's face. "Fiddleford, would you mind giving these two a grand tour of the place?"

"Sure! We can talk ta some of the folks aroun' here, too, if they're up to it. Come on!"

**Change in POV**

Sixer knew where Shermie's room was. He'd been up here when they'd all moved in, trying to help as best he could.

It made up a little for what he had done, but not by much in his own opinion. There was still a lot he had to answer for.

Shermie's bedroom door was open when Sixer arrived. He peered in to see if his brother was there.

Sure enough, the skinnier, older Pines man was sitting on his bed, pulling on a pair of shoes. Clearly, he was getting ready to walk out of the mansion and go looking for a certain someone.

Sixer knocked on the open door, and his brother looked up.

"Ford? I can't say I was expectin' ya ta show up here."

"Maria is…showing around a couple visitors." Sixer paused when he saw his brother's stare. "They're friends of hers. From…long before she arrived here."

"Really? What, did she call them in?" Shermie motioned for Sixer to step into the room, and Sixer obliged him.

"No. She was surprised to see them."

Shermie frowned. "Hm."

Sixer sat down at the end of the bed, a short distance from Shermie. "Fiddleford said you…wished to see me?"

Sixer _may _be free of Cipher's control, but his missing willpower made his situation a complicated one. As much as "wanted" _might _have worked better, he was unable to properly use it. Not when the definition went in one ear and out the other.

"I did." Shermie nodded, the frown still present. "Are you sure that it's a good idea you should stay with Maria? I'd feel better if you were a little closer to home like everyone else."

Sixer's tails lay behind him on the bed, spread out just enough that they could lie side by side. They twitched at Shermie's question. "I thought we talked about this. Maria is careful because she has been in similar situations before."

"What I'm worried about isn't about how she's handling the situation. What _I'm _worried about is what happens when she _leaves_with her nephews."

Sixer blinked blankly.

"She's a World Jumper. She travels across worlds, especially when those places are in trouble. What if she never finds a way to fix all…this?" Shermie motioned to his brother. "She's gonna end up taking you with her, and what then? You're going to miss important milestones and next thing you know, you're like her."

Sixer's expression became somber. "I already am."

"I don't think you—"

"I do."

The force in Sixer's voice cut Shermie off.

"My sense of time has been compromised because of everything that's happened from the moment I was pushed through the portal. Weirdmageddon made that far worse. I…wouldn't be surprised if I stay in the physical state I am now. I wouldn't be surprised if my tails continued to split. But Maria's near-immortal state is something that _we_took on as a result of _his_meddling." Sixer looked at Shermie with a saddened expression. "And I would rather not think about the 'important milestones' that may entail."

Shermie started at Sixer. It took him a moment to find his voice. "I see. But that doesn't mean you can run away from that."

"I know." Sixer paused. "I just…we just got you back."

"And I just got you and the grandkids back." Shermie wrapped an arm around Sixer and squeezed a shoulder. "Come on, Ford, do you really think I want to think about my death? Ma disappearing like that was shocking enough – I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon."

Sixer laughed shakily. "I should think not."

"So?" Shermie raised an eyebrow. "What's your decision?"

Sixer's expression went a little serious at the question. "Maria and I agreed that it wouldn't be wise to let knowledge of what she did travel anywhere beyond the Mystery Shack. If you are _certain _that you would be better, I would suggest talking to her, first."

Shermie frowned. "And she's how old?"

"She is at least four hundred years older than I am, if what these tell me is correct." Sixer motioned back to his tails.

"…uh huh."

Sixer wasn't surprised his brother doubted that. Maria looked like she had just become an adult, despite her mental age and experience. Maria had explained it was because of her physical appearance. Even with the gray streaks at eye-level on either side of her head, she still looked young.

It was her eyes that spoke of her knowledge and wisdom that tipped people off about how much _more _she was.

"Besides, Maria swore she would find a way to reverse this." Sixer looked down at his hands – specifically, his wrists. Even though they were covered, and even though the markings didn't show up outside of the mindscape and Weirdmageddon's chaos, he knew the fiery tattoos of Maria's presence were still there. "I would like to see what she does to that end."

He would like to _make sure _that Maria really _was _going to be looking for a way to return his soul to its whole state. She swore that she would. And he did not like the idea that Maria might let this promise turn into a similar situation to what had ended Cipher.

A deal left unbalanced could start to turn into a debt. And then begin to accrue interest.

And then….

Shermie sighed. "There's nothing I can say that's gonna convince ya, is there?"

"There might be. You just haven't said it yet."

There was a snort. "I find that hard to believe."

Sixer raised an eyebrow.

"We've always been stubborn as Pines." The word – _stubborn_– was there and gone before Sixer could grasp its meaning. "And you're being stubborn about staying with Maria."

"It's _logical," _Sixer pointed out. "She has experience with being in a situation such as mine, even though her past and my present are not similar enough to be identical. She is aware of steps that should never be taken, and I am grateful for that."

Shermie's expression shifted a little.

"Maria…may not be family, in blood, but…if I had the ability, I would put my—" Sixer cut himself off, frowning. He rubbed at his chest absently.

"Your…" Shermie paused, frowning. "Your trust?"

"…I think that's the word?" Sixer tilted his head slightly, frowning. The slightly throbbing pain in his chest suddenly spiked. He winced, nearly doubling over.

"Ford—"

"I-I'm all right." Sixer held up a hand, stopping his brother from moving further. "This…happens sometimes."

The pain faded back to a dull throb, and Sixer straightened himself.

"…and yes, that was the right word." Already, the word and its definition had slipped out of his mind, but he wasn't about to try and find it to repeat it.

"…I wish I knew something about all this so I could fix it myself."

Sixer looked at Shermie with a tired expression. "You and me both."

If he did, then it would not only save Maria the trouble of looking, but they would have already settled this particular problem long before this point. Or maybe recently, in order to ensure that the pain they'd felt when Cipher had taken their willpower didn't happen again when he'd invaded this dimension.

"…I've been thinking."

Sixer blinked when Shermie spoke up.

"Karen, Alex and I are thinking about moving into the Shack with the rest of you." Shermie looked at Sixer. "We're the last relatives those kids have – Karen lost her whole family back there, and being separated from her kids for much longer isn't going to do her any good."

"Ah." Sixer nodded a little. "Yes, that…would be a good decision to make."

"And we need to get to know the kids again. Even if they aren't exactly kids anymore." Shermie gave Sixer a knowing look. "And I want to get to know my brothers again – both you _and _every other version of you in that house, Ford."

One of Sixer's ears went a little lopsided. "I…I think they want to get to know you, too. And maybe the version of you who already lives in this dimension, if he can be found."

"Oh, don't drag him into this! He deserves some peace and quiet and absolutely no worryin' about what his brothers have been up to up here." Shermie shoved his brother, but the look in his eyes suggested he wasn't trying to be outright mean.

"Tell that to them, not me," Sixer replied with a shaky laugh. "When are you planning on moving in?"

"Soon, I think. Before Halloween at the latest – I don't know about you, but I don't want to be caught up in the ruckus _that's _going to bring around."

"It's going to be in the Shack, too, but I'm sure that there will be places you can stay out of it."

"Good. I've had enough of the weird and _terrifying _to last a lifetime." Shermie rested his hands on his knees, then pushed himself to his feet. "Well, might as well go find Maria and see who she's brought along. What do you think of them?"

Sixer shrugged one shoulder, then rose to his feet. "One of them was Maria's mentor the first time she stepped outside of her dimension. They have clear experience, but it's _also _clear that time has passed differently for them. They're…significantly younger than Maria, as they are still human."

"Huh. More of that multiversal mumbo-jumbo, then."

"…something like that."

The two stepped out of Shermie's room and made their way back to the large main room.

"If they were her mentors, what kind of people are they?"

"They look like they've seen war, and they only just reached adulthood."

Shermie stared at Sixer. "You have got to be kidding."

Sixer shook his head.

"Ford. What kind of people send kids off to war?"

Sixer shrugged. "Ones with special powers, apparently. These two are among a group that are charged with protecting specific dimensions from…something. Darkness, negative emotions…at least, that's what I understood of the conversation."

"Sounds like something from a children's cartoon."

"Apparently, that's most of what they keep an eye on."

"…okay, having kids protect G-rated worlds makes a lot more sense now. At least Maria had a safe enough place to be when she was with them."

Sixer nodded, but didn't offer anything further to the conversation as they entered the large main room.

Maria, Axel, and Roxas were already there, conversing with Soos – or, Sixer's dimension's Soos. What were they calling him again? Zeus?

"So if you guys see—" Zeus cut himself off when he saw Sixer and Shermie approach. "H-hey, Dr. Pines! I, uh, I didn't know you were in the buildin'." He chuckled nervously.

Sixer's ears drooped a little as he nodded a quiet greeting to Zeus. "We've been…showing Maria's friends around."

"Yeah – and they're both pretty cool dudes." Zeus held up a hand, which Axel immediately high-fived. "Hey – is it true you're gonna be lookin' for a solution to yer problem soon?"

Sixer paused, then nodded a little. Maria saw the look on his face and gave him and Shermie an encouraging grin.

"That's awesome. I wish you luck, Dr. Pines! And you too, Maria." Zeus grinned. "Well, I'm gonna head over to my Abuelita and see if she needs help with anything. Later, dudes!" He turned and walked out of the room, arm raised for a moment in farewell before he disappeared around a corner.

"It seems people are warming up to you already," Shermie commented. "I'm glad for that."

Sixer nodded a little in response. Still, despite Maria's help, he liked the idea of improving relations on his own, in the future.

With a _whole _soul.


	3. Old Friend

**Thanks for the Follow, Shadescribe! It's good to see you dropping into my inbox again! I completely understand the busyness of college life, but I'm glad to see you again.**

**On top of that, I'm posting on my birthday today, so I feel this is a special treat - for me, anyway! You guys are gonna see a familiar face that Sixer hasn't seen in a long time. And it is going to be a very..._fluffy_...encounter.**

**Chapter 3 - Old Friend**

Axel and Roxas did not stay long in Gravity Falls. They spent a lot of time talking with Maria – sometimes when Sixer was around, sometimes when he wasn't.

Thanks to a few gifts over the last year, Sixer was able to keep himself busy with rerecording his previous discoveries from his now-dead dimension into a new journal – minus everything that had to do with when he was..._enamored _with Cipher. Sixer left a series of notes instead, objectively stating how what he thought was a friendly partnership wasn't, and when in his time in Gravity Falls went from delight to horror at the sight of triangles and everything else related to the demon.

Unfortunately, the side-effect of going through memories of the past was…less than friendly on his sleeping habits.

_"COME ON, FORDSY, JUST SHAKE MY HAND, AND WE CAN GO BACK TO THE WAY IT WAS!"_

"NO!"

Sixer shot up in bed, breathing heavily. He didn't realize he had the sheets in a vice grip until he'd managed to catch his breath.

Getting his hands to relax was a task in and of itself.

Stopping himself from reaching for his neck was another.

He gripped his wrist instead and looked around the room. There was his bed, and three others. Each one had sleeping figures in them, but they might not be sleeping any longer, considering how Sixer had just woken up.

He glanced at the window, and saw gentle sunlight starting to sneak in through the curtains. It must have been…five in the morning? Six?

Well, he wasn't going to be going back to sleep at this rate.

Sixer stepped out of bed and took advantage of the dark to quietly get dressed, then slipped out of the bedroom and started downstairs.

The kitchen was quiet. No one was up yet, which was fine for Sixer. He needed to clear his head, and he wasn't going to be able to do that in his room with his family, or down in the kitchen with the thought of making breakfast.

He needed to see the sky and make sure that it wasn't red and apocalyptic.

Sixer stepped out onto the porch and breathed in the damp, cool morning air. The sun was on the horizon. The forest was quiet.

And the sky was lightening from the deep midnight blue of night to the brighter colors of the morning.

"So, it _was _just a nightmare."

Still, the presence of the nightmare was troublesome. He hadn't had many over the last year – from what he remembered. After all, dreams and nightmares faded from the awake mind eventually.

But that didn't mean Sixer didn't feel their effects. It felt like Cipher's ghost was _bombarding _him every night, and not even the presence of a nightmare eater like Alcor was doing anything to help him with that.

"I need to clear my head."

Sixer stepped off the porch and walked into the trees, disappearing between the pines as he took a well-worn trail that he and Maria had walked multiple times over the last year. While the sun continued to climb higher and warm up the Oregon woods around him, Sixer fought against the thoughts that had been drudged up by the nightmare slowly fading into the back of his mind.

_What if he comes back?_

_No, we killed him, he can't, he—_

_Ciphers are resourceful, though. He might have a contingency plan. And now he knows how to—_

_No. He had a debt to pay. We **ended **him._

But why was it that he wasn't able to convince himself of that?

He had _been _there when Cipher had been crushed underfoot by his brother, Crescent. Sixer had blasted the monster with enough fire to keep him on bedrest for several days. Star and Pine had left their own marks on the monster as well.

He had paid the unpaid debt he'd started by transforming them and forcing them into servitude.

So why was Sixer suddenly feeling uncertain about that now?

Sunlight hit him in the face abruptly as he stepped out of the trees and into an open clearing, forcing him to stop for a moment and check his surroundings.

He was standing at the edge of a clearing. On one side, trees stopped in a half-circle, while the other side dropped off abruptly in a cliff. On the other side of the cliff was a lake – one that held a floating island head and his family, as well as the robotic remains of Fiddleford's Gobblewonker – and, perhaps, maybe an organic one swimming in the lake's depths.

Scorch marks stood out on some portions of the grass, but they weren't very visible. Sixer eyed them, then leaned against a tree behind him and sighed.

"Should I keep going?" he asked into the air. "Or do I…stay here…"

Maria wasn't there to give him any form of advice. She was back in the Shack, likely asleep.

Sixer closed his eyes and breathed quietly, taking in the calm forest morning. The smell of pine needles and dew, the sound of the lake quietly lapping against the base of the cliff, the roar of the falls….

He had almost managed to calm himself from the nightmare and confirm to himself that yes, this was a safe place to be, when a branch snapped.

Immediately, Sixer was alert. He moved into the clearing and turned to face the trees. Red-orange fire sparked to life on his arms, and flames crackled loudly as they covered his arms from his hands up to his shoulders. "Who's there?!"

Something moved in the trees – a giant, robed figure, with a hood up over the figure's head. Sixer wasn't able to see the facial features clearly, but he noticed that he couldn't be taller than the figure's waist. Whoever this person was, it was _doubtful _they were human in any sense of the word.

The figure stepped out of the trees. Sixer was tempted to step back, but remained where he was. If he moved too far back, he was going to end up falling into the lake, and with his tails as fur-covered as they were, they would only weigh him down.

How had they snuck up on him like that? He should have been more alert, not lost in thought!

And then the figure spoke.

"I mean you no harm, Ford." The figure's hands– purple, but a soft tone – pulled the hood back a little, exposing the figure's face a little better.

An alien face.

A _familiar _face.

The purple color of the woman's skin and the seven eyes that focused on Sixer tickled the back of his mind. Something was _trying _to make him remember – he had…met this woman before? When?

Sixer's brow furrowed as the fire sputtered on his arms, then started to die a little.

He remembered…something. A mountain view? Thin air? Something about a sanctuary and someone who knew how to defeat—

_Oh._

The fire died immediately as Sixer stared in shock. "_Jheselbraum?_"

The kind smile that he got in response brought back Dimension 52 in a _rush _of memory, sight, and sound. It almost threw him off-balance, but he managed to keep himself steady.

Even with his soul shuddering with pain from the missing part of him.

"It is good to see you, in a place that is not surrounded by chaos," Jheselbraum said gently. She took a few steps into the clearing, but when Sixer took a step back, she paused.

Sixer wasn't sure what Jheselbraum was doing _here _of all places. And she was…glad to see him?

Someone who didn't _succeed _in destroying his Cipher the first chance he'd had?

Someone who had been _changed _by the very demon he had resisted for so short a time in comparison to his time spent enslaved?

...he didn't even have the metal plate in his head anymore. Anything that might have _said _he was someone who had been to Dimension 52 was long gone.

His ears pulled back at the thought.

"Stanford."

Jheselbraum's expression had gone gently stern, as had her voice. It stopped his train of thought short.

"I do not care for what has been done to you. But despite that, I still care _for _you. You did not ask for this, and I therefore do not hold your actions against you. It hurt to see you be turned into what you became."

The hurt was audible in Jheselbraum's voice. It caused Sixer to stare, lowering his arms. His ears raised a little.

Jheselbraum sat on the grass, causing Sixer to stiffen up a little. What was she doing now?

The Oracle held her arms wide and gave Sixer a teary-eyed smile. "Ford. It's okay."

She was….

Sixer knew his eyes were watering. From relief, from the sadness of _not _having been able to see her in so long…he wasn't sure.

But Jheselbraum was holding her arms open in a welcoming gesture, and she was smiling, and she wasn't mad at him for what had happened to him.

It took Sixer only a moment to lunge across the clearing and wrap his arms around Jheselbraum's neck in a tight hug. The gesture was just as quickly returned.

Sixer had almost forgotten that he was so small compared to Jheselbraum that she could carry him. He certainly remembered that now.

"Stanford, I am so sorry that I wasn't able to step in and save you and your family myself. If I had had the strength required to face against Cipher, I would have done so."

Sixer buried his face into her robe at the base of her neck and didn't offer a verbal answer. Not for a few moments, at least.

"I didn't…I don't fault you for that."

When he'd been trapped, Sixer thought that being trapped under Cipher was his fate – for either the rest of a mortal life or an immortal one. Maria had come in out of _nowhere, _and as grateful as he was for that…he hadn't thought that _anyone _would have been able to take him from Cipher's control.

Jheselbraum sighed, then moved so that she was leaning back from the hug so that she could look at Sixer fully. "You've changed."

Sixer's gaze moved away from her, focusing more on a few blades of grass near them. "…I know."

It was…hard to imagine himself as being who he had been. Or being like his counterparts in any capacity.

"But you are in a place where you are surrounded by people who love and care about you, and that is all I could have ever hoped for."

The kindness and relief in her voice brought Sixer's gaze back to her.

"You can put your trust in those people, but you should also trust yourself more to make your own decisions," Jheselbraum continued. "I know that you can."

Sixer blinked a couple times, absorbing that. Make his own…? Maria had been encouraging him quite a bit on some of those matters.

"I'm…I'm getting there," he said quietly. "It's…taking time, now that Alcor's pulled back a little on helping, but I'm getting there."

The fact that Mizar and Alcor had made a deal to help Sixer and his family improve their mental states hadn't come as a surprise when Sixer had found out. But the deal had only lasted up until the point that Cipher had been killed – now, Sixer was on his own in that regard. At least he had a base to work up from now.

"That's all I can hope for." Jheselbraum paused. Sixer felt her arms shift a little in the hug. "Now…I have a question to ask of you."

"Hm?"

Jheselbraum looked a little embarrassed. "Your current appearance has rendered you even more…well, dare I say _adorable, _than you were when you were in my temple."

That was the last thing Sixer had been expecting. "Um…"

Jheselbraum chuckled at his reaction. "I was simply wondering if you would permit me to scratch you behind your ears for a little while. You feel quite stiff, and could use a little relaxing."

Sixer blinked. That was it?

A part of him insisted that he go and ask Maria if it was all right to give Jheselbraum permission, but she wasn't here. And she _also _was just going to ask him if he felt it was okay.

He knew this. Maria had pulled that sort of thing a few different times already.

But…did he feel okay with that?

Jheselbraum was someone he had trusted highly when he had been traveling throughout the multiverse. Someone – Sixer now remembered – he had _missed._

Sixer nodded to Jheselbraum's request, and she smiled.

"Let me know when you would like me to stop," Jheselbraum said as she adjusted her hug. One hand snuck up from his back to the back of his head.

As soon as Sixer felt her gentle fingers settle in behind his ears and start scratching in an even rhythm, he felt the tension start to leave his limbs.

It felt _so nice._

A part of him wondered why it was that Maria had never thought to ask if it was all right that _she _could do this. He reminded himself that she probably didn't want to overstep his boundaries.

Jheselbraum kept up an even rhythm as she carefully massaged his scalp. It mussed up his hair, but he didn't really care. That could be fixed easily.

Besides, he didn't get a calming sensation quite like _this _every day.

Sixer sighed contentedly. A vibrating rumble started in his chest, leaving him feeling warm and fuzzy as he leaned into Jheselbraum's fingers. He ended up falling back a bit, but Jheselbraum caught him and carefully lowered him into her lap, still scratching behind his ears as she did.

Sixer closed his eyes as she kept going. He didn't feel like telling her to stop – he trusted her, and they were in a place that was clearly safe. None of the wild creatures in Gravity Falls ever came around to this area – at least, not now; Sixer's and Maria's time spent utilizing their abilities didn't attract any attention of that sort.

Sixer's thoughts started to slow and grow fuzzy – not blackout fuzzy, but a different fuzzy. The kind of fuzzy that came from having his tails brushed back in January, and occasionally after that.

He made himself a little more comfortable and let himself drift, the vibrating sensation in his chest still going with an even, strong rumble as Jheselbraum continued scratching behind his ears. It didn't take long for his mind to drift.

**Change in POV**

Sixer had disappeared.

While Maria wasn't worried by _that, _she _was _concerned that he didn't tell her where he had gone – or when he would be back.

Granted, he was a fully mature formerly-human being and was capable of taking care of himself, but that didn't mean Maria wasn't allowed to worry.

"He'll come back." The man with his blond hair in spikes gave Maria a smile that was meant to be encouraging. "It's not like he's going to leave, what with that connection."

"Yeah, but he's been gone since everyone woke up this morning. Who _knows _how long he's been gone." Maria tugged on a lock of hair, frowning. "I hope nothing happened in the night…"

"While he is gone, we should discuss your position as a World Jumper and what your future actions should be." The other blond man folded his arms across his chest, frowning at Maria. "We have been here for a year, and you have only solved half of this dimension's problem. What will happen if you cannot solve the other half of the problem? You are going to have to return to our dimension at some point."

"Maybe. But I intend to stay here for as long as it takes in order to get this fixed." Maria frowned at the two men. "This problem _will _be fixed, Knives. I'm not about to leave until it is."

"But there is a chance that you won't find a solution," Knives pointed out.

Maria's mouth pressed into a straight line. "I'd rather not think about that."

"What about our home dimension? I doubt that anyone there is aware of the threat these Ciphers can make themselves to be." Knives frowned. "If one demon was able to cause as much chaos as this Puppeteer was, I don't doubt that others will be capable of doing the same."

"No one from my generation would have been _naïve _enough if Cipher ever made himself known and tried to pass off as a muse," Maria replied. "_Stupid _or _reckless, _maybe, if they decided to take a deal from him. I don't know about the current generation, considering that I haven't been on Earth since before Gunsmoke. It would probably be a bit of a culture shock if I went back."

"And it hasn't been here?" Knives frowned. "I should think that there would have been. We are in what we consider the ancient past, and yet you haven't been thrown off in the slightest. Why is that?"

"Well—" Maria cut herself off, blinking. "Hm. You're right. You'd think I would have taken more time to adjust but…I've been taking things in stride without batting an eye."

"Maybe it's because of all the different places you've been to?" Vash suggested. "I mean, you've probably had culture shock so many times that you're not as bothered by how different places work anymore."

There may have been a grain of truth to that, but Maria got the feeling that there was something else too.

"I think I'm going to have a harder time with my home dimension because it _is _my home dimension," Maria said slowly. "I have a specific picture in my head of how Earth was when I left for Gunsmoke. It's obviously changed by now, but considering that Chronica and the others apparently think I'm _dead _because of the stunt I pulled stopping you two…I wouldn't be able to go back. Any property that my family owns no longer has my name attached to it – if we own any property _at all _anymore. It wouldn't do me any good to go back there."

"But you're still planning on visiting Cybertron when we go home, right?" Vash asked.

Maria's expression shifted.

"Maria?" Vash sounded worried.

"…you're not planning on going back at all, are you?" Knives intoned.

"I've been thinking about it," Maria admitted. "Knives, I don't feel like I _belong _at home anymore. My dimension is cutting ties with me faster than it takes me to summon a portal. It's probably not gonna be too much longer before Wildfire passes on to the AllSpark at this rate!"

Her family was long-dead; the world thought _she _was dead. So what was going to happen next?

Knives and Vash exchanged looks.

"Why don't you call her and talk to her?" Vash suggested. "I mean, you haven't done that since we got here, right? And we're getting close to the end by now."

"…I dunno."

"You're afraid of finding what you most fear if you do that," Knives said flatly.

Maria stiffened at the accusation while Vash spluttered and gawked at his brother.

"D-don't say that!" Vash yelped. "Sh-she could still be fine, and she'd never know until she called!"

"Or, she could be dead and she's never know until she called," Knives replied. "We are in a Shrodinger's Cat situation, except that it's Shrodinger's _Cybertronian. _And the only way to know the truth is if Maria contacts Wildfire or any other member of the Cybertronian race that she knows." He looked at Maria. "What are you going to do?"

Maria was startled at the direction the conversation went and spluttered a bit. "I—"

She turned her thoughts quickly in another direction.

"I'm going to find Sixer."

And with that, Maria turned and ran into the woods.

She knew of a couple places that Sixer might end up passing through – the berry orchard, and the clearing at the lake's edge they used to spar using their fire abilities. Both were on the same path, but if Sixer was meandering…

It didn't take Maria long to reach the clearing that met the cliff overlooking the lake. The sight that she was met with set her skidding to a halt.

There was a giant, dark purple-robed figure sitting with their back to the trees, a hood up over their head. Maria just came up to the figure's shoulders at this height, which wasn't what made her cautious.

It was the fact that she could see Sixer's tails spilling out from the other side of the figure that made her frown. Fire sparked from her fingers as she considered the situation.

Mysterious giant figure, sitting in the clearing, clearly has Sixer nearby. He wasn't currently fighting back, so there was a likely chance he was unconscious.

Maria was about to charge out into the clearing throwing fireballs when a faint sound hit her ears. It sounded like something….rumbling.

No. She'd heard this sound a few times before, and after the first time helping with solving a particular issue with Sixer's tails, it wasn't a sound that Maria was going to forget.

Sixer was _purring. _And she could hear him faintly from across the clearing.

But…why?

The robed figure's head turned, and Maria pulled back behind the tree again to avoid being seen. She heard a soft, _knowing _chuckle that reminded her of a knowing archeologist friend who was amused by the antics of her crewmates.

Wait.

Robed, that laugh _sounded _female, Sixer purring…

…was it someone he knew?

Maria peered around the tree again and locked her gaze with the seven eyes that the other had.

Maria's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped a little.

This was the _last _person that Maria was expecting to see in this dimension, much less anywhere _near _Sixer.

"_Jheselbraum_?" She stepped out from behind the tree a little, the fire fading from her fingertips quickly.

"Hello, Maria." Jheselbraum's voice was quite calm and mellow, especially considering that she had Sixer purring. Maria _thought _she could see her vibrating a little as a result of what Sixer was doing. "My apologies for worrying you by distracting Ford, but I had to see him."

Maria entered the clearing, stepping lightly. She could see Sixer, now – he was curled up in Jheselbraum's lap, tails splayed out. Jheselbraum had one hand in his hair, scratching slowly behind his ears while he faced the lake. Her other hand rested lightly on Sixer's side. Either she was scratching him in time with his breathing, or it was the other way around; Maria wasn't sure.

"No, it's – he just disappeared early this morning and no one had seen him get up. I know he can handle himself, but to be gone for this long was a bit concerning."

Maria came to a stop next to Jheselbraum and sat down, gaze not leaving Sixer. He had that expression of pure, relaxed bliss again – one that Maria had only seen when she helped with brushing his tails. The fact that he was this relaxed around Jheselbraum wasn't surprising – it was the fact that Jheselbraum was _here, _in _this dimension, _that had caught Maria off-guard.

"Why are you here?" Maria asked. "I mean – you've got counterparts of Sixer to keep an eye on in for when they end up in your dimension, right?"

Jheselbraum turned her seven-eyed gaze to Maria. "Well, Ford is one of those counterparts who I have been very concerned about. I do not think you would fault me for wishing to ensure his well-being?"

The seven-eyed gaze wasn't one that Maria had experienced before, and having such a motherly, protective gaze turned in her direction was something that threw Maria off a little.

The fact that Jheselbraum was _also _interested in Sixer's well-being wasn't a surprise,– she was known among Gravity Falls fans as someone who helped Fords across the multiverse recover from attacks and have the metal plates put in their heads to keep Cipher out.

"So…what's the verdict?" Maria asked carefully, keeping her voice low in case she disturbed Sixer. So far, their conversation hadn't, but she wasn't about to take any risks.

Jheselbraum's expression became somber. "He…has been better. But he has also been far worse. His soul is still something that is very troubling."

Maria nodded. "Yeah. Do you know anything about…a solution for this? His willpower is being used in a way that it isn't supposed to, and the one being that I thought of first who could provide a possible solution said that he couldn't."

Jewels' assistance back in November had told her what had happened to Sixer's willpower, but he hadn't told her what could be done to reverse it.

"You will find your solution in time," Jheselbraum said evenly.

"But when?"

Jheselbraum gave Maria a knowing look. "Do you want me to tell you everything that is going to happen, down to the minutest detail?"

"In this case? I just want to know who I can turn to so that I can get Sixer's and his family's souls back to _normal._"

Jheselbraum held Maria's frustrated gaze with a calm expression. She blinked once, twice. "The opportunity will come to you. But that doesn't mean that you should sit back and wait for it. Perhaps you will find your solution far sooner than if you waited."

Well, it was better than a confirmation that Sixer and Maria were going to be tied together like they were now for the rest of their lives.

Maria nodded. "Thanks. I just…even the hope of it helps."

Jheselbraum smiled in return. "I should not keep you here much longer; I do not doubt that your friends will worry." She removed her hand from Sixer's head. "And I cannot keep up this rhythm for much longer; my hand will start to cramp!"

Maria chuckled quietly as Sixer's purr continued at a level strength for a little bit longer, then quieted as he started to stir.

"Mrr?" Sixer's eyes started to open, brow furrowed.

Maria hadn't been expecting _that_noise. She barely held back a squeak as she clapped her hands over her mouth. Oh _gosh _that sounded _adorable._

Not something she was used to thinking of an _old man. _She quickly threw the thought out of her head and dropped her hands from her face.

"It seems we may have stayed in one place a little too long," Jheselbraum said softly. "Your family became concerned over your absence."

"Hm?" Sixer's gaze moved, passing over Maria before shooting back abruptly. In that moment, Sixer became very much alert, and scrambled out of Jheselbraum's lap and into a sitting position. "M-Maria! H-how long—"

"I haven't been _here _long," Maria replied, fighting to keep her amusement down. "As for how long you've been gone, it's been a few hours since everyone woke up."

Sixer blinked a couple times, then slumped a bit and ran a hand over his face. "My apologies; I should have come back far sooner, rather than—"

"Nonsense; you looked like you needed the momentary distraction," Jheselbraum replied gently. "And I was more than happy to help."

Sixer looked up at Jheselbraum for a moment, then looked away quickly. He looked genuinely embarrassed.

A thought occurred to Maria then, allowing her to change the subject _away _from anything that might make the situation worse from Sixer's perspective. "Say – why don't you come back to the Shacks for an hour or so? You could check in on Star and the others, and I'm sure that Sixer's counterparts would appreciate you dropping in for a bit."

Sixer's ears perked up, and he looked at Maria in surprise.

"While I would love to do that, I only had enough time to meet with the two of you," Jheselbraum replied. Her expression became saddened. "Perhaps another time, when you and I are not quite so concerned about the livelihood of certain people."

Sixer's ears drooped a little while Maria sighed and her shoulders dropped.

"I know you would like for me to see them," Jheselbraum said gently. "But another Ford will be on my doorstep soon, and I do not wish to miss him." She rose to her feet, then helped Sixer up onto his own. "I will be back to check on your progress, however – don't think that this will be the last time you see me."

The Oracle smiled gently, and Maria got the feeling that she meant it.


	4. Unwanted Visitors

**If anybody asks, no, I'm not done writing this yet. But I'm close. 3-4 chapters at least. We're looking at a total of 27-28, depending on how I manage to wrap things up.**

**Chapter 4 - Unwanted Visitors**

Later that day, Maria was going over her final checklist in the living room to prep for her intended plans when a loud horn went off outside the house.

"The heck?" Maria frowned, looking up from her journal. "Stanley, are you giving any tours today? I thought you were taking the first half of September off."

"I _am." _Stanley frowned at Maria from across the room in his yellow armchair. The clearly human, gray-haired old man in a sleeveless undershirt and boxers didn't look like he wanted to get up. "So whoever they are, they're gonna be in fer a real disappointment when they come up an' find the closed sign."

Sixer got up from where he'd been sitting next to Maria and looked out a window. He'd barely moved the curtain before pulling back abruptly. "The government agents are back. Stanford has already gone out to speak with them."

"Has he?" Suddenly, Stanley was a bit more alert. He turned off the TV and heaved himself to his feet. "Is it just those two?"

"No; there's a third. A woman."

Maria blinked. "Huh. Must be a higher-up if they're back here. Think they're here about what happened at the end of August?"

"More than likely," Stanley muttered in a growl. "We're lucky that Andrew an' that freaky bookish brother of his are downstairs. Wouldn't want ta know what _they'd _think of 'em."

"Yeah, having the demons meet them would probably be a bad idea," Maria agreed. She rose from the couch and moved over to the window next to Sixer. "I don't _think _that Stanford will need any help."

She pulled the curtain aside and saw Stanford standing with his back to the porch, gun raised, while the three agents stood in defensive positions.

Maria groaned and dropped the curtain. "Looks like we got a stand-off."

Stanley groaned and walked over to the door. "Of course it is. Can't go for five damn seconds around here without _something _goin' wrong. Hang on."

"Stanley—"

But Stanley was already out the door and walking towards the stand-off. He left the door open behind him. "What seems to be the trouble, officers?"

Trigger and Powers exchanged looks, not lowering their weapons. The woman with them – auburn hair, crisp suit – frowned at Stanley over her glasses like a cranky librarian.

"You two."

Trigger and Powers stiffened.

"You did _not _inform me that Stanford Pines had a _living _twin."

"Th-the records said he'd died over thirty years ago from a car accident!" Trigger protested.

"Stanley Pines was also a _notorious _criminal with a record a mile long and just as wide," the woman snapped in reply. "Identity theft should be added _again _to his record, and remind me to dig them up again and add everything from the Stanford Pines file to _his."_

Stanley shrugged. Maria couldn't see his face from where she was, but she got the sense that he was grinning. "Aw, yer too kind."

"Don't consider this a curtesy to your brother; he is _still _under investigation for creating a weapon that could have wiped out the entire west coast," the woman snapped. "Those power outages three years ago, not to _mention _the influx of energy that we recorded from this area, both point to him."

Maria and Sixer exchanged looks.

"They don't know about Weirdmageddon," Sixer noted.

"Something tells me we'd be better off if they didn't," Maria replied. "We _don't _want them knowing that demons can warp reality to the point of destroying the universe. They could want to either destroy us or force us to use that information as a weapon for them."

Sixer looked worried. "I would rather not have either option."

"You and me both."

Meanwhile, the conversation on the lawn had moved on.

"We are not leaving Gravity Falls until you give us the information you clearly have hidden here," the woman said. "I can get a warrant to search your home and take away any contraband you may have hiding there, as _well _as your research."

Stanley laughed uneasily.

Stanford didn't lower his gun, didn't take his gaze off Trigger and Powers. "The research I have is far too dangerous. You don't know what you're asking for."

"We are asking for information on—"

"You want to use my knowledge as a weapon. I can't allow that; not when it nearly tore apart this universe and has been used to tear apart countless others."

Sixer stiffened. Maria looked over at him, but he shook his head. He was fine; Stanford's reference to his past wasn't going to faze him that much.

The woman sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I understand that you are attempting to keep something you worked very hard on close to your chest. But _my _interest is in ensuring that this does not happen again."

"Then we are aligned in our goals on that," Stanford admitted, "but you don't have the capabilities to keep this knowledge from falling into the wrong hands. No doubt your superiors will get greedy and unleash eldritch horrors across our universe."

The three agents stared.

"You have _got _to be kidding me," Trigger said.

"He does not appear to be joking," Powers said in his flat tone of a voice.

"I appreciate that to his crazed persona," Sixer muttered. When Maria raised an eyebrow at him, Sixer shook his head a little. "Cipher did something."

"Ah." Maria nodded.

"You do _not _want to know what _else _wanted my knowledge," Stanford said. "It's better off if you forget this whole endeavor and leave us in peace. I cannot guarantee that you will keep your sanity for long in this place."

"Because what you did is still affecting this place?" the woman asked.

"Because there are creatures that live in these woods that _will _make you lose your sanity if you find them."

"I find that difficult to believe."

Trigger stiffened suddenly. "Agent Tesla, ma'am, there was a boy who summoned _zombies _three years ago."

"Something about the air here is making you _think _that. You likely came across something that caused you to hallucinate."

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't." Stanley folded his arms across his chest. "The point is, we can handle whatever tries ta make off with the research."

Something creaked in the house.

Sixer turned sharply, ears up. "We have an intruder."

Maria turned and followed his gaze and caught sight of another suited man stepping in from the gift shop, staring at them with wide eyes.

"Hi." Maria walked forward. "You don't have a warrant to be in here. So how about we step out and join your friends, huh?"

The agent started reaching for the gun at his hip, and Sixer lunged past Maria and tackled him to the floor. The agent cried out in pain as Sixer's knee collided with the gun and the agent's hand.

That was going to at least sprain his fingers, if not break one or two of them.

A low growl settled in Sixer's throat.

"Easy, Six." Maria closed the distance and stood next to the two of them as Stanford and Stanley approached the open doorway behind them. "We don't wanna scare him too much."

"He trespassed," Sixer growled in reply. The man shuddered as Sixer kept his glare on him.

"What the hell—" Trigger was cut off suddenly with a dull thud and a grunt of surprise. Someone had probably elbowed him in the gut.

Maria turned to look at the agents on the porch with a raised eyebrow as Sixer forcefully pulled the agent to his feet. "So. Not going to look for the research without a warrant, huh?"

"And who are you?" the woman agent – didn't Trigger call her Tesla? – asked coldly.

"A friend of the Pines." Maria shrugged. "Really, you should have thought a little more carefully about trying to sneak in."

Trigger and Powers were both looking at the agent in Sixer's grip rather furiously. Either they were playing at being angry, they were angry he'd been caught, or they were angry that the agent had tried to sneak off and break into the house without permission from the higher-ups.

Tesla looked like she was starting to get on her last shred of patience. "I am looking for your _name._"

Maria picked up the impatience that normally came with dealing with children – it was coming off the woman very clearly for someone who wasn't an aura adept. "Maria. And that's all you're getting." She folded her arms across her chest as Tesla's eye twitched. "Don't give me that; I don't have to give you my _full _name. You didn't ask for it."

Trigger put a hand on Tesla's shoulder before she could say anything more. "Look. We are here to keep whatever knowledge you have from falling into the wrong hands. Or being used again, since that seems to happen _a lot."_

Sixer snorted and exchanged a look with Maria. He wasn't about to say anything unless someone else mentioned the problem with that thought first.

"I doubt that you would be able to stop him with more ease than we have," Stanford replied grimly.

"Him?" Tesla frowned. "There is someone else involved in this?"

Sixer looked at Maria again.

"There _was," _Stanford replied. "Twice. And he won't be causing any trouble any longer."

"How can you be sure of that?"

"Because we killed him."

Tesla looked at Sixer. Her eyes moved, taking in his appearance. "Did you?"

"Yes. He owed a debt."

And that was all that really needed to be said.

Tesla frowned. "Coming from a man who dresses like a furry, I find that hard to believe."

Sixer blinked in confusion. He was about to ask a question when Stanford took over.

"We saw his family end him themselves. If you want more eyewitnesses, every adult in this building is capable of confirming that."

Tesla frowned at Stanford, then looked around at the rest of the group present. "You are all being terribly difficult. If you would let me have a look at your research, this could be over with very quickly."

"And we aren't about to let you do that, especially considering how dangerous this information _truly _is," Stanford replied briskly.

Trigger glared accusingly. "You have a weapon in your basement that causes gravitational anomalies and—"

"I destroyed that."

Stanford's curt tone cut Trigger off.

"I built it when I was young and naïve. I am not about to let that exist when someone could walk in and cause the world to end," Stanford said. "Do not expect me to say this again. We will _not _hand over research of _any _kind, if there is a threat that you will attempt to use it as a weapon yourselves and end this universe as we know it."

Tesla was about to protest when Powers put a hand on her shoulder.

"I have reason to believe he is being serious," Powers said. "I may not be able to detect _humor, _but that doesn't mean I don't know what a man looks like when he isn't trying to be funny."

Tesla frowned at the dark-haired agent behind her. "Agent Powers, I am your superior on this mission. We will not be leaving until we find what we came here for."

"Good luck with that." Stanley raised an eyebrow. "Now, I believe one a' yer folks trespassed on us, an' we can kick ya off the property cause you don't got a warrant."

The man in Sixer's grip wriggled, trying to get away, but Sixer only tightened his six-fingered hold.

Tesla looked like she was on the end of her rope. "All right. Fine. But you can expect that we will be back for that warrant."

Maria looked over at Sixer. He met her gaze and, after a moment, let the agent go. The man stumbled out of his grip and nearly hit the floor before regaining his balance.

And, just like that, the four agents walked out the door, climbed into their black SUV, and left.

Sixer kept up a visibly stiff stance until the car was out of sight. "So there is a chance they will come back. What will we do then?"

"Hope they run inta Journal an' figure out that we can handle things out here just fine," Stanley replied.

"We'll see," Stanford replied. "I'm surprised they didn't ask anything about the doubles that Trigger and Powers saw here last year."

"Considering their reaction to Sixer, I bet it was they thought that what they'd seen before was an illusion or something." Maria shrugged. "Or a hallucination, I guess."

"Perhaps." Stanford frowned. "The best we can do for now is prepare for the worst when it comes to that. I'm sure we will be able to handle that well enough."

"Yeah; those government bozos don't know who they're dealin' with!" Stanley grinned, but then his look faltered a little. "Well, half of us, anyway. If they got my record, I'm gonna be in trouble."

"I'll think of something." Stanford waved off Stanley's worried expression. "And besides, we have your counterparts here as well – if need be, I should assume that we will be able to give them enough of a run-around to decide to leave us alone. I would rather not get any form of a criminal record in _this _dimension."

Stanley gave his twin an odd look. He looked like he was about to ask, then shook his head. "You know what, nevermind. Not worth the trouble." He turned to Maria and Sixer. "So, when are you two headin' out?"

"Pretty soon, I think." Maria looked down and noticed she was still holding onto the journal she had been writing in earlier. "I was just going over some final checks to make sure that I wasn't going to stray too far from the plan or anything like that."

Sixer's tails twitched a little. "And?"

"Well, I'd say I'm pretty much good to go, but I don't think we should head out until tomorrow at the earliest. Maybe the end of the week at the latest, depending on when you feel ready." Maria looked at Sixer. "How do you feel about this?"

"You mean…the possibility of finding a solution to our situation or…traveling with you?" Sixer tilted his head slightly.

Maria shrugged. "A little of both, I guess?"

Sixer considered. "…I do admit, I am a little cautious about leaving my family and going out in the multiverse again. The chance that there will be people who will recognize me is…." He shook his head. "As much as I would like to see our souls whole again, the dangers make me a little concerned. I find it likely that we will be able to find a solution, but…."

Maria nodded. "Yeah. Running into people can sometimes be a hazard. But I've got allies who are willing to stand at our backs, remember?" She gave him a grin. "And if anyone does try to sneak up on us and you recognize them, you can let me know and we can handle it."

Sixer blinked a couple times, then nodded a little.

"I'm willing to wait a couple days to do some last-minute prep if we need to, but then we should get going. I don't want to have to wait longer than we already have in order to solve this."

"All right."


	5. First World Jump

**Almost forgot to post this week! Man, getting sick really threw me off this week. Glad I remembered!**

**Chapter 5 - First World Jump**

In the couple of days before Maria and Sixer left for their first world, the entire town _very quickly _came to learn what they intended.

"If ya find a solution, you'll bring 'em back here so we can offer 'em a proper thank you, all right?" The mayor – a skinny man known as Tyler Cutebiker – put his hands on his hips and frowned at Maria. "An' so Crescent, Star, an' Pine can get that fixed, too."

"It's either I bring them back here or I bring Crescent and the kids over, but that's the plan," Maria replied. "I don't intend to let things stay the way they are – not by a long shot."

"Good." Tyler nodded. "That family's suffered enough."

Mayor Tyler's sentiment was shared by the rest of the area's inhabitants – both those who lived in the main part of town and those who were out in the woods. Maria could have sworn she saw the Multibear talking with Sixer right before dinner one evening, but she never asked Sixer and he never said what the forest guardian and he spoke about.

If it was something that was to be kept between them, she wasn't going to pry.

"Ready to go, Sixer?" Maria tilted her head at him.

Sixer's tails flicked at the question. "I think so. I don't have a reason that would delay us any further."

"Come back as soon as you can, will ya?" A Stanley with green eyes and wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants clapped a hand on Sixer's shoulder. "I'd like ta get back ta normal in here, too."

"We'll see what we can do, Crescent," Sixer replied.

"Time gets a bit wonky between dimensions, so there's really no telling how long we're gonna be gone for." Maria moved away from the watching group and raised her right hand.

With a snap of her fingers and a swift, downward motion, a flash of blue sparks shot off Maria's fingers. A portal opened in the air in front of her – circular, glowing a soft blue, and large enough for Maria and Sixer to walk through single-file.

The appearance of the portal brought on a number of gasps.

"That looks like Grunkle Ford's portal!" exclaimed one of the 12-year-old boys standing nearby. "Except it's – it's stable!"

"My portals usually are, Tyrone." Maria grinned at the kid. "I haven't run into a moment when my portals have gotten _unstable _yet. I consider myself lucky on that." She looked over at Sixer. "We're heading to Atlantis first, like Axel and Roxas suggested. I don't know how much of a help they will be, but it wouldn't hurt to give them a try."

Sixer nodded and stepped off the porch to join her. "Do you think much time has passed for them since you were last there?"

"Possibly?" Maria shrugged. "We'll have to see when we get there, right?" She gave a lopsided smile, then motioned for him to follow her. "Come on."

Maria stepped into the portal, disappearing from Gravity Falls. Sixer hesitated for a moment, then followed.

Sixer wasn't quite sure what to expect when he stepped into a glowing, bright blue tunnel of energy. "What—"

"This happens sometimes." Maria motioned for Sixer to follow her down the glowing blue tunnel. "Certain worlds can connect to each other like this, if they're close enough but at the same time far enough away from each other. It's weird, I know, but I find it pretty cool."

Sixer followed Maria, somehow not losing his footing. The tunnel seemed to be an almost perfectly circular shape. "Where are we going, then? You haven't changed your mind since you last told me, correct?"

"Nope, we're still going to Atlantis first. Then we're gonna come back home and make sure everyone knows whether it worked or it didn't." Maria looked back at Sixer, eyes bright. "It'll give you a taste of the people I know outside of those in the Guild, too. But I won't ruin anything until we get there – I'd like to see what you think of the place as soon as you see it."

Sixer nodded.

The glowing blue tunnel branched off occasionally, but Maria didn't take any paths that led away from her destination. Eventually, they reached a point where the tunnel stopped in a curved dead end that almost looked like a bubble.

"What now?" Sixer asked.

"Now, we do this."

Maria pressed her hand against the bubble, and it immediately flattened and swirled into an open portal. She looked at Sixer and grinned before motioning for him to follow her through the portal before stepping through.

Sixer followed almost on Maria's heels, then stopped abruptly when he saw what was on the other side.

They had stepped into a town square of some kind. Small tents and booths sat around the outer edge of the square. Each one was run by white-haired people in blue and purple tunics, robes, and dresses calling in a language Sixer didn't recognize completely.

The architecture was strange as well – white stone rose above his head in buildings that looked more ancient and yet almost like they had been built _yesterday._

It was incredible.

And there were people staring.

Maria closed the portal behind them with a wave of her hand and grinned at the look on Sixer's face. "Well, here we are. Now to just settle into this world a bit and see if we can find that solution here."

Sixer nodded. He didn't take his gaze off the people who were starting to gather. "And…how are we going to do that?"

"Well, we should probably talk to Kida and Milo first before I do anything with Yobmok." Maria rubbed her chest, looking a little uncomfortable. "Although, she definitely knows that we're here."

"Who?" Sixer turned his gaze from the crowd.

Maria pointed up. Sixer followed the motion, and his eyes widened abruptly.

High above the city was a glowing blue-white gem, circled by satellites of stone. It might have blended into the sky were it not for the darker material the satellites were made from.

"She basically powers this whole city and keeps the people here alive. She's where I got my core from, too."

"…oh."

Sixer wasn't sure what else to say. A crystal sphere that powered the entire _city?_

His curiosity got the better of him.

"Is it magic or advanced technology that no one in this dimension will ever be able to replicate?"

"I think she came from a meteor, but I'm not sure of her history beyond that. She feeds off the release of positive emotions, though, if that helps." Maria paused, then looked grim. "Oh boy."

Her tone drew Sixer's attention. "What is it?"

Maria looked uneasy. Were her eyes glowing a bit more than usual? "If you, uh, feel a tugging at your soul, it's…_probably _Yobmok."

Sixer's tails stiffened. He barely heard the sound of someone running across the stone on sandaled feet. "What?"

"My core came _from _her – she knows that we're connected in a way that's not meant to be because I've got this connection from her already." Maria's words were starting to quicken. "She's not gonna try anything with you, thank Primus, but that doesn't mean that—"

"Maria!"

Sixer stepped back in surprise as a woman with long white hair and robes that looked almost ornamental rammed into Maria and grabbed her in a hug.

"It has been a long time since we have had you here!" The woman pulled back and looked at Maria with an expression of delight.

"H-hey, Kida." Maria looked surprised at the sudden hug, but was recovering.

Sixer looked between her and the woman – Kida? Was this one of the people that Maria and he were supposed to be meeting?

"What brings you here? Is there trouble on our world?"

"There's trouble, but…nothing _here _that I know of," Maria replied. "It's, um, something that came up for me that was a bit of a two-parter. Could we talk about this in a little more of a private place? This isn't something I want getting around to very many people."

Kida frowned. "Of course. Milo will be there."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

Kida turned her gaze to Sixer and he suddenly found himself caught in a scrutinizing gaze that suggested the woman in front of him was far, far older than she looked. "And who is this?"

"This is Sixer. He's a friend, and…plays a part in the problem." Maria looked at Sixer with a slight smile. "Sixer, this is Kida, the queen of Atlantis."

_Queen?!_

Sixer was about to dip down into a bow out of respect when the woman grabbed him in a hug. She was stronger than he was expecting, and much more informal.

"A friend of Maria's is a friend of mine," Kida said with a tone of finality. She grinned. "Come! Let us speak as friends of your problem, yes?"

"Ah—"

Before Sixer could articulate an answer, Kida had grabbed his arm and started to drag him through the crowd. He was about to protest, but then Maria appeared next to him with a sheepish, but relieved grin.

"Is she…always like this?" Sixer asked.

"Pretty much." Maria shrugged.

Kida dragged Sixer across the city and uphill towards a palace that looked like it had been repaired at some point. Maria kept pace with ease, taking in the view with a look of nostalgia while Sixer felt like he was seeing the world with fresh eyes.

He was relieved that Cipher had never managed to find this place.

Kida brushed past the guards, pulling Sixer along as Maria followed behind. He caught sight of her nodding to them with a recognizing grin as he was pulled the rest of the way into the palace.

The throne room was…not what Sixer had been expecting. An open ceiling to the sky and the sight of the crystal above, a pool in the center of the room with a series of stones that seemed to be arranged in a specific pattern, and a lounge on the other side of the pool where a young man with short brown hair and glasses reclined in the same tribal, ornamental wear that Kida had.

The man blinked in surprise when Kida dragged Sixer into the throne room, Maria following behind. "Kida? What – Maria? What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find the solution to a problem," Maria replied.

Kida pulled Sixer across the pool, splashing up water and causing him to splutter a little as they reached the other side. "This is Sixer. He is a friend of Maria's."

"A friend?" The man – likely the king, now that Sixer thought about it – sat up a little straighter. "It's not every day that I meet a friend of Maria's." He held out a hand. "Milo Thatch, linguist and current king of Atlantis."

Sixer hesitated and considered bowing instead of taking the offered hand. Then he remembered how informal Kida had been, and accepted the gesture. "Stanford Pines, but…I've been going by Sixer recently."

"Pines? That sounds familiar." Milo frowned and rubbed his chin in thought.

Sixer blinked a couple times. Familiar?

"As curious as I am to pursue that right at this very moment, there's…something else I wanted to ask you." Maria paused. "Something that Yobmok was aware of as soon as I set foot in this dimension."

Kida and Milo exchanged looks.

"She _did _mention a connection between you two, but she did not specify any further," Kida said. "What sort of a connection is it?"

Maria paused. Sixer glanced at her with a concerned look, but she shook her head.

"Sixer and his family lost their dimension to a demon," Maria said. "And…said demon did a few things to him and his family."

Kida's and Milo's expressions morphed into concern.

"Including turn him into a kitsune," Maria added. "But that's not the part of the problem I'm currently trying to solve. I'm not even sure he _can _be changed back at this point."

"Why not?" Kida frowned. "If he was human before—"

"I have been like this for…a long time," Sixer said. They were talking about him; it would make sense that he added his own voice to the conversation. "If I was returned to human form, it is more than likely that I would very quickly pass on."

Kida's eyes widened sharply.

Milo shifted. "Then…what's the other part of the problem?"

"The connection," Maria replied. "It was…something that was established before the transformation, and it's something that I snatched away from the demon before he could cause Sixer and his family to completely destroy the dimension I was in at the time."

"What sort of connection is this?" Kida asked coldly.

Sixer felt a tug in his chest and winced. Maria glanced at him with a surprised expression.

That hadn't been her? Then—

"The demon did something to his soul," Maria said cautiously. "He…tore a piece of it out and turned it _into _the connection that Yobmok sensed. His willpower, specifically. If there's no one on the other end, he…he drops. And so far that's happened twice."

"Why?" Kida leaned forward, frowning at Sixer. "Why has this happened twice?"

Sixer glanced at Maria for a moment before looking back at Kida. Milo appeared to be lost in thought. "The first was…when Cipher caused this. The second was when Maria tore control from him and took over."

"Cipher?" Milo frowned. "Like a code?"

Sixer shifted a little in place.

"Why?" Milo asked.

Sixer glanced at Maria again. "How much should we…?"

"As much as is needed," Maria replied.

Sixer nodded. He looked back at Milo and Kida. "There are…a lot of factors that went into what happened. I originally met Cipher when I traveled to Gravity Falls, Oregon, in order to study the supernatural. I had hit a roadblock in my studies, and he came to me pretending he had answers. I, like the naïve, eager researcher I was, followed his suggestion to make a portal, because _he _suggested all the supernatural creatures came from another dimension that was leaking into ours."

Milo raised his eyebrows. "You built it?"

"I did. And then I found out that he had lied to me and what he was really doing was using me to bring on the apocalypse. I shut down the portal, hid 2 of my research journals, and called on my brother to hide the third. We…had a misunderstanding, and I was thrown through an accidentally activated portal and left on the other side for thirty years. I traveled the multiverse, trying to find a way to stop Cipher. And then my brother brought me home, creating a rift from the portal in the process."

Sixer shook his head. "We weren't able to contain it for long."

"Then…the end of the world happened?" Kida asked.

"Unfortunately. My family and I attempted to find a way to stop it, and we nearly succeeded, but then…" Sixer sighed. The memory of the argument over the Wheel wasn't fresh on his mind, but it was clear enough to remember. "Cipher caught us by surprise. And, because my brother and our niece and nephew were the most annoying to him, he turned that meddling around and made it something he could use."

"That's when he did this." Milo stood up and walked down to them. "And then Maria was able to get involved and put a stop to that?"

Maria nodded. "Yeah, but it was…a long time, before I was even aware of what was going on. Sixer had one tail when all this started for him. When I rescued him, he had six. He was trapped for six hundred years at most."

Milo's brow furrowed. "And how long has it been since then?"

"A…a year, I think?" Sixer looked at Maria.

Maria considered for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. That was the deadline that Cipher had to break in and start the apocalypse, and you guys took care of him as soon as he broke in."

"You killed the demon?" Kida sounded surprised.

"We…we did, yes." Sixer smiled at the memory of Cipher screeching his last words before dying the horrific death he'd deserved. "He owed us for what he did to us, whether he realized it or not. So we…made sure that he paid his debt."

Kida blinked, then nodded as she looked on with determined satisfaction. "Good."

"But that still doesn't give us an answer as to how to solve this connection you mentioned." Milo looked between Maria and Sixer. "Is it possible that I could see it? How did you tear it away from this Cipher?"

"I had to do it on a mindscape level, and I don't know if the spell I used to get in will technically work, since Cipher was usually at least in the area in the previous times that it's been used." Maria shrugged. "So I don't—"

Something _yanked _at Sixer's soul, cutting Maria off and causing him to make a gagged gasp.

"Hey!" Maria scrambled to grab something with her right hand while her left went to her chest. "Keep your hands off that! I want to find a way to make his soul whole again, not let him get passed from person to person like a hot potato!"

The yanking sensation ceased, and Sixer doubled over, resting his hands on his knees as he fought to get his breath back.

"_Primus," _Maria muttered. "You really had to do and do that, Yobmok? Seriously?"

There was a pause, and Sixer looked over at Maria. She was glaring up at the sky – likely the crystal specifically.

"This is a dire problem for him _and his family, _who we _left back at home with the people who rescued them," _Maria said with barely contained anger. "I don't want to hand him over anywhere and separate him from his family – I want him _whole."_

Want.

The definition of the word slipped in one moment and out the next, but it left Sixer with a dull, familiar ache in his chest. He waited for it to fade as he continued to keep an eye on Maria, watching for her reaction to the current situation.

In case she needed him to do anything.

There was another tug – gentler, this time – and Sixer felt a curious presence in his head for a moment before that faded.

It felt like there was water lapping at the edge of his mind.

Milo and Kida both looked a little disturbed.

"If there is anyone here who might know how to fix a soul, it would _be _Yobmok," Kida said. "She is bound to ours, and calls upon me when the energy is needed. She will call on Milo as well, if his time comes."

Milo shifted, looking a little nervous.

"If we are to know what she wishes done, we will have to speak with her," Kida said.

Maria hesitated.

"What would that…entail?" Sixer asked.

"I-It's just meditation techniques," Milo said. "That's all that's really needed to communicate with her – that, and one of these." He motioned to the crystal shard that was hanging around his neck. Sixer had noticed it before when he'd seen Kida and the other members of Atlantis – everyone seemed to have one. "Which…you're going to need one, if you're going to be present."

Sixer blinked at that. "How do I…get one?" He glanced at Maria.

"…I think because you're connected to me, you're gonna be fine? Because otherwise you're gonna get a mental connection back to Yobmok and…I dunno if that's a good idea for you right now," Maria replied carefully. "You'd basically have two people connected to you – me _and _her. Maybe when this is settled you can decide whether you want a crystal shard or not, but…"

Sixer felt that gentle tug against his soul again. Maria glanced up at the sky with a pointed look.

"I can…see how that might be a problem," Sixer agreed. "I'll put the decision on hold until I'm in a better place to decide on that."

"Which is completely understandable!" Milo agreed quickly

"We'll give you two some time to get acclimated to the city before we attempt to get to the bottom of this," Kida added. "While it does not take time to prepare to contact Yobmok, it _does _take time to prepare a feast in the honor of Maria's arrival."

"Feast?" Maria's eyebrows rose. "You don't have to do that, Kida – really, this is just going to be a quick in and out, not—"

"But I insist! It has been so long since you have been among us. We should spend time together before you disappear again!" Kida wagged a finger at Maria, frowning. "We are going to postpone this until tomorrow. It can wait another day, and I wish to hear stories of your adventures from you."

Maria looked like she wanted to protest, but the looks on Milo's and Kida's faces made her sigh and shake her head. "How can I refuse that? All right, we'll go walk around a bit and do this feast thing." She pointed at Kida. "Tomorrow, though, first thing we do is talk to Yobmok."

"Yes!" Kida grinned widely and hugged Maria in delight. "The cooks will be glad to know of your return! I shall set them to work!" She bounded out of the throne room like she had springs on her feet – a sight that left Sixer staring in surprise.

Milo chuckled. "I'm glad she hasn't lost her spirit."

"Yeah, no kidding." Maria turned to look at Milo. "We're gonna poke around for a bit, then. See you tonight?"

"If that's the plan." Milo motioned towards the doors leading out of the throne room. "Go on, have a little fun. And make sure to show him as much as you can – I know I got a kick out of this place when I first got here." He gave Sixer a grin.

"Will do! Come on, Sixer – let's go have a look around!"


	6. Atlantis

**Oof, nearly forgot to post today! Had some excitement this afternoon, so I guess I can blame that.**

**Anywho...**

**Chapter 6 - Atlantis**

"How is it that you know the royalty of this dimension?" Sixer followed Maria down the stairs and away from the palace. He glanced back as the guards closed the door behind them.

"Milo was originally a linguist who was part of an expedition to Atlantis, when it was still buried under the ocean floor," Maria explained. "My first World Jump landed me on their submarine after they'd left port – with Axel on the sub as a part of the crew. I got treated like a stowaway until I started showing some of my first firepower quirks – after which Axel took me under his wing and we started figuring things out about each other."

Maria rubbed the back of her head, looking a bit sheepish. "It, um…it took a lot of tutoring from Axel in order to really get my powers under control. Even with using my staff as a conduit."

"Was Roxas there as well?" Sixer did recall Maria recognized both of them.

"No, actually – _Riku _was, but he got there later. He was in Atlantis when we got there, actually." Maria frowned. "Which reminds me – the king was able to do a weird thing that forced our weapons to show themselves and we weren't able to dismiss them for a bit. I should ask how he managed to do that…although I bet it had something to do with Yobmok."

Sixer's tails shifted closer to himself as they entered the city streets again. "It sounds like this crystal is more than just a power source, Maria. It's capable of telepathic contact with the people who wear parts of it, and capable of forcing certain objects out in the open? I'm not sure I should remain exposed to this for long."

"Yeah, I feel ya. I mean, I _have _a crystal, sure, but I've been on my own long enough that she can't get into my head like she used to. I mean, I think there was a point where she used me as a mouthpiece for a bit – which was…" Maria shuddered. "Yeah, no. I'm glad she isn't doing that."

"I should think so," Sixer agreed. "So, they still remember you from when you were here on your first jump?"

"Yup. I did swing by here some time later because of something popping up, but I'd say Riku, Axel, and I made a pretty good impression to the locals when we were around."

An Atlantean couple moved past, doing a double-take as Maria and Sixer moved past. Maria raised a hand and nodded to them, which caused the couple to exchange excited looks and move away quickly.

"I think it helps that, when one of the expedition members betrayed everyone else by making off with the Heart of Atlantis, the three of us were part of the charge to bring her back. I learned later that World Jumpers normally don't get _that _involved in large events, but it hasn't stopped me from ending up at the forefront of final battles. Like – I've saved the world, like, seven times on one planet alone."

_"Seven? _That's – was that world having that much trouble in one jump?"

"Well, six for the first jump. They'd calmed down later, so my second time I only needed to save it once." Maria rubbed the back of her head, a shaky half-grin on her face. "But I don't think they're going to have any problems anytime soon. I haven't gotten any distress calls from Pika about it."

So it was the world of Pokémon that had exhibited these problems. An amazing thing – but also something that Sixer supposed he could believe.

"I hadn't realized that your first dimension had you wrapped up in taking on main events so quickly." Sixer looked around at the people walking on the streets as they reached the edge of the town square. He could actually smell the sea, now that he wasn't focusing so much on keeping up with Kida and not tripping over his own feet.

Maria shrugged. "At least I had Axel and Riku here, making sure that I didn't do something reckless. I'm glad they were here with me."

Sixer nodded, then paused. "How old were you, then? When you started, I mean."

"I think I was…16?" Maria tilted her head slightly, then nodded. "Yeah. I was 16 years old when I got dropped through my first portal. I didn't even make that one – I made my first one when I was going home, though." A smile of nostalgia crossed her face. "That was the first time my sister and I got a taste of what our parents did when they were younger."

"Your parents?"

Sixer knew that Maria didn't talk about them much, considering that her parents had been murdered. He'd seen the culprits briefly during Weirdmageddon, right before they had been killed themselves.

Maria nodded. "Yeah. World Jumping is something that gets passed down from parent to kid. Not that I'm ever gonna have kids, but my brothers did. One or two of them did go on to World Jump, but they didn't keep up with it as long as I did."

Brothers. But she mentioned a sister as well.

"Your…sister didn't have children?"

Maria's expression became more somber, and Sixer worried that he might have overstepped. "No, she didn't. She disappeared before the World Collision, around the time that I was helping Stanford get home. Last I ever saw of her, she was on a world where people did alchemy pretty frequently, to the point that some of the more knowledgeable alchemist were employed by the government." She frowned. "Come to think of it, they were having similar trouble to what happened in Gravity Falls."

"What do you mean?"

"Two different versions of Amestris had been merged together." Maria frowned, then brought a hand to her chin and looked around the square. "They had a bigger cast of people who didn't merge together, I think. I only poked my head in to offer a few words, before helping Stanford get home. It was weird at the time, but…now that I think about it, that might have been one of the places that was involved in the World Collision. But I never saw Liz in that mess – I only saw Matthew, my brother, because he was on another world that got pulled into everything. Hm."

Sixer frowned as Maria's brow furrowed deeply. A world that could have been in the World Collision, but wasn't?

"What do you think that means?" Sixer tilted his head slightly.

"I don't know." Maria folded her arms across her chest, frowning. "If anything, I'd _bet _that it means she wasn't able to come home because of what was going on everywhere else. That either means she is _still _alive there, she died there, or she's in another dimension because she finished solving the problem and we passed by each other like two ships in the night." She winced. "I'm…not looking forward to seeing her reaction to what's happened, if she's still alive. She's missed a lot of what I've done."

Sixer's ears fell a little. "Yes, she…certainly has."

Was this what his brother had felt when he had lost him for thirty years? This missing hole?

How long had _Maria _felt it?

"You haven't gone looking for her?"

Maria shook her head. "I've been either too busy or not in the right mindset to go looking for her. And even if I did, would she still be in the same dimension? No, it's…better, if I just let her fall to the wayside. I'm not gonna go looking for her unless the multiverse gives me some sign that she's still alive out there."

Sixer nodded. "If that's your decision."

Maria's expression shifted at Sixer's wording. She sighed and shook her head. "I'd rather not think about that right now, though – come on, let's have a look around and see what's changed since I was last here." She started moving out of the town square and towards one of the main streets leading away from the area.

Sixer followed after her. "Did I overstep anything by asking about your family?"

"No, you didn't. It's just…there are some things that I'd prefer I don't have to think about." Maria glanced back at Sixer. "The chance that Liz is still alive being one of them. I saw Matthew and Collin grow old and die with their families around them. I would like to think that Liz was able to have the same thing, and I don't want to think of the worst-case scenarios."

Sixer nodded. "Understandable." He tilted his head slightly as they moved past what looked like an open-aired smith. There were a few people working over a furnace on something, but Sixer wasn't able to see what it was. "How many people know?"

"Hm?"

"About your family."

"Ah." Maria shook her head. "Not many. It's not really something that came up in conversation before. And I think, considering what happened to Mom and Dad, it was better to leave them out of what I did. At least the Dark Arms didn't think of trying to go after my friends on Cybertron."

"Cybertron?" Sixer frowned. "That isn't familiar to me."

"A planet of metal and mechanical beings. I've gotten…really close to some of the more important members." Maria smiled a little. "I should see if I can introduce you to them later, when we've taken care of this."

"Ah." Mechanical beings? They were probably similar to Maria to some extent. Unless…they weren't humanoid at all. "That does sound interesting."

Maria chuckled. "I miss them a lot. After the whole debacle with Vash and Knives, I've had to lay low and haven't been able to really head back and visit. I should let Wildfire know that I'm all right, at least. She doesn't usually worry, but I think this time she had reason to."

Sixer didn't need to guess why this 'Wildfire' might have reason to worry. "I assume you told her where you were going?"

"Oh, yeah. Wildfire was literally stuck in a space pocket in my mind for a good decade or so, thanks to what amounted to a Cybertronian demigod. I have no idea what Vector Prime was thinking, but I'm glad that I got to hand with Wildfire for a bit, anyway."

_Prime?_

"Your history is incredible," Sixer said. "And almost hard to believe."

Maria snorted with laughter. "It's only the tip of the iceberg! But let's have a look around here before I go full in-depth into what I've gone through in the last several centuries. I haven't had a chance to figure out what decade this dimension is in yet!"

"I believe we are in what the outside realms calls the 1950s, Dimension Crosser!" called a voice.

Sixer and Maria turned, catching sight of one of the Atlanteans walking towards them. A bare-chested man who had a net slung over one shoulder, the crystal shard bouncing off his chest as he walked.

"1950's?" Maria repeated. "Good to know. Thanks!"

"It was no trouble of mine." The man bowed slightly, then nodded to Sixer as he passed. "Welcome to Atlantis, my friend. May Yobmok shine down and relieve you of your troubles."

Sixer's wide-eyed surprise was shaken off after a moment. "Ah – thanks?" He watched the man go with an odd look, then looked back at Maria. "This isn't long after the second world war, is it?"

"Nope. Sounds like we're at the start of the Cold War which…might not be a good idea for Atlantis. They've got their power source out in the open. I betcha both ends of this are thinking of coming in and going after it, if they haven't already." Maria glanced up at the sky with a worried expression. Then her eyebrows rose. "Oh. Well then."

"What is it?"

Maria's mouth started to turn into a cheeky grin. "Yobmok said there have been people who tried and got shattered like that one Dark Arms did, if you remember seeing the guy with the crystal claw before he got chomped."

"I do remember seeing that, yes." The transformed, blue crystal arm of the alien figure was one of the images burned into the back of his mind. "Before your water monster friend went in and tore them apart."

Maria hummed, grinning. "Which means Atlantis has nothing to worry about in terms of people trying to take what is theirs, at least. I wonder if the borders are open, though…let's head down to the coast."

As they picked up their pace, heading down towards the smell of the sea, Sixer considered something else.

"You know, if…if something _does _try to get into my head that shouldn't be in there – I think there is a way you can protect me from an invasion like that."

Maria looked at him sharply. "What?"

"There was…an instance…where I was put in the same room as…someone with hypnotic abilities," Sixer said carefully. Said person had been a Cipher who had been collecting his Ford, but still. "When the connection is…pulled on, it keeps my focus away from the one using those abilities."

Maria's expression shifted. Sixer could tell she was putting together _who _had pulled, and while that brought up anger, it brought up other emotions as well.

Eventually, she settled on, "Okay. That's…good to know. I'll make sure to keep that in mind."

Another Atlantean couple moved past them, saw Maria, then started whispering excitedly to each other as they moved on.

"Especially if we run into anything between now and when we get things to where they're supposed to be," Maria added. "I doubt that's going to happen, but…it's good to know I can act as a defensive measure between you and anyone who might try. Although, I doubt that anyone is _going _to, considering the reputation I have."

"Reputation?"

"Anyone who tried a trick like that in the past got burned rather severely before they knew what hit them. Dark Arms and Wily being the exception, as they tried something that I hadn't run into at the time – or they were the first one to hit me with it at all, being Wily's case."

"Who is Wily?"

Maria waved off Sixer's concerned look. "Nobody we gotta worry about. I'm pretty sure his timeline has gone so far along at this point that, even with the reset, he isn't alive anymore."

"Oh." Well, that was a relief. Another line of defense against people trying to do what Maria and Sixer were both concerned over.

It didn't take long for the two to reach the coast – the city's buildings went right up to the edge of the water, which Sixer found surprising.

"They're not afraid of erosion here?"

"If they didn't have Yobmok, they might have been." Maria stopped at the edge of the buildings and looked out, one hand shielding her eyes from the sun's glare. "Looks like there are some boats out there going fishing…some flying fish too, wow!"

"Flying—"

Sixer saw what Maria meant a moment later when a metal, flying fish-like contraption flew over their heads and into the city. Blue, glowing runes were present on its underbelly, representing a language Sixer couldn't read.

"Powered by the crystal," Maria explained as Sixer watched it fly off.

"Incredible. To think that one power source could be so versatile." Sixer watched it fly off towards the palace, then looked back at Maria. "And they don't use them for other tasks?"

"What's the point of it when they're used to living without them for so long?" Maria shrugged. "They went without them for centuries. I wouldn't be surprised if some of them are reluctant to start learning how to use them frequently again."

"Wouldn't the younger generation pick up on things more quickly?"

"…eeeh." Maria made a so-so motion. "Depends on what you mean by younger. Most of the people on the island were here when Atlantis was sunk beneath the sea – shoot, Kida was just a kid when it all happened."

Sixer looked at Maria with wide eyes, looked back at the city behind them, then back at Maria. "You're saying the crystal extends life spans as well?"

Maria laughed when she saw the look on Sixer's face. "Yup. A lot of the people on this island are older than both of us, in fact! I'm still a kid compared to some of the people here – including Kida!"

"Pardon me if I find that a little difficult to see as fact," Sixer said, carefully avoiding the word "believe." Like "want," it left an ache in his chest that he didn't like the feel of. "Although, considering what little I've seen of the worlds you have visited, perhaps there is something to it."

Maria chuckled. "Only the tip of the iceberg, Sixer."

They spent the rest of the day wandering around the city, taking in the sights and changes while Maria explained some of what she remembered about her time in the city – which had been unfortunately short, at a few days at most. At the same time, Sixer got a run-down of the crew that had come to find Atlantis – including the one who had tried to make off with their power source, only to fail.

"So, the crystal has the power to turn anyone who comes into contact with it into crystal, but not the shards it makes?" Sixer rubbed his chin in thought as they made their way back up towards the palace. It was dusk now, and people were starting to make their way up towards the center of the city. "If your core is a shard of her, then, how is it that you were able to cause that to happen to one of the Dark Arms?"

"I think it's partially due to the fact that I'm basically residing _in _it?" Maria looked down at her chest, almost as though she was about to shift to her armor and expose the core nestled inside. "I mean, it _is _carrying my soul. I wouldn't be surprised if that fact alone is what changed the composition of the shard for me. Because Yobmok's form is – well, she's basically like that. A life force of some form inside a crystalline structure, somehow."

Sixer's ears flicked up as they reached the stairs of the palace. "Would that mean, then, that this is a form of creating offspring?"

The question made Maria freeze in the middle of moving up a stair. "Oh Primus. I hadn't considered that. I mean, I-I'm still me, and I'm not as _big _as _she _is, but – oh Primus."

Seeing Maria mentally flail for a moment, Sixer's tails curled around him as his ears pulled back a little. "O-or maybe you could be something altogether new? I doubt that the power source's origins lay in the human race, or in anything similar. A crystalline structure for life like this isn't exactly something that is common in the multiverse."

Maria stood mid-step for a moment longer as her eyes moved quickly in multiple directions. She shook her head violently. "I'm gonna table that thought for now? Because while it is something to look into I like being able to move around of my own volition and not be a giant floating orb that needs to rely on the emotions of everyone else in order to keep living. Besides, I'm a World Jumper. I can't settle down – especially not now."

She started moving up the stairs more quickly, and Sixer had to scramble in order to keep up.

They followed the crowd to a part of the palace grounds that was, once again, another wide-open space. Tables were set out across the courtyard, with large piles of food on them that looked both familiar and not to Sixer.

"Looks like Cookie hasn't been able to get a foothold with his goo here yet." Maria sighed in relief. "That's good."

"Cookie?" Sixer frowned.

"The cook from the expedition. Old coot, claims to have been alive during the civil war, and makes a gruel that will make your hair curl and split." Maria's nose wrinkled. "Just thinking about it makes my stomach churn – and I don't technically have one!"

"Kid, I know you're not human, but saying things like that makes a man mighty uncomfortable!"

Maria turned at the voice, eyes wide with surprise. Sixer followed her gaze and caught sight of a dark-skinned man walking towards them with an easy grin on his face.

"Sweet!" Maria smiled widely. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking up a few supplies for a clinic that I run, mostly. I was surprised to hear that you were in town, too!" The man ruffled Maria's hair affectionately, then turned and looked at Sixer. His eyes went wide. "And who're you? Someone from another hidden race or something?"

"Another?" Sixer repeated. He shook his head. "No, I'm – I'm from another dimension." He held out a hand hesitantly. "Call me Sixer."

The man took Sixer's hand in a strong grip. "Name's Sweet. I—say, that's an interesting grip you've got there!" He looked down at Sixer's hand. "Six fingers? Can't say that I've met someone with hands like that before. Is this common among your people?"

"Ah – no. It's a genetic mutation, actually. Polydactyly." Sixer pulled his hand back.

Sweet made as though to go after Sixer's hand again, but he pulled back. "That's really interesting. I'd heard of mutations that caused incomplete fingers to develop on people's hands, but I didn't think it could actually create a fully-functioning extra one."

"He's got six fingers on _both _his hands," Maria supplied, grinning. When Sweet looked at her in surprise, she added, "We've just come from his dimension looking to solve a problem that I can't. I'm hoping that the solution might be here."

"Ah! That's a new one, the World Jumper coming to us for a solution instead of us needing you for something." Sweet grinned. "This has got to be a first."

"Well, the whole scenario for me is a bit of a first," Maria admitted. "But hopefully we'll be able to figure out the problem soon."

"I should hope so – say, is this something I might be able to help figure out? Or should I call Audrey and see if you need a tune-up?"

Maria frowned in annoyance while Sixer looked between them with a confused expression. "If I am going to get anywhere near Audrey, I am not going to let her look at my tech. Especially if this _is _the 1950s."

Sweet looked sheepish. "Just thought I'd ask. Why are you so worried about this time period, though?"

Before Maria could answer, the sound of what was probably a bell of some kind went off in one area of the courtyard. The three turned their heads and caught sight of Milo and Kida standing at one of the tables.

"Good evening!" Kida called. "Tonight, we are having this feast in honor of the arrival of Maria, our World Jumper, as well as her guest and friend, Sixer! It has been a long time since she has been back in our midst, and I feel that tonight we should celebrate her being here with us."

There was a smattering of applause and cheers. Maria rubbed the back of her head while Sixer noticed others looking at him with curious expressions.

"I hope that you are prepared to tell us stories of where you have been." Kida grinned at Maria, then motioned for her to come over to their table. "Come! Let us eat!"

Maria grinned back, then looked at Sixer and Sweet. "Well, I don't think any one of us is saying no."

Sweet laughed. The sound was contagious enough that it made Sixer smile a little. "I don't think so. I always like eating the food they have around here. Come on, Sixer – we'll show you how to eat like you grew up around here."

"Looking forward to it," Sixer replied.

Sixer followed Sweet and Maria over to Milo's and Kida's table, where Sixer hesitated before taking a seat next to Maria on Milo's side of the table. Other Atlanteans sat further down the table and on the other tables scattered around the courtyard, then immediately started grabbing food and putting it on their plates. Strangely, none of them started eating yet.

Sixer looked around for a moment, then glanced at Maria with a curious expression. His gaze moved to Milo a moment later when he rose from his chair again and started saying something in the Atlantean language that Sixer had been hearing all day. He stumbled over a word near the end, but the way he spoke, it almost sounded like he was Atlantean himself.

It took Sixer a moment to come to the conclusion that Milo was likely saying a blessing over the meal.

Milo finished speaking, then motioned to the tables and sat down.

Immediately, the people present dug into their meals – fish and crustaceans, mostly, along with some strange-looking fruits that Sixer didn't recognize. The conversation started off that way as well, with Milo, Kida, Maria, and Sweet talking about things that went over Sixer's head initially.

"So, last I checked, Helga was being held here after that whole fiasco," Maria commented. "I didn't see her when I popped in last time – whatever happened to her?"

"Milo insisted we hand her over to a number of authorities who wanted to see her punished for previous crimes," Kida replied. "We made sure that they were actually going through with doing so, as she was not given a crystal."

"Ah." Maria nodded. "Has anyone asked about Rourke then?"

"A few people. We told him he had been taken care of. They have not asked since some men attempted to reach Yobmok and were…stopped." Kida gave a sly smile.

Sixer tiled his head slightly as he absorbed that. This must be connected to Maria's first dimensional jump.

"Yeah. Good luck finding Rourke's crystal corpse at the bottom of the sea." Maria snorted. "How have you guys been doing with relations to other countries?"

"Oh, Milo pretends to be my interpreter," Kida replied lightly. "It creates great fun when they don't know how to react to the Mother Tongue."

"Mother Tongue?" Sixer repeated.

Kida, Milo, and Sweet looked over at Sixer.

"You didn't notice?" Kida tilted her head. "Ah, then you must not be a linguist."

"Atlantean is a language that every other language comes from," Milo explained. "It looks and sounds like gibberish to anyone else, but to someone who's studied dead languages for _years, _it makes complete sense to me. I just have trouble with some of the grammar and pronunciation sometimes."

"So, then…they can speak any language that they come across as a result?" Sixer looked around at the others eating, ears flicking. It sounded like he was in the middle of a meeting place for multiple cultures, now, except it was just the _one language _splitting itself in all directions.

"Indeed." Kida grinned.

"They just like to pretend they don't know how to just to mess with the heads of everyone else," Sweet said. He chuckled. "I've been around for some of those conversations – and man, are people _way _off for what they think of Kida and Milo."

"I am not surprised," Sixer commented. "What about the other members of your expedition?"

"I've seen Audrey around. She's still trying to figure out how to make another one of you, you know." Sweet sent Maria a look. "Especially after all the stuff you pulled when you were here last time. Sure, the technology we have isn't good enough for that yet, but that's not going to stop her from trying."

Maria chuckled nervously while Sixer absorbed that.

"Audrey is an engineer?" Sixer guessed.

"Well, she started as a car mechanic, but…yeah." Sweet nodded.

"Vinnie's still in explosives, right?" Maria pressed. "And Mole's still doing his thing?"

"Yes, and they're both fine. Vinnie is off doing something for the fourth of July in America. Something about explosive fireworks."

Maria winced. "I hope he isn't going to set any laundromats ablaze."

Sweet chuckled. "You and me both. Because he's technically an ambassador to Atlantis, too, and I don't want to see him end up behind bars just because he did something he wasn't supposed to with those." He looked over at Sixer. "And what is it that you do, usually?"

Sixer's ears drooped a little at the question. "Well…it's been some time since I was _able _to do this, but I'm normally a researcher."

"In what? You don't exactly look like a linguist like the skinny nerd over there."

Milo looked affronted for a second, then rolled his eyes and waved Sweet off.

"No. I…I studied anomalies, when I was younger. Things that supposedly existed, but weren't normally seen in everyday life. And that included cryptids and, later, imaginary creatures." Sixer smiled a little. "You should have seen the look on my face when I came across my first gnome, rooting through my garbage. Those first few years in Gravity Falls felt like a paradise to me."

"Gnomes?" Sweet's eyebrows rose. "They're real?"

"Yes. And they can be quite annoying." Maria snorted. "They may be capable of human speech, but human-level intelligence is something else."

Sixer nodded in agreement.

"Well, I hope you can get back to it man." Sweet gave Sixer an encouraging grin. "I betcha that you'll be back on that in no time. Speaking of – hey, Maria, where've you _been_?"

Maria gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, that's a question. Where do you want me to start?"


	7. Talking with Yobmok

**Actually remembering to post at a decent time this week!**

**Chapter 7 - Talking with Yobmok**

Sixer was shaken awake the next morning. He grumbled a little, but when the movement persisted, he opened an eye to see who was trying to wake him.

Kida pulled back. "It is time. Are you prepared?"

Sixer grunted as he pushed himself up from the pile of cushions he had been sleeping in. It took him a moment to remember what it was Kida was referring to.

Right. Talking to the power source of the city.

"As ready as I _can _be," Sixer replied carefully. "Is there anything that I should do?"

"No. Simply come as you are, and Yobmok will answer. As you are connected to Maria, you should not need a crystal, but we have one prepared in case you require it. You will not need to wear it afterwards – it is simply for this one event."

Kida must have seen Sixer's shoulders stiffen, because her last sentence was spoken quickly.

He relaxed after a moment and nodded. "Where is this to be done?"

"Our throne room is directly beneath Yobmok. That will be more than suitable, I should think."

Someone stirred on a nearby pile of cushions, and Maria sat up, yawning and stretching her arms above her head. "Ah, that was a good sleep." She blinked when she saw Kida and Sixer looking over at her. "…good morning?"

"Good morning," Kida parroted back. "Are you ready to talk to Yobmok?"

Maria blinked again. Then her gaze focused. "As ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this."

Kida nodded. "Come. We will meet Milo and Sweet."

"Sweet?" Sixer looked at Maria before looking back at Kida. Maria was just as surprised as he was. "We – are you sure he should be here for this?"

"Sweet is a doctor," Kida replied. "And he wants to help. Milo agreed." She gave them both a look that dared argument.

Maria rose to her feet and accepted the challenge. "He isn't going to know anything about how souls work."

"No, but perhaps he will see something that we will not," Kida replied. "Let him at least see what you are dealing with. He is immensely curious."

Maria hesitated and looked over at Sixer. "This…isn't something that should get out to very many people right now. I know Sweet can keep a secret, but…"

"If he can keep a secret, he can keep this secret," Kida said. "Now come." She turned and walked quickly out of the room while Sixer rose to his feet.

"Is it…okay, that he's going to be here for this?" Sixer asked.

Maria sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Not…really? I wasn't expecting him to be nearby when I got here – or any of the expedition crew other than Milo, actually. But if Kida wants him around, then who am I to argue with the queen of Atlantis?" She motioned for Sixer to follow her out of their guest room, then stepped out the door Kida had disappeared through.

Sixer followed Maria out of the circular chamber that had been piled high with pillows and blankets, then down the corridors and out into the throne room where they had met Milo and Kida the day before. The king and queen of Atlantis were already there, as well as Sweet, who looked a little confused, but a lot more curious.

"So, what's going on?" Sweet asked. "Milo and Kida said you two needed to talk to that big ol' crystal about something, but they haven't said what. How big of a problem is it that you have to go straight to her?"

"_Pretty _big," Maria replied. "Like, dangerous if this knowledge ever got out of this room sort of big."

Sixer came up behind Maria and stood behind her, watching Sweet with a cautious expression. Sweet caught his look.

"This has something to do with him, doesn't it?" Sweet motioned to Sixer.

"Pretty much everything." Maria glanced at Sixer with a worried expression, then looked over at Milo and Kida. "Well, we might as well get this started. If Sweet's going to learn about what's going on, he might as well see what it is we're dealing with."

"Dealing with?" Sweet frowned. "What do you mean?"

"All your questions will be answered in a bit. Let's just get in contact with Yobmok first." Maria sat down on one of the cushions in front of the lounging throne Kida and Milo had and looked between the other four.

Sixer took this as a signal and sat down to Maria's right, tails curling around him. Sweet sat next to him.

"So, what did Maria help you with already?" Sweet asked. "If she's been able to help without needing to call for backup."

Sixer's ears flicked at the question. It took him a moment to decide on an answer. "I…lost my dimension to a demonic being with god-like abilities. Maria helped my family and I get the chance to end him not too long ago."

Sweet's eyes widened as Milo and Kida sat down. "Wow. Here I was thinking you were a runaway lab experiment or something, but –" He looked at Maria. "This sounds nothing like the stuff you were talking about last night, kid. How did you go from spending time with superheroes to taking out _demons?"_

"A _lot _of world jumping," Maria replied. "And gaining enemies along the way because they tried to do something to a bunch of dimensions but didn't see reason when I stopped them." She frowned. "And living long enough to be as old as some Atlanteans, but that's more because of my mechanical body and my shard than anything else."

"…I am seeing some gray at your temples." Sweet leaned forward a little.

"Because I asked for it." Maria glanced up, as though looking at the gray streaks that were in her hair. "I didn't want people to look at me like I was an inexperienced little kid. Which I am certainly _not."_

Sweet chuckled good-naturedly, but the sound was a little uneasy.

"Are we ready to communicate with Yobmok?" Kida looked around at the group.

Maria, Milo, and Sweet nodded, but Sixer hesitated for a moment before doing the same. Maria was going to be with him. If Yobmok did anything that might be questionable, then he had someone who would be able to keep her at bay.

Maria held her right hand out to Sixer as Milo took her other one. She smiled in a way that he guessed was supposed to be encouraging.

He hesitated for a moment, then accepted her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I've got your back in there," Maria told him. "Promise."

Sixer nodded in response. He didn't doubt that she did. She had made it clear over the last year that she was more than willing to protect him.

The only difference here was they weren't talking to a minion of Cipher's.

"Look up," Kida said. "Yobmok is ready."

As soon as Kida said that, the world gained a blue tint to it – no, they were in a blue _spotlight_. Something the crystal was capable of generating?

Sixer saw Maria look up, and he followed her gaze.

The crystal that powered the city and kept its people alive was sending the beam down towards them. The sphere was pulsing with energy, and Sixer could see that more clearly now that he was inside the spotlight.

"It's just like going into the mindscape," Maria said to Sixer. "But it's gonna feel funny."

"I've felt strange things before." Sixer swallowed and held Maria's hand a little more tightly. "But I am glad to know that you will be doing this with me this time."

Maria squeezed his hand in return. "Just breathe for the moment. We'll be there soon." She closed her eyes, breathed in, and her body stilled.

Sixer watched as the rest did the same, then did as Maria requested. He closed his eyes, breathed in, and forced himself to relax.

Immediately, he felt something gently cradle _something _in his chest, and suddenly he was drifting.

The weightless feeling that hit him was not what Sixer had been expecting. Immediately, he started to reach out, trying to find something he could stand on.

"Sixer, easy!"

Sixer's eyes snapped open as his body stilled at Maria's voice. "What – where –"

They were floating in the middle of an endless blue expanse that constantly shifted in a way that looked like waves rolling over each other. Milo, Sweet, and Kida were in the same circle they were in in the throne room.

"I guess the easiest way to describe it would be Yobmok's mindscape?" Maria spoke up from Sixer's left. She was still holding onto his hand, giving him a point to ground himself. "It's like being inside one of the shards, if that makes any sense."

Sixer looked over at Maria, ears flicking. He didn't hear anything other than Kida muttering something under her breath in Atlantean, but she wasn't his focus right now.

Maria was wearing her usual, normal human attire – orange jacket, red shirt, jeans, red boots – but there was a glowing blue circle in her chest. There were also five thin, blue lines that went from that core and down her right arm to—

Oh.

"Is that…the connection between you?" Milo pointed towards Maria's and Sixer's hands.

"You didn't have a visible scar before." Sweet floated closer to Sixer, frowning.

Sixer pulled away as Sweet got close, pulling his hand away from Maria's and revealing more of where the strings went – through the tips of her fingers of her right hand, through Sixer's neck, wrists, and ankles, and then through his body to a large, glowing blue slash across his chest.

If the slash wasn't enough of an indication that something was wrong, the flickering flames that danced across Sixer's neck, wrists, and ankles was a definite sign.

Sweet pulled back when Sixer did. Sweet looked between the slash across Sixer's chest and Sixer's face. "What _happened?"_

"A nightmare, putting it lightly," Maria replied. She looked down at her right hand and moved her fingers, watching the strings with a sad look.

Sixer felt a gentle tug on his soul as the strings pulled against him. It wasn't a hard enough pull that he needed to do something, but it was a pull all the same. "The…being, that destroyed my dimension, did this to me and my family. He…he turned us into _puppets _by pulling our willpower out of our souls, and turning it into something else." He moved his left wrist, pulling on the blue string attached to it. "It's something Maria hasn't been able to reverse."

_ "I had suspected as much."_

Sixer stiffened at the woman's voice. It wasn't familiar, and it seemed to come from everywhere at once.

And then there was a woman in the midst of them, wearing ornamental robes that were slightly more ornate than Kida's.

"_Matim!" _Kida embraced the woman happily, which she returned.

Ma – ah. Sixer assumed that this was Kida's mother. Or…an avatar of her that Yobmok was using to communicate with them?

Was this power source someone who had given her life for the sake of her people?

The woman said a few words to Kida, then released her from her embrace before looking around at each of them in turn. _"It is good to see all of you alive and well – especially you, little World Jumper. You have been out of my sight for some time."_

Maria shrugged. "I blame the Dark Arms for that."

_"Indeed. But you have matured, so I have not been too worried over your health. Your friend, however, concerns me greatly."_

Suddenly, the woman – Yobmok – was in front of Sixer. A hand reached out to the glowing wound on his chest, and he pulled back before her fingers could touch.

He didn't think it wise that the wound be touched.

"That's the reason we're here," Maria spoke up. "Sixer…he lost his dimension to a demon named Bill Cipher. That demon took him and his family and…changed them, on top of doing this." She held up her right hand again.

Sixer swallowed when he again saw where the strings went. He wasn't sure what he thought of the fact that he was – quite truly – attached to her soul.

"Cipher turned Sixer and his family into puppets by messing with them," Maria said. "Thanks to an intervention, we were able to _kill _that demon, but…this is still a problem. You interact with your subjects on the level of souls, Yobmok. Your crystal captured my soul so that Dr. Light could turn me into the android I am. Is there anything you might be able to do that could get these strings off _me _and tied back into Sixer's soul? Because these are pieces of him, too."

Sweet was next to Sixer now, lifting up the string from his right wrist to give it a closer look. "This has got Faustian bargain written all over it."

Sixer winced as the memories came in – one other person had mentioned that before, when making a deal with Cipher. A part of him wondered what had happened to the man, but it was more than likely that he'd died when that dimension collapsed.

"You didn't." Sweet gave Sixer a pointed look.

"H-he said he was a muse when I met him at first," Sixer admitted. "I was six years out of college at the time."

Milo muttered what sounded like an Atlantean curse.

"B-but _this _did not come from that time." Sixer pulled his wrist away, sliding the string off Sweet's hand in the process. "This came much later, after I had found out what he was."

"Sixer tried to stop Cipher from breaking through into his dimension and causing the end of the world," Maria spoke up. "When that failed—"

"Cipher thought we were enough of a nuisance that he wanted to…make use of it," Sixer finished. "And now you see what Maria is…trying to solve for myself and my family. If there is anything that can be done—"

Yobmok put a hand against Sixer's chest and the wound in his soul, cutting him off for a moment when he felt a pulse of _something _slide through him. He shuddered instinctively and pulled back again, but he wasn't pursued.

_"This was caused by a great power, and it has caused you great pain." _Yobmok looked saddened. _"This is not something I can fix."_

Sixer lowered his gaze from her face. He had suspected that would be the case, even with the chance that she might have been able to solve this.

_"I am sorry, but I have never seen a soul in this state before. This should not have been possible, and yet…" _Yobmok lowered her hand. _"The best that can be done is if you remain with him, Maria. The fewer people who know what has been done, the better you can protect him."_

Sixer had been expecting an answer like this. He wasn't surprised to hear it.

"I had wondered," Maria admitted. "But I had _hoped _that you might be able to do something."

_"What I would recommend, you have already done in keeping this information secret. I might recommend giving him a crystal, so that he may feel your presence, but you are not of a proper size to be able to do that yet. Regardless, your presence will always be near him now because of your connection, and that will keep his soul in stasis."_

What?

"Stasis," Maria repeated. "Meaning…what?"

_"Meaning his soul will recover from the damage taken, but while he is near you, he will not worsen spiritually. So long as he and others like him are near you for long periods of time, they will not be harmed by such things. We protect those who need it, you see."_

Yobmok smiled at Maria, whose eyebrows rose at those words.

So then…that meant if Sixer's family stayed near her as well, they would receive the same sort of protection that Sixer currently had. As nice as that thought was, Sixer wasn't sure if he liked the thought of them becoming _worse._

He wasn't sure if he would like to know what that meant.

Sweet shook his head. "Okay, I'm a bit lost. So, his soul is connected to yours." He pointed at Maria. "And you're trying to find a way to fix that? Why not just pull him off you and let his soul snap back into shape? Or is there something else going on here?"

Sixer paled at the suggestion.

"I'm not going to disconnect from Sixer because when I pulled him away from Cipher, there was a moment where he started to die from organ failure because his body had lost its will to live," Maria replied. "He _has _to rely on his connection with me in order to stay alive. His willpower isn't going to 'snap back into shape' just because I pull it off me."

Sweet's eyes widened. "So this is a bigger problem than what you've told us about." He looked at Maria. "An' this demon guy didn't give any hints?"

"He was going to do it _to me _before Sixer came to my rescue," Maria replied. She paused, raising a hand to her chest, and released a shaky breath. "All he does is reach in, find your soul, and tear off what he wants. The only reason he _couldn't _with me is because he had one of the Dark Arms do it, and its arm got crystalized when it tried." She dropped her hand. "If…if Sixer had come even a moment later than he had, I think…he might have gotten me."

Sixer's ears pulled back. If that had happened, then he would have been back under Cipher's control and it would be even _harder _for anyone to rescue him.

Thankfully, that hadn't happened.

Still, Sixer swallowed. "So then, what now? If this dimension doesn't have a solution, then—"

"Then we'll go home and let everyone else know before going to the next one," Maria replied. "This wasn't my only option, Sixer, it was just my first." She looked at him with a small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. "We'll find a solution. It's just…gonna take a while."

_"Have faith," _Yobmok said gently. _"I trust the little crystal will do what is needed for you."_

**Time Break**

They spent another night there, exchanging stories. In this way, Sixer was able to hear about some of the other worlds Maria had traveled to before meeting him.

He'd known she was well-traveled, but this? Superheroes from comic books he _barely _remembered Crescent reading almost religiously, mechanical beings from other planets, the planet she had let behind in peace when she had come to Gravity Falls—

He felt like he was only getting the tip of the iceberg.

It left him wondering just _how many _dimensions they were going to end up traveling to, but it was all right.

So long as Maria exhausted every option she had and either succeeded or failed in finding the solution they searched for, he was fine with being there as she needed him.

He'd had the last year to get used to her. And the position he was in currently was far, far preferred to Cipher.

They talked through a good deal of the night, and slept into the mid-morning. By the time Sixer awoke, Maria was already up and ready to return.

"I wish I could've had a look around this world to see what Atlantis had changed about Earth's history, but we came here for one reason, not two." Maria smiled up at Sixer as they stood on top of the palace steps. "Ready to go?"

"Ready when you are," Sixer replied.

Maria nodded, then snapped her fingers and summoned the portal. "I wonder what the time difference is going to be for only two days here."

"Do you think it's going to be drastic?" Sixer followed Maria into the portal, frowning.

"No. It's usually a couple days to a week at most, from what I remember."

"Ah."

They stepped through the other side of the portal and out into the clearing around the giant Mystery Shack. The sky was a soft golden color.

"Sunset?" Maria looked up at the sky in surprise. "Huh. I guess time must be opposite there or someth—"

Maria cut herself off abruptly and stiffened. Sixer frowned.

"What is it?"

"I'm…getting a call from a number I don't recognize. Hang on." Maria put a hand to her left ear. "Hello?"

Sixer hovered nearby as figures started to step out onto the porch – members of the Pines clan, he noticed. At least one of the Stans was holding a Pitt cola can in one hand.

"Yes, I'm Flare-Up. What's your reason for calling me?"

It took Sixer a moment to remember where he had heard that name. Hadn't Maria mentioned it last night when she spoke of the mechanical aliens?

"…oh."

Maria's voice went quiet suddenly

Sixer looked at Maria, frowning with a worried expression.

"I'm going to need a little time to prepare," Maria said. Her voice was going hollow, and Sixer didn't like the sound of it. "I'll be bringing others with me, as well – two, maybe three. Two of the three I'm thinking of knew her. They'll need oxygen when—" She sighed quietly. "That's…that's good. Okay. I'll likely be there within a day or so. Thanks for…alerting me to this."

"What's going on?" Crescent, Sixer's green-eyed twin, approached.

Maria looked saddened as she lowered her hand from her ear. "A…a close friend of mine just passed. Wildfire. I…" She brushed at her eyes with one hand. "I'm…I've gotta talk to Vash and Knives. See if both of them want to come to her funeral. You've got the option to if you feel like it, Sixer, but…since you didn't know her, you don't have to."

Sixer opened his mouth to respond, but Maria was already headed towards the house.

"Just…think about it," Maria called back. "We've got until tomorrow morning."

**And thus, we end one arc (yes it was short), and get us into the next bit. Surprise! An OC that I paired up with Maria and once considered Maria's original form has passed on without Maria's knowledge or presence! Next couple of chapters are gonna be a bit melancholy in that respect.**

**If I have any Wildfire fans among my readers who remember my foray into Transformers: Prime fanfiction, sorry to say she's gone and not coming back. Much like Maria's brothers, Matthew and Collin, and her cousin Joshua.**

**Whelp, see ya next week!**


	8. Grief

**Heyo! Posting a day early because this is gonna be a semi-busy weekend for me because I'm gonna be spending time with Family and I'd rather not forget!**

**Especially since Maria is dealing with a bit of something.**

**Chapter 8 – Grief**

Wildfire was dead.

_Wildfire was dead._

As much as Maria didn't _want _to wrap her head around that statement, she knew it would happen eventually.

She just wished it hadn't happened when she was away from home_._

Maria disappeared upstairs into the room the Pines had given her – a simple space with a desk and a bed with red and yellow sheets.

She sat on the bed and put her head in her hands.

"I should have been there. I'm sorry."

Maria felt like she should be crying about this. Wildfire had been her longest-living close friend. One of the last few people who _remembered _her and her siblings from Earth. Now, all that was left of them was their other Cybertronian friends in that dimension – counted on one hand – and the history books on Cybertron. None of Earth's contained Maria's World-Jumping history – they'd never known. But it was better that way.

A long, drawn-out sigh. Her eyes were wet, yes, but would the tears ever come? She'd lost others already – why would losing Wildfire make her cry when she'd come to accept her great-grandson's death of old age without a single tear?

There was a knock at her bedroom door. It opened, and a young man with spiky blond and black hair stuck his head in. "Maria?"

Maria glanced up, and pushed herself back onto the bed and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Wildfire's gone."

Vash's expression shifted in an instant, and he closed the door behind him and approached. "It's been that long since we've been…?"

Maria didn't know how to answer him for a moment. "I don't know how long it's been there. But she was getting…on in years, when we came here."

Vash sat down on the bed next to Maria. "So, you're going to the funeral?"

Maria sighed and leaned her head against her knees as she looked at Vash. "I'm heading out tomorrow. I was wondering if you and Knives wanted to come with, since you knew her."

"Not as well as you did. I mean, she was _in your head _for ten years thanks to some time-space something or other!" Vash motioned to his own head.

"Thanks to Vector Prime," Maria corrected with a small smile. The smile dropped, and shook her head. "…I can't believe that I wasn't there when she passed."

"You were taking care of something important. She knew that it was important you be here." Vash offered an arm around Maria's shoulders.

She leaned into him, nodding as Vash squeezed a shoulder reassuringly. "Yeah. But…still. We were there for Nicholas and Meryl and Millie. It doesn't seem right."

"I know, Auntie. But we can't always be there for everything."

There was another knock at the door, and another blond young man with his hair cut short and a lightning bolt streak of black stepped into the room. He was much more grim-faced than Vash. "Sixer informed me that something had happened to Wildfire?"

Maria sighed. Knives wasn't one to wait for explanations. "She's dead, Knives. I'm…I'm taking a day to come to terms with it, and then I'm going to Cybertron. I'd like to bring the two of you with me, since you knew her."

Knives blinked slowly. "I see." He remained where he was, moving his gaze around the room as he considered what Maria had just said. "I didn't think she would pass. We have been gone for longer trips before and very little time has passed in our absence."

"I didn't think it was going to happen, either. At least…not this time."

That got Maria odd looks from Knives and Vash.

"You were expecting that the multiverse would do this to you?" Vash frowned. "But—"

"I don't fit in with my home dimension anymore. My family is either dead or gone through so many generations that they hardly know me. The only people left who knew me in the beginning are those on Cybertron and…of them, Wildfire was the closest. She was my anchor, after Matthew and Collin died. And now that she isn't…" Maria bowed her head, putting it in her hands. "I just…other than you two, I don't have any reason to stay there. Not anymore."

Knives and Vash exchanged looks again.

"You want to leave your home behind after this, then," Knives said.

"…I haven't decided yet. But I think so. I have more connections here than I do back there, and…" Maria sighed and shook her head. "Honestly? Earth isn't what it was. I _like _the century I was born in, not what the world has become. Going back would only cement that feeling."

She had discussed this with Vash and Knives the day that Jheselbraum had made an appearance the week before. Wildfire wasn't a "Shrodinger's Cybertronian" anymore, and that only made Maria saddened by the loss.

"…I'll consider your invitation," Knives said after a long pause. "Brother, perhaps we should leave her to herself for a little while."

"Hmm?" Vash looked confused for a moment. "Oh. Yeah. You'll let us know if you need anything?"

"Yeah." Maria leaned back against the wall behind the bed. "I'll…I'll be down in a couple hours."

Vash nodded, and he and Knives retreated from the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

It was only then that the tears finally started to trickle.

Maria didn't fight the wave of grief that finally hit her in the face – on the contrary, she accepted it.

It was a heavy embrace that she was more than used to.

**Change in POV**

"How was it?"

"Hm?" Sixer looked up from the journal he had been writing in and blinked a couple times. Stanford was looking at him with a strangely intense gaze. "How was what?"

"Atlantis." Stanford motioned to Sixer. "The city, the culture, the power source. What did you think of it?"

Sixer blinked, then frowned. "You've heard of Atlantis?"

"I stayed with Maria in her dimension for some time before returning to my own dimension and defeating Cipher." Stanford frowned. "She mentioned Atlantis then when she spoke of having mentors in the beginning, and I feel a bit foolish for not realizing Axel was one of them."

"Ah." Sixer nodded. "But she was a Reploid by that time, so she didn't have a crystal shard to show you as proof of that."

"No. She did demonstrate her android form and her capabilities with that. Still, in my experience, most outsiders aren't accepted unless they have proven to be someone trustworthy. I didn't make it a point to stay long enough to make an impression, as by then I had a number of bounties on my head—"

"You went to an Atlantis." Sixer's eyebrows rose. "When? If you had a number of people besides Cipher after you by then, I assume that it was some time into your travels."

Stanford paused, then nodded. "…yes, it was some time before I met Jheselbraum. The king and queen were kind enough to give me time to recover in their city before I moved on – the world was in the midst of what I _assume _was their version of the end of a world war."

Sixer's tails flicked back and forth. Something about the conversation made him think of a comment Milo had made – about how his last name had been _familiar._

"Was the king of a different ethnic descent from the others around him?" Sixer asked.

Stanford blinked at the question. "He…he was, yes. He was one of the few exceptions to the general rule that outsiders didn't receive a crystal." He frowned. "I don't doubt there is a chance you and I traveled to similar dimensions, if what you describe is what you saw. It would be almost improbable for me to have crossed Maria's path _twice _before meeting her."

"Well – _twice?_" Sixer stared. "Are you referring to when you met her in her dimension or—"

"We nearly crossed paths before then," Stanford corrected. "An…alternate reality from her own, from what I understand, where most beings were in a moral reverse from their counterparts in Maria's dimension."

"Moral reverse…?" Something about that made Sixer feel unnerved. "You mean that, if you had met the Maria of that dimension, she would have rather sided with…"

Stanford caught on what Sixer was referring to, and he nodded. "Likely, yes. I think we're highly fortunate to have _not _met such a counterpart."

"But what was she doing in that dimension, then?" Sixer set his pen aside, giving Stanford more of his attention. "What brought her attention; do you know?"

"If I had to _guess, _it had something to do with the war that I stumbled into. I landed on a mechanical world where mechanical, transforming beings were in the middle of tearing each other apart in the war of attrition. I ended up assisting them in the end by shrinking down one of the more dangerous opponents. I had _no idea _at the time that a giant robot the size of a city could be shrunk down to the size of an action figure – completely destroyed my makeshift shrink ray when the circuits overheated, but it was an excellent field test."

"I should think so," Sixer agreed. "Did Maria figure out that you had been there?"

"Oh, yes. It helped, I think, that her dimension had a planet with the same beings living on it. I distinctly remember her being accompanied by a mechanical being colored like fire. I learned later that her name was Wildfire, and that she and Maria were unusually close."

Sixer's expression fell a little when he remembered the conversation he had overheard before Maria had disappeared upstairs. "I haven't met her, but I am under the same impression."

The look on Maria's face had felt closed off, but now that she was upstairs and away from prying eyes, Sixer got the impression she was feeling the full brunt of the loss.

Stanford nodded. "The people of her time were good people, from what little I saw of them. They knew the risks of dimensional travel and were not only willing to assist me, but were also _more than aware _of the dangers Cipher posed. They hadn't met him at the time, but watching a cartoon was apparently more than enough of a warning."

Sixer's ear flicked. "I suppose it had something to do with the worlds Maria had traveled to, in the past. She spoke of some of them when we were in Atlantis. The realm where we met was a series of games that she was quite familiar with."

Stanford nodded. "Yes, that seems to be quite common. She seems to think that her own dimension might be considered a fictional world elsewhere, as well – even without her and her family's presence."

"I do not doubt that. The multiverse is…infinite, as far as we can understand it."

"Unfortunately. It makes it very difficult to record every single dimension in existence." Stanford shook his head. "It makes the researcher in me both excited at the thought of infinite locations to investigate and despair that such research would never be capable of ending."

"It certainly does," Sixer agreed. He paused, remembering something else. "Milo _did _say that the name Pines was familiar, but Maria and I didn't pursue the question. We didn't get a moment to ask, as most of the conversations either focused on the world itself or some of the worlds Maria has been to. I doubt that she spoke of all of them – I get the impression that she has been to quite a few in her lifetime."

Something about Stanford's face suggested he didn't quite catch all of that. "Milo said the Pines name was _familiar? _This seems to be more than a coincidence."

"It certainly does." Sixer frowned at the thought. "Perhaps you were part of an area of the multiverse that Maria frequents regularly? As she is the one who helped you return to your home dimension, it's likely this local 'quadrant' is where she does regular enough patrols that the sight of her would be a common occurrence."

"Do World Jumpers even _have _visible territories like that in the multiverse?" Stanford frowned. "It would be something to look into. It might also explain why her siblings very rarely traveled with Maria to other dimensions. From what I remember, the only one who traveled with her often was her cousin Joshua."

"Cousin?" That was news to Sixer. "She had a cousin who was also a World Jumper?"

"In name, at least – the two of them lived on the same street, and had been turned into Reploids under different circumstances."

"Ah." Sixer hadn't been expecting to hear that. "Then, wouldn't he be as long-lived as Maria currently is?"

"That would be the idea, but Maria mentioned that Joshua had passed on as soon as she arrived here last summer."

Sixer's ears flattened. "Oh."

"You're talking about Joshua?" Vash stepped into the room, raising an eyebrow.

"We seem to have…stumbled into that subject." Stanford exchanged a look with Sixer. "How did we get to him again?"

"We were talking about the frequency with which you and Maria crossed paths," Sixer reminded him.

Stanford nodded. "Ah, yes. And the possibility of my having been to the same Atlantis at some point and how World Jumpers might have areas of the multiverse that they frequent worlds in."

"Oh, that kind of thing?" Vash nodded. "Yeah, Maria likes to stay with worlds that are familiar to her. Sometimes that means going to the same ones multiple times over. I haven't heard of her going to an alternate dimension of one she's been to already, though."

"Besides the ones where Cybertron existed?" Stanford raised an eyebrow.

"The Justice League was in one of them and the other one was an emergency," Vash replied. "I don't think she really thinks of the Cybertronians as a contributing factor to anything – just that they're _there."_

"Because she's used to them in her dimension?" Sixer hedged a guess.

"Probably?" Vash shrugged. "At the same time, though, our species lives between dimensions, and she's pretty used to us being around. I think her dimension's the only one that people like Knives and I can actually _live _in, though."

Sixer did a double-take. "_Between _dimensions? You don't mean…like in the Nightmare Realm?"

Had Vash's relatives been living in the same space as Cipher and he'd never realized it?

Vash rubbed the back of his head, frowning. "Er…kinda? But we don't call it the exact same thing. I'm not sure how it would translate into a verbal language, since my sisters are all connected telepathically. They're almost like a hive mind, really, but and Knives and I have autonomy outside of that because we're different."

Stanford frowned. He seemed to be lost in thought over something.

"But from what my sisters have _shared _with me and Knives, the in-between areas they live in don't look anything like what Cipher brought over with him into this dimension. Our areas are a lot more peaceful, but they _are _pretty energy-rich, I think." Vash motioned to himself. "We're kind of radioactive batteries. Each one of us has the power to create a universe, but to do that kills that person in the process."

Sixer stared. "That's…that's incredible."

"Indeed. Joshua did meet one of them during the time I was in Maria's dimension." Stanford frowned in thought. "He did siphon power off her, but only as a secondary source. He had more than enough in a different form."

"Yeah. Energon's pretty powerful that way." Vash gave a crooked smile.

"That's the…the Cybertronians' power source, correct?" Sixer frowned. "Maria mentioned it in passing when we were in Atlantis, when she was discussing some of her travels."

Stanford and Vash nodded.

"So her cousin had access to it. Was he on Cybertron by that point or—"

"Apparently, there were hidden caches of the stuff on Earth." Stanford gained a knowing look. "Joshua had access to his own personal supply. Considering the size of them mine, he could have lived for centuries on it and never need to leave his home."

_That _was impressive.

"It's a shame that I likely won't get access to his or Jolt's labs again – those two were great help in pulling together the Quantum Destabilizer." Stanford was starting to look thoughtful. "I wonder. If Maria often travels to dimensions where the Cybertronians are likely on their own planet, what are the chances they'll now be involved in our dimension?"

"Highly unlikely." Maria stepped downstairs and entered the kitchen. There was a hollow look in her eyes, but she didn't look like she was ready to start crying any moment. "As cool as it would be to get you guys to meet with the Autobot scientists – maybe the Decepticon ones too if the war wasn't a current event – I doubt that they would be mixed up in what happened here as well. I probably would have picked up _something _that resembled a Cybertronian Spark signature or radio frequency by now."

"Well, there goes that plan," Stanford muttered.

Sixer chuckled quietly. He looked over at Maria and noticed that she wasn't smiling, causing the smile to drop from his own face. The news must still be hitting her hard. "Will you…be all right?"

Maria sighed at Sixer's question. "I will be. It's just…gonna take me a bit." She rubbed her forehead. "Vash, you'll let me know if you and Knives decide you want to come along, all right?"

Vash nodded. "Yeah. I'll let you know before we turn in tonight, since you said you're leaving tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. I just…need a little time to process this, before I go and see it for myself." Maria looked over at Sixer. "You're welcome to come to, but you don't have to. I know you don't know Wildfire, so…"

Sixer's eyebrows rose as his ears flicked. His tails twitched a little. "Why not Stanford? He met with your family and the Cybertronians that you knew."

"I wasn't there long enough to make an impression with her, I think," Stanford replied. He shook his head. "If Jolt was…."

"As far as I know, he's still alive and head of the science department for a university in Kaon," Maria replied.

"Good to know." Stanford nodded. "I'm glad to hear he's doing well."

"Heh. Yeah." A smile flickered across Maria's face, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"How about you let me handle dinner tonight?" Vash suggested. "You just sit back and – and do something else for a bit. I've got something in mind that I've been wanting to try, anyway."

Maria looked at Vash for a moment, then nodded a little. "Yeah. Sure, that's…that's fine."

Vash nodded. "Go sit in front of the TV or something." He started shooing her out of the kitchen.

"Okay, okay." Maria chuckled as she stepped into the living room.

Sixer watched her go, frowning.

She had invited _him _to the funeral, as well as Vash and Knives?

Should he accept?


	9. Cybertron

**Chapter 9 – Cybertron**

Vash's dinner plans ended up being a casserole dish that was big enough for everyone to eat their fill and then have leftovers afterward.

Maria remained quiet throughout the meal with a nostalgic, faraway look in her eyes. No one attempted to disturb her, although they occasionally sent her concerned looks.

The kids did this the most. While Sixer did occasionally look over himself, he seemed to be trying to figure something out about her. His gaze was unusually piercing.

Maria didn't find out why until the following morning, when she got up at sunrise to put together something that resembled a breakfast.

Sixer stepped into the kitchen on light feet as Maria waited for the toast to pop up. "Maria?"

Maria glanced over. Sixer looked like he was trying to walk on thin ice. She raised an eyebrow. "What's up, Sixer?"

"Well, I – I considered your question, from before," Sixer said carefully. "And…considering that I am not familiar with the friends you have, I doubt that I should come with you."

Maria said nothing for a long moment. Sixer shifted from one foot to another, waiting for Maria to give an answer.

"It's okay, Sixer," Maria said. "You can – it's okay if you don't come along. I understand your reasoning." She paused. "I…I guess that, if I you could see Cybertron sometime, it might be a better idea if it wasn't on such a somber occasion."

"I…_would _like to see it, but it doesn't seem like a good time," Sixer agreed. "Perhaps…when this is solved?" He motioned to himself.

Maria gave a small smile. "Yeah. Sounds like a plan."

Two slices of toast popped up with a quiet _ding! _from the toaster, and Maria grabbed them and, using a knife, almost scooped peanut butter from the jar sitting nearby. It was promptly slathered on the pieces of toast and eaten.

Sixer waited until she was almost done eating to ask quietly, "You will be heading out shortly, then?"

Maria licked the peanut butter off her fingers. "Yeah. Vash and Knives rose earlier and are already waiting outside for me. I'm…probably gonna be gone for a couple days. I don't know how busy things are going to be, either, so I don't know if I'll answer if one of you guys call me."

Sixer nodded. "I've…been left alone before. I think I'll be able to handle it."

Maria's mouth pressed into a straight line. She sighed and turned her gaze towards the window over the kitchen sink, then closed her eyes for a moment before looking back at Sixer and nodded. "Yeah. As much as we're connected, we need to get rid of that, and part of that step is making sure you know you can do things without me needing to hover nearby all the time. I'll make sure my worry about that doesn't get the best of me." A flicker of a smile slipped across her face for a moment. "I'll see you in a couple days."

Sixer watched Maria step out of the kitchen and out of the house, closing the front door behind her. He followed after and caught the portal closing, with Vash, Knives, and Maria nowhere in sight.

Sixer lingered for a moment, then turned and retreated to the living room. "All right. Time to find something to do."

**Change in POV**

Maria stepped out of the portal and onto metal ground, her boots clinking against the surface like she was wearing tap shoes. She paused as a gentle flash covered her clothes for a moment, and then faded, revealing a transformation that had taken place. No longer was she wearing clothes, but armor, with a gray jumpsuit underneath the orange and red plates that covered her forearms, chest, shoulders, and abdomen.

Vash stuck his head out of the portal. "Is it safe?"

"There's oxygen in the air here, Vash," Maria replied. There was a static accent to her voice. "I managed to get us into one of the organic air pockets. We're good."

Vash nodded and stepped out of the portal, Knives following after him moments before the portal shut behind them both. The two looked around at what amounted to a large collection of runways that led off into a star-lit sky above their heads.

"So, who are we looking for?" Vash looked back at Maria. "I mean, someone is meeting us, right?"

"Pretty sure that the right people have been alerted to our arrival," Maria replied. "Jolt and his team at his lab know what to look for when a portal with my signature pops up. All we have to do is wait a few –"

A screech of tires interrupted Maria as a bright yellow, sportscar-looking vehicle with glowing blue highlights skidded sideways towards them and came to a halt a few feet away. Vash took a step back in surprise while Knives simply looked curious.

"It's good to see you, Maria," came a voice from the car.

"Same to you, Coil," Maria replied. "You're our ride?"

The doors of the vehicle popped open in response. For a moment, there wasn't a person in the driver's seat, but then a hologram flickered to life of a young man with a shock of blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Since the ceremony's tomorrow, we've got a little time," the hologram said with the same voice as the vehicle. "Jolt wanted to see you. Optimus too."

Maria nodded. "Sure." She walked over and sat in the front passenger seat, Vash and Knives taking the back. The doors closed on their own, and the vehicle turned and started back the way it had come.

"How's Gunsmoke?" Vash asked as Coil drove past the runways. "It's…it's still okay, right?"

"Far as I heard, yeah." The wheel turned under the hologram's hands without the fingers so much as twitching. "The Earth Federation is really starting to buckle down on squashing rumors that you are still alive and out there somewhere. They haven't found your cabin yet, so far as I know. Hound has been working on making sure that everything's still alive down there."

"Then they still think I'm…" Maria trailed off.

"Yeeeeeeaah." The hologram's face looked a little nervous. "About that. There's gonna be one of their agents attending the ceremony, and since you're kinda…one of Wildfire's closest allies, they're gonna notice you sitting in one of the seats of honor. They think we left an open spot to represent you and the fact that you died before she did, but…."

Maria met the hologram's gaze for a moment, then sighed and shook her head. "Well, I…suppose that can't be helped. It was probably going to come out sooner or later, might as well let them know myself."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Vash frowned. "They're going to want you to sign into their—"

"They can try, but I'm not going to let them." Maria leaned back in the seat and folded her arms. "Technically, I do not exist anymore in this dimension, except for those who can still remember me. They can find proof of my existence all they like, but they can't tie me down here."

"No, they cannot," Knives agreed. "But that does not mean they will not try every trick they have. What has Optimus to say about this?"

"He's already got paperwork written up declaring Maria a full citizen of Cybertron and that she's dropped her citizenship with Earth and its colonies," Coil replied. "Which, I think is a bit much? I mean, you still have that house on Gunsmoke. It wouldn't be right for you to just abandon it."

Vash and Knives exchanged looks as Maria closed her eyes.

"So, what have you guys been up to, anyway? Wildfire said something about doing something dangerous when you left last year." Coil's hologram actually moved with the wheel when they turned this time. Tall buildings lined the street they were on, with giant robotic beings walking along either side of the road.

"Do you remember Gravity Falls?" Maria looked at the hologram.

"Gravity – wasn't that one of the cartoons that was on several centuries ago?" Coil tilted his head, frowning. "I remember Collin talking about it a few times. Not very well, though."

"We went to a dimension where it existed, and we helped the people who lived in that area fight off a dimension-ending threat." Maria shrugged.

"Oh. So everything's taken care of now? You guys can go home after this?" Collin looked at Maria curiously, then frowned when he saw the look on her face. "Or is there something else going on now, too?"

"We've taken care of most of the problems," Maria replied. "It's just one final bit that needs to be taken care of. Speaking of, I'd like to talk to Optimus about it when we get to where we're going. I doubt I'll be able to find anything that can help in _this _dimension, but I'd at least like his advice on who I could look for."

"Is it something that the rest of us could help with?" Coil raised an eyebrow. "I mean, it's been a while since we've been able to work together, and I'd really like to be able to see what you've been up to."

Maria shook her head. "This is beyond what I've done before, Coil, and I'd prefer to keep some parts of it secret. It isn't something that I want to be talking about out in the open."

Coil's curious expression shifted to a more serious one. "How bad is it?"

"Remember how I came back after a twenty-year absence more serious than when I had left?" Maria nodded when Coil's eyebrows rose. "It's about that bad."

"…oh. Gotcha."

Vash leaned forward, sticking his head between the two front seats. "Hey – how long until we get to where we're going?"

"Oh, not long." Coil looked back at the road ahead of them. "We're coming up on the Hall of Records now."

Maria leaned against her window and looked out at the buildings, noting the rounded tops on the ones she could see in the distance. And, sure enough, there was a red and blue-colored building just up ahead of them on her side of the road.

Coil came to a stop just in front of the doors. "Okay, the oxygen bubble is over Iacon for the next few days, so you two shouldn't need suits." He nodded at the rearview mirror, at Vash's and Knives' reflections. "There was some debate over whether to have it here or in Kaon, but I think it's mostly settled that the ceremony is going to happen here, but she's going to be buried in Kaon and get a monument here with the other Autobots."

"Sounds like a good compromise," Maria agreed. She waited for Coil's doors to pop open, and she stepped out of his vehicle mode. Vash and Knives followed suit. "So, are you going to carry us in, Coil? Or am I allowed to fly in like I used to?"

The doors of the vehicle closed, and the sportscar sat for a moment before it suddenly came apart and put itself back together in a flurry of motion and the sound of shifting mechanical parts. In seconds, a giant, mechanical being stood over Vash, Knives, and Maria, with glowing blue runic markings carved into the golden armor he wore.

"You can go ahead and fly in, but stay close?" Coil knelt down and held out a hand. "I'll carry Vash and Knives in, though."

"Thanks!" Vash stepped onto the open metal palm, Knives following with a frown on his face.

"I find it somewhat annoying that you have not designed walkways and areas for people of our size," Knives commented as Coil rose to his feet again.

"We don't get visitors of your size very often here," Coil replied. "And besides, it's not like the Hall of Records is open to everyone who reaches Cybertron."

Below, Maria backflipped. A metal pack detached from her back and unfolded into a red and orange hoverboard, which moved under her feet before she could hit the ground. "And those of us who do come here often enough to have access aren't exactly around as much as we used to be. For obvious reasons."

Coil looked somber at that, while Maria's hoverboard rose up to the height of his shoulders. "I wish humans could live as long as we could."

"Then we'd be more elves than humans," Maria murmured. "Or maybe something like me."

Coil said nothing in response. He just gave Maria a sad look before he started up the stairs and into the Hall of Records. Maria followed after him, hoverboard keeping up with the pace that the Cybertronian kept.

The inside of the Hall of Records was well-lit, with multiple desks scattered around holographic figures standing at the ready for anyone who might ask for help looking for information. Some Cybertronians were milling around, moving from bookshelf to bookshelf as they perused titles that had been recovered from the long-abandoned Net of the planet, which had been left to rust during the war.

One or two of them noticed Coil and his smaller companions as they moved towards the back of the building, past the stairwell in the middle. Maria caught some whispers of mechanical whirrs and beeps as the Cybertronians spoke to each other in their native language.

**"Isn't that Flare-Up on that hoverboard? Wildfire's MiniCon?"**

**"Are you stupid? That's not a MiniCon, that's a human."**

**"Humans don't live for several centuries, scraphead. There's no way Flare-Up's human."**

**"I _was," _**Maria murmured under her breath. **"Once."**

Maria didn't look back to see if her statement had been heard; Coil had already reached their destination: a door hidden behind one of the bookshelves at the back of the first floor. He rapped against it twice with his free hand.

"I'm back," Coil said in a low voice. "And I've brought a few familiar folks."

Maria raised an eyebrow at Coil's alliteration, but it seemed to do the trick; the door opened a crack, revealing a single glowing blue Cybertronian eye. There was a moment of staring, and then the crack opened a little more, revealing a familiar blue, feminine-shaped Cybertronian with a pink crest on the top of her head.

Arcee motioned with her head for them to step inside, and moved to close the door behind Coil as soon as he was on the other side. "Good to see you're still alive, kid."

Maria gave a nod in reply. "Same to you. How's it been?"

"Quiet." Arcee shrugged. "There's been a bit of political tension between us and the Earth colonies. Nothing to start a war, but I think the fact that they haven't figured out how to use Energon yet is a pretty big plus. Especially considering most of it was off-planet by the time they started to figure out about it."

"Thank Primus for Joshua and his Space Bridge." Maria shook her head.

"And sealing off his lab to make sure no one ever knew he worked with it," Coil agreed. "Otherwise we would be in trouble."

"As true as that is, they do have a large amount of his plans already."

Maria turned at the new voice and caught sight of a blue-green Cybertronian leaning against one wall of the small room they were in.

He raised a hand, blue sparks flying off his fingers. "Wildfire mentioned you were going to a dangerous area when you left. Is it taken care of?"

"Mostly, Jolt," Maria replied. "There's one part of the problem that I have yet to solve, but I don't have a deadline to the end of a dimension anymore. Still, I can't help but feel like there is a deadline I don't know about."

"How bad is it?" Jolt frowned.

Maria hesitated. "…Remember Cyrus? Someone tried to pull something similar to what he did to that world. "

Jolt stiffened, eyes flashing. "Who—"

Maria held up a hand. "Monster's dead, I'm just helping people recover from his aftermath. One of them's got a connection to me that wouldn't exist if the monster hadn't done what he did. That's what I'm working to undo. Fix that, and everything's okay."

Vash and Knives exchanged looks while Jolt huffed.

"You are supposed to be _dead."_

Maria turned at the new voice and caught sight of a woman standing on the desk in the middle of the room. She glanced up at the Cybertronian behind the desk for a moment – taller than the rest, red and blue armor well-kept and a guarded but kind gaze in his eyes – before she looked back at the figure who had spoken. "Chronica. I hadn't thought you had made a good enough impression with Wildfire."

The Independent Plant from Earth raised her head at Maria's words. She tried to pierce Maria with a sharp gaze that was probably meant to chill the victim to the bone. "I am here as a representative of the Earth Federation, as the original humans who had been involved in the Cybertronian War are long dead, and their descendants don't have the connections they used to. But you. You we saw burned up in the conflict between—"

Chronica's gaze moved then, and she caught sight of Vash and Knives standing on Coil's hand.

"Eh heh." Vash waved a hand as Chronica's gaze sharpened again.

"They are here with me," Maria replied. "I bear no animosity against my adopted nephews."

Chronica looked back at Maria.

"As for why I am not dead, well." Maria shrugged, unaffected by the glare. "The multiverse needed me, and wasn't going to let me die yet. To be honest, I'm glad it didn't. I wouldn't have been able to save more lives if I had passed on."

Chronica frowned, but before she could say anything else, the large Cybertronian behind the desk spoke up.

"It is good to see that you are alive and well, Maria." Optimus Prime's voice had not lost its gentle force, even when there was no war to fight. "However, we have other matters to discuss besides what you are up to currently. If you wish to speak with me of your current mission, it will have to wait until after we speak of the matter of the ceremony."

Maria nodded. The Matrix may no longer exist, but Optimus still had the mind reading skills of a Cybertronian who knew when someone was coming in looking for advice. "I should think most of it has been planned already."

"It has," Optimus agreed. "However, she has requested that someone from Earth be there to speak. If none of those that she knew are present, then the honor is to be given to Jolt or Sparkseer, as they are two who knew her personally."

"Not Shape-Change?" Coil asked.

"She's…not the best public speaker," Jolt replied. "If anything, she'd probably end up mimicking Soundwave and play back clips of things Wildfire's said."

"Which basically means that this is going to fall to me," Maria said. "She knew I would be the only one alive who could be remotely considered from Earth, even if this body isn't and I have a home elsewhere."

"Do you even have a speech prepared?" Chronica responded.

"No. I wasn't informed that Wildfire was dead until _yesterday." _Maria raised an eyebrow at Chronica, who had the decency to back up a little and not respond. "I'll think of something. Wildfire wouldn't want me to be formal about it, even if she has made a bit of a name for herself on Cybertron as a result of her actions. Enough of a name to get a statue here while she is to be buried elsewhere, apparently."

"Indeed," Optimus agreed. "The other details of the ceremony have already been decided, but I am relieved to know that you will be taking part where she needs you to be. As for your nephews, they do have a place to sit near you, as the number of organic visitors we have to this ceremony is small in number."

"That's fine," Vash said. "At least I won't get squished that way, right?"

Talk turned from there to the ceremony itself, with the layout of the venue (the local church to Primus that was willing to let them reserve the building), as well as how the ceremony was going to go, and when people were going to be speaking for this or that.

Maria made sure to listen carefully and absorb when she needed to know, nodding and asking questions when she felt she needed to.

Optimus moved the stack of metal sheets aside. "Coil, Arcee, if you will take Chronica, Vash, and Knives to where they will be staying, I wish to speak with Maria."

Chronica stiffened, but she didn't voice anything going through her head. Maria could read the Earth Plant quite well, however.

"If you want to talk to me later, my comm number hasn't changed since I died," Maria told her crisply. "But I don't know how long my conversation with Optimus is going to be."

"Fine," Chronica replied shortly. She turned and looked at Arcee, then gave a curt nod and stepped onto the offered hand.

Arcee sent Maria a look, then turned and walked out of the room. Coil followed after her as Vash waved over Coil's arm.

"It's good to have you back," Jolt said to Maria as he stepped out of the room. "Swing by my lab and I'll show you some of the upgrades you might be able to pick up."

Maria nodded, then waited as Jolt left the room before Maria turned to look at Optimus.

"The Covenant has said that your troubles deal with an extra-dimensional creature." Optimus sat down at the desk and opened the large metal tome that was sitting on one corner of the desk.

"He's out of the picture physically, but his effects are still felt." Maria landed on the desk and stepped off the hoverboard. It connected to her back without so much as a backwards glance. "The demon went by the name of Bill Cipher, and since there are multiple versions of him, we called this one Puppeteer because of what he did."

Optimus' brow furrowed at the name, looking down at the open Covenant.

"The Pines, the family who stands against Ciphers, failed to defeat him in their dimension and not only lost their dimension, but lost their freedom. Puppeteer took a part of their souls and forcibly turned it into puppet strings that connected them to him. At least, until I got involved and led the charge to take the four of them from his control. After a year, we were given a chance to take him down, and we were able to. Not me – the Pines he had taken. I was…almost a casualty, so I couldn't participate personally."

Optimus' fingers hovered over a passage in the Covenant, and he looked at Maria. "You did not bring him here."

"Because I suspect that the solution to restoring their souls doesn't reside here," Maria replied. "Cybertronian Sparks are different from human souls, even when you couldn't exactly say they're human anymore. Not to mention – their souls aren't _split. _Not completely. We just…need to find a way to sew the repurposed bits back in, I think."

Optimus looked between the Covenant and Maria. "You are correct in saying that your solution does not like here, in our dimension. However, I would have liked to have met the man you rescued."

"I gave Sixer the option to come, but he said he wouldn't fit in well at a funeral for someone he didn't know," Maria replied. "He does like the idea of coming to Cybertron at some point in the future, though. Maybe when this problem is solved."

"Indeed." Optimus closed the Covenant. "You said you almost became a casualty. Did this demon attempt to do the same to you as he had to these Pines?"

"Y-yeah. I'm lucky he didn't succeed, but if he'd tried a second time, I doubt I would have survived in a whole state." Maria shook her head. "But that's past. Right now it's just me concerned for Sixer and his family."

Optimus' gaze hardened. "The only suggestion I can offer is continue to search for a solution in places both familiar and beyond what you know. I have no doubt that a solution will come to you soon."

Maria nodded in agreement. "That's how I feel about the situation as well. I've got to find something to help Sixer, but this isn't going to be easy. You haven't…in all the time you've been alive, you haven't heard about anything that might help?"

Optimus quirked an eyebrow, then placed a hand over the Covenant. "In what Alpha Trion had recorded before his disappearance, he mentioned in the beginning that there were strange forces that existed before and during the time of Unicron and Primus. There is no more indication of them than that passing mention, but if one of them knew how to forge souls, then there is a chance that they exist elsewhere and will know how to reverse this damage."

Maria nodded. "Okay, that…gives me something to shoot for. Thank you, Optimus."

Optimus nodded in return. "I don't doubt that you will find the solution that you are looking for." He rose from his desk again and walked towards the door. "And I do not doubt that your appearance tomorrow will bring some reactions you will and will not be prepared for."

Maria stepped back onto her hoverboard as she walked off the edge of the desk. "I don't doubt it. Claiming to be dead when I am actually not is going to make a lot of people turn their heads, if Chronica hasn't sent a message to her superiors."

Optimus glanced at the door. "I would recommend you speak with her, if possible. Most do not understand the position that you have been placed in relation to the universe."

"Yeah. I need to get that taken care of before they try to cart me back to Earth."

Optimus opened the door, and Maria flew out and almost collided with Arcee.

"Do you mind if we have this conversation in there, Optimus?" Arcee asked.

Optimus stood in the doorway for a moment, then stepped aside.

Arcee nodded, then stepped back into the office, still carrying Chronica. Maria flew back in and landed on the desk as Arcee put Chronica back down on its surface.

Chronica turned to look at Maria, arms folded. "Explain, then. Why is it that you claimed to be dead when you clearly are not, and why haven't you informed the government of this?"

"Firstly, I was expecting myself to die as well, but I guess the Multiverse still needed me around, and I'm glad it does," Maria replied. "And secondly, as a World Jumper, the places that I need to be are far different from what you might 'need' me for. The only use I would have to you is if you wanted a nostalgia run through the works of fiction from the past. Or for war, which – I am not a weapon of war unless I have a need to be there, and I _choose_to be. Right now, I have no emotional or personal investment in Earth or its colonies that would draw me to participate in war or anything similar."

Chronica frowned. "This is your home dimension. You _should—"_

"If I was _human, _I _would. _But because I have lived for longer than a human has, and I have lived in far more dimensions than a human _can,_ as a result my connections with this dimension have _waned._" Maria motioned to the Cybertronians standing above them. "Other than Vash and Knives, Cybertron is the only place left for me that feels like home. My family died a _long _time ago, and when I look at Earth I only see the memories of what I have left. You would not understand because of the age I have lived for. You are not old enough – not yet. And possibly not ever."

Chronica moved back when Maria pointed at her in an accusing fashion, looking between the accusing finger and the frown on Maria's face. "You are like our forefathers, then."

"More than you know," Maria replied. She lowered her arm and backed up a couple steps to give Chronica some space. "That's the reason why I haven't contacted Earth before now. It's not that I want them to think me dead – it's that I am needed more in other places. If Earth needs me again, I will come to aid it. But until it does, it's better that I remain absent from this dimension."

"I understand." Chronica looked aside. "But I cannot guarantee that my superiors will understand."

"To Pit with them."

Arcee looked at Maria sharply.

"Don't give me that look, I'm a thousand Earth years old, I can talk like that if I want to." Maria gave her a pointed look, then looked at Chronica. "If they want me, they can contact me and get an earful from me. Don't worry about what they think; I do what is needed, and I am not needed here."

Chronica inclined her head slightly, then nodded. "Very well."


	10. Funeral

**This chapter's long-ish and a bit somber, but it's the last chapter in the Cybertron arc.**

**Next week's chapter is going to be extremely short by comparison, buuuuuut it's gonna launch us into something a bit different!**

**Chapter 10 – Funeral**

Maria, Vash, and Knives slept in two small guest rooms in the Hall of Records that had once been used for the human companions who had fought by the Autobots' side many centuries ago.

"I know they're not going to change these things on purpose, but I'm not so sure about the colors of that one room." Vash rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "They were so _loud."_

"Miko was like that," Maria replied. She moved to the edge of the wide ledge that the guest rooms opened out to. "You two would have gotten along better with Raf or Jack, I think. They were much more quiet in comparison, and both for different reasons."

Knives said nothing. He hadn't said much since they'd been given their rooms for the night, and now leaned against the wall watching for a Cybertronian to pass by and – hopefully – get them to the location for the funeral ceremony. Optimus' office was not far from their location, which led Maria to believe that he was going to be the one to bring them there.

The sound of metal footsteps approached, and Maria looked up at the silver Cybertronian who approached and locked her gaze with purple tinted eyes.

"Megatron." Maria gave him a nod in greeting, eyebrows raised. "It's been a while."

The former leader of the Decepticons – his silver armor not covered in the spikes and spines he'd been adorned with during the war – raised an eyebrow in return. "No thanks to you and whatever dimensions have kept you busy. You owe me a few tales."

"Perhaps when we're not going to a funeral," Maria replied. "You're our ride, I assume?"

"You assume correctly." Megatron lowered a hand to the ledge that the three human-sized figures were standing on. "Come. It is time."

Maria stepped onto Megatron's hand without hesitation – something that, centuries in the past, she wouldn't have been able to imagine happening. Vash and Knives were quick to follow suit. "Optimus said you have the option of giving a speech. Are you planning on taking him up on that?"

Megatron looked down at them with a raised eyebrow. "Are you certain that you wish to know if one of the people she opposed will speak about her?"

"Considering that things evened out at the end, yes."

Megatron eyed them for a moment longer, then shook his head. "Heh." He didn't offer any other response as he stepped out of the Hall of Records and onto the Cybertronian street.

"So, are you going to put us down and then transform?" Vash asked, looking down at the ground.

Megatron gave a crooked smile at the question.

"Oh—"

Maria did not get the chance to finish speaking before her voice was overtaken by the loud sound of shifting metal and gears. Immediately, Maria, Vash, and Knives were surrounded by shifting metal that almost brushed past them with sharpened edges before settling around them in the form of a pilot's cabin.

Maria grabbed one of the seats and buckled herself in. Vash moved to do the same a moment later, which left Knives without a seat. He moved to stand behind the two and grabbed the backs of their chairs, looking out the tinted window in front of them that showed the streets of Iacon below.

"Did you have to do it that way?" Vash complained.

Megatron laughed. "You doubt my skills at being gentle?" He started flying forward at a fast, but casual cruising speed.

"N-no, but – you could have given us a warning first!"

"Where is the fun in that?" There was an underlying purr to Megatron's voice. He chuckled as he turned, causing his occupants to lean in order to stay even partially upright against the pull of gravity. "We don't often have people of your size here, much less riding in my cabin. I am going to enjoy every moment I can get from this."

"You do that," Maria replied dryly. Knives rolled his eyes.

The ride wasn't a long one, likely because Megatron was above the road traffic and wasn't stuck in the middle of it. The cathedral was deeper into Iacon, however, and that meant finding a place to land was going to be interesting.

Megatron dropped suddenly, causing Knives to grip the seats more tightly in order to keep himself from going flying. A few Cybertronians walking towards the cathedral's entrance – or standing near it, watching the procession of people heading inside – moved quickly out of the way of the jet coming in for a landing.

Maria reached for the buckle of her seatbelt. "Brace yourself!"

Megatron dropped down – and shifted before he hit the ground, bringing Maria, Vash, and Knives back into his hand in the process.

"How was it I knew you were going to do that?" Maria asked dryly, looking up at Megatron.

"I don't have the slightest idea," Megatron replied with a dry drawl. He gave them a sharp smirk, then stepped up into the cathedral.

Inside, the building was quiet, and there was only a small entryway before it led straight into the sanctuary. Which was already packed with figures – except for a few metal pews near the front of the room.

Megatron walked past with the three on his hand, which brought a number of stares from the Cybertronians who were sitting in the pews. Maria could hear some of them whispering in Cybertronian, others in English or other Earth languages.

"Is that Flare-Up? We haven't heard from her in—"

**"Wildfire's MiniCon is still alive?"**

**"Are those humans with her? Is that why there's an oxygen bubble over Iacon right now?"**

"I wonder how they managed to find them…."

Maria watched them out of the corner of her eye as they moved past, then looked ahead at where Megatron was taking them. She frowned when she saw the small platform installed in the bench up front. Jolt was sitting next to it, and Chronica was already sitting on a chair on the platform already.

Megatron lowered his hand, and Maria slid off his fingers, followed shortly by Vash and Knives. Chronica gave them a curt nod in greeting as Megatron moved to sit on the other side of the aisle, next to Optimus and Ultra Magnus.

Maria sat on the opposite end of the platform that Chronica was on, leaving Knives and Vash to take two of the three remaining seats. Chronica didn't so much as offer them a glance, instead turning her attention to the front of the church as Optimus rose from the bench and moved to stand in front of those gathered.

"I am well aware that ceremonies such as these are a human custom," Optimus began. "I am also very much aware that, as a native of Kaon, Wildfire would not have wanted to have us stand on ceremony, and would instead insist on us burying her and moving on with our lives."

Megatron made a snorting sort of noise. For the most part, he was ignored by the others assembled. Arcee, who was sitting behind him, rolled her eyes and leaned back on the bench.

"However, we cannot ignore the impact Wildfire made on those who were a part of Earth during the time of the Autobot-Decepticon war, and in an agreed statement from those who were close to her, as well as members of Kaon, it is agreed that we have a moment of time to discuss what we remember of her." Optimus motioned to the crowd in front of him. "We do have planned guests who intend to speak on this, but if anyone else wishes to come forward and speak as well, they are welcome to do so. However, the one we should start with is one of those she met on Earth who has become close to her."

Optimus looked over at Maria, and she took that as her signal to rise to her feet and walk to the edge of the platform. She jumped off and landed on her hoverboard, then flew forward as Optimus stepped back, then turned to face the crowd.

"I know that you know me as Wildfire's MiniCon or something similar to that, but I was human first," Maria began. "My name is Maria Carlsdale. You know me as Flare-Up, but I've been Maria for a lot longer than that. But enough about me; we're gathered here for a different reason."

The Cybertronians – those who didn't know Maria – shifted and exchanged looks with each other.

"I met Wildfire when I was five years old – in Earth years," Maria amended. "She didn't have much of an impact on me then, but her presence was much more noticeable eleven years later, when she appeared on Earth with Sparkseer, Jolt, Coil, Shape-Change, and First Aid." Maria nodded to Jolt, who nodded in return. "They joined in the last few events of the war then, and while I wasn't able to have that much of an impact on the events from the front lines, I did participate in other ways." She paused. "Wildfire was like a big sister to me. She had the same powers that I do, and as a result I've been able to harness my abilities a little better. I owe her for knowing those techniques, and being willing to spar with me in the centuries that I've lived. People on Gunsmoke are likely familiar with the swaths of glass we'd leave behind, that they could take and use for windows and the like. Wildfire pushed me to my limits during those spars, and I'm grateful for that. And I'm sure she liked being able to push me in return as well. I'm glad that I was able to have her for backup on the travels that I've made to other worlds – alternate realities of this one, in fact."

Maria saw the Cybertronians exchange surprised looks.

"We traveled to an alternate world where the war was reversed from a moral standpoint, where the Autobots acted like the Decepticons of this world," Maria explained. "Wildfire and her allies had remained neutral in this dimension, but unfortunately, the Wildfire of that dimension had passed. We managed to help them turn the tide of their war, before they could have left Cybertron, and returned here and finished the war before Unicorn was able to have the chance to overtake this dimension. I'm grateful for her being near me like that. At the same time, I'm…saddened, to hear that she passed in my absence. I was hoping that she would live for far longer – a lot of the other Cybertronians I know are currently _outliving _her – but I suppose there are only so many things that a gladiator from Kaon is capable of living past."

Maria looked over at Megatron. The Cybertronian seemed grim, but that was also how he tended to look a lot of the time.

"I'm glad to have been able to know her in life. I hope that others of you came to know her too."

Maria waited for a moment, then glanced back at Optimus and nodded before flying back over to the small platform and landing.

Optimus looked across the group present, and then Jolt rose to his feet and moved to the front of the sanctuary.

"When I first met Wildfire, it was in the ring. I was green, I didn't know what I was doing, and she pummeled me into the ground even as I attempted to spark her systems in order to stall her long enough to get my first win in." Jolt shook his head and chuckled a little. "I had no idea what I was getting into, going against an experienced fighter like that. I tried to prove I was better than her, later, or maybe try to get into her friend group, but I made all the wrong decisions and as a result, ended up in a worse place. But she saved my life, and brought me to a better place. After that, I managed to get into the profession that I wanted to be in, and…she let me ask her to test things I made. Weapons and basic tech, mostly – never upgrades, but important pieces all the same. And when we met the kids, well – I think it's safe to say we all bonded with someone. Joshua isn't here with Maria today, but…between the four of us, we were around each other for the longest possible. We got pretty close. I'm going to miss my sparring partner and the one who was never afraid to tell me when something of mine or Joshua's did something we didn't want it to. I'm going to miss that ear I could talk to about some of the things we went through."

The talks continued after that, with Cybertronians that Maria knew and didn't know coming up and talking about everything they knew and remembered about Wildfire. Megatron spoke of her prowess in the ring, from before the war, and how he had been glad to fight by her side later, when the Quintessans came calling on Earth's doorstep. Coil spoke of how she had been a big sister to him as well, and how she and Jolt had helped him harness his electrical abilities. Even Sparkseer – who needed to lean against his spear-like, staff-shaped energy channeler now more than ever – spoke of how Wildfire had been willing to speak with him on her own worries – including those to deal with Maria, when she disappeared for long lengths of time.

"I think she would have liked to know that you were still alive, and that you weren't in any true danger." The blue, tall Cybertronian nodded to Maria. "I understand there might have been some dangers, but…you seem to have come out whole, even if changed in some way."

Maria made a motion at him that essentially meant "we'll talk later, maybe."

And then came the Cybertronians Maria didn't know as well – Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, the twins, spoke of Wildfire's patience when teaching them some of her non-fire based moves. Others spoke of how she was someone you could go get the real truth from when it came to what happened during the war, as well as some fantastical tales that involved Flare-Up and almost felt impossible to believe.

"I swear her stories about humans with strange abilities like hers has to be something she made up," one young male Cybertronian declared.

Maria rolled her eyes and looked over at Jolt, who was holding back a snicker.

Eventually, the speeches from the Cybertronians slowed to a trickle, and then stopped entirely.

When they did, Optimus took to the front again. Maria didn't listen too much, instead watching the crowd of Cybertronians. Some of them stared back at her before quickly averting their gazes. Others didn't notice, but the ones who did and didn't look away merely made Maria raise an eyebrow at them.

It seemed there were some curious beings who were going to ask Maria a thing or two after the ceremony had been completed.

**Time Break**

Sixer kept himself busy, to some extent, while Maria was absent. He spent time reading and tending to the berry orchard and making sure the gnomes didn't try to get into the unripened berries. Or, when he wasn't doing either of those things…

"Come on, Grunkle Sixer! Do it again! I think you almost had it this time!"

"Easy for you to say," Sixer grumbled. He leaned back against the tree again and breathed deeply before focusing inwards.

First, the ground under his feet – not grass, but solid gray stone. The tree he had his back against wasn't a tree, but a solid stone column, covered in intricate carvings and designs that resembled axolotls. The corridor went on for a fair distance in either direction, with doors located at regular intervals. Some were larger than others, and some were open a crack.

Sixer had been in this hallway before, although it had been some time since he had been in its dimension. Centuries, in fact. And yet, he _remembered._

An important fact about illusions – and the mirages Maria created – was that they were better made if the person making them had been there.

And, while the memory was fuzzy, Sixer could still remember what Jheselbraum's home looked like – or a part of it, at least.

There came a quiet gasp, and Sixer's ears twitched.

"Keep thinking about it, Grunkle Sixer! Just – just keep focusing on – aaagh, you were so close!"

Sixer sighed and opened his eyes.

One again, the forest clearing was just that – a clearing on the edge of the lake, untouched and unchanged.

A young girl with the lower body of a horse and with a unicorn horn growing out of her forehead was sitting across the clearing from him. "I saw it, Grunkle Sixer! I really did! The columns and the wall tapestries were _great! _But then I distracted you from what you were doing and – and it fell apart. I'm sorry."

Sixer shook his head and raised a hand. "It's all right. At least I've been able to make it this far. The next step would be holding that illusion so that I can see it for myself with my eyes open, on top of ignoring possible distractions."

Mabelcorn nodded. "You're getting there, Grunkle Sixer! I know you'll get it soon!"

Sixer gave a small smile, then pushed himself up to his feet and away from the tree he had been leaning against. "I am glad to know you think that. However, I am going to need a break for lunch. Care to join me heading back?"

"Sure!" Mabelcorn rose to her hooved feet. "Are you going to try something different next time? Like maybe another dimension or something?"

"I could…give it a try, I suppose. But I would rather not attempt to create one dimension only for it to appear as I left it." Sixer's tails flicked behind him, trying to dislodge the bits of grass and bark that stuck to his fur. He reached back and guided one of his tails in front of him and started picking things out with his hands. "Dimension 52 is the most peaceful location that I can remember, and even then the memory is difficult to grasp."

"You'll get it," Mabelcorn assured him. "I know you will."

Easier said than done, but Sixer knew he had been making progress because of her and others' encouragement.

"I can't help but wonder if Maria had this much difficulty when she first started creating mirages," Sixer commented. "A lot of what she knows seems to come to her rather easily now."

"Maybe we can ask her when she comes back," Mabelcorn suggested. "I mean, she's got to have some pointers that can help with that, right?"

"I should think so, considering how much she has used her own abilities over her lifetime."

Sixer knew the path back to the Shack, as did Mabelcorn. The grass had been worn down so much in places it was starting to take the hint and not grow back where it would be trod underfoot. Instead, the grass was starting to make up for this by growing taller along the edges of the path, but that wasn't going to last very well for long. There was a nip to the air now, hinting at decreases in temperatures and – possibly – the arrival of snowfall. But that wasn't going to be a happen for some time, unless Gravity Falls was letting its strangeness show a little differently this year.

Perhaps Weirdmageddon had caused some changes to the weather as a result of its presence? It would be something to ask his counterparts about, if they'd ever noticed changes of that sort.

Sixer frowned as they stepped out into the Shack's yard. "Didn't Stanley say the Mystery Shack was closed for business?"

"Yeah." Mabelcorn frowned. "I wonder what's going on…let's sneak around the back. I don't think I wanna find out what those people think if they find us."

Sixer nodded and followed her lead. "Have you had problems with people from outside of Gravity Falls before?"

"If you don't count those guys in the suits?" Mabelcorn shrugged. "I mean, I don't think Mom and Dad would have been able to handle seeing us like this. A couple tourists saw me and thought I was wearing a really really good costume, but they came in expecting a tourist trap, sooo…."

"If one of them sees me, then the thought is that they will only see me as someone wearing a costume, then," Sixer guessed.

"Maybe? I dunno if you wanna be a part of one of Grunkle Stan's attractions, though." Mabelcorn made a face. "It isn't exactly fun."

"I'll take your word for it."

They reached the back porch and snuck inside just as Stanley started yelling at someone over on the other side of the house.

"I'm tellin' ya, get off my porch or—"

"Is Stanley yelling at tourists to _leave?"_Sixer asked. "I was under the assumption that anything with a wallet was free game."

"They're not tourists, they're a couple agents pretending to be tourists." Crescent was sitting on the couch, looking like he hadn't moved for the last several hours. "The bus route knows the Shack's closed because of the weather and school hours kicking in for the kids. It's just a couple guys are trying to get entry and none of us're havin' that."

Sixer frowned. "This…doesn't sound like the right way to go about gaining entry. Is it?"

"Nah. 'Ccordin' ta the others, they need a warrant or somethin.' Goin' about it like this ain't what they're supposed ta be doin." Crescent tapped the side of his head. "An' the Trigger up here agrees. Well, his memories do, anyway."

"I wonder what is driving them to do this in order to gain entry." Sixer frowned and tapped his chin in thought. "They would have to be cornered and asked, I suppose, If a clear answer is something we want."

Crescent snorted. "Good luck with that."

"Good luck with what?" asked someone behind Sixer.

Sixer turned and found himself looking at Maria, a curious frown on her face as Vash and Knives stood behind her.

"Those agents're tryin' ta get into the house by disguisin' themselves," Crescent replied. He paused. "Oh, hey, you're back? Good timing. Is the bus still sitting out there?"

At Crescent's words, the sound of screeching tires came from outside, and Stanley stomped into the living room from the gift shop wearing his Mr. Mystery gear.

"Things are getting ridiculous out here," Stanley muttered. "Kinda wish those stupid agents would take a hint and leave us alone – especially since they're clearly not getting warrants ta get in here." He snorted, then blinked. "Oh, hey, Maria. I didn't hear ya come back."

"Hey." Maria waved. "I just got back. How long was I gone for?"

"Three days," Sixer replied. "How – how was it?"

Maria smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile. "It was good to see friends again. I wish that you could have meet some of them, but you were right before I left – it wouldn't have been the right time."

Sixer nodded. "Some other time, then."

"Yeah. So, what's happened since I was out, besides those agents showing up?"

Sixer's stomach attempted a grumble. "We could talk over lunch, if you'd like. I've been…working on a few things."

"Sure." Maria grinned. "What's in the fridge?"


	11. Vision

**Warning before we get into this next arc - the only reason I know the dimension we're getting into next is because I watch a walkthrough after having gotten curious about a certain character's lore. You'll probably guess how I got into writing this bit by the end of this chapter.**

**So yes, I am very much aware my information might not be as accurate as some people who are closer to the source material. Don't entirely care, this is fanfiction, it doesn't have to stay _that_ close. So there.**

**Chapter 11 – Vision**

"It has been almost a month and you haven't gone lookin' at any of the other options yet."

Maria looked up from the kitchen stove at Shermie, frowning slightly. "I need to ground myself in a dimension before I go back to jumping. And I am not about to return home for a few weeks after my closest friend passed away. The cabin Vash, Knives, and I lived in has probably collapsed into the desert sands by now, or it's been found by people who needed the shelter more than we do. I plan on going out again soon, but the options I have _left _are limited."

Shermie held up his hands. "I'm just making sure that you're not givin' up."

"I'm not." Maria covered the stew pot and set the ladle aside. "But there are times when I need to recharge. I'll be heading out again soon, I promise. I've got a destination in mind already." She raised her eyes to Shermie's. "I know what I'm doing. I promise."

Shermie met her gaze for a moment, then sighed and shook his head. "I should hope so. I don't like having to wait on one person's decisions."

"I know." Maria nodded. "But we'll get to taking care of this. I promise. I just need time to recover from losing my best friend and a proper plan of what I should be doing when I get to New York."

"New York?" Shermie frowned. "What are you going to be doing there?"

"Well, talking to the Avengers. There's a couple guys I think might know a thing or two abou—ss!"

Maria put a hand to her forehead and pulled back from the stove.

"What is it?" Shermie frowned.

"Vision."

Shermie's surprised expression faded as Maria's vision became spotty, then went dark as she braced herself against the kitchen counter.

_The picture was filled with static, but it was there. A ruined wasteland, with rising towers of metal. Men, women, children, and all manner of other strange creatures shambled across the wastes with metal parts overtaking their organic flesh._

_And, over them all, a cackling giant of a man with a cybernetic yellow eye and left arm._

Maria shook her head as the shack's kitchen came back to her in spots. "Primus, I wasn't expecting that so soon."

"What?" Shermie frowned.

"Another dimension needs my help – another apocalypse, but of a different kind." Maria looked at the stew pot for a moment, then turned and moved out of the kitchen quickly. "Vash, take the stew off in fifteen minutes! I have to go!"

"Go?" Vash looked away from the TV in confusion as Maria started towards the door. "What are you – wait. You didn't."

"Didn't what?" Sixer frowned, rising from the couch. "What's going on?"

"I've had a vision." Maria reached the door and grabbed the knob. "There's a dimension that's going to have trouble, and I need to take care of it before it falls under an apocalypse of a different kind."

"What kind?"

Maria swung the door open and looked at Knives, who was sitting on Sixer's other side. "Someone's turning the people in another dimension into cyborgs, likely for nefarious purposes. I don't know if it _will _happen, it _is _happening, or if I'm too late yet, so I have to go _now."_

"Can I come with you?"

Maria was one foot onto the porch when she heard Sixer's question. She turned her head and looked back at him. "Why?"

Sixer blinked a couple times. "I…well, do you think it wise to go alone?"

Maria paused at the question, then shook her head. "No. But are you sure that you are all right coming with me?"

"Well, the more help you have, the sooner we can return to our intended task, correct?"

Maria paused. Frowned. "You're right. Come on; we're heading out now. We have to beat a giant with bluish skin and a yellow cybernetic eye before he turns his world into a giant mechanical nightmare realm."

She walked quickly off the porch, missing the wide-eyed look that crossed Sixer's face before he bolted after her.

"Did you say a _giant _with a mechanical eye?" Sixer asked as Maria summoned a portal a short distance from the house.

"Yes." Maria paused and looked at Sixer with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"That – I don't know if this is coincidence or not, but – that sounds familiar."

Maria's jaw set. "From before Cipher or after?"

"After."

Maria's eyes narrowed. She looked at the portal, then back at Sixer. "Are you _absolutely _sure that coming with me would be a good idea? I don't like the idea of you getting caught by someone who knew that damn puppeteer."

Sixer frowned. He opened his mouth, hesitated, then closed his mouth as his frown deepened. Then he nodded. "This might be one of Cipher's Henchmaniacs. If he is still alive despite Cipher's death, _and _he is affecting a dimension, he needs to be handled."

"Agreed." Maria motioned to the portal. "Let's find this giant and teach him a few things."

Sixer nodded and stepped through. Maria followed almost on his heels.

Vash appeared at the porch just as the portal winked out of sight. "That was…huh."

"Does this happen often?" Shermie came up behind him, frowning.

"Not…Maria hasn't been this serious about needing to be somewhere like that, no." Vash looked at the old man. "I'll be honest, I don't think any of us were expecting a vision while Maria was working on this problem."

"What exactly does a vision mean?"

"It means she's needed in another dimension," Knives replied. "Which, speaking of, Vash, I think you are needed in the kitchen. Maria's lunch should be finished soon."

"Oh, right!" Vash turned and scrambled into the kitchen to the stew pot, leaving Shermie standing on the porch with a confused expression.

"Hey, are you gonna let the cold in, brother?" Crescent walked over. "What's with the look on yer face?"

"That kid has a lot more on her shoulders than I think a lot of people her age ever should."

Crescent grunted as Shermie closed the door. "That's one way of putting it. Cause any human who lived ta be a thousand years old doing what she does should be long dead by now."

**Space Break**

A young man looked up at the ceiling, frowning. "…can't be."

"What is it?" A blond-haired young man looked over.

"I just sensed a portal opening somewhere in Makna Forest."

"A portal? You don't mean like—"

"I don't know. It feels stable and familiar – to me." The brown-haired young man looked down at the two large rings sitting on the workbench in front of him. "I'm not going to get this ready in time. There are parts I need that I can't get here, and I'm not about to leave you here when we have Dickson to worry about."

"We'll improvise, then." The blond moved closer, bright blue eyes looking over the rings. "You just need something that will release the energy waves that will keep them unconscious, right?"

"And it has to be safe for both organic and mechanical systems, which is where my problem is. We need to make them useable for both, not one or the other. I'm going to need time coming up for the calculations for the energy balance before I can—"

The door was almost thrown off its hinges as a red-haired young man burst into the room. "Shulk, he's been spotted!"

"Where?" The blond looked over.

"Not far from where we are now, and going towards the head. If we don't get moving now, we're gonna lose our chance!"

"Go on ahead."

Shulk looked at the other. "Are you sure you—"

"I'm sure. I'll keep working on this and join you if I have a breakthrough."

"What about that portal you sensed?"

"Portal?" The redhead looked between them, confused.

"I get the feeling that it was just my imagination. That, or this dimension is still trying to settle itself after everything that's happened. There are probably rifts all over the place, and this one opened and closed like a portal and set my senses off." The brown-haired young man paused. "If it _is _a portal, then I get the feeling we'll see someone unusual soon enough. Go ahead and try to catch him with the original plan – I'll keep working on this, just in case."

Shulk paused, then nodded and grabbed a strange metal blade from one of the nearby worktables. "Join us when you can – something tells me we're going to need all the help we can get."

With that, he and the red-haired young man dashed out of the room, closing the door behind them.

The brown-haired young man stared at the door for a moment, then looked back at the two large rings sitting on the table in front of him.

"If that really is you…I hope you're sane."


	12. Crossing Timelines

**A day late this week, buuuut that's mostly because I was adjusting to my new work schedule! If I forget to post next Friday, then I'll just adjust my schedule to posting on Saturdays.**

**Aaaanyway, new week, new chapter! And we've got an old, familiar face showing up here!**

**Chapter 12 – Crossing Timelines**

"Lush jungle. That means we still have time." Maria looked around at the tall trees above their heads. "There must be civilization nearby, or at the very least people. My portals never drop me far from people."

Sixer's ears flicked as he looked around at the tall trees. A frown slowly started to form on his face. "Do you know what dimension we are in?"

"I'll know when we hit civilization," Maria replied. "But so far, this doesn't look like a dimension I've visited before, why?"

Maria looked over at Sixer and noticed that he was staring at the trees with an odd expression. His eyes almost flickered from branch to branch, like he was looking for something.

"I can almost see the blue flowers," Sixer muttered.

"Blue flowers?" Maria frowned. "What are you—"

A tree groaned, then crashed to the ground somewhere nearby.

Maria held up a hand while Sixer's ears swiveled in the direction of the sound.

Sixer frowned as he strained his ears. "That's…I hear voices. Fighting."

"Sounds like we've found civilization. Come on!" Maria took off at a run into the foliage. Sixer took off right after her, tails catching in bushes as he went.

He would ignore the discomfort for now.

It didn't take them too long to find a large, fallen tree, with an even cut at its base. The surrounding area had similar cuts and burns in the wood and grass.

"Get him, Fiora!" a voice cried from further down the fallen trunk. A young man's. "Try stunning him again!"

"I'll try!" a young woman called back. "But I don't know how well it's going to – aah!"

"He's runnin'! After him!" called another young man's voice.

Sixer heard the sound of whirring gears and something stabbing into the bark of the tree. He turned his head and sucked in a breath.

There was a man coming towards them – but he wasn't normal. Metal plates covered his legs and parts of his arms, neck, and head, revealing a half metal scalp where long dark hair no longer grew. And the man _dangled _from four large mechanical legs that were sharp blades all the way down, colored a dull brown – rust? Or something else?

Sixer wasn't about to guess, but judging from the way the man glared at Sixer and Maria with his one red, cybernetic eye and his steely human one, he was out for blood.

Maria moved forward, her clothes already shifting to her armor as she leapt forward. "Hey, ugly! Follow me!" She threw a pair of fireballs at his mechanical blades, then dashed off into the trees on the other side of the trunk.

Immediately, the man changed course, his organic body swinging from the box fused to his back where the mechanical blades were connected.

Sixer jumped onto the fallen trunk and was about to follow when something hit the tree trunk in front of him, leaving a burn mark in the bark.

"Don't move, or I'm taking your head off!" barked a woman's voice.

Sixer turned his head to look in the direction of the voice and met the gaze of a dark-haired woman with a rifle pointed at his face. He looked back in the direction Maria had gone, but there was no sign of her or the man she'd gotten the attention of.

He looked back at the woman with the gun and watched as three other figures ran up and joined her: a young man with blond hair, a young man with short red hair, and a young, blond-haired woman wearing strange armor. Except for the woman with the gun, all their weapons had blades of light – the blond woman had a pair of daggers, the redhead had what looked like a combination between a sword and a shield, and the blond young man had a gray sword with a circle of glass near the top of the hilt.

"I remember you," the redhead said with narrow eyes. "Yer one of those guys that monster brought here with him!" He pointed his sword at Sixer. "Aren't you supposed to be his pet or something?"

"Not anymore, I'm not," Sixer replied.

"Like I'm going to believe that." The woman with the rifle rested a finger on the trigger. "That other one certainly liked to pretend he was friendly, before he'd take out entire groups of our defense force."

Sixer raised his hands as his tails collapsed completely. "I mean you no harm here. Not this time."

"We'll be the judge a' that." The redhead moved forward. "Shulk you got anythin' that'll keep this guy from meltin' our stuff?"

"Let me see if I—"

"Let me." The blond woman raised one of her daggers. "He's the reason that my brother is turned into that thing."

"Fiora, wait." Shulk put a hand on her shoulder. "Something seems different this time."

"He's the reason that Dunban is suffering in his body!" Fiora argued. "If he hadn't come here, then Dickson wouldn't have shaken that – that thing's hand and –" She shook her head.

Dickson and Dunban. Fiora and Shulk. Something about those names was familiar. Sixer couldn't quite remember from where, other than that they were connected to Maria's vision somehow.

This world must have been far back in his memory, from earlier on in Cipher's attempted takeovers of multiple dimensions. But this world didn't look like it was falling apart.

"Cipher's dead," Sixer blurted, causing the four to look back at him sharply.

"Dead?" the redhead repeated. "How can that be possible? He said it himself – there's no way that anyone could have killed him."

"Because my family and I were a part of what was _supposed _to end him," Sixer replied. "We were given that chance, and we succeeded. That's why your dimension is no longer under a Weirdmageddon."

"How do you expect us to believe that?" The redhead strode forward, sword at his side. Sixer was sure he was ready to swing it at a moment's notice.

Fiora looked at Sixer strangely. "How? You looked like you were serving him willingly before."

A dull ache entered Sixer's chest, and he shuddered. "We were not." His ears tilted back as he looked at the four of them. "Please, I'm telling the truth. Let me help you recover and rebuild, that's what—"

The woman with the rifle fired. Sixer felt something hit him in the chest, and the world went sideways and turned dark.

**Time Break**

Sixer felt awareness come back to him – surprisingly.

_Wasn't I just shot?_

He opened his eyes and found himself looking up at a dimly-lit, gray metal ceiling. He was lying on something hard, with a thin blanket underneath.

And there was a dull throbbing in his chest, at the point where he'd been hit.

Sixer moved one arm underneath him and pushed himself up onto his elbow before looking down to see where the pain was coming from.

A bullet cartridge was stuck to his sweater.

"Hm." Sixer frowned and plucked the cartridge, wincing at the sharp pain that resulted. He frowned at the needle that was on the other side. "Tranquilizer? Or poison?" He sighed and shook his head before tossing it aside, then pushed himself up into a sitting position to get a proper look around.

He was in a cell. Bed – more like a cot – pushed against the back wall, toilet in one corner, and bars blocking exit.

And on the other side of those bars was the woman with the rifle and an orange fluffball of a creature, with a pair of large ears(?) resting curled around its upper half.

Sixer leaned against the back wall and sighed as his tails spilled over the bed – three on either side. "I am going to be used for target practice, I imagine?"

"What gave you that idea?" the woman replied.

"I know my reputation isn't the best here, and I know that you people would just as well shoot me if you couldn't get to the demon who almost caused your dimension to end." Sixer closed his eyes and sighed again. "Just as he caused my dimension to end."

"Furry Hom Hom seem different."

Sixer opened an eye and looked at the fluffball creature. He raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Is Furry Hom Hom on our side?" the fluffball asked.

Sixer's ear flicked when the creature rolled the r's. "That depends on whether or not you upset the Guildmaster by doing anything to me she won't like."

"Guildmaster?" the woman repeated. "What Guildmaster?"

Sixer shrugged. "She took me from Cipher. I work for a World Jumper now."

The two exchanged looks, then looked back at Sixer.

"Give us a moment," the woman said. "Come on, Riki." She turned and walked down the hall.

The fluffball – Riki – looked between the woman and Sixer for a moment before following after her.

Sixer waited a moment, then closed his eye and breathed in again.

He didn't know what to expect from the people here, but he knew that they didn't like him very much. And that meant that, if they were looking to get answers from him, it was likely they were going to think torture was the way to go.

_Cipher has thrown everything at me because he thought it was entertaining. I might not be able to come back from the dead at the will of my captors, but that doesn't mean I need to react to everything. If they decide they want to harm me, then so be it – Maria will find me and deal with the problem as it comes._

Sixer leaned his head back against the wall behind him, folded his arms across his chest, and waited.

Either they were going to start with torture, or just straight-up kill him. Either way, it was going to cause a reaction from Maria.

Something that sounded like metal-on-metal came from somewhere down the corridor. Sixer's ears flicked at the sound and followed it until it came to a stop in front of his cell. He kept his eyes closed. If they were going to start with torture now, he would prefer not to know what they were going to use on him yet.

"Stanford Pines. I didn't think that you and your family would be willing to cause an inter-dimensional Weirdmageddon."

A young man's voice, but it didn't sound like the two boys from the forest.

Sixer gritted his teeth at the dull ache in his chest. "I wasn't."

So, this was how they began.

"Do you mean you weren't until a certain point, or was Cipher holding something over you, like a deal?"

"I never liked the idea of what he forced us to do, and I never shook his hand." Sixer's ear flicked. "Nor did anyone within Gravity Falls."

"He changed you by force, then. Did he do anything to keep you under his control?"

"Yes."

"Why did Weirdmageddon stop in this dimension?"

"Cipher died. Without him maintaining it, the weirdness retreated from the dimensions that were still whole to an extent. Mine was destroyed, because of how long it was exposed to his power."

There was a long pause. Sixer's tails flicked as he waited for a blast to hit near his head.

"How did he die, as he is a being of pure energy rather than matter?" the young man asked slowly. "I was under the impression that he could not be ended because he had stopped your attempt in your home dimension."

"He racked up a debt with us as a result of our forced transformation and enslavement. We were given a chance to collect when we were rescued from his control."

"Who freed you?"

Sixer paused. Frowned. "We aren't that yet – not completely. But the one who took me from Cipher and currently has me under her control is the World Jumper Maria Carlsdale."

Another silence – this one longer than the last. Sixer's tails flicked and twitched. Why weren't they prepping weapons or the like?

"Maria did _what?"_

Sixer frowned at the surprise in the young man's voice, and finally opened his eyes to see who he was talking to.

A young man, just on the cusp of adulthood, with brown hair and indigo eyes, and dressed in a green shirt and cobalt jacket. Not familiar to Sixer, but….

"Why is it that Maria doing such a thing surprises you?" Sixer's ears leaned forward as he tilted his head slightly.

"Because the last time I saw her, her parents were murdered and she was kidnapped by aliens who were likely seeking to use her," the young man replied. "And she wasn't prepared for them. How could she be prepared for Cipher? Do you know how she managed to get away from them?"

Sixer's eyebrows rose. "That was centuries before she found me. I saw the Continuum Shift from my dying dimension, when I only had two tails."

"A Continuum Shift? I hadn't imagined – _centuries?" _The young man stared. "That can't…how is that possible? Time doesn't pass that quickly between dimensions."

Sixer shrugged one shoulder. "You would be surprised at what can and cannot happen between dimensions in the multiverse. It seems you have not traveled enough to see such things."

The young man gripped at his hair with one hand and shook his head. "That's far too much time, though…that can't be…" He frowned. "You mentioned she has control over your actions?"

"Correct."

"How?"

"Maria and I agreed to keep that to ourselves unless necessary. We don't like the idea of me being passed between people like a hot potato. The same for my family."

"Does Maria control them?"

"No. Counterparts of myself and my family rescued the others."

The young man let go of his hair and put a hand to his chin in thought, frowning. "Can you sense your connection to her? Is she in this dimension?"

Sixer frowned. "We haven't tried, but yes, she is in this dimension. We arrived here together."

"Would it be possible for you to sense that connection and tell me where she is right now?"

Sixer frowned at the request. "…possibly."

"Try it. Please. I need to know where she is."

Sixer's frown deepened, but he closed his eyes and focused, reaching out for Maria's familiar, grounding presence.

A picture came back almost immediately as Sixer found his heart filling with a warm fire.

"She is in a city-like area, walking towards a tall building with guards standing at the entrance. There is a man with her, lying on her hoverboard with two glowing blue rings – one at his chest, the other at his knees. He's unconscious. The metal blades are melted off his back, but it's the same man we saw when we arrived here. She's—"

Something poked Sixer back, with a gentle, confused warmth. "_Sixer?"_

Sixer exhaled and relaxed. "I'm here, Maria."

_"Where are you? I can tell you're close."_

"I am in a holding cell. The people here…they know me. And not in a kind way."

_"I guessed that from the way he acted when he realized Cipher wasn't backing me, you, or some monster named Dickson, who I plan to wring the neck of. He's probably the giant who turned this guy into a cyborg – no deals involved. I can reverse the programming, but his body is another matter."_

Sixer sighed. "It is good that you can help him. The name Dickson is familiar, but I'm not sure if he'll be reachable at the moment, considering he is a Henchmaniac."

_"Mmmrgggghh."_

The boy cleared his throat. Sixer's ear flicked.

"Maria, there's…also someone here who knows you."

_"…what?" _Maria's movement on the city street slowed. Sixer could see the gates of the building ahead through her eyes, and that a crowd was starting to gather to stare at her and the unconscious figure with her. _"Who is it?"_

"A young man with dark hair and dark blue eyes."

_"Is he wearing blue and green?"_

"…yes." Sixer frowned as Maria started to pick up her pace. "And he said he knows you from before the Dark Arms found you. He was there when your parents were killed."

Maria inhaled sharply. "_Sixer, can I see him through your eyes?"_

"I am prepared for that."

_"Then let me have a look."_

Sixer opened his eyes and looked at the young man, who was watching with a guarded expression. Something in his eyes suggested he was surprised about what was happening.

The edges of Sixer's vision started glowing blue, and Maria inhaled sharply. "_Joshua!"_

Sixer blinked. "That's Joshua?"

The boy's – Joshua's – eyes widened.

_"Yes, that's – holy scrap I was not expecting this. I'm honed in on your position. If anyone moves to hurt you before I get there, they're getting a White Flare to the face. Tell Joshua that. I'll see you soon."_

The blue in his vision faded, and Sixer shook his head to clear it out completely. "Maria says she'll White Flare anyone who harms me between now and her arrival. She should be here shortly."

Joshua blinked, then sighed and shook his head. "She hasn't changed. That's good. I'll go ahead and release you and meet her in the hall. If she's coming here with who I think she is, she is going to want to head to the Machina lab immediately."

Sixer frowned.

"That description you gave of the unconscious man with her – as well as the name Dickson – suggests that she's subdued Dunban, an old war veteran who was captured during Weirdmageddon and turned into a mindless war machine. I assume Maria knows how to handle mind control programming, if she beat those monsters with a Continuum Shift."

"More than you know," Sixer replied.

Joshua moved to the door and pressed his hand against the wall. "Did you guys get all that?"

There was a crackle of static, and then the voice of the redhead from the forest. _"His story checks out so far – there's a girl comin' this way wit' Dunban in a couple of yer stasis rings – how'd she get her hands on those if you're still workin' on 'em?"_

"That is a question I intend to ask her when she gets here," Joshua replied. "It's not as relevant as the fact that Cipher is dead and Stanford Pines no longer serves the demon or anyone affiliated with him."

_"And are you really sure about that one? What if that girl's workin' for him?"_

"Maria would rather stab his eye out than sell her soul to that monster," Sixer spoke up. "She is his opposite in spirit. She _cares _for my family, unlike Cipher."

_"…You've got me on speaker, man?"_

"I do, Reyn," Joshua replied. "I'm releasing Sixer so that we can meet Maria. If you want the full story, come down to the Machina labs. I'll be waiting for her there, with Stanford."

_"Joshua—"_

The sentence cut off abruptly, and Joshua pulled the cell door open. "Come. Let's go meet Maria."

Sixer nodded and rose to his feet. "Why is it that you trust what I say?"

"Because I know my cousin." Joshua looked at Sixer. "And I know your counterparts. You wouldn't server a Cipher unless you were manipulated to do so, and your Cipher simply forced that upon you rather than messing with your mind."

"Maria came to the same conclusion." Sixer paused as he reached the cell's door. "She is your cousin?"

Joshua raised an eyebrow. "Yes, she is. Why?"

"…I think there is more going on here than just a centuries-wide gap between the moment you last saw her and now."

Before Joshua had a chance to continue the conversation, a bellow came from down the hall behind them. Sixer turned at the sound and caught sight of the redhead from before – Reyn, wasn't it? – barreling down the hall towards them with an angered look on his face.

"Don't—"

"Stay back!"

A familiar, red, orange, and gray-armored blur dashed between Joshua and Sixer.

Sixer took a step back as Maria brought up a gloved fist and clocked Reyn in the jaw, sending him flying backwards as she came to a stop.


	13. Brought Back to His Senses

**Thanks to abbydobbie for the Fav! I'm glad to know that there are people who are, in fact, reading my works on this site. Hopefully people will keep reading!**

**Chapter 13 – Brought Back to His Senses**

"Sixer was to Cipher like Dunban was to Dickson!" Maria barked, glaring down at Reyn. "Buzz off, or I'm giving you a Fire Punch next time, is that understood?!"

Reyn rubbed his chin. "All right, all right! Geez, where did you come from?!"

"I can be very fast on my feet when I want to be," Maria replied curtly. She huffed at him, then turned and looked at Sixer. Her anger melted away in almost an instant. "You okay, Sixer?"

Sixer relaxed and smiled. "I'm fine, Maria."

Maria looked Sixer over for a moment, then relaxed as well with a sigh of relief. "Good. I was worried for a moment there when I saw him barreling down the hall like a crazed bull."

"Hey!" Reyn rose to his feet. "I'll have you know that—"

"I get that you don't trust Sixer because of what he's done, but _trust Joshua. _My cousin knows what he's talking about." Maria motioned to Joshua, then turned her attention away from Reyn to look her cousin over. "Although, I have to say that this is the first time I've overlapped my timeline with a past event like this."

"I had wondered if that was the case," Sixer commented.

Maria nodded. "It makes the most sense, considering that I remember coming home after the Continuum Shift, and never set foot in this dimension until now. So, where's the lab, cousin?"

"The Machina lab is back the way you came." Joshua turned and motioned. "Follow—" He stopped. "Did you get those stasis rings from me?"

Sixer turned and caught sight of the same man Maria had gone after in the forest, without the mechanical blade-arms, and lying on Maria's hoverboard, just as he had seen through Maria's eyes.

"Yes. They were…an inheritance." Maria moved passed Joshua and towards the hoverboard.

"Dunban!" Reyn pushed past Sixer and Joshua and moved to stand at Maria's back. "He's – is he okay?"

"Depends on your definition of the word." Maria shot Reyn a dark look. "Mentally, he's still stuck under Dickson's control, whoever that monster is. Physically, he is in a dangerous, unstable balance of mechanical and organic functions. I need to assess what needs to be done about _that _before I can give an ultimatum on his condition. But, considering how his skin and the metal are unevenly fused together, I doubt that he will be able to live for long in this state."

Maria motioned, then started down the hall, the hoverboard following after her. Joshua fell in step next to her, with Reyn and Sixer following behind.

"How do you know things like that?" Reyn asked. "Are you a mechanic like Shulk is?"

"I'm a Reploid, like Joshua is," Maria corrected. Her armor glowed slightly and shifted as she spoke, turning back to her normal appearance. "And as a result of what I know and have been able to do, I know how to work around mechanical people. _And, _I know how to get the reprogramming out of your friend's head."

Sixer's tails curled at the tips at Maria's words.

"How do you intend to do that?" Reyn asked.

"Do you want to watch me stick a plug into the back of his head and poke around at what basically amounts to his sense of self in the form of programming code?" Maria raised an eyebrow.

"You know how to read code now?" Joshua asked.

"I had to learn it, in order to be able to run maintenance on myself." Maria looked around as they turned a corner in the hall. "Which way, Joshua?"

"Over here." Joshua moved ahead and moved to a door on their right. "Shulk should be here already."

"Are you really gonna let her poke around in Dunban's head?" Reyn asked.

"I trust my cousin," Joshua replied. "But my plan was the same as Maria's."

Joshua pushed the door open, then motioned Maria inside. "Shulk, Linada, we've got some help."

"What kind of – Dunban!"

Sixer recognized that voice. He lingered in the doorway with Reyn and looked in curiously while Maria pulled the hoverboard inside.

The room was part workshop, part server room. There was a metal examination table in the middle of the room, as well as computers lining one wall. The rest of it was all focused on metalwork, including a furnace in one corner.

"You – how did you –"

"I know what I'm doing when I come across people in Dunban's situation." Maria looked over at Sixer and motioned for him to step in. He did so cautiously, meeting Shulk's gaze before meeting the gaze of his companion – a tall, metal woman with clearly human features.

The woman met his gaze with a guarded expression.

"Stanford is with Maria," Joshua said, motioning to Maria. "She rescued him from Cipher's control, although I would like to hear how Cipher died."

"You'll have to ask Sixer that one," Maria replied as she moved Dunban over to the examination table. "Cipher and the Dark Arms tried to do to me what Cipher'd done to Sixer and his family, but they failed. Unfortunately, the shock of it forced me unconscious for three days."

"We are _very _lucky that he failed," Sixer added when Shulk and the woman looked back at him. "I doubt that the multiverse would have done well against someone like Maria."

"She is that formidable?" Shulk looked between Maria and Sixer as Maria lifted up Dunban and placed him on the table. "Forgive me, but you—"

"I've used my appearance to my advantage," Maria replied. "But there are people who want to use me for my abilities." She glanced at Sixer. "Like the aliens who made a deal with Cipher when they put a bounty on my head. They know how my powers can be manipulated to mess with dimensions in a way they shouldn't."

"I see." Shulk frowned. "Then you have abilities that you don't like to talk about freely. Does Sixer's current state factor into that?"

"It does, actually." Maria looked towards Reyn, Shulk, and the metal woman. "And Sixer's state isn't something I'd prefer to talk about freely. I don't want people taking advantage of that knowledge."

Shulk looked over at Reyn, who raised his hands and shook his head.

"That certainly changes things," the mechanical woman commented. "You are Maria, correct? I am Linada, one of the Machina who have survived Weirdmageddon."

"Machina?" Maria tilted her head slightly, then gave a nod in greeting. "Nice to meet you, Linada. Do you have any cables that fit the port at the back of Dunban's head?"

Linada frowned, then strode over while Maria carefully moved Dunban's head so that Linada could have a look. "Well…yes, I do, but why?"

"Dickson likely reprogrammed Dunban's mind after adding all these changes," Maria explained. "Which means that I can change his mind back if I can have a look at Dunban's programming. I've done this for other people before, I am very confident I can do the same for him."

"I can vouch for her." Joshua stepped forward. "We helped a counterpart of hers named Myra who was in similar trouble."

Linada looked over at Joshua, then nodded and moved to one of the computer terminals.

"Myra?" Sixer repeated. "You've – you've met counterparts of yourselves?"

"Just mine, so far as I'm aware," Maria replied. "And – Myra was involved in the Dark Arms problem, Joshua. Her timeline just happens to be _weird _when it comes to us in general."

"Weird how?" Joshua asked.

"Her human self helped me against them, and her Reploid self was a part of the problem. And yes, they were the same person, I'm not joking."

Sixer winced. "That must have been strange for her. But…she is all right now, correct?"

"Yup. Last I checked, she was in a dimension where she could live in peace and spend time with the pirate crew she'd put together before the Dark Arms flew in and grabbed her." Maria held out a hand for the cable Linada found, then inspected the end before nodding and plugging it into the back of Dunban's head.

Reyn winced. "That's gotta hurt."

"It doesn't, actually. Tickles a bit and feels funny when you put it in and pull it out, but it's all about what happens _while _it's plugged in that could cause some hurt." Maria followed the cable to the computer terminal as the monitor filled up with code. "All right, Dickson, let's see where your fingers are hiding, eh?"

While Maria cracked her knuckles and started frowning at the code, Joshua made his way around Dickson's examination table and over to Sixer.

"Are those…Joshua's stasis rings?" Shulk looked over the rings curiously. "Or are these your own version?"

"They're his." Maria didn't look away from the screen.

"Maria said they were an…inheritance." Joshua frowned, then looked at Sixer. "You didn't recognize me, which means we've never met before."

Sixer shook his head.

"…I see. Something must happen to my future self. Don't tell me – please. I think that is something I shouldn't know about."

"What _I'd _like to know is how you managed to beat up that demon," Reyn commented from the doorway. "You said he racked up a debt?"

"He did," Sixer confirmed. "Most people who are transformed by Cipher did it by exchanging something in return for that power. He didn't do that with us. He…took from us what he needed to keep us under his control, and then he forced the transformations on myself and my family. After we crossed paths with Maria in another Gravity Falls, we…we had a year before Cipher caught up and broke into that dimension as well. He captured Maria because the Dark Arms – those left after their defeat at her hands – put a bounty on her head through him."

"But you said she survived without being changed," Joshua said.

"Correct. We staged a rescue and broke into his Fearamid, after which I found Maria in a moment when she was left alone. Her last act of consciousness was to summon two Pokémon – Chaos and Palkia."

"Her Mewtwo?" Joshua frowned. "Why?"

"I…think she knew what he used to be, considering that he said he was returning to his roots and borrowed water from the lake to become a monstrous creature that _ate _the Dark Arms." Sixer glanced over at Maria.

Maria chuckled darkly.

"What of Palkia, then?" Joshua frowned.

"He…summoned a large number of other Pokémon, and they attacked Cipher when he came back with the two Dark Arms. That's when Chaos attacked, and then – then my family joined the chaos. My brother landed the first blow by punching Cipher in the eye, and…well, the rest of us followed suit after that. He was pummeled by meteors, tied down by vines, and I hit him with all the energy I had before my brother crushed Cipher underfoot. The fight used up enough energy from us that we were ordered to stay in bed for a few days, but…it was _worth it."_

"I have no idea what those Pokémon things are, but if she can summon one that turns into a water monster, that definitely sounds like somethin'," Reyn commented.

"A-ha! There you are, nasty piece of code." Maria highlighted a section on the monitor. "Joshua, Linada, come have a look at this."

Joshua moved over to peer over Maria's shoulder while Linada bent over. Shulk moved to join them as well.

"See that? It's repressing his loyalties to his family and altering his memories so that it looks like Dickson was always a friend." Maria motioned to the code. "Dickson can't have been all that good at coding, since this was only a blanket job and didn't go that deep in. I'm going to go through the rest of this to see if there is anything else I need to worry about, and then I'm deleting this chunk of garbage. Since Dunban is still in stasis, the changes should save so that he'll be back to his old self when he wakes up." She paused. "Mostly. Those memories are going to be hell."

"How do you know how to work with these things?" Shulk asked. "I mean, you don't look like Joshua does under his disguise, do you?"

"Hm?"

"Your clothes, I mean. They look…real."

"Oh, that. Upgrade I got during the Dark Arms thing that I'm currently absent for." Maria waved off the stares. "I'm just as much a Reploid as Joshua is. It's just that I'm a bit more advanced and haven't used a holographic disguise in a _long _time." She paused, then added, "If it gets confusing, I'm centuries older than Joshua. But _at the same time, _I'm in another dimension fighting for my life and free will against the creatures that Joshua saw kill my parents not too long ago. So if I reference anything Joshua looks confused about, he just hasn't reached that part of my timeline yet."

"I get the feeling I am going to be feeling a lot of confusion," Joshua commented.

Maria nodded, then went back to scrolling through the programming.

Sixer remained standing back near Dunban while the others watched Maria work – except for Reyn, who remained in the doorway. He didn't have anything to contribute, and felt content enough to watch Maria work to save another from a distance.

"How close are ya to done?" Reyn asked. "I wanna know if I hafta get Fiora."

"Why?" Maria looked away from the monitor. "I'm set to edit his code and remove Dickson's influence in a second."

"Fiora's his sister." Reyn nodded to Dunban. "She's gonna want to be here."

"Then by all means, go get her!" Maria made a shooing motion. "And get anyone else who wants to be here when he wakes up!"

"Will do!" Reyn disappeared from the doorway quickly.

"Okay. Joshua, got anything to add?"

"You found everything I would have mentioned," Joshua replied with awe in his voice. "And some things I hadn't noticed. You've come a long way."

"Heh. Just make sure you remember to keep my past self – your present version of me – up to date on things and I'll be golden." Maria hit a few more keys, and the code on the monitor shifted slightly. "Okay, saving changes and…." She turned and looked over at Dunban. "Joshua, would you do the honors of removing the stasis rings?"

"Of course." Joshua walked over to Dunban's still form and reached for the mechanical part of the glowing rings. He pressed down on a pair of buttons on the two rings simultaneously, and the rings immediately dulled and retracted into thin glass rods with a mechanical control panel at the center. "Hm."

Maria held out a hand and took the two devices from Joshua before tucking them under her jacket. "His systems are restarting and taking note of the changes. It shouldn't be too long now."

Sure enough, a progress bar had now replaced the programming on the monitor, and it was slowly filling up.

"Sixer, I'd recommend you stay out of his line of sight for now. I don't know how he's going to react if he sees you first thing."

"Understood." Sixer moved more behind Dunban's head. Joshua raised an eyebrow at the action.

Reyn appeared in the doorway. "He awake yet?"

"He will be in a few seconds." Maria glanced between the monitor and Reyn. "Come on, get in here. All of you."

Reyn stepped in, only to be pushed aside by a young woman in armor. She made an immediate beeline for Dunban's side, sending Sixer a cautious look as she did so.

"Dundun wake soon?" Riki bounced in, followed by the woman with her rifle and another young woman with small wings sprouting from her head.

"Are you sure it's safe to have him in here?" the woman with the rifle frowned at Sixer.

"He's with my cousin, Sharla," Joshua replied. "If he does anything, it will be on her head."

"And if you want to take it up with me, we can spar later if you feel like it," Maria replied. "Dunban's coming online in three…two…"

The progress bar vanished, and a moment later, Dunban's cybernetic eye flickered to life with a quiet whirring sound. He grunted, then opened his human eye with a confused grogginess. "What…where…"

Fiora clasped her hands over her mouth and looked at him with wide eyes. Dunban's gaze focused on her a second later.

"…Fiora?" His human eye widened. "What are you – oh, no, don't tell me he—"

"Hold still for a second." Maria came over. "I need to get this cable out of the back of your head."

Dunban jolted when Maria's hand came down on his shoulder, the cybernetic eye blinking rapidly. "Who—"

"The name's Maria." Maria smiled and grabbed the cable with her other hand. "It's all right, Dunban. I've just removed Dickson's control from your head. You've got control of your own limbs again."

The cable exited Dunban's head with a soft _click, _one Dunban flinched at. He stared at Maria in surprise before looking back at Fiora.

"It's good to have you back, brother." Fiora leaned over and slipped an arm under Dunban, hugging him as gently as she possibly could. Dunban immediately raised one of his arms and gripped her back tightly, burying his face in her shoulder.

Sixer smiled and relaxed, then looked over at Maria. He frowned when he saw she wasn't smiling.

"It's…it's good to be back," Dunban said with a slight wince. He let Fiora go and settled back. "What's happened? I know I've been left out of a lot of things."

"Well, apparently, that damn demon's dead." Reyn nodded to Maria. "An' one of his pets works for her now."

Sixer's ears pulled back as a frown crossed his face. "I am _not _a pet."

Dunban stiffened at his voice, then turned slightly and looked back at Sixer. Sixer met his gaze while Dunban's cybernetic eye whirred quietly.

"I see." The words were short and clipped. "A change in loyalties?"

Sixer shook his head. "It was a forced loyalty, before. Maria saved my family and I from a fate worse than death."

Dunban eyed Sixer for a moment. Then his expression softened. "Glad to see you were able to get out of there. I owe your friend a great debt."

"Think nothing of it," Maria said, bringing Dunban's attention back to her. "Besides, I'm not done yet. You look like you're in pretty bad shape."

Dunban frowned, then looked down at his half-mechanical, half-organic appearance. "Dickson thought it might be fun to experiment, make me into the thing that I fought against when I wielded the Monado." He sighed.

"We might be able to stabilize your mechanical systems," Linada spoke up. "But we would need—"

"Can you run a diagnostics check on yourself?"

The group looked at Maria with some surprise.

"If everything comes back green, you're fine," Maria said. "If it doesn't, we'll work on things from there."

"Are you sure he can do that when he isn't fully—"

"Most of me from the neck down is in dire need of repairs because—" Dunban blinked in surprise as he cut Joshua's question off. "Wait. How did you know I could do that?"

"I've got a diagnostics system myself," Maria replied. "You're not the only one in this room who's gone from organic to mechanical, even if you're between the two right now."

Joshua stared at Maria.

"What are you suggesting?" asked the girl with wings.

"It's going to be tricky, because I haven't done this before, but I'm thinking that I might have to make you a new mechanical body that is similar to mine and Joshua's. You'd still be able to eat and drink human foods, and you'd still be _you, _but your body will be like ours and a lot less like who you were and currently are. I'm not going to fully commit to it, because the choice is yours, but…if you want to be a part of the group that takes Dickson down, I doubt you want to be in a body that's coming apart because of what he did."

Joshua stared at Maria in surprise. Sixer's eyebrows rose up quickly as well.

"How would you manage the soul transfer?" Joshua asked. "He doesn't have a core like you do, and it's not like we have a robotocizing chamber at our disposal."

"That's why I said it's going to be tricky – _if _Dunban says to go for it." Maria looked back at Dunban. "But the choice is yours. I'll give you some time to think on it, but…as you already noted yourself, you've got a bit of a ticking clock already."

Dunban met Maria's gaze for a moment, then turned his gaze to the ceiling. "Before I come to such a decision, there are others in the camp who might need the same sort of attention as I. Will you extend them the same curtesy?"

Fiora sucked in a breath sharply. "Dunban—"

"Only if they want to go in that direction, but yes." Maria nodded. "Are there others out there changed by Dickson or—"

"I believe he is talking about the humans who were taken and changed by Egil, a member of my kind," Linada spoke up. "It was a part of an escalating war, from before the demon's arrival."

Maria frowned, then raised an eyebrow at Joshua, who had a strangely grim expression on his face. She followed his gaze to Fiora, and her expression shifted. "Ah. I see."

Sixer looked between the two for a moment, then his own eyebrows rose.

Fiora wasn't _wearing _armor. She was in a state similar to her brother's. No wonder Dunban was so concerned.

"Dunban, Linada said there might be a way she could clone Hom organs," Fiora said quickly. "If we have that chance, then we could be fully us again."

"But how _long _do we have to wait? This place – it's the only city left, isn't it? Your materials have to be limited, and I doubt you'd be able to grow back organs in the remaining time we have." Dunban looked at his sister. "And we can't take on Dickson with us as we are right now. Or if we were in our old bodies. He has the advantage in that."

Sixer frowned. Did it sound like Dunban was…?

Dunban looked at Maria. "I'll do it. I won't be able to take Dickson down with me as I am."

Maria blinked, then nodded, despite the wide-eyed looks coming from almost everyone else in the room. "All right. I'm going to need a lot of materials for this." Maria reached under her jacket and pulled out a binder. "Get me the metals I need, and maybe an extra pair of hands, and I should be able to work from there."

"Shulk can help you," Dunban said.

"D-Dunban!" Shulk looked startled. "Are you—"

"I trust your skills. Dickson may have trained you, but you've gone beyond anything he could have taught you. Use what you know in order to take him down, before he does to the rest of the world what he did to me."

Shulk blinked in surprise, then steeled his gaze and nodded. "All right. If you're so sure. What do we need?"

Maria nodded and opened the binder. "I've got the designs for my body right here. We can look at that and figure out what we need for Dunban from there. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Maria grinned at Shulk and Joshua. "Then let's get to work."


	14. Nopon Babysitting

**Chapter 14 – Nopon Babysitting**

Sixer sat next to Dunban as Maria, Joshua, Shulk, and Linada moved around the lab, setting up tools and adjusting the computer monitors to show certain programs over others. An open binder was sitting on a table in the middle of the space, and Sixer could just barely see what looked like the designs for an arm cannon on one of the pages.

"I hope they know what kind of metals to look for," Shulk commented. "The materials you and Joshua are made from are…highly unusual."

"Yeah, I know." Maria nodded. "We can work around that, though, if need be."

"True," Joshua agreed. "I know how the metals in this dimension work – we can find the equivalent from there rather easily." He looked at Shulk. "You know how to work with metals. That knowledge is going to be of great help as well."

"I certainly hope so." Shulk glanced over at Dunban and Sixer. "…how much time do you have?"

"Don't worry about it," Dunban replied. "Just do what you need to do."

"The berth's functions will keep Dunban's condition from worsening too quickly," Linada spoke up. "We have more time than if we did not have it."

Shulk hesitated, then nodded. "I'll do what I can."

Dunban grinned, and Sixer picked up on his confidence and smiled a little as well.

"Besides, Joshua and I know what we're doing with our own bodies – it's just a matter of translating that data over." Maria paused, then frowned. "Hey, Dunban, do you _want _a weapon automatically equipped to you? Or would you prefer _not _having, say, a cannon in your arm or something?"

"That's a strange question," Dunban said.

"But it's a needed one, since both Joshua and I are equipped with Buster cannons in our right arms." Maria motioned to her own arm. "We don't _have _to, but the option is there."

"…I think I would prefer to go without such a thing," Dunban replied.

"Dunban's a swordsman – he isn't going to use a long-ranged weapon anyway," Shulk added.

"Ah." Maria nodded. "I see. Gotcha. Well at least that's one less thing for us to worry about."

Dunban turned to look at Sixer, then spoke at a low volume while Maria motioned for Shulk, Linada, and Joshua to look over the blueprints. "Do you know what I'm going to be expecting in the near future from those two? You seem to know Maria well enough."

Sixer's tails flicked; he frowned, considering. "Well, my best guess is that Maria is going to be as thorough as possible in getting the details she needs. If…if something comes up later, she will take that into account and do something about it as well."

Sixer knew the results of that all too well with himself.

"I'm not so sure about Joshua's way of thinking, as this is the first time that I've met him too," Sixer added. "But he seems level-headed. They aren't going to just cobble something together that will barely function, that's for certain."

"Uh huh. And how long have you known Maria for?" Dunban asked.

"A little over a year. Our first encounter was when she…rescued us."

"So, you saw her work ethic when she was working with you, then."

Sixer nodded.

"I see. That would explain why you seem so different. You're not acting like a Mechon."

Sixer frowned. "A what?"

"You're not acting like you're a machine," Dunban explained. "Something…mindless that needs orders to operate."

"Oh." Sixer's ears pulled back.

"I don't mean to offend – I was in that situation myself not too long ago – but it's interesting to see the change between then and now."

"…I suppose, from your perspective." Sixer sighed, then looked over at the others. Linada and Joshua were standing near a monitor, putting together what looked like a skeleton design while Maria and Shulk still poured over the blueprints. "I didn't think there was any point in attempting to remain myself in that time. Maria made it a part of her goal to…bring me back to my senses, I suppose you could say. Readjusting to having my emotions available to me has been…interesting, but I am glad to have them back."

"I'm glad you think so." Dunban grinned. "How did Maria manage that, if you don't mind me asking?"

Sixer's ears flicked as his tails twitched slightly. "Well…it took some doing. I was convinced that my emotions would get in the way, but Maria was able to turn that around. She understands why I blocked them away in the first place, but _I _didn't understand at the time that I didn't need to any longer."

"You blocked them yourself?" Dunban's eyebrows rose. "When?"

"Before we started taking dimensions beyond our own," Sixer admitted.

"…I see." Dunban frowned. "What of the others? I seem to remember there being children with you."

"They're all safe, but not without their scars."

"And your world?"

Sixer gaze moved to the metal floor. "Our dimension didn't survive Cipher's onslaught. By the time we'd managed to kill him, his chaos had completely destroyed any chance of the damage being reversed. Some of the people managed to escape it, but…not many."

"Then, I suppose we are lucky here that we've managed to have the sky turn back to normal." Dunban sighed.

Sixer nodded. "It's…something my family and I will have to live with."

"This dimension can't be the only one that survived, though."

Sixer looked up and found Joshua looked at the two of them thoughtfully.

"Your dimension collapsed because it was trapped for the longest, correct?" Joshua focused on Sixer. "How long was it before Cipher began invading other dimensions?"

Sixer frowned at the question. His gaze flicked over to Maria, and he saw that she was frowning as well. "He…waited until my tails had split into three, from what I remember."

"Which means that, if someone had intervened then, there _might _have been a chance that your dimension could have been saved yet," Joshua said.

"…I suppose it's _possible." _Sixer frowned. "But that's a point in my past that can't be changed."

"No, it can't," Joshua agreed. "But it is an interesting observation. And it means there may be other dimensions that survived, like this one did. Do you remember the worlds that Cipher went after?"

Sixer blinked at the question. His gaze moved slightly as he searched through what he did remember, and his eyes widened when he realized what Joshua was implying. "I do."

Maria's eyes widened.

"Then it might be wise to look into those worlds later and make sure they're still functioning," Joshua said. "Perhaps whenever Maria has taken care of the forced control that exists between you two." He looked at Maria.

Maria shook her head a little, her shocked expression becoming more serious. "That would be a good idea. I had been considering it, but I didn't know if we would be able to get to those dimensions in the near future. Considering that Sixer remembers them, we might be able to at least get the word out a bit more that Puppeteer's dead and won't be causing any more problems – both for the dimensions that had been overtaken, and the dimensions that are worried they _could _be taken."

Sixer nodded in agreement at Maria's statement.

"That would be a good idea, depending on how many worlds were affected by him," Linada commented. "I am sure the number is considerable."

Sixer's ears drooped slightly.

"We can discuss that later, when we're not on a time limit," Shulk spoke up. "Maria, Joshua – what would we need to do in order to make all of this _work? _I assume you have a power source in mind that would be strong enough to keep Dunban going in his new body."

Maria and Joshua exchanged looks.

"I was transformed directly from organic to mechanical, I don't have any problems related to that," Joshua said. "Maria, I assume you have a solution, since this was your idea in the first place?"

"I…have a hypothesis." Maria glanced at Dunban. "But I don't quite know how I'm going to pull it off yet. I'm probably going to need some time alone for it in order to get any answers, too."

Joshua frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Think about where my power source came from. How do you think she was able to give a piece of herself to _me?"_

Joshua's frown deepened, only for his eyes to widen. "Maria, do you realize what it is you're saying?"

Sixer frowned as well. They were talking about Maria's power source, which was….

His own eyes widened a moment later. "Maria, are you talking about giving up a piece of yourself? Didn't Yobmok say it was too early?"

"I still have to try, and besides, I'm only giving up a piece of my core, not my soul." Maria shook her head. "Yobmok may be able to reach out to people who carry her shards, but that's more of a physical limb situation, I think. And that's not something I intend to do, anyway."

"Yobmok?" Dunban repeated with a frown. "What sort of a being is that?"

"A crystalline being that functions as a power source to an entire city, from what I understand," Joshua replied.

"And is it safe for you to be doing…whatever it is you're planning?" Shulk added.

"Probably?" Maria shrugged. "So long as I approach this with careful logic and focus, I should be fine."

Joshua frowned. "How far ahead in the timeline _are _you?"

"Would you believe me if I said I'm older than Sixer?"

The room fell silent at that. Linada frowned, seemingly concerned.

"How old _are _you, anyway?" Dunban leaned towards Sixer a little.

"As best as I can estimate, I am…somewhere near six centuries old," Sixer admitted. "It's…hard to give an exact number when time technically didn't exist when Cipher was present."

"Oh. And this all started when you were…?"

"About sixty."

Dunban winced.

"You might as well get working on making that new power source, then," Joshua told Maria. "But, I am curious – how long _has _it been since those aliens took you?"

"From the point where I'm at now, it's…been a little less than a thousand years, give-or-take." Maria wiggled a hand in a so-so motion. "It's gonna be closer to a twenty-year gap by the time I return home from it, but time went strange for a while, so it's hard to say how old I was by the time I set off the Continuum Shift."

"I'm a little lost," Shulk said, frowning. "Are you…saying that you're from his future?" He motioned to Joshua.

Maria nodded. "I know what happens to Joshua in the future, but I've elected to not say anything about it, since that could change the timeline and I'd rather not see time warp around us any more than it already _has."_

"Very wise of you," Linada commented. "What do you need to do in order to create this core of Dunban's?"

"To put it simply, I need to take off a piece of mine." Maria shifted to her armored form – causing Shulk to stiffen slightly in surprise – before she slipped her fingers under her chest plate and forced it to move aside.

Sixer became a little straighter when he saw the glowing blue, crystalline orb nestled in Maria's chest cavity.

Joshua glanced over at Sixer's change in posture, while Shulk moved to get a closer look.

"I haven't seen a power source like that before," Shulk said in some amazement. "And you said you can break off pieces of it? Do you need any help?"

"I don't think so," Maria replied. "I might want some privacy for a bit, though. Keeping my core exposed leaves me in a vulnerable situation – one that I would rather not repeat anytime soon." She moved her armor back in place carefully, letting Shulk and Linada have one long look before her core disappeared from sight. She shifted out of her armor a moment later.

"There are a few empty rooms that you could use," Linada offered. "They are used as bedchambers by the Nopon at night, but they should be open now."

"Nopon? That's a new one."

"They're creatures like Riki," Dunban explained. "They are very intelligent, but they tend to come off as younger than they actually are."

"Aaah." Maria's eyebrows rose, and she nodded. "I see. Gotcha." She looked around the lab for a moment. "Well, I think I'd better go take care of this core thing while we're waiting for Reyn to come back with the materials we need to start putting this together. Sixer, if they come back while I'm gone, would you be all right with helping out?"

"If they require the assistance," Sixer replied. He noticed Dunban frowning slightly, but he ignored the look.

Maria nodded, then clapped a hand on Joshua's shoulder. "We've got this. I know we do."

Joshua blinked, then nodded in response, but said nothing as Maria stepped out of the lab.

"Strange that she asks your permission when saying something like that," Dunban commented.

"Maria imposed boundaries on herself, and ensures that I am still able to express my opinion," Sixer replied. "He never allowed that."

Dunban's eyes widened slightly. "My apologies for assuming, then – she seems to know what she's doing with you."

"I'm not surprised," Joshua replied. "Considering the Protocol programming she has in her systems, as well as what I suspect of the Dark Arms, she has experience being on Sixer's side of a forced bond like this."

Sixer frowned, curious. "You're aware of that?"

"She…told you about that?" Joshua blinked.

"In passing, yes."

"Huh. Something must have changed between my present and hers. Interesting. I'll have to ask her about that when she returns." He shook his head. "But that's not important right now. Shulk, Linada, we should go over these again."

Shulk nodded as Joshua moved back to the monitor. "We've got some time before Reyn gets back, at least. Hopefully they'll come back with everything we're going to need."

As the three of them started talking over the adjusted design for Dunban, Sixer let his shoulders relax and bowed his head slightly.

"You all right?"

An ear flicked, and Sixer looked up at Dunban. "I'm fine."

"You don't look it." Dunban frowned.

"I'm fine, really." Sixer shook his head. "You don't need to be concerned."

"You say that, but you look like you need to take a nap."

"I've slept enough."

"Sharla shot him with a tranquilizer when we came across him," Shulk spoke up.

"Ah." Dunban frowned.

Joshua stepped away from the monitor and over to Sixer. "Would it be better if you had something to do?"

Sixer glanced at Joshua at the question. He frowned. "I…just have moments where it's more difficult to participate without having some form of direction. I will be fine."

Joshua frowned.

"That is not a wise mindset to have," Linada said with a gentle frown.

Sixer shook his head slightly, but said nothing.

"We'll let you know if anything comes up that we'll need you for," Joshua said. "However, we're all going to be waiting for a while until Reyn returns, so I—"

Something knocked against the door of the lab, followed by a muffled voice. "Hello! Shulk! It is I, Hero Riki and Melia! Can we come in?"

"It's all right, Riki," Shulk called back. "We're still waiting on Reyn, so nothing's happening yet."

The door opened, and the orange Nopon bounced in with a sigh of relief, followed by the young woman with the wings on her head. "Hello, Dundun! Still okay?"

"I'm still okay," Dunban confirmed. "We're just waiting on Reyn and the others to get back from scavenging. You two are pretty close – why didn't you go along?"

"Wifeypon not want me to go," Riki replied. "Too dangerous to go out and leave littlepon without daddypon, she said!"

"I think it's safe to say it's a lot less dangerous without me out there," Dunban replied.

"That what Riki said!"

"Still, we don't need everyone out scavenging for metal parts," the young woman added. "A big group would attract more attention." She turned her attention to Sixer. "Sixer, was it? My name is Melia. I am the leader of…what remains of the High Entia."

Sixer looked at Melia and nodded slightly.

Melia frowned. She turned to Joshua. "Where is Maria?"

"Working on solving the core power source problem while we wait for the others to come back," Joshua replied. "She'll be back when she's figured out what she needs to do."

"I see. And she doesn't need Sixer to assist?"

"Apparently not. They may be bound together by some force that Cipher caused, but that doesn't mean he needs to be at her heels constantly."

Joshua's sharp gaze caused Sixer's eyebrows to rise slightly.

"I see. My apologies for assuming, but I wanted to ask Maria if I could…have Sixer assist me in something for a little while."

Sixer blinked. A request?

"What for?" Joshua frowned.

"Wifeypon going off to do errands for dinner, and Riki need help keeping eyes on littlepon!" Riki's larger set of arms – or wings? – flapped enough to make him hover above the floor for a few seconds. "Furry Hom Hom might be good help!"

"I've already volunteered to assist, but we are going to need another set of hands," Melia said. "I was hoping to ask Maria if she might be willing to help for a while, but if she isn't here to ask, then I suppose we are going to have to ask elsewhere."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Melia and Riki looked at Linada.

"Maria said that we could give Sixer something to do if he was all right with participating," Linada said. "If he is up to assisting you with your hyperactive children, Riki, he could go with you."

"Really?!" Riki looked at Sixer. "You could still help?"

Sixer blinked at the question. He glanced at Joshua, Shulk, and Linada as his ears pulled back a little.

"Oh, go on."

Sixer looked at Dunban with surprise.

"They're good kids, and I'm sure it'll do wonders for your reputation in this dimension," Dunban continued. "Besides, you'll have Riki and Melia with you – they'll be able to vouch for you if anybody asks. Right, you two?"

"O-of course." Melia nodded. "Granted, everyone in the area already knows that he is here, but your current state is something we haven't informed people of yet. If we tell the Nopon, word could spread quickly."

Sixer frowned.

"This is your decision," Joshua spoke up.

Sixer closed his eyes in thought, then exhaled slowly. "All right. I'll do it."

"Hooray!" Riki bounced, a delighted grin on his face.

"Maybe I should come with you to make sure that nothing goes wrong in the first ten minutes," Joshua said. "I don't want them to get any wrong ideas. I'll come back to the lab after any misunderstandings I can clear up have been cleared up."

"That seems wise," Melia agreed. "Shall we?"

Joshua moved towards the door and motioned for Sixer to follow. Sixer looked to Dunban, who gave a nod before Sixer moved towards Joshua.

"The kids are where you left them, right?" Joshua asked.

"Wifeypon send Chief after Riki to make sure Riki bring back help, so they are still where they are supposed to be," Riki replied.

Melia nudged the door open, revealing a larger Nopon with regal-looking robes and a pink beard.

"Oh!" The Nopon looked at Joshua. "You help with Riki littlepon?"

"A little, but I'm not the one they asked for," Joshua replied. He glanced at Sixer. "I'm sure you know about the person we picked up recently, before Dunban was brought in."

"Yes, the Furry Hom Hom that was with the Trianglebeast." The Nopon paused, and then his larger set of arms rose and flailed a little. "You do not mean to have _him—"_

"He is no longer under the demon's control, Chief Dunga," Melia spoke up. "He is with the young woman who brought Dunban in."

"I can vouch for him, Chief Dunga." Shulk moved towards the door himself and peered over Joshua's shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better."

Dunga looked between them. "I wish to see him. Where is he?"

Joshua sent Sixer a look, and Sixer obliged by peering around the door frame, fox ears up but not standing stiffly.

Dunga stared at Sixer. Sixer stared back.

"When did he get in here?" Dunga asked.

"After Maria arrived," Joshua replied. "My cousin is currently working on something in private, so she isn't here to answer any questions you may have, but she should be here by the time we are done working on our solution for Dunban's situation."

"So you are here to help?" Dunga looked at Sixer.

Sixer nodded. "Until Maria decides we have helped enough and should return to the dimension we were in before, yes."

Dunga considered this. "You will not harm littlepon?"

"No." Sixer frowned.

"And I will be able to meet this Hom Hom Maria?"

"When she is done with her current task," Joshua confirmed.

Dunga nodded. "Good! I would like to meet the Hom Hom that took this one! But we should not keep the littlepon waiting when they are so hungry, right, Riki?" He turned slowly to look at the orange fluffball.

"R-right!" Riki's response came out sounding like a yelp.

"Good! Then let us go. Come, Furry Hom Hom." Dunga turned and started down the corridor.

"He's told us he prefers to be called Sixer," Melia corrected as she stepped out of the lab. Sixer followed after her and Riki.

"Sixer?" Dunga paused and turned to look at them. "Why a number for a name?"

"It was…a nickname from my childhood." Sixer showed his hands, spreading the fingers wide. "My brother called me Sixer, but my real name is Stanford."

"Another nickname for him would be Ford," Joshua added as he closed the lab door behind him. "Since his brother goes by Stan."

Dunga looked at Sixer, but it was hard to tell what the Nopon was thinking because of how squinted his eyes were with age. "Your brotherpon is safe too?"

Sixer nodded. "When Maria rescued me, others moved to rescue my family. If they were to come here at a later date, they would be as safe to be around as I am."

Dunga said nothing for a long moment. "And the Trianglebeast?"

"Dead," Sixer replied. "We were given an opportunity and we did not let it go to waste."

"Oh! You must tell us how that happened – come! The littlepon will be good when promised a story!" Dunga turned and started down the corridor again.

"I think he's saying that because he wants to know how it happened, too," Melia commented.

"I am not surprised," Sixer replied.

"It is good story," Riki said. "Come! Littlepon will not wait for us long!" He started bounding down the hall.

"Go on ahead," Joshua said. As Sixer looked at him, the young man added, "I'll let Maria know where you are if she comes back before you do."

Sixer blinked, then nodded. "Thank you. I would…rather not have her worry, after everything else that's happened."

Joshua nodded, and Sixer turned and followed after the others as they moved away from the lab.

Surely, helping to keep an eye on a number of little Nopon wouldn't be a big problem, right?

**Time Break**

It turned out that keeping an eye on Riki's many children was like trying to keep the gnomes out of Maria's berry trees.

Except that these little fluffballs could use their larger arm-like limbs to fly short distances, and they had almost unlimited amounts of energy.

"Can we play with your littlepons soon?" one of the bouncing fluffballs climbed up onto Sixer's shoulder, one of the larger arms wrapped around his arm for balance.

"My –"

"Are you talking about the two children?" Melia asked, noticing Sixer's confused surprise.

"Yes!"

"…ah." Sixer paused. "Um…they're at home right now. If you want to meet them, I…could ask Maria about that, later."

"Soon!" the Nopon insisted. "Please?"

"…we'll see," Sixer replied.

"Maria is the one who brought them here," Melia said gently. "It would make sense that you would have to ask her, when she's done helping Dunban."

The Nopon scowled. "Oh. Okay." She let go and bounced to the ground, then bounded off to join a group that were dogpiling Riki.

"You don't have much experience with children, do you?" Melia looked at Sixer curiously.

"Not…really, no," Sixer replied. "I only knew my niece and nephew for about a month before…all this."

Melia's expression shifted. "I see. Why is it you didn't know them before?"

"I was…traveling. A series of incidents caused me to be thrust from my home dimension, and so I traveled across dimensions for thirty years. By the time I was able to be given a path home, it…it was right before my world fell apart."

Melia's expression softened. "I'm sorry about that. You deserve some peace."

Sixer's ears drooped slightly, but he nodded. "Perhaps."

"I am sure that rest will come to you soon." Melia's gaze moved slightly. "Perhaps a little sooner than expected. Riki's wife has returned."

And then a multitude of voices called, "Mommypon!"

Sixer turned at the sound of the voices and watched the small mob of Nopon flood the gate leading out from the large, grassy pen behind the main part of the base.

"Are all my littlepon behaving? Were you all good for the Bird Lady and Daddypon?"

There were a number of cries of confirmation as Riki's wife made her way over to Dunga and Riki, who was sitting up from where he'd been dogpiled.

"Furry Hom Hom show us little tricks!" one of the young Nopon cried as Sixer sat down with a short exhale of relief. "Little fire sparks and moving pictures of giant temples!"

Sixer happened to meet the eyes of Riki's wife, who looked alarmed. "Fire sparks?"

"Harmless, promise!" another Nopon spoke up. "Daddypon was right there with bucket of water just in case!"

"He truly was," Melia spoke up. "Besides, the children asked that he show a little of what he could do. He held back his power really well."

Riki's wife moved through the crowd of her young and marched her way over to Sixer, who had managed to get his legs crossed and was now resting his hands on his knees.

"Is what littlepon and Bird Lady say true?" she asked seriously.

Sixer looked at the Nopon with a tired exhaustion in his gaze, and he nodded. "They…asked a lot of questions. I did not answer all of them, or respond to all of them with the abilities I now carry. But they…did want to see the fire up close. I made sure not to produce enough to harm them."

"Show me."

Sixer closed his eyes and sighed, then raised up a hand and summoned a small tongue of flame no bigger than a blade of grass.

Riki's wife looked it over, then nodded in satisfaction. Sixer took that as a signal to dismiss the flame and dropped his hand onto his knee again. "Good." Then her expression softened. "Furry Hom Hom look tired. Should go rest."

"In a bit. I should see if Maria might need—"

"I'm sure she and the others have their work handled," Melia spoke up. She hooked a hand under one of Sixer's arms and pulled him to his feet with some difficulty. "Come. We do have a proper room where you can rest."

"But—"

"Maria will be fine, and if she needs to find you, she can talk to me." Melia gave Sixer a pointed look. "Besides, I doubt that she is going to ask you to do anything with how tired you look."

Sixer hesitated, then nodded. "Well, yes, but—"

"No buts but yours in bed, as Sharla would say. Worry not, it is not far from where Dunban is being assisted." Melia started to move towards the building, pulling Sixer along.

"You had better listen to Bird Lady, Sixer," Dunga called. "Bird Lady royalty. Besides, we all tired from looking after littlepon."

Sixer frowned at the Nopon's words, but after a moment, he just gave a small nod and let Melia lead him back into the building.

"You didn't have to put so much effort into that, you know," Melia commented as they stepped into the building. "Although, those illusions were impressive."

"I'm…glad you think so," Sixer replied. "It's something that I've been working on recently, with Maria's help. I haven't…completely gotten the hang of it, yet."

"Well, you seem to be on your way," Melia offered.

"Thank you."

As they moved through the corridors, Melia led Sixer back through the same area where the lab was located.

"What I don't understand is why—" Reyn cut himself off and looked over as Melia and Sixer approached. "Oh, hey. Heard you guys had your hands full with Riki's kids. Nothing went wrong?"

"They were very much enamored by Sixer's abilities, but they didn't give us any trouble," Melia replied. "What are you two doing out here?"

"We're waiting for them to finish Dunban's new body," Fiora replied. She was standing closer to the door than Reyn, who was leaning against the wall. "I wanted to be in there to watch, but Maria insisted that what they're currently doing isn't something that needs to be seen. We were in there long enough to see them starting to put together the metal skeleton."

"It's kinda freaky, to be honest," Reyn added. "They're doin' things in there that I didn't think could be done."

"Maria is full of surprises like that," Sixer said. "I would not be surprised if Joshua is the same way."

"That's one way of puttin' it." Reyn huffed, then paused. "Hey, you, uh, look pretty tired on your feet. Did the kids really tire you out that much?"

"They asked him to use his abilities multiple times, and requested the story of the demon's destruction multiple times," Melia explained.

"It…was a bit tiring," Sixer agreed. "But I'll be fine."

"I was just taking him to a place where he could sleep," Melia continued. "I had been thinking of letting Maria know, at least, but if she's busy, then I'll have to count on you two to let her know where he is when she starts wanting to look for him."

"Sure, we can handle that." Reyn gave a thumbs-up. "You go ahead and put him ta bed; we're gonna be hanging around here for a while."

Melia nodded, then started down the corridor again, tugging Sixer along by the hand. They moved past the holding cells – all empty, including the one Sixer had been in when he'd woken up earlier – and down another corridor of closed doorways. She stopped in front of one and pushed the door open, revealing a small, simple room.

"The beds aren't…particularly nice, but they are nice enough," Melia said.

"I think this is fine." Sixer stepped into the room and looked around at the blank walls and the bed. "You'll…let Maria know which one I'm in, if she comes looking for me?"

"Of course," Melia replied. "If she has absolute need of you and you've recovered your strength by then."

A smile ghosted Sixer's face for a moment, and he nodded before he moved over to the bed.

"Sleep well," Melia added. She took hold of the door and pulled it closed slowly, watching as Sixer lay down on the bed.

By the time the door was shut, Sixer was drifting into slumber.


	15. Breakfast Conversation

**Chapter 15 – Breakfast Conversation**

Sixer was awoken by knocking.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position and yawned, baring sharper-than-average teeth to a small, quiet room.

"Sixer?"

Sixer's ears perked up at the muffled, familiar voice on the other side of the door. "You can come in."

The door opened slightly, revealing Maria on the other side. Her hair looked like a bedhead style, and her eyes didn't have their usual level of shine, but there was a satisfied grin on her face. "You feeling okay?"

"I am." Sixer nodded, then frowned. "How long was I asleep?"

"All night – it's about as close to nine AM as we're ever gonna get in this dimension." Maria frowned and tapped her chin, looking up at the ceiling as she did. "At least, I think so. Joshua, Shulk, Linada, and I were up all night working on Dunban."

"All night? Is he…."

Maria nodded, the grin coming back. "Yeah. It was kinda touch-and-go for a bit there about an hour ago, but he's got a Reploid frame now like me and Joshua. We're just giving his soul time to settle in his new core before we coax him into waking up."

"Does this mean you're going to rest or –"

"Pssh, I've stayed up for longer than this. I'll be fine. I just need some food and time out in the sunlight and I'll be good. It is about time for breakfast, though, and Fiora's putting something together."

At the prospect of food, Sixer's stomach grumbled. "I…suppose I could do with a little breakfast."

Maria bounced from one foot to the other, grinning, then motioned for Sixer to follow as she almost bounced down the hall. Sixer followed after her as she settled down, but the grin remained.

"You seem excited." Sixer caught up with her and matched her stride.

"I have a very good reason to be!" Maria laughed. "Dunban's gonna be okay, and he's as free from Dickson's influence as he could possibly get! That's a very big win in my book." The grin faded. "But Dickson _is _still a problem. We're going to have to do something about him before I feel comfortable going back to Gravity Falls." She looked at Sixer. "Do you know anything about him? Joshua said he sometimes looked like an old man with a blond beard, and he dressed like he was part of a biker gang."

Sixer frowned at the question. A hand moved to his chin in thought as they moved past the holding cells and down a different hall across from the labs. "I…do think I remember him. He came at the same time as a young man who looks eerily similar to Shulk and a woman with a larger pair of wings than Melia has."

"Zanza."

Sixer looked up and saw Shulk leaning against a wall nearby. There were bags under his eyes, and his hair looked more disheveled than Maria's.

"The man's name was Zanza. He was…a creator of our world, or something like that."

Sixer's ears stood straight up. "A creator?"

"That's what Alvis's said, anyway. He used to be mortal like us, but after something happened involving a – a conduit? something like that – Zanza and Meyneth ended up here and created everything we knew. But Zanza didn't want to be forgotten and wanted to keep on living, so he decided that we – the Homs – were going to be food for him and keep him alive." Shulk's nose scrunched up in an expression of disgust. "He was planning on using me as a vessel to destroy the world and remake it to start the cycle all over again, but Cipher arrived before he could follow through with his plan. Dickson was one of his disciples."

"Doesn't sound like a loyal one, if he made a deal with Cipher," Maria commented.

"…considering that Cipher destroyed Zanza and left his corpse to be eaten by Teeth, I think he made what he thought was a wise move," Sixer said slowly. There was a faraway look in his eyes in that moment as his gaze moved around the corridor. "Zanza thought he was able to take Cipher's place. He didn't realize that we'd taken…five, six worlds before this one? But he and the woman were blasted out of existence."

Sixer pulled out of the reverie and looked at Maria and Shulk, who were staring back at him with wide eyes.

"Whoa, okay." Maria blinked a couple times. "That's…certainly something."

"This was the fifth or sixth world you'd taken?" Shulk asked.

"Depending on…whether or not you decide to count my own," Sixer admitted.

"It sounds like you have an excellent memory."

The three of them looked up as a purple-haired young man wearing a key from a short leather string approached, Joshua right behind him.

"Alvis!" Shulk exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see the young woman and the kitsune she rescued," Alvis replied. "As well as how Dunban is doing. A Reploid, in our world…this is going to make the future very interesting."

Maria raised an eyebrow while Sixer frowned and looked at Alvis with a curious expression. Something about the purple-themed man's attire was familiar, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. His tails flicked and twitched as he looked Alvis over, trying to remember if he'd seen the strange man before.

Alvis noticed Sixer's frown and gave a smile in return. "It is good to see that you have not lost your metal faculties permanently. I was quite concerned when I saw you and the look on your brother's face by comparison. He was quite angry with Cipher over what had been done to you, wasn't he?"

"…yes, he was." Sixer's frown deepened. "Did you…sneak into the Fearamid at any point?"

"Well, I was there when Zanza decided to try and flaunt the power of his and Meyneth's Monados. But I did not enter the throne room. I have no reason to make deals with chaotic demons, and I had no reason to make myself known. So, after Dickson made his deal and Cipher had destroyed Zanza and his other disciple, I left."

"You never told us about that." Shulk frowned.

"I had no reason to. You knew that Dickson was working with Cipher by the time I managed to find this camp. What I saw would not have made that much of a difference." Alvis smiled. "Ah, but what are we doing here, talking about past events? There is breakfast to be had, remember? And I am sure that Dunban would appreciate something in his stomach when he wakes. Which…I think that will be soon."

"What makes you say that?" Maria asked.

"Wait for it…" Joshua held up a hand and started counting down from five.

By the time Joshua had made his hand into a fist, Sixer stiffened up slightly at a muffled sound that came from somewhere down the hall behind them.

A metal thump, followed by a yelp.

"He's active." Joshua started moving down the hall towards the lab. "I'm going to help him learn how to set his balance systems – Shulk, could you let Fiora know?"

"Of course!" Shulk turned and bolted into one of the nearby rooms; the sound of people talking came from the other side of the door before it closed shut behind him.

"How did you know?" Maria turned to look at Alvis while Sixer watched Joshua step into the lab.

"I am quite well-connected to this world, and the people who live in it," Alvis replied. "Just because Dunban has changed does not mean that I cannot peer in on his future from time to time. It is not something I was able to practice when Cipher's presence was here, but I am capable of a little of it now."

"Cipher's presence…makes the rules of a stable universe unworkable," Sixer said carefully. "Time tends to either stop or go in any direction possible for it, at different speeds. It makes sense that an ability to see the future wouldn't work under those circumstances."

"Indeed. But now that time is moving forward again, I am happy to say that we will be moving on to better events, especially now."

The door opened again, and Fiora rushed past them and into the lab. Shulk followed after her at not quite her speed.

"But let us put talk of future what-ifs behind us for now," Alvis added. "I think we have someone we need to see." He walked over to the lab.

"He's right, we should check in on Dunban." Maria paused. "Oh – you haven't seen his new form yet either! He looks much better than he did before." She motioned for Sixer to follow, then moved over to the lab door.

Sixer followed and peered into the lab over Maria's head.

Dunban and Fiora were hugging in the middle of the lab, with Joshua and Shulk standing a short distance away. Even with Fiora blocking some of Dunban from Sixer's view, he could still see that the man looked more human than he had when Maria had brought him in.

Dunban had a full head of dark-colored hair now, and no visible cybernetics. From the base of his neck down, however, he was covered in an armor that was very much similar to Maria's and Joshua's, except for the color. Instead of an electric blue, or red and orange, Dunban's armor was a deep blue color except for his shoulders – which were colored white – and his hands, which were not covered in white gloves like Maria's and Joshua's.

"I'm glad you're okay," Fiora said. "You – you look better." She looked up at her brother with a relieved expression.

"I feel better," Dunban replied with a smile. "It is a little strange, but I don't think I will have that much of a problem adjusting."

"And if you have any problems, Shulk and Linada know what went into making your current form," Joshua spoke up. "So if anything happens after Maria and I leave, you still have people who can help."

Fiora turned and looked around at the rest of them, tears pricking at her eyes. Dunban rested a hand on her shoulder for a moment before shifting his stance slightly – Sixer noticed he looked a little unbalanced. Dunban must be still getting used to his new form.

"Thank you, for doing this." Fiora looked to Joshua, then Shulk and Maria. "But – are you certain he is going to be all right in the long run? He's more like the Mechon now, not like…like a Homs."

"It is a sacrifice Maria and I had to make as well, but under different circumstances," Joshua said. "It…is still possible for him to end his life in an unexpected fashion."

Maria's smile dropped. Sixer could guess why and, judging from the look Joshua sent her, he knew as well - or at the very least could _guess._

"However, that does not mean he will be without friends and allies for the rest of his life," Joshua added.

"I should hope not," Dunban agreed. "I can always make new friends of the children and their children, and the Mechon as well."

"But that would be a lonely life to live," Fiora said.

"It doesn't have to be," Maria replied. "A life is what that person makes of it, don't you think?"

Dunban chuckled. "I will be all right, Fiora. I may not be a Homs in body, but that doesn't mean I intend to live the rest of my life in complete solitude. Now, Joshua said you made breakfast? I'm _starving, _and it has been far too long since I had some of your cooking."

"But…" Fiora frowned, then looked at Joshua. "_Can _he eat?"

"He can," Joshua replied.

"We can too," Maria added. "What, did you think that just because we were mechanical on the inside, we wouldn't be able to blend in in the food department?"

Fiora's eyes widened. "But – how?"

"Part of the way our systems work. Sure, Dunban can get energy from the sun and ether now, but his core functions in such a way that it can burn organic material and turn it into energy too."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Joshua nodded at Maria's words. "So let's go get something to eat, and then we can discuss our next move. I am sure that you all have a few ideas in mind."

The grin that crossed Dunban's face made Sixer's tails shudder. "Dickson isn't going to know what hit him."

Maria grinned back and gave a thumbs-up, then backed out of the lab doorway, giving the others room to move out into the hall.

Dunban, Fiora, and Shulk were the last ones to leave the lab, Dunban leaning a little against the wall as he started walking.

"Don't rely on crutches too much," Joshua warned. "Your balance system may take that into account and make you require one until we can get it to reset."

Dunban pushed himself away from the wall a little and took a few steps. "I'm getting it, just give me a little time first."

"Which we do have, considering that time is actually moving forward now," Joshua replied.

They reached the door Shulk had disappeared through earlier, and when Alvis pushed it open, they were met with Reyn looking like he was about to step out.

Reyn stepped back. "Alvis? What are you—" He looked past Alvis and noticed Dunban and Fiora standing in the corridor. His eyes widened, and he took another step back.

Then Reyn whirled around and yelled, "Dunban's awake!"

All conversation in the room was cut off immediately, and Alvis walked in, followed by Dunban and Fiora. Shulk and Joshua followed suit, while Maria and Sixer hovered in the doorway.

This room looked like a small dining area, likely meant for people who were in this part of the base. Melia, Sharla, and a few others were in the room sitting at one of the two tables.

The other table happened to be piled with _food._

Melia rose to her feet as Dunban stepped inside. "Good morning, Dunban. How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was," Dunban replied. "Just getting used to moving around again." He looked over at the other table. "Oh, that looks delicious. Fiora, you have outdone yourself." He strode over immediately, every step made with a lot more confidence than the last.

Melia and Sharla watched him go in confusion.

"Can he…?" Sharla trailed off.

"I can," Joshua replied. "And Maria can. I do not see why he can't."

Melia's eyes widened as Dunban piled his plate high with breakfast foods, then sat himself down at the table next to a bald, older man, and started eating, much to the others' surprise.

Maria chuckled at the looks on their faces, then stepped inside. "I'm feeling a bit peckish myself. Being up all night works up an appetite!"

"That it does," Joshua agreed, following after her.

Sixer stepped into the room and followed after them, planning on doing the same, but then the older man next to Dunban spoke up in alarm.

"What is _that thing _doing in here?"

Sixer stopped at the voice, his tails curling around himself slightly. He met the man's gaze as his ears pulled back.

Maria turned and was about to speak up when Dunban put a hand on the other's shoulder.

"It's all right, Otharon. He isn't with the enemy."

"And you are certain of that because—"

"Because the young woman who rescued him is the same person who brought _me _back." Dunban looked over at Maria, who had been watching the conversation with a guarded expression.

Otharon looked between Maria and Sixer, frowning. "And you didn't rebel against him? Why?"

Sixer noticed Maria look over at him, and he paused to gather his thoughts before answering, "I think you will find that Dunban's situation and mine were far more alike than they appeared to be."

Otharon's expression remained a guarded mask for a moment. But then his expression softened slightly. "I see. My apologies for jumping to conclusions."

Maria relaxed and started gathering up a breakfast platter for herself.

"It's…understandable, that you would jump there," Sixer admitted. "There was…never much of an indication of our status back then. The only reason Weirdmageddon stopped is because Maria saw something and acted on it when no one else had in the past."

"We should consider ourselves lucky that she got herself involved, then." Otharon looked at Maria as she walked over to the table and took an open spot next to Melia. "Thank you for that."

Maria blinked at the thanks, then nodded. "In the end, I didn't work alone to undo everything. But I will admit, I was…kinda the one who jumpstarted everything."

"I should hope that you didn't work alone! You don't look much older than Joshua or Shulk."

Sixer paused as he reached the table piled with food. He noticed Maria pause with a fork partway to her mouth.

Maria put the fork down. "I wouldn't put much stock in my physical appearance, Otharon. I think you'll find that I can be quite full of surprises."

"That, I think, would be putting it mildly," Joshua commented as he moved to grab a plate of breakfast.

Sixer sat down next to Maria and looked around the table for a moment before he dug into his own breakfast.

There came the sound of clicking metal heels behind them, and Fiora cleared her throat.

"Um…Maria? Joshua?"

Maria turned slightly and looked up while Sixer's ear twitched at Fiora's tone. She sounded like she needed help with something_._

"What's up?" Maria asked.

"You…you said earlier that you would be able to do this for other people, right?"

Sixer watched Maria and Joshua exchange looks around him.

"If those people are willing, yes," Joshua replied. "But we might require more materials than what you and Reyn found for us before."

Fiora nodded. "I made sure there might be enough for me, too."

Dunban looked up sharply from his meal, and Sixer's ears perked up.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shulk asked. "There's…no turning back from this. You won't be able to be fully human ever again."

Fiora nodded. "This body is failing, Shulk. And as much as I want to see Dickson taken care of…I don't want to die immediately after he's gone, or right before we can see this through. And he could…still do something to me like this. We don't know completely what he's capable of."

Maria frowned, but Sixer's expression went a bit hazy for a moment.

"I…I remember his deal."

Sixer's vision came back into focus, and he found the others staring at him.

"You were there?" Sharla asked.

"He mentioned earlier that he saw Cipher destroy Zanza," Shulk spoke up. "It makes sense."

"Well, then what was it?" Otharon asked harshly. "What did that traitor ask for?"

Sixer frowned at the question, but when he saw the worried look on Maria's face, he answered carefully, "Dickson, in exchange for unending loyalty to the demon, asked that he be given enough power to create and control a Monado. Cipher merged the two swords in his resulting transformation."

The table remained silent for a moment.

"That explains what happened to Dunban," Shulk said after a moment. "Your old body was…almost half Homs and half Mechon, except the Mechon half didn't work well at all, and it made your Homs half fall apart."

"It would be in line with what I remember as well," Dunban agreed grimly.

"Which means he's _definitely _going to throw a fit when he sees you," Maria remarked.

Dunban chuckled darkly. "That's the hope. But in order to fight him, I'm going to need something that wasn't built by his hands."

"We'll take care of that," Joshua said. "Both for you and for Fiora." He looked over at Dunban's sister. "Go ahead and wait for us in the lab. Shulk and I will follow in a few minutes to start discussing and putting together the new frame. Maria will join us soon after, I suspect, now that she knows what she's doing."

Maria gave a thumbs-up. "Just gimme a few minutes to produce the shard for her new power source, all right? Gotta make sure I've got enough energy in me for that, because it's gonna knock me flat for a while before I can help you guys out."

Joshua nodded. "Understandable. Don't push yourself."

"That will not be a problem." Maria rose to her feet. "If you'll excuse me, guys, I've got something to do."

Maria had walked out the door and disappeared before Sixer could speak up and ask if she thought he was needed anywhere. It left him staring after her with a confused expression.

"Well, I suppose we had better get to work as well." Joshua rose to his feet. "Sixer, do you think you could—"

"Actually, before you leave with him, I have a few questions."

Sixer looked over at Otharon, while Dunban frowned at the older man.

"I don't intend to pry too much, but…I have to admit, I am curious as to how Maria saved your life and how that managed to lead to the end of the chaos that we've been living in for some time now," Otharon said. "I can have the word spread to the rest of the colony, and see what everyone else thinks about your little…escapade across dimensions."

"That wouldn't be a bad idea, actually," Joshua commented.

"I have to admit, I am curious as well," Alvis added. "It's not every day one hears about a world jumper taking on a so-called chaos god."

"World Jumper?" Otharon repeated in confusion.

"I am sure Sixer will be able to explain at least in part what that term means." Alvis raised an eyebrow.

Joshua rose from his chair. "When you're done here, Sixer, you can meet up with us in the lab. I'm sure Maria will be taking a nap in there while we're working on putting Fiora's new form together, so you can help us if we need it."

Sixer looked up at Joshua and nodded.

Joshua nodded in return, then looked over the others still sitting at the table. "I think it would be wise to be careful of what questions you ask him. From what I know of Cipher, he can be a terrible torturer on his best days. I am certain the information that reached my dimension doesn't even represent the tip of the iceberg."

The eyes of those present widened, while Sixer frowned and looked up at Joshua.

"What…_did _you see?" Sixer asked carefully.

Joshua paused at the question. "Electrocution. When he was asking about the equation. I assume that wasn't the only thing he did."

Sixer's ears flicked back, and he gave a curt nod. "That would be a correct assumption."

"As I suspected. I'll leave you to it, then. And remember – the lab. Maria will likely be there by the time you're done."

Sixer nodded again, and Joshua turned and walked out of the room, Shulk and Fiora in tow. He watched them go, then turned his attention back to those sitting at the table.

"Maria has also laid some limits on what I can tell you," Sixer said. "I cannot go into exact details on what she did in order to wrench me from Cipher's control, as that might give you the inclination to do the same and keep me from being able to return to my family in the process. With that said…"

Sixer rested his arms on the table and folded his hands in front of him.

"Where is it you wish to begin?"


	16. vs Mechon

**Chapter 16 – vs Mechon**

The work on Fiora's Reploid body ended up going into the next night as well, during which time Sixer found himself dozing off in an unused part of the lab while Maria and Joshua sang lyrics at each other from old songs that didn't set his tails tapping in a clear rhythm. Some of them sounded like lyrics to television themes, but Sixer wasn't about to ask.

He ended up waking up some hours later to the sound of Fiora stumbling around the lab while Maria and Joshua helped her find her balance.

"It looks like your experience in your previous state is making it easier to adjust," Joshua commented as Fiora took a few steps with her arms up for balance. Her orange and yellow armor almost made Sixer do a double-take, but then he saw Maria sitting on a chair near his own. "You're picking up on this much more quickly than your brother."

"I'm glad. It means that I can spend more time helping people and less time inside." Fiora lowered her arms and nodded to Joshua. "Thank you for doing this."

"It's the least we could do, after everything you had been through."

Fiora nodded, then looked over at where Shulk was half-sprawled across one of the consoles in sleep. "Oh, Shulk…" She laughed quietly. "You two should be more careful with him. He's not able to go for too long without sleep."

"He didn't do as much this time around," Maria pointed out. "Last time, he did as much as he possibly could. This time I kicked him off after I'd managed to recover from making that crystal shard for your core."

One of Fiora's hands drifted to her chest. "I'm definitely grateful for that. But…how did you make it? It doesn't look like anything I've seen before."

"Probably because it's a piece of my core." Maria pushed herself to her feet, then leaned against the chair she'd been sitting in. "Took a chunk of my energy to make it, but it should be self-sustaining for you now. Mine certainly is."

"And yours probably needs you to go sleep for a while," Joshua replied. "If you want to be able to assist us against Dickson, you are going to need that time."

Maria nodded, then yawned. "Yeah; this is something I don't want to sit out. And I still have to get Dunban that thing I made him."

"Thing?" Fiora frowned.

"Since he opted to not have a built-in weapon, as you did, Maria and I put together a couple weapons that the two of you could make use of." Joshua walked over to another table and picked up a pair of familiar-looking weapons. "In your case, all I did was upgrade your current set of weapons so that they were more compatible with how you are currently. For Dunban…Maria put something a little different together."

"I hope he likes it," Maria commented. "I know he's probably got other swords he can use, but nothing wrong with something a little different, ya know?"

Fiora nodded. "You're going to have to ask him. After you've slept, at least."

"Yeah." Maria yawned. "I'mma do that."

Sixer, who had been watching the conversation, spoke up quietly. "Maria, I could…help you get back to your room? If you have one?"

"Huh?" Maria blinked, looking a bit tired. "Oh, yeah, I don't have one of those yet."

"I think it's close to where we arranged for Sixer's quarters," Fiona commented. "I could show the way."

"That'd be great."

Sixer moved closer to Maria, and she leaned against him for support. He wrapped an arm around her back and under one arm, while she wrapped her other arm around his middle, giving her a better grip.

"Thanks, Sixer." Maria chuckled. "Man, this is the second time I've leaned against you like this. At least this time it's under better circumstances."

Sixer's expression shifted.

"What do you mean?" Joshua frowned as they moved out of the lab.

"Ah—" Sixer looked between Joshua's and Fiora's confused looks, then back at Maria as they started moving down the hall. "How much are we…?"

"Not everything." Maria yawned again. "Puppeteer put a bounty on my head because the Dark Arms asked him to. They caught me fighting one of his henchies with a holy water super soaker, then thought it would be fun to wear me down. Lucky for me, Sixer and the others came up with a distraction and got Puppeteer and the two Dark Arms out of the room I was in. Gave Sixer enough time to get me loose and me to call for help before I went into stasis for about three days."

"Were you—" Fiora sucked in a breath. "You were tortured by the demon and didn't give in?"

"Nope."

"You didn't consider making a deal with him, I hope," Joshua added.

Maria snorted. "Pit no, I'm not that stupid. Besides, if he had gotten through to me, he would've gotten Sixer again, and no way was I gonna let that happen."

Sixer felt Maria's arm squeeze him, then relax. He blinked at the gesture and looked down at her with slightly-widened eyes.

Maria gave him a tired smile back. "I said I wasn't gonna let him get you, and that's exactly what happened. Puppeteer didn't know what hit him."

"And apparently, neither do you," Joshua replied. "I doubt you could expend that much energy." He frowned.

Sixer's ears flicked back at the comment. He noticed Maria's expression became grim.

"There are worse things than what you know about, Joshua," Maria said.

"If you're talking about the technology the Dark Arms has, I've seen it."

Maria stiffened. Sixer inhaled sharply.

"Right before you were taken, I traveled to a dimension they were intent on taking," Joshua explained. "They were using a version of their technology that they forcefully fused to the spine of their chosen victim."

"Spine fused?" Maria's brow furrowed as they reached a doorway in a hall Sixer found familiar. "That was probably their prototype, then…the version I'm familiar with is more like Brainiac's hacking tech."

"I see. Then they likely advanced their technology between my travel, and the point where they arrived in our dimension."

Maria nodded grimly as the door opened, revealing a small room similar to Sixer's own temporary quarters. "Yeah. MindTech isn't fun to deal with."

"Considering I saw Spike deal with it, I can guess," Joshua replied. "Didn't the Protocol protect you from it?"

Maria pulled to a stop so quickly it almost caused Sixer to trip over his own feet. He looked at her with a surprised expression, but then he saw the grim gaze she met Joshua with.

"When I come home, I am going to be more war-torn than anyone my physical age should be," Maria told him. "And my Protocol will have changed. You won't be able to get into my head anymore with the activation codes."

Sixer stiffened as a shudder ran up his tails. "What?"

Maria's expression soured, and she sighed before looking up at Sixer. "Remember how I told you I knew what you were going through?"

Sixer glanced at Joshua for a moment before nodding.

"The Dark Arms weren't the _first _ones. The Protocol is leftover programming from an attempt made by one Dr. Albert Wily. And _some _people found out that they could pull me around by reactivating some of the more dangerous bits of my new defensive programming." Maria gave Joshua a dark look.

Joshua raised his hands as Fiora and Sixer both looked at him with wide eyes.

"You controlled your own cousin?" Fiora asked. "Why?"

"When I knew her, she was very reckless and needed someone to keep her in touch before she killed herself," Joshua replied. "I didn't do it very often – only when there was a chance she could go and do something reckless."

"And while I do appreciate that you curbed those tendencies, I _don't _appreciate you telling me to 'trust you' that one time on Reverse Cybertron, because my systems took that as an _order," _Maria replied.

Joshua stared with surprise as Maria huffed and shook her head. Sixer, on the other hand, looked between the two of them as memories stirred at the back of his mind.

"That explains it," Sixer muttered.

"…I see." Joshua's gaze flicked to Sixer for a moment. "I'll keep that in mind in the future."

Maria gave Joshua a curt nod in reply, then loosened her grip on Sixer. "Thanks for getting me this far, Sixer. I'll be okay from here."

Sixer frowned at Maria's words, but nodded and stepped out of the room.

"See you guys later." Maria practically collapsed onto the bed as the door closed.

Joshua looked at the door for a moment before looking at Sixer again. "What did you mean when you said 'that explains it'?"

Sixer paused at the question. "When…Maria assisted in rescuing myself and my family from Cipher's control, only to take us into her and others' hands, one of the first things she did was set up a set of guidelines to keep themselves from telling us to do things that were not meant to be commands, or might be uncomfortable to follow through on. Making sure to know that common phrases such as 'trust me' or 'don't worry' were _not _meant to be taken as orders was one of the first things she said."

"What was the first thing?"

"No killing, which…surprised me, back then."

"It's not surprising to me. Maria's had a strict no-kill rule for as long as I've known her." Joshua sighed. "What is surprising is that the Protocol influenced her that much when I said that phrase. She never mentioned it to me afterwards, but she was apprehensive about allowing me to use the codes on her again."

"I should think so." Sixer looked the young man over. "What now, then? I've rested enough, and I don't intend to go rest until Maria awakens."

"Why don't you help us with refortifying the colony?" Fiora asked. "It would help to spread the news that you're not who you were, and it would help us make sure we were ready in case Dickson tried anything before we were ready for him."

Sixer tilted his head. "I…suppose so."

Fiora nodded. "We'll start close to this building and work our way out from there. Come on – Reyn, Sharla, and Otharon should already be outside helping with repairs at this hour."

"I'm coming as well," Joshua spoke up. "With our work done in the labs, I am going to be looking for something else to do."

"The more the better," Fiora replied. "Come on, then."

**Time Break**

"We've got company!"

Sixer looked up at Reyn's shout, the fire on his fingers fizzling out as his attention was diverted from fusing a new part of the wall to the construction process.

"Looks like repurposed Mechon!" Reyn warned. "Of all the times for Shulk to be asleep with that Monado of his—"

"What's so important about it?" Sixer moved to get a better look at the enemy approaching. Three pod-shaped machines on spindly legs with pincer hands, made of a dark metal Sixer couldn't identify as anything familiar.

"The Monado swords are the only thing that can pierce their armor and kill those things," Reyn replied. "An' on top o' that, you can see Dickson's had his fingerprints all over those. They used ta have more gold accents before everythin' went south."

Sixer looked again and noticed that, on top of the dark metal, there were sky blue runic symbols. Some of the runes looked familiar.

Sixer rolled up the sleeves of his sweater slightly. "Let me try something."

Reyn frowned. "What are you – hey! What do you think you're gonna do against those things?! You're gonna get cut open before—"

Sixer rushed through the gap in the wall, summoning his fire. The flames crawled up from his fingers to his elbows and – at the same time – lit the tips of his tails alight. His focus wasn't on himself, however.

Sixer bared his teeth in a snarl and leapt up, just barely missing a pair of pincers that came at him before he landed on the first of the three Mechon. He could hear Reyn shouting about getting backup as the fire on Sixer's arms started to become warmer.

At the same time, the sky blue runes started glowing brighter before becoming dull.

The glowing red eye on the back of the pod focused on Sixer with a loud whirring sound that didn't sound kind.

"You _really _should learn not to let the Weirdness seep into everything you make," Sixer hissed at the eye.

And he _pushed _against the metal.

The metal dented under Sixer's clawed hands, causing the Mechon he was crouched on to start flailing its pincers as its inner mechanisms were damaged from the melting metal and increased heat. One of the pincers caught two of his tails and pulled in retaliation.

Sixer yelped in pain, and instinctively released a pulse of fiery energy before whirling on the pincer and grabbing the arm. He gripped it tightly with one hand and started to melt through the metal.

The other pincer would have hit him in the head if Reyn hadn't come running in with a yell of his own and cut the arm off.

"How the – hey!" Reyn stared in surprise.

Sixer finished melting the arm and pulled the pincer off his tails. The two that had been grabbed flicked wildly before settling back among the others. There was a soreness there, but it wasn't terrible.

"Get that started on the other two!" Reyn told him. "I'll finish off this one!"

Sixer gave a curt nod, then leapt off the Mechon and grabbed the second, which was currently distracted by Riki and Sharla.

Immediately, the runes reacted, and while Sixer pushed his fire against the metal and dented the main body's armor, the runes faded.

Sixer blinked, then glanced back at the first Mechon as Reyn came down on it and cleaved it in two with his own weapon.

The runes on that one had faded as well.

"Well, I guess this has some perks." Sixer ducked a pincer that swiped at his head, only for Sharla to shoot it off.

"What—"

"He's weakening the armor somehow!" Reyn shouted. "I think it's got ta do with what Dickson did!"

"Keep going, Sixsix!" Riki called.

"I'm doing what I can!" Sixer backed away from the second Mechon as Riki launched himself at it. He looked around for the third Mechon, not seeing it within his immediate vicinity.

And then the Mechon landed in front of him and grabbed his torso with both sets of pincers. The drone lifted him up, _squeezing _as it did so.

Sixer gasped reflexively at the pain to his ribs, but he steeled himself; he'd felt worse.

Reflexively, another burst of energy went off, but he aimed this one this time, hitting the Mechon him with a burst of firepower from his hands that was much more concentrated than the pulse from earlier.

Sixer made a hissing snarl of a sound as he blasted the Mechon, and when the pincers released him, he dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way as the mechanical monstrosity fell over, a large hole melted into the armor and the moving mechanical parts inside.

"Are you all right?" Sharla ran over while Riki crowed in triumph over the sound of a collapsing Mechon.

Sixer hissed as he breathed in. "I'm fine. I've felt worse." He started to push himself upright, then winced as his ribcage complained. "Just give me a few hours and – and I'll be fine."

"No one should be able to heal that fast, even if you aren't human. Stay still."

Sixer blinked at the serious tone in Sharla's voice, and he obliged her as she put a hand against his sweater, where the pincer had pressed against him. When Sixer winced at her hand, she pulled back.

"Looks like you've bruised a bit there." Sharla frowned. "We're going to need to get you medical attention inside."

"How did you _do _that?" Reyn asked in amazement. "That stuff is harder than normal Mechon to beat, and that's saying something!"

Sixer hissed as he breathed in again, his bruised ribcage complaining at the movement. Sharla started helping him to his feet carefully as he responded. "Those runes – they're a spell that I've seen before. It's powered by energy _from _the Nightmare Realm, where Cipher came from." He hissed again as Sharla helped him get completely to his feet. "Since – since I was _changed _by those energies, it makes sense that I can interact with it. Also, Cipher made it so that we could dispel certain barriers when he needed us to. I…I suppose that the defensive barrier spell over those Mechon counted towards that."

Reyn and Sharla exchanged looks.

"How does _that _work? This thing wasn't even built _by _him." Reyn frowned.

"No, but – but Dickson was _changed _by him. And that's all that matters." Sixer met their gazes. He was breathing more heavily now, and it wasn't just because of his bruised ribs.

"…how much energy did you use up?" Sharla asked.

"A bit," Sixer admitted. "I burn my own energy when using my abilities."

"Then it's settled. Come on, we're getting you back inside so you can sleep and I can look at those bruises."

"L-looking at me won't be necessary," Sixer replied quickly. Maybe too quickly, because Sharla looked at him strangely.

"…all right, I'll wake up Maria and we can have a chat about that," Sharla replied. She started to move towards the wall, helping Sixer move along with her.

"Ah – all right."

There was a bit of a crowd watching from a distance as Sharla helped Sixer get back into the main building. Reyn shouted at them, and a few scattered while others moved to pick up the slack of the wall repair before more Mechon could try and take advantage of the break.

"Does this…happen often?" Sixer asked.

"More often than we'd like," Sharla replied. "The walls usually keep the smaller ones out, and give us time in case anything more dangerous comes out of the woods. It's been hard on Shulk, because only his Monado can get through to damaging them for some reason, but the attacks haven't been often enough that he's collapsed from exhaustion yet."

Sixer frowned. "I see."

"Why do you ask, anyway? Maria isn't nearby to—"

"She doesn't have to be." Sixer grunted as Sharla adjusted her grip. "She…isn't as restrictive on what I can and cannot do on my own. I still…require her, for certain things. But Maria doesn't need to be watching me constantly, like…"

Sixer trailed off with a shaky breath. Sharla seemed to get the message, because she didn't ask any more questions of him until they reached the bed they'd lent him.

"Is breathing still difficult?" Sharla asked as Sixer sat down on the bed. "Be honest, now – I've known people to make the pain sound less than it is."

"The pain's faded slightly, but it is still there," Sixer replied. "I wouldn't say breathing is _difficult _so much as it causes the pain to flare up."

Sharla nodded. "That would just be the bruising. I'm going to go find Maria so I can get a proper look, since you've been so insistent."

"Much appreciated."

Sharla gave Sixer an odd look, then stepped out of the room. A few minutes later, she came back with Maria in tow.

"You okay, Sixer?" Maria stepped into the room. She still looked tired after helping Joshua in the lab, but Sixer could see that furrowed brow of concern was much more pronounced.

"I will be," Sixer replied.

"He bruised his ribs fighting against a few of Dickson's Mechon," Sharla explained. "Apparently, Dickson did something to them that Sixer can affect."

Maria frowned and rubbed one of her wrists. "I see." She moved closer to the bed. "It's just the ribs, then?"

Sixer nodded.

"Okay." Fire sparked from Maria's fingers. "I think a Flash Fire will be able to take care of that. It's gonna feel _really _uncomfortable, but it'll make sleeping it off a bit easier. You ready?"

Sixer nodded again. "I've felt worse. I should be able to handle this."

Maria's frown only increased at that, but she nodded and reached out, leaving her hands to hover near Sixer's sides.

And then she released her own fiery energy.

Sharla gasped in surprise as the flames hit Sixer's sweater, only to flicker and fade into the woolen material.

Sixer grimaced as the pain in his ribs flared up in response to the sudden increase of energy, but then he sighed quietly and relaxed as a warmth started there and slowly spread through his chest. It felt like being hugged, but not too tightly or too loosely.

It made him think of Jheselbraum's presence, but more noticeably, Maria's physical hugs.

After about half a minute of this, the warmth started to fade as Maria cut off the energy flow and pulled back.

"Feeling better?"

Sixer met Maria's gaze and nodded. She didn't look concerned so much as…something else Sixer couldn't quite identify. The concern was there, yes, but she also looked like she wanted to _actually _hug him.

The warmth from Maria's fire sat in his chest for a moment longer before it finally faded completely.

Maria held his gaze for a moment, hesitated, then nodded. "Okay. I just jumpstarted things, and Sharla mentioned you were in a fight, so I'm guessing the reason you look like one of the undead is because you're burned out a bit."

Sixer nodded. "That…would be correct."

Maria made a snorting laugh of a sound. "Look at the two of us, using up our energy so fast. If we're going to find Dickson at this rate…." She shook her head. "Joshua left me a message about going out to find Dickson tomorrow. In the meantime, you need to get some rest. We both do."

"Of…of course." Sixer grunted quietly as he lay back on the bed, mindful of his tails as he did so.

Maria produced a yellow-green feather from under her jacket. "I noticed you left yours at home."

Sixer's eyes widened. "Maria, that—"

"I'll be fine. I've got a spare." Maria pressed the feather into Sixer's hand; he closed his fingers around it carefully. "Get some rest, okay? We're gonna need all the strength we have if we're gonna do something about that henchie."

Sixer's eyes started growing heavy, and he nodded before letting his consciousness fade into slumber.

**Change in POV**

"You care about him a lot, don't you?"

Maria stiffened slightly as she stepped out of the room and looked over at Sharla. The sharpshooter was leaning against the wall of the corridor, a knowing smile on her lips.

"He's been through a lot," Maria replied. "I would be stupid not to want to make sure he's okay."

Sharla looked like she wanted to say something else, but she paused and shook her head.

"What?" Maria frowned.

"No, no, you're right. It would be stupid and hard for someone to not care about his well-being. Considering what we saw on this side of things, I don't doubt that he had his own kind of hell to live through."

Maria's expression turned grim, and she nodded. "Thanks – for not trying to look at the bruising."

"You sure that fire thing is going to be enough?" Sharla frowned. "I would feel better if I had the chance to have a look."

Maria shook her head. "He wears long sleeves for a reason, and he isn't going to say why unless he has to. I agree with him on that."

Sharla's eyes widened slightly. "Is it from…."

"It has something to do with the demon, yes." Maria nodded curtly.

Sharla blinked. She looked like she wanted to ask something for a moment, paused again, then asked carefully, "What was that feather you gave him?"

"It's called a Lunar Wing. It helps to stave off nightmares." Maria stuck her hands in the pockets of her jacket as her shoulders relaxed. Clearly, she appreciated the change in subject. "Which…it _helps, _but it doesn't keep them away completely. But it makes sleeping at night a little easier."

"A feather?" Sharla frowned. "Well, I suppose that could be possible. Your world must be different from ours that way."

"You have no idea." Maria laughed, but it turned into a yawn halfway through.

"What was that trick, by the way?"

Maria finished her yawn. "What, Flash Fire? Sixer and I have the same abilities – or, at least, similar ones. He and I can absorb fire if we come into contact with it, and it gives us a natural energy boost. It doesn't last for long, though, so all I did was make the bruised areas heal more quickly. He's going to have to handle the rest of that on his own."

"Ah." Sharla nodded. "That's a neat trick. But it looks like it tuckered you out."

"Yeah, bit of a side-effect. I'll be right as rain after I get some energy in me." Maria yawned again.

"I'll let you get to that, then, and let Reyn know that Sixer's all right."

Maria gave Sharla a thumbs-up. "Thanks."

"So you're coming along with us to find Dickson?"

"I'd like it if we could."

Sharla considered that, then nodded. "I'll swing by if you two aren't awake by the time we set out."

"Thanks. I appreciate that." Maria walked over to the room next to Sixer's and bumped the door open. "See you then."

"See you," Sharla replied.

As soon as Maria had disappeared into the room, Sharla chuckled and shook her head, then turned and walked down the corridor with a knowing look on her face.


	17. Giant Killing

**Last chapter of this arc! After this, we've basically got 2 arcs left!**

**Chapter 17 – Giant Killing**

"Okay, so where's he hiding at and what's the plan?"

Joshua blinked at Maria as she folded her arms across her chest and looked over the map that was pinned to the back wall of the large room. He glanced at Sixer standing behind her, the kitsune's ears pricked forward as his tails flicked back and forth.

"I had thought you two would be asleep for a few more hours yet," Joshua commented. "Are you certain you've recovered enough of your strength by now?"

"I'm fine, Joshua, I've been through worse," Maria replied. "Besides, we'll be heading out in the sun. I'll get some time to recharge out there."

Joshua frowned at Maria's words, then nodded slowly and looked back at the rest of the group. Shulk, Fiora, Dunban, and Reyn were standing near the map, talking over something with serious expressions on their faces. Sharla, Riki, Melia, and Alvis were in another part of the room, discussing something among themselves.

"Dunban's filling in the others on the locations of Dickson's base and the patrolling Mechon he has out in Makna Forest," Joshua explained. "You haven't missed much yet, but we are going to head out quickly after we've finished discussing ways we're going to reach the giant's location."

Maria nodded.

"Is there anything about the forest that has…changed, since Weirdmageddon began?" Sixer asked.

Joshua frowned at the question. "Why would—"

"Yeah, actually." Dunban looked over at the two arrivals to the war room. "That kid with the antlers did a lot to change the jungle, and some of it's still around."

Joshua's frown deepened while Maria's eyebrows rose.

"Why do you ask?" Alvis turned his attention from Sharla, Riki, and Melia.

"If we bring Pine over, we're probably going to have to bring over Mizar too." Maria looked up at Sixer. "And I don't know if Journal is going to be willing to let his niece go into danger like that. Or Alcor, for that matter."

Sixer frowned. "Yes, that…would make things a little more difficult."

"You are suggesting the possibility of bringing over a member of your family to assist us?" Melia asked. "Would that be wise?"

"Pine…has been experimenting with his reach," Sixer replied as the eyes of the others in the room settled on him and Maria. "We live in the middle of a forest ourselves, but it isn't as big or as thick as this one. It's given him room to practice reading the feel of a forest and how to track the creatures that live inside it."

"That could prove useful, if you can get him here," Dunban commented. "I have no doubt that Dickson has changed up a few things, now that I'm out of his reach. He's not going to make it easy to reach him."

"Or, he could make it too easy and pull us into his clutches before we can say 'Conduit,'" Joshua replied. "We need to think carefully about this, or else we won't be able to come out of this mostly unscathed."

"On the other hand, we can't stand here talking ourselves in circles forever," Maria replied. She walked over to the map on the wall and looked it over, frowning. "…huh. Kinda looks like a giant that fell on its face."

"That's…kind of what happened?" Shulk offered. "We Homs live on the body of the Bionis, a giant being that was created by Zanza. The Mechons used to have the Mechonis, but…that was destroyed."

"I see." Maria frowned in thought as she looked over the map. "And Dickson is…?"

"Up here." Dickson tapped a part of the map that almost looked like it was between the shoulder blades. "He hasn't been able to move up to the head because of the high concentration of ether. Apparently it does something to him – that, or the Telethia don't take to him that well."

"I should hope not."

The group turned to look at Alvis.

"Considering that the Telethia are creatures that Zanza created in order to purge the world, they likely don't take kindly to Dickson and his betrayal of their master," Alvis added.

"But – without Zanza, isn't there a chance they'll be able to regain control of themselves?" Melia asked.

"If there is such a chance, it is incredibly slim. Besides, Melia, you know as well as I what such creatures are capable of."

Melia's expression saddened.

Sixer frowned. "Telethia are those…winged creatures, correct? I remember that _he _had some trouble with them."

"They used to be High Entia," Joshua explained. "But exposure to high amounts of energy caused them to become…creatures that can predict your attacks and are very difficult to take down."

Sixer's ears pulled back at the description. Maria winced.

"Because some of the High Entia merged their bloodline with Homs, though, their children weren't affected by that," Joshua added. "High Entia like Melia are still alive because of that." He looked at the map again. "But that's not a worry for the moment. Dickson is the main problem."

"Unfortunately, yes," Dunban agreed. "If you want to see about bringing your nephew over, by all means, please. But Dickson's base isn't going anywhere. And since you apparently are able to disable the shield spell that keeps his Mechon nigh-invulnerable, that makes things a little easier."

Maria raised an eyebrow at Sixer.

"It, ah, operates on the same logic as the bindings he had in his…." Sixer trailed off.

"Ah." Maria rubbed a wrist, frowning. "I see. We can definitely use that to our advantage, but I'm not sure if putting you on the front lines is a good idea after what happened earlier. We'll figure something out."

Sixer nodded.

"Maybe Pine could be useful in that?" Joshua asked. "You can contact him, right? And this Mizar you mentioned?"

"Yeah, that won't be a problem," Maria replied. "But, again – no guarantee her grunkles will let us borrow her and Pine for a bit."

Maria raised a hand and brought it down sharply, causing a portal to appear in front of her – or, it looked like a portal at first. After a moment, the blue swirls cleared into a view of what looked like the living room of the Shack.

"Holy Moses!" Stanley nearly fell off the couch. "Maria, what are you doin'? You done over there yet or somethin'?"

"Not quite yet, Stanley," Maria replied. "Are Pine and Mizar nearby? I wanted to ask them something."

"Uh—"

"We're right here, Maria!" Mizar, the eldest Mabel Pines, jumped into view, Pine following. "What's up?"

"We're in a universe that you guys passed through before." Maria nodded to Pine. "Before you got to Gravity Falls, I mean."

Pine's eyes widened sharply as the branch-like antlers on top of his head rattled against each other. "What?" He looked around Maria at the room behind Maria as Sixer peered into the window. "But – is everything—"

"They're fine," Sixer replied. "Dimensionally speaking. It seems that when we killed Cipher, his hold on other dimensions was lifted as well."

Pine blinked a couple times, then relaxed. "That's good, but…why are you telling me now? This could be saved for when you get back, right?"

"Unless you need our help," Mizar spoke up. The teenaged Mabel put her hands on her hips. "What's up?"

Sixer glanced over at Dunban. "This dimension has a large forest that one of Cipher's changed Henchmaniacs is currently hiding in. We rescued someone who was affected by him, but there is concern that his information might not be as up-to-date as it used to be."

"Because the Henchmaniac might be aware that you rescued him?" Pine asked.

"That's the idea," Maria replied. "Sixer said you were familiar with this particular forest. We were wondering if you were up to helping us by acting as a guide and keeping an eye out for Dickson's mechanical nasties."

Pine frowned, then looked at Mizar, who was frowning too. "What do you think…?"

Mizar frowned at the floor for a moment, then looked up. "Hey, Alcor? Don't tell Grunkle Journal or Grunkle Andrew about this, and I'll give you one of those yard-long Snickers bars." She paused, then nodded. "Fine, five and a carton of rocky road."

"Kid—"

"Grunkle Stanley, I'm gonna be fine." Mizar looked back at the old man. "Besides, Maria's gonna be keeping an eye on us. We'll be okay."

"Just make sure ta come back as soon as you're done, okay?" Stanley shot Maria a pointed look. "I don't want to have those demons hunting you across dimensions just 'cause ya did this."

"I'll keep an eye on them," Maria promised. She pressed the side of the portal, and the picture flickered out.

A moment later, Mizar and Pine stepped through, and the portal closed behind them.

Mizar looked around with wide eyes, but that gave way to a grin. "Wow. Hi! I'm Mizar! I'm another version of Star, if you remember her." She elbowed Pine. "Come on, introduce yourself."

Pine raised a hand, looking around at the group while they stared at the branch-like antlers going from his head. "Hi. I'm Pine. You, uh…you guys probably remember me, if there's plant life nearby."

Dunban stepped forward and got down on one knee in front of both of them. Pine almost took a step back, but when he glanced back at Sixer and saw the calm look on his grunkle's face, he held his ground.

"I remember you, but I don't know if you remember me. My name is Dunban. I was…Dickson's victim." He clapped a hand on Pine's shoulder. "Dickson is the…'Henchmaniac' we're looking for. Do you remember him?"

Pine frowned, then glanced at Sixer again.

"He was…a giant, I suppose?" Sixer's tails flicked as he frowned, thinking through his memories. "He has a glamour that let him masquerade as a human who belonged in a biker gang."

It took Pine a second, but he blinked in surprise when he did. "I…I think so? He's the guy who was with the blond guy who got vaporized, right?"

When Sixer nodded, Pine rubbed his chin in thought, then looked back at Dunban. "You just want a guide to get through the woods?"

"If you want to help us later in our fight against Dunban, I don't think we'd be against it," Dunban added. "But yes. I'm worried he might have changed his patrol times since my rescue. It's been a few days."

Pine nodded. "I think I can help with that." He looked at Mizar.

Mizar grinned and produced a bat covered in nails and a rainbow sheen. "He'll never know what hit him. When are we heading out?"

"As soon as I get a proper weapon," Dunban replied.

"Which reminds me!" Maria reached under her jacket and produced sheathed blade. She held it out to Dunban. "I think you'll like this one. It's made from the same metal you are now, and I added in a light blade feature that should function like what Fiora's weapons have." She leaned forward conspiratorially. "I soaked the whole thing in holy water, too, so it's gonna have an extra bite to it _just _for Dickson."

Dunban's eyebrows rose, and he took the weapon and unsheathed the blade. The katana gleamed in the artificial light, energy crackling along the edge where the light blade was concealed.

"This looks like a good sword," Dunban said. "I am finding myself more in your debt, Maria."

"Think nothing of it," Maria replied. "I'm simply doing what I need to in order to make sure things turn out all right here." She grinned. "So, now that you're equipped, we can do something about Dickson?"

"That is indeed the plan," Dunban agreed. "Let's move out!"

**Time Break**

Making their way through Makna Forest with Pine's help turned out to be much more of a boon than the rest of the group had expected.

Pine leaned against the trunk of the tree as vines growing from the branches above them lowered the group onto a thick branch lower down. "They're passing below us. The plants on the ground say they don't have the ability to look up, so we'll be tree hopping for a while." The blue glow in his eyes faded as the vines retracted back into the canopy above them.

"How much further?" Riki asked, moving closer to Pine. "Can you tell?"

Pine frowned at the question, closing his eyes. Immediately, a stream of blue flowers sprouted up the trunk and disappeared into the canopy. "It's close. Probably just a few more trees, and we'll have reached his camp."

"Camp?" Melia repeated. She turned to Dunban. "I thought you said it was a base."

"In a way, it is," Dunban replied. "He seems to be focused on turning the ground into metal through use of his abilities. He won't be able to move for a while because of that."

"Oh." Melia blinked in surprise.

"Let's get moving, then." Maria cracked her knuckles. Mizar chuckled behind her and held up her bat meaningfully.

"After Weirdmageddon, one Henchmaniac doesn't scare me," Mizar said with confidence.

"He should," Dunban replied. He started moving out onto the branch. "He got into my head, and he could get into yours as well."

Mizar frowned and lowered the bat. "What do you mean?"

"He controlled Dunban," Shulk explained as he started to follow after Dunban. "Turned him half-Mechon and forced Dunban to fight us."

Pine's eyes widened slightly. "Grunkle Sixer, what—"

"From what I've gathered, Dickson has the power of two former deities under his control," Sixer replied. "The…Zanza and Meyneth I've been told about."

"You mean you don't remember?" Sharla asked Pine, frowning.

Pine shook his head. "I wasn't up in the Fearamid all the time when th – when he was making deals. Grunkle Sixer was."

"For…all of them?" Fiora asked.

Sixer's expression became grim, and he nodded. "He liked…showing me off, I suppose. Proof that he was able to take the people who were supposed to stop him. Especially considering that I fought against him for thirty years of my life."

"Makes me mad that I wasn't conscious for when Puppeteer got what was coming to him, but at least he's not going to be dealt with any more," Maria replied. "Come on. Pine said we're not far, and I'd rather not wait around out here any longer than we already have."

The group moved across the trees after Dunban and Shulk, the branches responding to Pine as he motioned for the wood under them to increase its strength and widen at the edges so that they had more room to walk. Branches intertwined together, and they walked over onto the next tree and made their way around the trunk to the next branch.

"There it is." Dunban pointed down through the branches below them. "See that metal patch?"

Joshua leaned down. "Cyberforming. Interesting."

"You have seen this before?" Melia look at Joshua in surprise while Maria and Sixer frowned down at the dark metal that was slowly creeping along the ground and up some of the trees nearby.

In the middle of the area was a large man with blue skin and long, greasy hair. One of his hands – a metallic, clearly robotic one – was stuck in the ground, pulsing with every small movement of the transformation taking the land.

"In our dimension, there was a group of aliens who tried to cyberform our planet," Joshua explained. "We were lucky they didn't succeed, even if they temporarily built a tower right next to the former base of some of our allies."

"Megatron didn't know what hit him when we took it out," Maria commented. "But he's not a problem to worry about." She got down into a crouch, frowning at the giant. "So that's Dickson. He matches the vision I had of him, but I wonder if he's got that yellow cybernetic eye, or if that comes later." Her clothes shimmered, then shifted to her armor as she made her right hand into a loose fist.

Pine knelt and summoned his power, then watched as the vines from the trees above came down and led to a number of different branches further down on the next tree over. "The trees here feel strange; it's starting to infect their roots and work its way up. I won't be of much help if I get onto the cyberformed area."

"Probably a good idea if we hung back anyway," Mizar said. "I don't trust the look of that."

"What do you think of it?" Joshua looked over at Mizar curiously.

"It…kinda looks like an infection, I guess? If you don't stay on it too long while his fist's stuck in the ground, you'll probably be okay. But we're gonna have to make this quick."

Joshua frowned slightly, then nodded. "I can see the logic in that. Which likely means that Maria, Fiora, Dunban, and I will be the only ones capable of getting close enough to deal any damage."

"Great," Maria muttered. "Well, let's get to it."

And she jumped off the branch without even reaching for the vines.

"Mar—" Sixer cut himself off with an expression of relief when Maria appeared a few feet away from the branch, standing on a metal red and orange board. "Did you have to do that?"

Maria chuckled a little. "It's faster this way, Sixer."

"Thrill-seeker," Joshua muttered. "But she is right. We can't stay up here forever. Let's move."

And then he jumped off himself.

Sixer leaned over the branch's edge and watched as Joshua slowly descended, air blasting out of his armored boots.

"Did you used to have that?" Sixer looked at Maria.

"Yeah, but I had it removed after a while. I've got a hoverboard; I don't need another way to travel quickly like that." Maria shrugged, then started to slowly lower herself. "Come on; might as well get down to the ground so that we can do something about Dickson."

Sixer reached out and took hold of one of the vines as the others who were still on the branch did the same. He jumped off the branch and climbed down carefully, watching as Maria and Joshua reached the ground before the rest.

Maria stayed on her board as the others hit the ground; Pine motioned again, and the vines retracted back into the tree tops.

"We'll stay back," Mizar said, repeating her statement from earlier. "You guys get in there and kick some giant butt!" She grinned.

Maria returned the grin and gave a thumbs-up. "You got it, kiddo." She turned to look over at the metal that was still moving to overtake the landscape. "He's probably aware of us by now, what with all the noise we've been making. So let's just get this over with."

"I couldn't agree more!" shouted back the giant sitting in the middle of the metal patch. He turned to face them, one cybernetic eye gleaming with a harsh, yellow glow. "I've been waitin' ta see you, Campfire. Ya know Cipher put a bounty on yer head?"

"Oh, I'm more than aware." Maria clenched right her fist tightly, only for it to disappear into her arm. It left behind the business end of a cannon.

"Campfire?" Joshua muttered. "That doesn't seem like an apt nickname."

Dickson gave a short laugh. "That's what you think, Sparky." He rose to his feet, pulling his fist away from the ground and halting the metal's advancement in the process. "That little campfire has caused a _wildfire _of trouble, an' I'm gonna stop it here."

The growl in his voice only caused Maria to raise her arm cannon in response.

"We'll see about that, bub," Maria replied.

Sixer reflexively summoned his fire, covering his hands with flickering tongues of flame.

"Oh, you're thinkin' of pittin' him against me, eh? I'd like ta see you try. He looks like he'd be a good little footstool for me as much as he was fer Cipher!"

Sixer stiffened at Dickson's words, but Maria and Dunban moved in front of him.

"Sixer has fought for his freedom and gained it fairly." Dunban unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Dickson. "He told us what happened to the demon, and I have to say, I am very much looking forward to doing the same to you."

Dickson laughed. "Oh, you can most certainly try." He grabbed the blade that was attached to his back and unsheathed it, revealing a strange, red-gray blade that glowed with energy.

"The Monados!" Shulk exclaimed.

"Sharp eye, boy." Dickson readied his blade. "Let's see how well you can fight against the power of two gods with your measly little toothpick!"

At that point, Maria fired a large, orange-colored energy shot half her size from the barrel of her arm cannon.

The attack caught Sixer by surprise – he hadn't seen her make use of the weapon before. Her abilities with fire, yes, but not this.

Dickson deflected the blast with his sword, but Dunban took advantage of the distraction by lunging forward and going in for a slash to Dickson's lower half.

"Joshua!" Maria barked.

Joshua's fist disappeared into his right arm, and he raised an arm cannon as well. Sixer watched in surprise as Joshua shot a series of orbs of sparking blue electricity at the giant.

Dunban danced to the side quickly, revealing a number of slashes across Dickson's front right before the electrical blast collided with Dickson.

"Oh, now you just ain't playin' fair!" Dickson complained.

"From the moment you made a deal with Cipher, any idea of 'fairness' likely left your thick skull!" Mizar called from the back of the group as Maria and Joshua fired off more energy attacks. Sharla joined in, her rifle's shots almost echoing off the trees around them. "Come on, man, since when was Cipher ever _fair?_"

"Since when wasn't he?" Dickson replied with a laugh. "He gave me all I wanted and _more. _I'd say following him around until the end of time is a fair trade!"

Dickson swiped at Dunban, who just barely managed to avoid getting hit by the blade.

"All I gotta do now is wait for him ta come back an'—"

"Come _back?" _Sixer repeated, the fur on his tails rising.

Maria paused seconds after shooting another barrage. She frowned. "Puppeteer paid for what he did to the Pines with his life. He did _not _make a deal with them to change them. He _paid his debts. _He _won't _be coming back."

Dickson's confident expression faltered. "What? That doesn't – that doesn't make any sense."

"I say it makes complete sense."

Maria and Sixer glanced over as Alvis stepped past Reyn, Fiora, Melia, and Riki and stepped onto the cyberformed part of the forest. He paused as his boots turned silver for a moment, but then they changed back.

Maria raised an eyebrow. "What the—"

"They were changed without being given anything they asked for in return, and I am sure if they were given that option, they would have asked to be left alone, rather than be involved in their enemy's machinations," Alvis continued. "I should say that providence intervened, did it not?"

Sixer saw Joshua frown.

"I wasn't aware that you retained what you had after what happened," Joshua said.

Alvis glanced back at Joshua with a smile as Dickson cried out in pain from Dunban slashing into him again.

"Keep firing at Dickson!" Sharla barked. She reloaded her rifle and fired again. "We can't let Dunban keep fighting without cover, even if we shouldn't walk all over that metal ground right now!"

"Do not underestimate the abilities I still have, Joshua Langstrom," Alvis said lightly. He turned and started walking forward again, the cyberformed ground trying to affect his feet, only to be repelled by some unseen force with each step.

Sixer stared with no small amount of surprise. "How is that possible?"

"Alvis is more than he appears to be." Joshua leveled his arm cannon at the giant again. "But Sharla is right, we need to keep distracting Dickson. Dunban can't do this alone."

Maria raised her buster. "Sixer, you've got your power up, do you have something in mind?"

Sixer blinked at that, looking a bit surprised. He glanced down and noticed his hands were still on fire, then shook his head and looked up at the cyborg giant that was still giving Dunban trouble.

The swordsman was starting to look haggard himself, in fact.

Sixer moved a step closer to the edge of the cyberformed patch, standing between Maria and Joshua as he raised his hands up in front of himself. He took aim and breathed in as fire crawled up his arms to his shoulders, growing slowly hotter.

Maria watched Sixer out of the corner of her eye as she released another barrage of energy shots from the cannon, raising an eyebrow as the fire started to slowly turn from red to blue to white.

Sixer gritted his teeth, and pushed forward.

The fire reacted, streaming off his arms and shooting off in a flamethrower at Dickson, following after the energy shots Maria had just fired.

"Why are—"

The flames hit Dickson in the chest, splaying out in a five-star shape as Sixer cut the power off.

Sixer stumbled back a couple steps and found his balance while the others looked at him in surprise.

"Riki don't remember you doing _that _before!" Riki exclaimed in surprise.

Sixer rested his hands on his knees. "Trick I picked up from Maria."

"Of _course _you did," Joshua said dryly. "Next thing she's going to teach you is how to use up your energy to the point of nearly killing yourself from the energy loss."

Sixer glanced at Maria, who rolled her eyes and smirked.

"I didn't teach him that, he picked it up on his own," Maria quipped back. "How do you think he helped kill Puppeteer?"

Joshua did a double-take while Dickson roared in pain from the burns he'd been inflicted with. "…you two are really a pair, you know that, right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maria frowned. "If you're talking about firepower, we are pretty similar, but—"

"Nevermind." Joshua shook his head and turned his attention back to the fight as Dickson dropped to one knee. "I didn't think that would do that much damage to him. How is that possible?"

"Your friend is blessed with something that has made him a weakness where they once found strength," Alvis commented. He stopped a few feet away from Dunban as the swordsman recovered his breath. "I think he has been weakened sufficiently, don't you?"

Dunban looked over at Alvis with a strange expression. After a moment, his eyes widened slightly, and he turned to face Dickson.

"Dickson!" Dunban stood tall, the sword Maria made for him held at his side. The light blade fizzed and sparked. "I used to think of you as a friend. When you shot Shulk in the back and released Zanza, I had a lot of anger for your act of treason against us. When you sided with the demon that nearly destroyed our world, that anger increased tenfold. And now, after you'd changed me and forced me to fight against those I called family, you get to meet the price for your actions. I wish it had turned out differently for all of us."

Dickson gave a shaky laugh in reply. "You wish, but I was doin' what I wanted."

"Then I think you know what comes next." Dunban raised his weapon. "Good-bye, Dickson."

As Dunban sliced into Dickson with his final attack, Joshua glanced at Maria. "You're not going to try and save him?"

"Dickson made a deal with Puppeteer for this and is probably going to be completely obedient to any Cipher he might come across," Maria replied. "If there was anything I could do, I should have done it before the Dark Arms reached me." She glanced at Joshua. "But I wasn't ready for what Puppeteer had up his sleeves back then. I'm pretty sure if I had tried to do anything, what's happened over the course of Sixer's lifetime might have ended up far _worse."_

Sixer winced at the thought as Dickson toppled over, Dunban standing mostly unharmed. "I…think I prefer to _not _think about that."

Maria nodded in agreement.

Mizar cheered loudly behind them. "Nice one! That's one Henchmaniac down! You guys got any other ones to worry about?"

"If we do, I…think we'll be able to handle them now," Shulk replied as Alvis reached Dunban and Dickson's collapsed form.

Sixer followed Shulk's gaze and blinked in surprise when he saw Alvis reach down and pick up the strange blade that Dickson had been wielding. It vanished in a flash of light.

"If Dickson knew what it was he was wielding, this would have been far more difficult than it was," Alvis commented as the metal started to recede into the ground. "Well done, all of you, and thank you for your assistance, Maria, Joshua, Mizar, Sixer, and Pine. I think we will be able to handle our future from here."

Maria relaxed her right arm, her hand popping out of the arm cannon. "I'm just glad things didn't go south with a robot apocalypse."

Joshua shot Maria a look as he deactivated his own cannon. "That's what you saw?"

"Basically." Maria's armor shifted back to her normal clothing. "I'm glad I was able to hang out with you guys. And you too, Joshua."

Sixer's ears perked up as Maria grabbed her cousin in a tight hug.

"And don't tell my past self you met me here, okay? It might cause a paradox."

"…will do," Joshua replied. "When will I see you?"

"You'll know." Maria released Joshua from the hug, then turned to look at Sixer, Mizar, and Pine. "Well, ready to go home?"

"What, now?" Mizar frowned. "I really wanted to get a good look at this place!"

"World Jumpers only stay in a dimension so long as we're needed," Joshua replied. "Our time of being needed here is just about up."

Mizar scowled, but then she sighed and rolled her eyes. "All right, all right. Let's go home then."

Maria smiled, then looked at Dunban and the others. "Take care, all right? I bet there's more trouble where Dickson came from."

"We'll take care of ourselves," Sharla replied. "Safe travels."

Maria gave a nod, then snapped her fingers and summoned a portal, garnering a few gasps from the group. "Come on, guys. Let's make sure Alcor doesn't throw a fit over Mizar being out here."

"He will not!" Mizar objected, but she stepped through the portal anyway. Pine followed after her.

Sixer moved in front of the portal, then paused and looked at Maria.

"I'll be right behind you," Maria promised.

"Maria."

Maria turned and looked at Joshua.

"What is it that Cipher would have done that might have made all this worse?" Joshua asked.

Maria's smile dropped from her face. "He would have pulled what the Dark Arms did to me."

Joshua's eyes widened slightly, and he quickly schooled his expression. "I see. Good to know. I am glad that didn't happen."

"You're not the only one," Sixer replied. He nodded to Maria, then stepped through the portal. She followed on his heels, and the portal closed up behind them, leaving Joshua and the others behind.


	18. Christmas

**Shorter chapter today, but that's fine - it's supposed to be an in-between-arcs sort of thing. It would've been funny if I'd waited another week on this one, granted (Christmas in July!), but I'm already planning on taking a week off on posting next month. I'd rather not do that for _two_ of them.**

**Chapter 18 – Christmas**

Christmas was a bit more of a quiet affair than it was last year, but not by much in Sixer's opinion.

A part of him suspected it had to do with Maria not giving gifts directly from her subspace and instead doing something else entirely.

She checked their library of fiction and gave more _books_for Christmas instead.

"Hey, you found _Dungeonjavelin! _That's so cool!" Dipper picked up the book off the top of the three he'd just unwrapped. "I've only heard about these ones!"

"They're re-printing and re-releasing them, so I figured I'd snag a couple while I had the chance," Maria explained. "Almost reminds me of the _Dragonlance _books that were released in my dimension, but these ones are a bit different."

"Do you have copies of those?" Tyrone looked up from what looked like a dungeon master's manual.

"I might. It's been a while since I sorted through the digital database I have." Maria made a face. "I wish that my books as physical copies, though. That would have been nice."

"Considering how long you have lived for, I am not surprised you had to switch from physical copies to digital ones," Stanford commented. "But there really is nothing like a good book."

"Agreed." Maria nodded.

The rest of the day was mostly spent reading – or, in Journal's case, sulking because he didn't get to make off with the books everyone else had received and add them to his collection. Maria _did _get him a few thick old tomes she'd found at the Gravity Falls swapmeet over the summer, though, so the book demon wasn't _as _vocal about it as he could have been.

"What'd you get, Maria?" Mizar asked. "You haven't shown off your stuff yet."

"Hm? Oh, yeah." Maria grabbed a box that was sitting nearby and pulled out a red, square cloth with a winged sphere embroidered on the corner. "Palkia sent me this…huh."

"That big pink dragon that we saw when we clobbered Cipher, ya mean?" Crescent asked. He frowned his green eyes at the item. "What'd he give ya that for?"

"I'm not sure. The note that's with it says it's meant to do something if I wear it where I wore my old one…so long as I've got my badge pinned in the usual spot. Huh." Maria reached into her jacket and pulled out the same winged sphere that was embroidered into the corner, except this was a metal pin. She stuck it to the corner where the embroidery was. "I wonder what it is, though."

"Why not try it on?" Mabel asked. "That's the only way to find out, right?" She leaned over her collection of magical wizard school books that Maria had dug up from somewhere in a used bookstore. "You don't think it's gonna do anything too crazy, right?"

"No, I don't think so." Maria raised the bandanna around her neck and started to tie it behind her.

Sixer's ears perked up as Maria finished tying the bandanna. She pulled her hands away as the others watched.

For a moment, nothing happened.

And then Maria felt a prickle start at the base of her spine and work its way up to her head as her limbs thinned and her fingers pulled back into her hands, forming paws.

Maria's surprise only increased when _white _fur covered what she could see of herself.

"Holy Arceus." Maria turned and looked behind her at the nine, red-tipped tails that were behind her. "The shifting I was expecting, but _this?"_

"You can _talk _looking like that?"

Maria felt the fox-like ears atop her head swivel, and she looked over at Star. "I well…kinda? Most of what you're hearing is my current speech being translated because of my Badge." She nosed at the winged sphere attached to the bandanna. "When you're a Guildmaster, it's easier to talk to humans than if you were at any other rank. Pika can do this."

"You're beautiful."

Maria turned her head sharply and stared at Sixer in surprise.

He pulled into himself a little as the others looked over at him in surprise.

"I-I was about to say the same thing," Stanford spoke up, glancing at his counterpart. "Is…that a Pokémon you've taken the form of? You look…incredibly similar to a kitsune."

Maria eyed Sixer for a moment longer, then looked over at Stanford and nodded. "Yeah. This is a Ninetales, a Pokémon that has similar to kitsune. But…_I'm _used to being something smaller. A Vulpix, which turns _into _a Ninetales."

"What does that one look like?" Dipper leaned forward, looking interested.

Maria raised a white-furred paw as her nine tails swayed back and forth behind her, and a mirage of a small, six-tailed red fox materialized.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Mabel clapped her hands together. "And it turns into _that? _That's so cool!"

"But…the change isn't something that happens overtime…right?" Sixer looked up slowly, his ears perking up slightly.

Maria blinked at the question, then nodded. "Yeah. I would have needed to come in contact with something called a Fire Stone in order to evolve, but I guess Palkia decided I didn't _need _one."

"It looks like you're about the same size as Grunkle Sixer's," Pine spoke up. "You have a different feel of power than he does, though…"

"Grunkle Sixer can shift too?!" Mabelcorn almost got up and did a happy dance, but Sphinx raised a lion paw and kept her lower unicorn half from dancing around and accidentally kicking someone in the face. "That's so cool! Why hasn't this come up before?"

"You…haven't asked?" Sixer offered.

"I already knew about his other form," Maria spoke up. "But I didn't see it as something that needed to be brought up at the time, since it was right before the end of summer."

The curious looks of the others faded almost immediately.

"I could…show you, if you liked," Sixer spoke up.

"Really?!" Mabel looked over excitedly.

"If you're comfortable with it," Maria spoke up. "Nobody's forcing you to do anything, Sixer."

Sixer paused at Maria's statement, then nodded slowly. "I…might as well, since it's come up." He lowered himself into a crouch, and then his body shifted as well.

Maria had seen this happen before, but seeing it happen again wasn't any less incredible. It also gave Maria an indication of what _most _of her own transformation into a Ninetales looked like, as Sixer's body was forced into a different shape.

Sixer shook his fox form out and sat down, looking around the room as his ears swiveled in response to the quiet gasps from the others in the living room. His six tails curled around himself and over his paws, hiding them from sight.

"So _cool!" _Mabel exclaimed in delight.

"You're almost as big as Maria is, Grunkle Sixer!" Dipper spoke up. "I-I mean – the tails have a factor in that, and it looks like you're an inch shorter than she is?"

Maria and Sixer looked at each other, Maria tilting her head slightly. "Hm. That would be something to test." She rose to her feet and took a few careful steps forward. "I think I'll stay looking like this for a couple hours to figure out how to walk in a form this big. It's weird."

Sixer moved to the side slightly, clearing Maria a space so that she could sit down next to him and compare heights. Sure enough, at the shoulder, Maria was slightly taller than Sixer.

"This is unexpected," Sixer admitted. His voice carried a low growl to it.

"It certainly is," Maria agreed. Sixer's eyes widened in response, his ears flicking up.

"What'd Grunkle Ford say?" Star asked.

"Just that this was unexpected," Maria replied. She paused when she saw the stares. "What?"

"You never said anything about being able to understand common creatures," Stanford commented. "That's quite fascinating."

"I wasn't able to understand him before," Maria replied. "It might be something specific to this form."

"Well, I think it's great!" Mabel declared. "Now you guys can do lots of cool things together while looking like that! Like do magic and stuff like that!"

"That may be, but I don't want to push things too far when I haven't been a Pokémon in a long time," Maria replied. "I'm gonna have to get used to moving around like this first, and then adjust my fire abilities accordingly. It's been a while since I've spat a proper flamethrower like this."

"Do you…"

Maria turned to look at Sixer curiously.

"Do you think it's likely I could do the same?" Sixer asked.

"You mean you haven't tried?"

Sixer shook his head.

"What's he saying?" Mizar asked.

"He's just wondering about using firepower when looking like this," Maria translated. She looked back at Sixer. "And I'm definitely cool with teaching you how to do that. We could probably figure it out together, later."

Sixer tilted his head slightly, then nodded.

"Um…" Dipper frowned. "How are you going to change _back _from that? Or are you stuck like that now?" He motioned to Maria's appearance.

Maria frowned at the question. "There was a note in the box…" She got to her feet and moved a little more quickly across the room, back to where she had been sitting before. Her tails lifted up behind her slightly, in order to keep from dragging across the ground.

When Maria reached the box, she nosed aside some of the tissue and reached the paper she'd put aside when she'd opened the present. The red and white sphere on the side with Palkia's footprint in the middle caught her attention the most. "Here we go…oh, of _course _he wrote this in footprint runes."

"Footprint runes?" Stanford leaned over.

"It's a Pokémon-specific language that is something of a dead language. Makes sense that a Legendary would know how to use it. Thankfully I know how to read it…oh, there we go." Maria nodded, then reached up with a paw and tugged on the bandanna.

The knot came undone, and as the bandanna fell to the floor, Maria's transformation reversed. In seconds, she was sitting on the floor in human form again, shaking her head as some of her hair tried to fall over her face.

"There we go." Maria pushed her hair back behind her ears and picked up the bandanna. "This could be pretty useful in the future, especially if I go back to the Pokémon realm and decide to reconnect with the Guild or the other regions that I've been to." She tucked the bandanna into her jacket with a smile that almost looked nostalgic. "I'm going to have to thank Palkia for this, especially the Ninetales transformation. I didn't think I'd ever end up becoming one."

"It must have something to do with how long you've lived," Stanford remarked.

"Maybe." Maria shrugged. "It would be something to ask him later."

Sixer shifted back to human form as well. Maria caught him staring as he finished the transformation, but he averted his gaze quickly and started looking over his own gifts with a strange intensity. Like he didn't intend to meet her gaze right at that moment.

Maria frowned at the movement, but decided against pressing. She shook her head slightly instead. "Let's see what else I've managed to get for Christmas this time…if Palkia got _me _something, I wonder who else might have…."

The rest of the day passed by in a joyful, bouncy blur as the large family of Pines showed off their gifts and settled down into reading the books or messing with whatever else they happened to get.

Maria pulled away from the rest of the group to give a small, wooden box more attention than she'd been able to give before. It looked like something that had been crudely made, and while it had Odin's gift tag attached, it didn't look like something he might have made.

She opened it, and sucked in a quiet breath.

The contents of the box had a black-and-white photograph of a young woman with her hair done up in a ponytail, wearing civilian clothes from a time period Maria wasn't entirely familiar with. Even though there wasn't any color, she recognized the woman by the shape of her face, and the expression she had.

Maria turned the photo over.

_"Liz Carlsdale, Amestris—"_

The date was smudged out, but Maria felt an emotional pull at her core all the same.

She carefully put it back in the box, closed the lid, and sighed quietly.

_I miss you. __So much._

In her grief, she forgot to consider Sixer's blurted compliment of her Ninetales form, and how sudden and _odd _it had been.


	19. The Heroes' New York

**Chapter 19 – The Heroes' New York**

"You ready to head out?"

Sixer glanced up, blinking in surprise at Maria as she leaned against the doorway leading from the living room to the kitchen. "Now?"

"Well, soon." Maria shrugged one shoulder. "It's a week after New Year's, it's cold and dreary, and it seems like a good time as any to get back on looking for a solution to the problem."

Sixer tilted his head slightly, considering Maria's statement. It was cold outside, and it was hard to really do anything outside – even for himself and Maria, with their similar fire abilities.

"Where do you intend to go?" Sixer asked.

"New York, in a dimension chock full of heroes who might know someone who can help," Maria replied. "I'm _hoping _to get to talk to Dr. Strange, but that's going to depend on who is available and who is causing trouble when we get there. I'm hoping not to get there in the middle of any big dangerous arcs, but with my luck…"

Maria shrugged while Sixer's ears pulled back a little at the prospect.

"…well, you wanted to see them, right?" Sixer hedged. "And it is the next place on your list of intended locations. Do you have…anywhere else in mind at the moment?"

"…not…right now," Maria admitted. "But Dr. Strange works with magic in a strange way, and I'm hoping that if the previous worlds didn't have an answer, this one might."

Sixer frowned slightly. "I see. Is there any way you could check in on what is happening in that dimension before we go? It might be better if we waited, if you wanted to make sure we weren't getting into anything too dangerous."

"Well, I could probably—"

Maria winced slightly as an alarm-like sound started going off in her head, and text ran across her vision: _Call from: Captain America._

"Well, I think that problem just got answered," Maria muttered. She put a hand to her left ear, and the alarm stopped as the symbol of a phone appeared in the left corner of Maria's vision. "Maria Carlsdale speaking. What's up, Cap? It's been a while."

_::That's one way of putting it:: _came the reply. _::Flare-Up, we need your help with something, and since you're number's only been able to pop up again just now, I think I'm not the only one who thinks that::_

Maria's expression went from surprised to serious as her eyebrows dropped. "I see. What's going on?"

Sixer frowned as well, but out of confusion.

_::Something eldritch, probably – again. Except the guy this time is screaming about cursing your name specifically for killing one of his 'god's' brethren. Know anything about that?::_

"Eldritch—" Maria paused. Her expression went even more dark, to Sixer's confusion. "Let me guess. Something about a beast with one eye?"

Sixer's eyes widened sharply.

_::So you do know what's going on::_

"Pit yes I do. I was just in the middle of one apocalypse, and I'm not about to let you guys go through one too – although, the idea of _him _going after your dimension sounds like he wants to sign a death warrant, considering how many super-powered people are gathered in one place." Maria nodded to Sixer, who rose quickly from the kitchen table. "I'm bringing over a friend who knows _a lot _about that damned demon as well."

_::Good. We need all the help we can get right now. When can you get over here?::_

"I'm coming over now."

Maria lowered her hand from her ear and snapped her fingers, summoning a portal. "This isn't something that can wait."

"No, it can't," Sixer agreed. "If a Cipher is attempting to break into that dimension, we don't want to give him a foothold."

"Can I come too?"

Maria and Sixer glanced at the living room, catching sight of a spiky, black-and-blond head peering into the kitchen.

"It's been a while since I've been on a proper mission with you, Maria," the young man added. "And if it's that guy again, I want to help."

"The more the merrier, Vash," Maria replied. "Let's move."

Vash sprinted for the portal and leapt inside. Sixer waited for a moment before following, with Maria almost on top of his tails as they jumped out of the Mystery Shack's kitchen and onto a city street.

Maria managed to get the portal shut just before someone rushed past them and almost stumbled into it by accident. She looked ahead, past the abandoned cars and the people trying to run past them. "Looks like we got here just in time – Vash, Sixer, let's go!"

"Right!"

Maria started running forward, then jumped up as her hoverboard disconnected from her back. She nearly clipped someone in the head as she climbed up into the air and over the running mob, but her focus was on the fight that was taking place further down the busy street. On either side, Sixer and Vash climbed up onto the roofs of the abandoned cars in order to get a better look.

A gathering of four costumed figures was standing in front of a crackling, hemispherical yellow barrier over what looked like a summoning circle, with a single figure standing in the middle of it over a giant triangle with a single eye.

Sixer sucked in a breath when he saw the black and yellow robes the figure was wearing. "Oh no."

Maria glanced at him and frowned when she saw the recognition and shock in his eyes. After a moment, she shook her head and returned her focus to the people in front of them. "Let's get over there – Sixer, that might be made of the same energy you were exposed to during Weirdmageddon, do you think you can do something about it?"

"I-I might."

"I think I can too, since it's energy from between dimensions," Vash spoke up.

Maria gave a curt nod. "Then do what you can. Let's move!"

Maria zipped forward through the air towards the costumed group as Vash and Sixer leapt from car roof to car roof to keep up. People running past them looked up in confusion at the strange young woman in civilian clothes riding a high-tech hoverboard, and at the two strange men with her, but they didn't stop.

"If you want to get caught in the end of the world, that's your funeral!" a man shouted from below.

"Not happening today!" Maria barked back.

Maria reached the edge of the cars and dropped down to street level as Vash and Sixer finished car-hopping. As she stepped off the hoverboard, she could now hear what the figure under the sparking barrier was saying, but she couldn't make any of it out. It sounded like gibberish.

"Cap, when did he get here?" Maria asked as Sixer and Vash caught up with her.

The red, white, and blue-costumed man who'd turned at their approach looked down at Maria with a grim expression. "He's been here for about a week now, trying to get followers for some kind of cult. Luckily, they've abandoned him for the moment – Stark's working on tracking them down."

Maria gave a curt nod, then glanced back at Sixer. He nodded in reply, then started to move his way through the other three heroes, muttering "Excuse me, I know how to handle this." Vash followed after him, giving the heroes a sheepish grin as he passed.

"Who are your friends?" Captain America asked.

"One of them is my nephew, through my cousin Joshua," Maria replied. "How _that's _possible is a little complicated."

"The other guy looks a lot like that so-called high priest in there," remarked someone else. Maria glanced over and saw a young man wearing a mostly-light green costume with a helmet and visor over his head. She could almost see the data streaming across the visor.

"He's an alternate," Maria explained. "And from the looks of things, he knows that idiot under the bubble."

"How?"

Before Maria could answer, Sixer gave his own shout.

"You zealous idiot! Come to your senses!"

The young man in green stiffened in surprise. "Wha—"

"Something tells me they met before, Gear." Maria turned her attention to the crackling barrier, then started to move forward herself.

Behind her, Gear and Captain America exchanged surprised looks.

"Come to my senses?" the man under the barrier – who was indeed identical to Sixer except for the fox ears and tails, as he had none – laughed in a way that made him sound crazed. "It is you who must come to his senses! You served him before, why turn your back on him?"

"It wasn't something I signed up for!" Sixer yelled back. His hands were up in front of the barrier, not quite touching, but close enough for something to be happening: the energy was sparking less under his hands than it was anywhere else.

Vash positioned himself on the other side and raised his hands as well. His red coat was almost flung back behind him as a result of the force of the energy, and he gritted his teeth in response.

"This stuff feels a lot different from that other Cipher's stuff!" Vash called. "I don't know how much of a help I'm going to be here!"

"Weirdness is weirdness and like it or not it all comes from the same place." Sixer gritted his teeth and took a step forward, pressing his hands against the barrier. "How far has your mind gone that you decided to listen to that damned monster? I _know _you were taken before I was, but by how long?"

Maria sucked in a breath sharply, causing the other two costumed figures watching the scene to look in her direction.

"Maria, I almost didn't see you show up!" A dark-skinned young man wearing purple, yellow, and black, with the yellow insignia of a lightning bold on his chest, moved closer to Maria. "Do you know what's goin' on? That guy was really cursing you out a minute ago."

"I have a pretty good idea." Maria's fists clenched, and she took a couple steps forward. "Hey, Ford!"

Ford's gaze turned sharply, and his eyes widened with an almost manic glee. "There you are! Where the servant goes, the master follows, I—"

A shockwave of fire exploded out from Maria, creating a small circle of flames around her as fire licked at her hair. "Shut. Up."

Sixer, whose ears had pulled back when Ford had started speaking, looked to Maria with an expectant expression.

"Listen, bub, I don't know how high as a kite Bill made you in order to stick you like this, but I've got a few good ideas about what he tore out of your head." A fireball materialized in Maria's hand. "You'd better hope that, for your own safety, you _don't _take this dimension, otherwise I can't guarantee how sane you'll be by the end of it. _Especially _considering that your family is who _knows _where and likely not in the same state you are."

"They're not!" Sixer confirmed. "He would have gloated about it if they—" He grunted as the sparks from the barrier increased suddenly, trying to crawl up his arms. A pulse of fire magic pushed the energy back and made its way into the barrier over Ford, causing it to flicker slightly.

Vash noticed and pushed himself, feathers sprouting up his arms as he did so. The barrier flickered again.

Ford gritted his teeth. "You're all fools. Lord Cipher brings enlightenment, he—"

"Tears dimensions apart because he wants to make a never-ending party with a host that never dies, but that's not something that's possible for him in the way the multiverse is set up," Maria fired back harshly. "Sixer's dimension is _gone _because of Puppeteer's actions. Do you _really _think that a benevolent being would sacrifice an _entire dimension _like that? Think about your family, Stanford Pines! Think about the people you've stood with and the people you've fought for! What would Stanley tell you if he saw you standing on the side of the damned demon that you spent thirty years of your life battling against?"

Maria could feel the group of figures shifting behind her at her words. She was going to get questioned when all this was over, that was a certainty.

Ford's expression, meanwhile, was starting to shift slightly from that angered zeal to something else. His eyes almost seemed to flicker, like they weren't quite sure of themselves.

Sixer looked between Maria and Ford for a moment. Then he nodded slightly and looked at his counterpart. "I doubt you intended things to end up like this. _I didn't either. _If you can still – can still _re-re-resist _him—" He flinched at the pain that flared in his soul. "—then _do so. _There is still a chance. Maria saved my life, we can still save yours."

Ford looked confused. He looked angry, then surprised as his hands raised to either side of his head.

The barrier collapsed abruptly; Vash and Sixer stumbled and regained their balance in its absence.

And Ford _screamed._

He fell to his knees, then his entire figure glitched and vanished in a bright flash of yellow-blue energy that burned the summoning circle into the ground at the same time.

…except, the eye of the triangle was completely blacked out.

"…Auntie, I don't like the feel of this." Vash looked down at his arms worriedly as the energy that had made up the barrier now sparked up and down, causing feathers to sprout.

"I've felt worse." Sixer grimaced as the energy sparked on his own arms.

"Allow me."

Maria turned sharply at the voice, and a mustachioed man with a bright red cape and what could almost be described as wizard attire stepped out of the group of assembled heroes.

"I'm going to need something from his realm in order to seal his dimension off from ours," he continued. "Both of you – please."

Vash and Sixer exchanged looks, then held out one arm each to the man. Sixer met Maria's gaze over the wizard's shoulder as he did, and was met with a nod in response.

"It's not going to feel pleasant," Sixer warned. He winced as the energy sparked again.

"I think _I've _felt worse," the wizard replied. He gripped both their hands and inhaled sharply as the energy jumped from Vash and Sixer to him, and then he started chanting something in a language Maria couldn't quite place but Sixer seemed to recognize it as his eyes widened in surprise.

As the wizard finished chanting his spell, the summoning circle on the ground flashed again and vanished in a burst of yellow-green energy, leaving no trace of it.

The wizard pulled his hands away and stumbled for a moment. His cape flapped, helping him get his balance. Sixer and Vash reached their own equilibrium in the same way, with Sixer's tails flailing a bit behind him as Vash's arms pinwheeled for a moment.

Vash blinked and shook his head. "Well, that was…funky. I do feel better, though."

"I should think so," the wizard replied. "That type of energy isn't something people of outside dimensions are meant to be exposed to for long."

Maria approached as the wizard turned to look at Sixer, frowning.

"You, though…you feel like you've been changed _by _that energy, somehow. And that talk before – you've…met and served this 'Cipher' your other self was mentioning, correct?"

"A-a version of him," Sixer admitted.

"But you guys finished him off," Maria spoke up as she joined them. She nodded to the wizard. "Dr. Strange, it's good to see you."

Sixer's ears went straight up as Strange turned to look at Maria.

"I could say the same, as you managed to stop a rather dangerous entity from reaching our dimension," Strange said. "Do you…know what happened to this man?"

"She saved him from Cipher," Vash spoke up. "A-and his family too."

"Really?" Strange looked back at Sixer. "This is a story I am interested in hearing."

"As are the rest of us, I'm sure," Captain America spoke up from behind the four of them. "But I really doubt that a city street is the best place to talk."

"Especially about something like this," Maria agreed with a nod. "Does Stark still have his tower, or are we going to have to go somewhere else?"

"I should _think _Stark still has his tower, since we're interning there!" Gear exclaimed indignantly. He elbowed the other next to him. "Right, Static?"

"W-well, yeah!" Static nodded. "Come on, Maria! You should really see what we've done with the place!"

Maria offered a slight smile. "Looking forward to it."

**Time Break**

Stark Tower, thankfully, wasn't far enough that everyone needed a ride. It turned into a walk instead, with the heroes that the locals were familiar with assuring them that there wasn't any danger.

It gave Maria time to introduce Sixer and Vash properly to the group of four present.

"So, you're her _nephew?" _Static looked Vash up and down. "How does that work?"

Vash rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I…I was adopted?"

"Joshua found out about the people Vash and his brother Knives are a part of before the whole Dark Arms thing," Maria explained. "They got to interact with him a little when we got shipped out to find a new planet to colonize a few centuries back."

"Centuries?" Gear squeaked. "But it's been – what, three years since we've last seen you?"

"Maybe that much, maybe not," Strange replied. "The multiverse has a strange way of causing events to happen and fall into place."

"That's one way of putting my headache," Gear grumbled. "Machines make a lot more sense than this."

"I'm sure Fiddleford would agree with you," Sixer commented.

"Fiddleford?"

"A friend of Sixer's," Maria explained. "Fiddleford McGucket. He's an inventor who…makes a lot of robots. Usually with destructive tendencies."

"_Helpful _destructive tendencies," Sixer said quickly. "If it weren't for him, I can think of a number of fights that would have been more trouble."

"I think I'd like to meet this guy," Gear commented, a grin crossing his face.

Static stared at him. "Uh…would it be cool if he _didn't?"_

"Fiddleford isn't interested in traveling across dimensions, so that's probably not gonna happen." Maria had a grin on her face despite her words, however. "I _do _have his basic design for a house-based mecha that punched that triangular demon in the face, though, if you want to have a look later."

_"Heck _yes!"

"Oh now you've done it," Static muttered.

Captain America shook his head at the two of them and turned to look at Sixer. "You don't seem to be too startled by what's going on. Has Maria told you anything about this dimension?"

Sixer shook his head. "She's mentioned briefly that this dimension is based off a series of comics in her dimension, and I think I can see now which ones correspond with comics my brother read when we were kids, but for the most part the people in this dimension are very new to me. I'm _from _a version of Earth, so New York as a whole isn't a big shock to me, and I've seen a multitude of other dimensions over the course of my lifetime."

"Was this—"

"Both before and after…all this." Sixer motioned to his vulpine ears. "I did meet Cipher before I was thrust into the multiverse, but I didn't end up in the state Zealot had seen me in until after a certain point."

"Zealot suits that one," Maria spoke up. "Did you come up with it or—"

"I…I did," Sixer admitted. He glanced around for a moment as they reached the doors of a tall skyscraper…and the large number of people with cameras that was swarming them. "But I called him another name when I first met him and I am disappointed that it was the first thing that came to mind."

"I bet I can guess what that name is." Maria's expression soured. "You _did _mention you'd met someone in his position before."

"Perhaps it would be best if we continued this inside," Strange commented. "Captain, if you would do the honors?"

Captain America nodded. "Static, Gear, give us some cover. I don't think Maria, Sixer, and Vash want their presence announced."

Static's fingers sparked with purple electricity. "Hey, fellas, give us some space, will ya?"

A series of loud pops went off behind them as the paparazzi were suddenly blinded by a series of electrical bursts from Static's fingers. Captain America and Strange took the opportunity to usher Maria and Sixer inside the lobby of the building before Gear and Static ran in after them.

"Come on. We've got an elevator to catch," Captain America said. "Stark's probably waiting for us already with the others."

"Others?" Sixer repeated.

"We'll find out when we get up there, I think," Maria said with a somewhat playful grin. "Let's go!"


	20. Couch Discussion

**Chapter 20 – Couch Discussion**

The elevator at the back of the Avengers Tower lobby ended up going higher than Sixer had expected, and being in an enclosed space for that long with six other people was a bit tight.

"So, are you a metahuman?" Gear asked, watching Sixer's tails flick around in the tight space. "Or do you have another name for mutated DNA in humans in your dimension?"

"A-ah—" Sixer blinked at the question. "I…wouldn't say that I'm human_. _Are you at all familiar with tales of a creature called a kitsune?"

"Kitsune, kitsune…." Gear tried out the word a couple times. "Nope! Can't say I'm familiar with it. You hear anything like that, V?"

"Can't say I –" Static paused. "Waaaait, wasn't there a monster collecting game that had a creature based off that? Some kinda Asian-based monster that does stuff with will-o-wisps and plays tricks on people?"

"Oh yeah…there was that thing. I'd almost forgotten about that!" Static nodded.

Sixer frowned in confusion at the two of them. "…yes, that is essentially it."

Maria noticed his confusion and nudged slightly. "V' is a variation on Static's real name. You'll probably get properly introduced in a bit."

"Ah." Sixer relaxed slightly.

The elevator came to a stop, and the doors slid open, revealing a man with a glowing triangle of tech sitting in the middle of the short-sleeved shirt he was wearing. Next to him stood a teenager who looked like he was about ready to murder somebody if they so much as looked at him the wrong way.

"I don't see anybody looking at me like they want to convert me," the man commented. "Is that a good thing, or are you planning on ambushing us and brainwashing us in our beds tonight?"

Sixer pulled back sharply while Captain America shook his head.

"We took care of the problem, Stark. Thankfully, someone happened to be in radar, and I was able to call her in." Captain America stepped out of the elevator, giving the two a clear view of Maria, Vash and Sixer.

Stark's eyes widened in surprise, and his expression brightened. "Well, whaddaya know, the kid's back in town." His gaze moved to Sixer, and a frown came across his face. "And she brought a guy who looks like the cult kook."

"I'm a counterpart of his," Sixer said. "Call me Sixer, if it helps you tell us apart."

"Uh-huh." Stark eyed Sixer. "Where'd Maria pick you up from?"

"Part of a long story that Strange wants to know about." Maria stepped out of the elevator, followed by Static and Gear. Sixer followed after her. "Hey, Bruce."

"Were you drawn here because of Rogers' call, or are you here because we will be having more difficulties in the future?" the teenager next to Stark asked.

"Actually, I'm here because I wanted to talk to Strange about something that I need help with."

Bruce Wayne raised an eyebrow, then looked at Sixer as the kitsune moved past him. "That's a first."

Sixer met the young man's gaze for a moment and frowned at the age that hid behind the young man's eyes.

The floor they'd stepped into looked like a large sitting room, and judging by the windows, it was pretty high up the tower.

"Hey, kids, you know the rules – no masks up here!" Stark called after Static and Gear.

"Yeah, yeah." Static pulled the mask off his face. Gear removed his visor, then pulled out a pair of glasses and set them on his nose. "So, are you gonna get into that story you wanted to tell us about, Maria?"

"In a second, I'd like to get Sixer properly introduced first." Maria motioned for Sixer to follow her over to a large sitting area where two other figures already were – a blond-haired young man, a black-haired young man who looked like a skinny twig in comparison to the first. "Hey Thor, Loki."

Sixer spluttered in surprise as the two looked over.

A grin broke across Thor's face immediately. "Maria! It is good to see you!" He rose from a U-shaped couch and grabbed Maria in a hug, then looked over at Sixer curiously. "And who is your friend? Loki! Look who Maria has brought with her!"

"I see him." Loki rose from the couch and approached Maria and Sixer as Thor released his hug. "This is an interesting day, if you have brought a kitsune into our presence. What brought the two of you together?"

Sixer glanced at Maria at the question. "It's…complicated."

"Isn't it always?" Loki looked like he was about to smile, but then a frown appeared there instead. "Something's wrong."

Before Maria or Sixer could move to react, Loki had grabbed Sixer's wrist and held a hand over it, muttering a few quick words.

When the flame tattoos appeared despite Sixer's attempts to remove his hand from Loki's grip, the entire room seemed to freeze.

Loki looked up slowly and met Sixer's uneasy expression with a cold one of his own. "Maria, I should hope that you have an explanation for this. Kitsune aren't spirits that are meant to be bound in this manner."

Maria was between them immediately, one hand on Sixer's arm as she met Loki's gaze with a guarded expression of her own. "That's part of the reason why I'm here, actually, and it's _apparently _somewhat connected to the little cultist problem you were having before I got here."

Loki's grip loosened on Sixer's wrist, letting Sixer get his arm out of the trickster god's grip. Maria let go of Sixer's arm at the same time. "Is it, now? And how is it connected to that?"

"If Zealot hadn't shown up and attempted to claim this dimension for _his _Cipher, there might have been a chance that someone _else_ had," Sixer replied. "If Maria hadn't intervened before then."

Loki's eyebrows rose while Thor frowned. "Well then. Are you going to tell us more?"

"That's the plan," Maria replied. She moved over and sat down on the couch and looked around at the others present. When they slowly moved to sit on the opposite side of the couch that she was on, Sixer went and sat next to her. Vash, who had been quietly watching the conversation, sat down on her other side.

Maria smiled up at the two in thanks, then turned her attention to the rest.

"Okay, so Sixer and I… ran into each other about a year and a half ago. I'd just helped a couple wanderers get back to their dimension when he and his family showed up. Turns out, the same demon who was trying to get his cult here had a counterpart who thought it would be a good idea to basically enslave Sixer and his family." Maria glanced over at Sixer. "Although, you should be telling the details of that, if you're comfortable with it. It's your history."

Sixer's ears pulled back slightly, but he nodded a little. When he looked back at the group, he met Loki's frowning gaze, then the guarded expressions of Wayne, Stark, and Strange, and the openly curious looks from Thor, Static, and Gear.

"To understand fully what my dimension fell prey to, I should probably start with how Bill Cipher and I crossed paths. To put it simply, I was young and naïve, and the demon took advantage of that. But that is not where this occurred." He motioned to his ears.

"You were…not born a kitsune?" Thor asked.

Sixer shook his head. "No. I wasn't. Cipher…well, I found out his true intentions after my assistant stumbled across something that likely wasn't meant to be seen. I called my brother in to assist me in stopping the demon in the only way I knew how, but unfortunately…I ended up getting pushed through an unstable portal of my own design and out into the multiverse, where I was on the run from Cipher and any bounty hunter who heard of my existence."

"Bounty hunters?" Static repeated.

"What kind of bounty did you have?" Gear asked.

"…Cipher put an entire galaxy on my head," Sixer replied carefully.

The group stared at him.

Loki whistled. "Impressive. You must have done something that really annoyed him."

"Not letting a dream demon out of his dying dimension and into mine will do that." Sixer's tails flicked uncomfortably at the stares from the others. "And continuing to live through thirty years of inter-dimensional travel while attempting to find a way to _stop_him only made him continually annoyed with me. And then…my brother reactivated the portal in an attempt to bring me home, _unknowingly _causing a rift that Cipher could use to break into my dimension. I…tried to do what I could to seal it, but it wasn't enough."

"He broke into your dimension?" Static winced. "Geez. How bad was it?"

"He threw physics out the window and made everything that _had _sense to it make _no _sense." Sixer's ears pulled back. "For a time, he was confined to just the town that we happened to be in at the time – Gravity Falls, in Oregon. It…It wasn't until we attempted to banish Cipher that he finally decided to make his move."

Maria looked at Sixer worriedly, and when he didn't say anything else, Maria said carefully, "Cipher changed Sixer, his twin brother, and their niece and nephew into different magical beings. And at the same time, he…he basically bound them to him. They couldn't do anything against him, and he used that to his advantage."

"He took over other dimensions," Wayne said shortly.

Sixer nodded.

"But clearly, that is no longer the case," Strange commented. "I assume Maria was the one who brought a change to the status quo, but how did that occur? You mentioned you were bringing people home when you met him, Maria?"

"Yeah. A counterpart of Sixer and his twin. I wasn't expecting to have extra trouble on top of a possible Cipher trying to make Weirdmageddon happen, but...well, it made me remember how _I_ was during the whole Dark Arms debacle." Maria shuddered slightly.

The simultaneous wince that went through the others caused Sixer to stiffen in surprise.

"You were…you were there for that?" Sixer asked in surprise.

Gear nodded. "Maria, uh, _kinda _almost killed me and her brother before she was shaken back to her senses? So you were _that _bad?"

Sixer sank back into the couch. "...unfortunately."

Maria gave Sixer a concerned look and rested a hand on his shoulder, then looked back at the others. "A year after that, Cipher broke into the dimension we were in – a second Gravity Falls. The Dark Arms were involved."

"You have _got _to be kidding," Stark said flatly. "I thought those damn monsters had died when you hit the reset button."

Maria glanced at Sixer. "Well…apparently not."

Sixer nodded slightly. "We…saw the Continuum Shift from my dimension, in the early stages of its decay. Two Dark Arms approached afterwards, intending to lay a bounty on Maria's head with…_his…_help. He agreed, but asked that they help him with something in return later. That ended up being the merging of four alternate dimensions into one dimension – the Gravity Falls we were…ultimately sent to. Because of how my family and I had been changed, we…served as something of an anchor for him. A natural rift to weaken dimensional barriers and start Weirdmageddon in other dimensions. This second Gravity Falls was the _last _world he attempted to take, but far from the first."

"We had a year before Cipher broke into that dimension, and we took that time to help Sixer and his family recover," Maria added. "When Weirdmageddon Round 2 happened, _I _got captured. Cipher and the Dark Arms wanted to do to _me _what had been done to Sixer."

"But they didn't," Strange noted.

"They _tried. _But it turns out my power core serves as a one-time defense against that, and the distraction that Sixer and others set off was enough of one that it gave them a chance to get to me while Cipher's back was turned. I was unfortunately unconscious for the fight, but Sixer and his family _did _manage to kill that demon."

Loki leaned forward and steepled his fingers. "And how was that possible? I was under the impression that such a creature could not be killed."

"Under ordinary circumstances," Vash spoke up.

Maria nodded in agreement, then looked up at Sixer.

Sixer cleared his throat. "We…came to the conclusion that he was a demon that ran on deals. He made plenty of them with desperate people, giving them power in exchange for their loyalty so that they could survive the apocalypse. But he never made a deal with myself _or _my family. He forced this current state on us, and as a result racked up interest. In the end, he…paid that debt with his life."

Loki's eyebrows rose. "Interesting. One would think he would have not overlooked that little detail."

"He thought he could do what he wanted with us," Sixer replied. He sighed, his expression dropping. "Considering that he paraded me around my dimension like a trophy afterwards, I…"

Sixer trailed off and closed his eyes for a moment, but saw the destruction of his own dimension instead. He shook his head and felt a hand touch his.

Sixer opened his eyes and noticed Maria's hand resting on his own.

"Hey, he's gone," Maria said gently. "You don't have to think about that."

Sixer considered that, then nodded slightly.

"…man, I don't even wanna think about being stuck like that." Static shuddered. "The Dark Arms almost getting into my head was bad enough."

"That binding you mentioned earlier." Strange was frowning, leaning forward in a similar stance to Loki. "That is connected to what Loki revealed, isn't it?"

Sixer glanced down at his wrists and – when he noticed that the flames were still present – pulled his sleeves over his wrists a little more forcefully.

Maria's expression turned grim. "That's the reason I'm here. Cipher did _something _to Sixer and his family that bound them in such a way that if they aren't bound to _somebody _they are going to _die _of mass organ failure as the will to live drains from them. I am _not _over-exaggerating.

"Then when you cut his connection to Cipher, _you _took Cipher's place as Sixer's controller," Strange said.

Sixer's ears drooped.

"A-at least she hasn't made him do anything stupid," Vash spoke up quickly. "Auntie put guidelines for themselves to keep anything stupid or terrifying from happening to them. She's been careful with Sixer."

"I don't doubt that," Strange said. "According to what the others have said of the Dark Arms incident, you abhor mind control with a fiery passion, and as this is very much related to that, I can understand that you don't want what happened to you to happen to him as well."

Sixer frowned at Strange's words and glanced at Maria. "Wouldn't he know about what happened if…?"

"When the reset happened, not _everybody _remembered the previous timeline," Maria replied. "Strange is one of the people who doesn't remember, and the number of people who _do _are very small. Most of them are here, actually."

"Oh." Sixer nodded.

"And you're right, Strange, but the problem is that I don't know how to reverse _this _particular problem." Maria hesitated, looking between Sixer and the rest of the group for a moment. Then she lowered her voice. "The problem involves his soul, and that is something I am not well-versed in."

The looks that crossed their faces varied between surprise to horror to a morbid curiosity – the last belonging to Loki, who eyed Sixer with a raised eyebrow.

"If I did to Sixer what you did, would I learn of this secret?" Loki asked.

Sixer didn't see Maria move.

In the blink of an eye, Maria was on the other side of the room, in her armor, her Buster aimed at Loki's face.

"You try it, and you are going to put him through that feeling of death a _third _time, and that is something that I will _not _stand for," Maria hissed through gritted teeth. "If you try it, I'll hit you with an equivalent amount of force that I hit Pyronica with, _is that clear?"_

Something flickered across Loki's face for a moment, and he leaned back, raising his hands. "I was just asking, but I get the message."

Maria remained where she was for a moment, then lowered her Buster and stomped back over to sit between Sixer and Vash, who exchanged wide-eyed looks over her head before looking back at Loki.

The trickster god seemed disinterested now.

"Considering that you would be taking that man's life into your hands, I should think that you would learn the truth, but you would have an angry World Jumper on your hands as well," Strange commented.

"I haven't seen you that mad since…well, back then," Static remarked.

Gear nodded in agreement.

"I have my reasons," Maria replied shortly. She deactivated her Buster and shifted out of her armor.

"And they are good ones," Strange acknowledged. "Unfortunately, this is beyond what I am capable of. If it is affecting his soul and was brought on by a demon, it might be better if you sought after another magician who lives in this dimension."

Wayne turned sharply. "She is _not _going to him."

"I don't see why she can't. John Constantine knows of the dark arts and what demons can be capable of. He is the one who alerted Loki to the cult's presence, after all."

"John Constantine?" Maria frowned. "Can't say I've heard of him."

The heroes across the couch stared at Maria.

"You haven't heard of him," Captain America repeated. "I find that a little hard to believe."

"I'm not all-knowing about everyone in every single dimension I come across," Maria replied. "You said he knows something about the dark arts, though…I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"He mostly does things involving _stopping _demons, rather than getting involved in them," Strange replied.

Wayne folded his arms and frowned deeply.

"…uh huh." Maria frowned.

"If it makes you feel any better, I can come along with you and make sure that he doesn't summon anything dangerous," Strange added. "Although, the worst thing he'd be willing to do is call for Etrigan."

Sixer raised an eyebrow while Maria blinked once. Twice.

"…That'll help," Maria admitted. "When can we head out?"

"You want to meet the guy now?" Static asked. "But – you just got here!"

"And this is a problem I would like to solve quickly," Maria replied. "I don't like being bound to Sixer like this. I don't _like _the idea of being the one to – to lead him along! Yes, I'm not Cipher, but that doesn't mean I should let myself get _comfortable _with this."

Sixer shifted slightly at Maria's words.

Loki glanced over. "Perhaps it would be better to invite Constantine here? His home might not be the most…comfortable place for your friend." When Maria looked over at Loki, he added, "His house has created an avatar for itself that oftentimes interacts with people. And its – or rather, _her_– chosen shape is rather revealing."

Sixer paled immediately.

"Yeah that sounds even better," Maria agreed quickly.

Stark sighed and rose to his feet. "All right. Strange, how are you going to get in contact with this guy?"

"Leave that to me," Loki replied. "He'll likely be here by the end of the day. I simply need a moment to meditate for a while." He rose from the couch. "Give me a few hours."

Sixer and the others watched Loki walk out of the room.

Thor cleared his throat when Loki was out of sight. "Well, I'm feeling hungry. Young Parker showed me recently how to make a 'Sloppy Joe.' Would anyone care if I—"

"Friday, order pizzas," Stark said immediately. "I am not going to subjugate our guests to Thor's cooking."

_"__Ordering pizzas," _came a voice from the loudspeaker. _"Any preferences?"_

Thor scowled.

"I think the usual mix," Stark replied. "And, uh – you two, what are your favorites?"

"It's…been a long time since I've really been able to decide on a—"

"I'll take a Hawaiian," Maria spoke up.

"Pineapple on pizza?" Stark made a face. "Why?"

"I like it. You got a problem with that?" Maria raised an eyebrow.

Stark sighed irritably and ran a hand over his face while Sixer looked between the two of them. "All right, fine. Add a Hawaiian to the order, Friday."

_"__Order sent."_

They sat in silence for a moment, staring at each other.

"So…since we know so much about Sixer, how about we introduce ourselves?" Gear asked. "I mean, that was a _lot_."

"Yeah, I like that idea." Static grinned. "Let's do it. No pop quiz afterwards, though."

Sixer chuckled a little.

"Hey, we got a laugh out of him!" Static elbowed his friend. "Okay, cool. How about I go first?"


	21. Constantine

**No chapter next week! I'm gonna be in an area with _terrible_ service then, so you'll get chapter 22 in two weeks!**

**Chapter 21 – Constantine**

John Constantine arrived in the middle of Static's and Gear's – or, rather, Virgil and Richie's – retelling of a fight against two of their villains from a previous timeline.

"And then their powers almost kinda went out of control and—"

An explosion of sulfurous smoke went off in the middle of the room, causing some members of the group to jump back and almost fall over the back of the couch while they prepared for a fight. A figure inside the cloud hacked loudly as the smoke dissipated, revealing a scruffy-looking blond man who looked like he had a perpetual hangover.

"Stark, teleporting in should _not _have been that easy," the man said in an Australian accent. "What did I tell ya about wardin' the place?"

"I'm pretty sure that you're the only one who would even _think _about doing that," Stark replied. "Not to mention – is the sulfur new?"

"I happened to be in hell because a demon wanted to settle a score," the other replied. "Consider yourself lucky that _I _came back and not somethin' wearin' my skin." He reached into his coat for something, then frowned. "Damnit, don't have my smokes with me. Got anythin' ta drink? Kinda thirsty."

"I wouldn't recommend giving him anything until he's done what we asked him for," Strange spoke up. "I do believe we will want him sober for this."

"You know I do my best work when under the influence," the man replied. He looked around the room slowly, then stopped when he caught sight of Vash, Maria, and Sixer, who were all eyeing him with curious, frowning, or cautious looks. "Oh. This is new."

"I told you one of them was a kitsune, didn't I?" Loki asked from the couch.

"You mentioned one of 'em was an alternate to that damned priest, but not that he was another creature entirely." He stepped towards Sixer and held out a hand. "John Constantine."

Sixer hesitated for a moment then reached up and accepted the handshake. "Stanford Pines, but I've taken to going by Sixer recently."

"Uh huh." Constantine didn't shake Sixer's hand, but he didn't let go of it, either. "You've got a weird energy about ya. Almost feels like the other guy."

"I am not surprised by that," Sixer replied. "He and I…have interacted with alternates of the same demon."

Constantine's eyebrows rose. He looked over Sixer for a moment.

Then he asked, "Ever know a gal named Pyronica?"

Sixer _blanched_, but instead of pulling back like Maria was expecting, he tightened his grip on Constantine's hand and went stiff as a board.

Vash slapped his hands over his mouth as Maria shifted over to her armor.

"How the _hell _do you know that name?" Sixer asked with a slight shake to his voice. Maria found herself unable to tell if he was angry or terrified.

Constantine pulled his hand from Sixer's grip and took a step back, raising his hands. "Look, no offense meant or anything. Didn't think it'd bring up that kind of a reaction from him."

"That doesn't answer the question," Maria hissed.

"She's living in the house, all right?"

Sixer's ears slammed against his head, and the expression that came over his face left his sharp teeth exposed in a snarl.

"Why?" Maria rose to her feet. "She's a demoness who _worked for the Cipher that changed Sixer!"_

Constantine stared. "Your, uh, shoulders are on fire."

"She does that," Loki said. "Sixer, are you doing all right over there?"

"I'm fine," Sixer replied through gritted teeth.

Maria looked at Sixer with a frown. "Are you sure?"

Sixer clenched his eyes tightly for a moment, then shook his head. "Yes, I-I'm fine. I'm not going to black out just because of a name."

"…okay, guess the situation is pretty bad." Constantine blinked.

Maria turned to glare at Constantine. "Explain. Now.

Constantine's gaze was more on Maria's burning shoulders than on her face. "Look, she came to my doorstep covered in holy water burns that weren't healin' _at all_, which was weird cause she looked and was mortal as far as my magic was concerned. I know she's supposed to be a succubus – or _was –_but something forced her into a mortal body and it's beyond something I can do anything with. I only figured out she was connected ta that demon triangle when that priest a' his showed up."

"So she's still got the burns I gave her." Maria grinned, showing a good deal of teeth. "Good."

Sixer's tails flicked as his ears perked up.

"…how bad is this demon?" Rogers asked slowly.

"He has a _lot _of bad memories of her." Vash pointed at Sixer. "It's a good idea not to talk about it."

Sixer nodded in agreement. "Yes, I'd…rather we not talk about that."

"Yes, let's leave it at that," Loki agreed. "Perhaps we could move to explaining why we wanted Constantine here?"

"No, no, it's fine." Constantine held up his hands. "I've seen what I need ta see, I can make a guess at what happened." He looked at Maria. "What pact did you make to take over someone like that?"

"Not a pact," Maria replied. "I _took _him from the Cipher that changed him. The problem is, the connection is something I don't _want, _and in order to properly release Sixer, we need to do something about it _and _figure out how to make sure his soul isn't going to pass on just because it's not connected to another's anymore."

Constantine frowned. "Soul binding? That's dark, dark magic." He started to reach into his coat. "How much do you know about this connection and what that demon did to him? I noticed that the priest had a lot of that weird energy focused around his head, but this one is—"

"Cipher tore Sixer's willpower out of his soul and turned it into the connection between him and whoever happens to be controlling him."

Maria's answer made Constantine's words die in his throat and Sixer look at her sharply.

"_What?" _Strange rose to his feet. "That should have killed him!"

"If his willpower wasn't directly connected to another person's for him to leech off of, yes it would have," Maria replied shortly.

Sixer's ears pulled back. "Unfortunately."

Loki's expression hardened. "I had heard that Bill Cipher was once considered a trickster who went too far and never matured, but this is a step too far."

Thor nodded grimly in agreement. "I would like this demon to meet my hammer."

"Good luck, dear brother, unless you manage to meet him in a form weak enough for him to take damage from it." Loki looked thoughtful. "There…might be a way, actually."

"Don't go summoning demons," Constantine said shortly. "It will not end well."

"I was not thinking of summoning him, John Constantine," Loki replied. "Don't worry yourself over me. Worry for yourself and the angry World Jumper in front of you. You have worn her temper thin, I think."

Constantine frowned at Loki, then turned his attention back to Maria. "And you know for a fact that his willpower's bein' used this way?"

Maria held up her right hand. "Oh, yeah. A friend of mine showed me where it was and where it goes through my physical form to reach my soul. If there's anything you can do to reverse that and, I dunno, sew his willpower back into him, that'd be great."

"Which friend?" Gear asked.

"Azelf. I asked him for help a few months after I rescued Sixer, but he said he couldn't put Sixer's willpower back in place. Or the rest of his family's, for that matter. All he could do was weaken or strengthen it in its current form, and since doing that to a connection sounded like a bad idea, we opted to leave it as it was."

"Ah." Gear nodded and leaned back on the couch. "So, you've been going around asking other people for help?"

"Yup. And so far, we haven't had that much luck."

Sixer shrugged and shook his head at Maria's explanation, adding some form of agreement.

"Well, I can tell ya now, you're not gonna get much help from me, either – not right now, anyway." Constantine held up his hands as Maria turned her harsh focus back to him. "I need to do some research, which means I need ta get back ta the House of Mystery. You're more than welcome ta follow me there, but if ya don't want yer friend ta meet Pyronica, I'd recommend he stays here."

"We can keep an eye on him," Static spoke up. "I mean, if you wanna go."

Maria's expression shifted slightly, a worried frown crossing her face as Sixer looked over at her. "I don't have a reason to go, per say…. But I'd love to see the look on he face when she finds out that I'm here and Sixer is safe and far from her reach for good."

"…if you're plannin' on lookin' at her like that, I don't think so." Constantine motioned to the fire that was still sparking on Maria's shoulders. "She may have 'Pyro' in her name, but I don't think she's gonna be as fireproof as she probably used ta be. Keep yer friend distracted, an' I'm gonna do research myself."

"Why don't I join you?" Strange rose to his feet. "Two heads are better than one."

"What about three?" Loki asked. "I could use a change of scenery. Is there anything you want the demoness to know, Maria?"

"If she doesn't know already, make sure she knows that Bill 'Puppeteer' Cipher is dead and that I'm going to make sure Sixer stays as far out of her reach as possible while I work on setting him loose," Maria replied. "Also, tell her 'I'm thanking Journal for making sure you're never going to be a problem for us again. And if you think you can try, you're going to get worse than what I gave you during Weirdmageddon.'" Maria gave a pointed grin.

Loki nodded, then paused. "Out of curiosity, what did she used to look like?"

Maria glanced at Sixer. "I don't…"

Sixer waved a hand. "I can cover my eyes. So long as I don't see her, I should be fine."

Maria considered that, then nodded. As Sixer then covered his eyes with one hand, she created a mirage of the one-eyed, pink, fiery demoness that Maria had pitted herself against only briefly. "That's her."

Loki and Constantine looked Pyronica over with interested expressions while Thor's expression darkened.

"Don't let her looks fool you, her heart is as black as Cipher's top hat." Maria flicked her wrist, and the illusion vanished. She nudged Sixer's shoulder slightly, and he lowered his hand and looked around for a moment before sighing in relief.

"She is a temptress," Thor said gravely. "And is not to be trusted."

"…about as good a word as what I had in mind," Rogers agreed.

"What, uh, did Cipher's other minions look like?" Static asked. "In case any of them pop up around here."

Constantine looked like he wanted to stick around, but then Strange put a hand on his shoulder.

"Solving this problem is more important than knowing about the creatures that demon has in his employ," Strange replied. "We can ask her questions later – and perhaps Sixer as well."

"If you come back in the middle of it, I'll give you notes," Gear offered.

Constantine frowned, then huffed and nodded. "All right, fine. But I want as much information as possible so that these things don't do anything to this dimension."

Maria gave a curt nod in reply. "You can count on that."

**Time Break**

The pizza ended up arriving in the middle of a later conversation about power usage.

"—so I ended up showing Sixer a few tricks to—"

Maria was cut off when the elevator door opened and Stark walked in carrying a few boxes.

"Pizza's here!"

"Stark, I could have gone to fetch it." Thor frowned as Stark dropped the boxes on the coffee table.

"Nah, I got it. A few pizza boxes is nothing." He started opening the boxes. "So we've got Maria's Hawaiian, a vegetarian option, meat lover's, and plain cheese. Who's up for what?"

Static – Virgil – looked over at Sixer. "How 'bout you pick first? It's been a while since you've had pizza, right?"

Sixer blinked at the invitation, then tilted his head at the open boxes. "The…meat lover's sounds fine."

"One or two slices, you think?" Maria grabbed a paper plate from a stack on the table and started reaching for the box.

"I would appreciate two."

Maria grabbed two slices and handed the plate over with a grin before pulling the Hawaiian pizza box closer to herself and grabbing a plate.

Sixer quietly picked up a slice with a nod of thanks and took a small bite of the pizza – only for it to suddenly disappear in a matter of seconds as he chomped down on the rest of it. The second slice soon followed.

"Wow, man, were you hungry or something?" Richie asked in surprise.

Sixer licked the tomato sauce off his fingers, then looked up at the question. "Hm? Oh, no. I…I wasn't given much opportunity _for _pizza until recently."

Richie and Virgil exchanged looks.

"…We'll let you have the rest of the pizza," Virgil said. "You probably need it more than we do."

"Y-yeah, cheese is…fine." Richie reached for the plain pizza and grabbed a couple slices.

Sixer blinked, then nodded in thanks and reached for a third slice, which was quickly devoured.

"Maria said you were a researcher."

Sixer looked up at the question and looked at the third teenage boy sitting on the other side of the couch. Bruce Wayne, hadn't Maria said?

Sixer frowned at the statement. "Once, yes, but not so much anymore. My focus has been…elsewhere."

"I assume your research involved demons."

Sixer shook his head, watching Maria's reactions out of the corner of her eye. "That was not my original focus. My original focus was on cryptids and anomalies that people said didn't exist. Like gnomes, or unicorns."

Richie snorted, but Virgil shot him a look. Richie shrugged at him in response.

"Eventually, I reached a dead-end in where all these creatures came from and _why _they converged on and lived in Gravity Falls and the vicinity, but…" Sixer sighed and shook his head again. "I was…I did not wish to give up my research, so I dug deeper. I found a cave that contained an incantation for what was supposed to be a being with answers. There were warnings as well, but in my haste, I ignored them. I wish now that I hadn't."

"Yeesh." Stark winced.

"…my brother and I have heard tales of the demon you slew."

Sixer looked over at Thor sharply. "You – what? But – he normally doesn't go after dimensions such as—"

"I know," Thor replied. "Our mother told us as much. But that did not stop information about him from reaching Asgard. We thought at first he was a harmless trickster who liked pranking those he disliked, but it rather quickly became clear that he wasn't someone to be trusted. And so, the bedtime stories changed a little. I never liked him anyway – far too many pranks from Loki had placed me as the victim by then – but Loki understood rather quickly that this demon was not meant to be trusted. I am saddened that you did not have such information at your disposal."

"I didn't learn of it until I had almost completed what _he _wished for most, rather than what I did with my research," Sixer admitted.

"Hey, uh, quick question." Richie raised a hand. "Why use 'wish' instead of 'want'? I'd think that would fit in better."

Sixer winced, drawing some surprise from the others in the room, except for Maria and Vash.

"Is it okay if I answer this one?" Maria asked.

Sixer looked over and nodded.

Maria nodded back, then looked at the rest of the group. "Because of…what Cipher did to Sixer and his family, certain words that have connections to any form of willpower are a bit hard for them to handle right now. It causes a painful reaction in their soul, basically. So anything with connotations of want, desire, stubbornness, trust – they're a bit hard to grasp, much less _use."_

Steve Rogers sat up straighter at that. "What about 'freedom'? Since he's under your control, does that mean—"

"I understand that word well enough," Sixer replied. "It's just…the memories connected with it are what cause me pain. Not to mention, I've been trapped in this state for so long it…can be hard to comprehend, on occasion."

"That explains why you reacted like you were in pain when you said 'resist' earlier, when we were confronting your counterpart," Richie remarked. "Um…how painful is it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"There is a double-edged sword in my chest every time I attempt to use a word with connections back to…the examples Maria gave," Sixer replied carefully.

"It makes me think of the Dark Arms, to be honest," Rogers commented. He folded his arms across his chest and frowned. "Except they bound up everything and didn't leave you any wiggle room."

Sixer frowned at Rogers' words. Then his eyebrows rose. "You…experienced it?"

"Unfortunately." Rogers' eyes darkened. "They'd turned Maria's name into a trigger that caught their attention somehow – likely sensors that they'd placed and hidden all over their merged dimension, or maybe magic of some kind. As soon as any one of us so much as _suggested _finding Maria to put a stop to what they were doing—" He snapped his fingers.

Sixer winced. He looked over at Maria, worried, but blinked in surprise when he saw the stoic expression on her face.

"They caught me off-guard by murdering my parents in front of me," Maria said. "If it hadn't been for that, I might have been better prepared to resist and stop them, but I'm…not entirely certain. Their tech wasn't Wily's or Brainiac's, it was something more advanced."

"Hey, nobody's blaming you for this," Stark spoke up. "I think we're all just glad that they're not a problem anymore."

"So far as we know." Vash folded his arms across his chest, looking strangely serious, considering how he usually carried himself. "Two of them popped up after the Continuum Shift, right? So either they escaped the reset before it went off, _or _they survived it and remembered somehow. There could be more of them out there."

The grim looks that came over everyone else made Sixer's tails twitch uneasily.

"We'll take care of them when they become a problem," Maria said. "I truly doubt they are going to try a round 2 World Collision now. Especially after what happened with Puppeteer." The grin that crossed her face looked more menacing than Sixer was used to from her.

_"Mr. Stark, Dr. Strange and Loki have returned with Constantine. Am I to let them up?"_

"About time," Stark muttered. "Yeah, bring them up, Friday. Let's see what they've found out."

It didn't take long for the three of them to step out of the elevator and into the living space. The looks on their faces was…rather grim.

Sixer sank down into the couch a little while Maria rose to her feet.

"Well?" Maria looked between the three of them. "I'm guessing the search didn't go well."

"You could put it that way," Strange agreed.

"I met the little troublemaker," Loki said. He glanced at Sixer. "_She _was quite incensed at the news of what had happened to her 'boss,' as she put it. Those burns certainly mar her appearance as well." Loki raised an eyebrow at Maria. "I have to say, whoever turned her almost completely mortal must be very powerful."

"That tends to happen during Weirdmageddon, when demons who absorbed a dead Cipher's power happen to be on your side, apparently," Maria replied while Sixer looked between them with a little surprise. "I'm gonna have to thank Journal, Andrew, and Alcor for doing what they did."

"That would be most wise of you," Loki agreed. His expression darkened slightly. "As for finding a solution….Constantine, do you want to take this one? It is your house, after all."

Constantine sighed and ran a hand down his face as Maria turned to face him, her own expression darkening. "So, here's the thing. Soul magic on _that _scale should _technically _be impossible. Because it happened under the circumstances that it did – collapsin' dimension, all-powerful demon on par with an elder god – we're lookin' at something that's impossible to recreate _safely_, without consequences, let alone reverse."

"You're saying you don't know how to reverse this either."

Constantine shrugged. "That's the gist of it. Sorry, girlie."

"I refuse to believe that I've found yet another dead end to this." Maria's frown deepened. "We've been through a number of worlds already looking for possible solutions; you were my last hope before I had to turn to other worlds that I haven't visited as frequently."

"There is a possible silver lining to this," Strange spoke up. He sent Constantine a look. "What Constantine _meant _is that _humans _can't create a scenario where his soul can be put back together properly. There are other beings who might be willing to help."

"If you're talking about—"

"They aren't demons, you can relax about that." Loki rolled his eyes. "He's talking about things that are a bit higher up the food chain. The trouble is, they are very difficult to find, much less get a hold of."

"And that's why I said it's not happening," Constantine replied shortly. "If she really wants to get the attention of one of those things, she is going to be waiting for the rest of her life before one of them notices, I bet."

"Maria."

Maria turned and looked over at Sixer, who was frowning in thought himself.

"Didn't you say that Jheselbraum said that a solution was going to come to us eventually?"

Maria blinked at Sixer's question, and then her eyes drifted slightly as she frowned in thought.

"Jheselbraum?" Constantine repeated.

"Giant, seven-eyed alien woman who knows Sixer from before Weirdmageddon," Maria replied. "And…yeah, she did. She didn't give us a time, but she did say a solution might come to us sooner if we looked for it."

"Perhaps, if these beings Constantine spoke of are hard to find, we could…wait and see? Just for a little while – I don't wish to derail any plans that you might have, but—"

"It's okay, Sixer. I'm…I'm okay with waiting a little bit to see if anything happens. If it doesn't, I can spend that time thinking up alternative dimensions we could visit that might be able to help."

Sixer nodded.

"I…guess that's it, then?" Richie spoke up. "Are you going to stick around for a bit longer now or—"

"I probably shouldn't. I'm not getting any alarm bells going off in my head, and I don't think you're going to have any problems with _Ciphers _anytime soon, considering you've sealed your dimension off from them." Maria nodded over to Strange, who nodded back. "And I don't want to upset the balance of this dimension any more than my presence had already."

"Aw, I was hoping to see that school for mutants you talked about!" Vash pouted.

Maria chuckled at Vash. "Maybe another day, if I'm needed here again."

"Hey, you're always welcome to visit." Stark reached over and ruffled Maria's hair. "Especially if you wanna show off sometime – I'm going to have to figure out how you were able to dash like that when you're so heavy as it is!"

"My secret, Stark." Maria tapped the side of her nose. She looked over at Sixer and Vash. "You two okay with going?"

"Whenever you're ready," Sixer replied.

Vash looked disappointed, but he nodded anyway.

"If any trouble comes up on your side, and you need help, don't be afraid to call in," Rogers added. "It's been a while since we've fought together."

"And hopefully, if we do fight side-by-side in the future, it's not going to be because some moron decided to end the world," Maria replied. She snapped her fingers, summoning a portal. "I'll see you guys around!"

"Call sometime!" Richie added. "And don't forget about that McGucket guy's machine blueprints, I'd love to see those!"

Virgil groaned and put his head in his hands. "I'm not programming them, no matter how many times you ask me."

Maria laughed, then waved quickly before stepping through the portal after Sixer and Vash.

**We've got 1 story arc left, with a little intermission chapter coming up in two weeks before then.**

**I _did_ drop a hint as to what the next one is going to be, so if you guys wanna have a guess at it, leave a review or send me a PM and I'll let you know if you're right!**


	22. Family

**Back from a week's absence! I feel that I needed that vacation.**

**Chapter 22 – Family**

"So, how are you guys going to spend Spring Break?" Maria leaned over the arm of the couch as Dipper, Mabel, and the rest of their counterparts came downstairs and sat in the middle of the living room floor. "I'm glad it's finally warming up, but Stanford said there was a chance any local bodies of water are going to be hard to traverse."

"Mom and Dad – well, _our _Mom and Dad – want us to come home for the week." Dipper motioned between himself and Mabel. "Grunkle Stanford said they sounded panicked about something, but he wasn't sure what."

"Oh." Maria blinked a couple times, then frowned. "Do you think they could be feeling some after-effects of the dimensional merging or…?"

"If they are, at least they're only remembering _three _different dimensions instead of four." Wendy leaned into the living room from the gift shop. "Because Tyrone and Maple have parents here."

"Yeah." Dipper nodded. "That's…gonna be interesting to explain to them." He looked at Mabel. "But we don't want to spring everything on them at once."

Mabel shook her head. "No, that'd be too much! Maybe when school's done?"

"Yeah, that'd probably be better. We'd have more time to get them used to us."

"So when are you heading out?" Wendy asked.

"In a couple hours," Dipper replied. "We'll be back by the end of the week."

"At least it isn't _all _of us going," Deerper added. His four deer feet danced a bit. "I mean, our Grunkles aren't going to be having that empty of a house."

"True," Maria agreed. "See you two at the end of the week – and don't scare your parents too much, okay?"

"No promises!" Mabel chirped. "Although, they won't have to worry about me bringing home Waddles this time – he's got a friend with Star's Waddles, so he's staying here."

The two pigs in question waddled into the room, drawing the attention of the Mabels immediately.

"All right, all right, we'd better get you two munchkins to the bus stop before we miss yer ride." Stanley stepped past Wendy. "Dipper, Mabel – you two good ta go?"

"Yup!" the twins replied together. They raised their suitcases and grinned.

"Good. Then let's go, before that gargoyle twin of mine decides ta try an' keep ya here again. The rest a' ya gonna be good here?"

"Sure, Grunkle Stanley!" the rest of the kids responded.

"Woof, never gonna get used ta that." Stanley chuckled, then ushered Dipper and Mabel out of the house through the gift shop.

As soon as they were out the door, the rest of the kids looked at each other.

"What do you want to do?" Tyrone asked. "We could set up a campaign and—"

"Bo-ring!" Mabelcorn stomped her feet a bit. "I've been getting cabin fever cooped up inside all day! I'm planning on going out for a bit, who's with me?"

That got a chorus of replies, and in seconds the living room was completely cleared out as the crowd of counterpart niblings went out the door.

"I'm gonna have to catch up with them when my shift's done," Wendy commented. "Spring break is the best time to get up to stuff. You should get out too, Maria."

"I'm thinking of a few things I could do," Maria replied. "Just gotta decide on something first."

"You'd better. The weather's pretty nice out, and it's not gonna stay that way for long. It gets really rainy around here before summer kicks in."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good." Wendy gave a nod, then disappeared back into the gift shop.

Maria watched Wendy head back to her work and was about to go back to watching the cartoon that was on TV at that moment when a ringing sensation hit her at the back of her head.

_Incoming call from: Alternate Uncle Martin._

Maria hit the remote, turning off the TV as she brought her other hand up to her ear. "Hi, Pastor Martin."

_::Hello, Maria. It has been some time since I've seen you::_

"I've been a bit busy the last year or so." Maria frowned. "Are you calling just because you want me to come to a service or something?"

_::I won't force you, but I would appreciate seeing you in one of my services in the future::_

"I'll think about it."

The voice on the other side chuckled. _::I should hope that you will::_

"Is that all you wanted to call me about today, or do you have something else in mind?" Maria pushed herself into a more upright position.

_::Actually, I did want to ask you something. You see, my sister and her family are currently visiting for their spring break, and I was wondering if you might be able to get them a tour of that tourist trap you happen to be living in. I am sure that my niece would appreciate being able to see the sorts of things that Mr. Mystery has come up with::_

The small smile that had been forming on Maria's face dropped abruptly. "Your sister's – you don't mean—"

_::That is exactly who I mean. Honestly, I am not surprised that you haven't contacted them yet, but I am disappointed::_

There was a scuffling sound on the other side of the connection. _::Martin, who are you talking to?::_

Maria stiffened at the voice. A woman, a voice that Maria hadn't heard in _centuries, _except in dreams forged from memory.

_::Just an acquaintance I made last summer. She lives inside the Mystery Shack tourist trap in Gravity Falls, and I just wanted to make sure it was open::_

_::A tourist trap? Really? I'm not sure that's a good idea, they're always more expensive than they need to be::_

_::Oh, I think you'll like this one. Don't you think so, Maria?::_

Maria jolted. "Uh, well—"

_::Wait. Maria?:: _The woman's voice was a little more clear now. _::Martin, what's going on?::_

_::Something you will need to see with your own eyes, I think. And your children will be interested by this as well. We should have enough time today to go to Gravity Falls and spend an afternoon there, what do you think?::_

Maria sucked in a breath. "I-I mean, if you want to come by I can let people here know, but no guarantees that Pines is gonna give you a discount on admission if you want a tour of the Shack."

_::I think that will be all right. If you mention where you got the holy water from, I'm sure that an agreement could be reached::_

_::Holy water? Martin, what's going on? Why does that sound like—::_The woman's voice cut off. Maria found herself holding her breath.

_::…Maria?::_The woman's voice sounded softer now, confused.

Maria bit her lower lip. When Martin said nothing, she said quietly, "Hi, Katie."

_::…oh my God you're a counterpart. Martin, why didn't you—::_

_::I asked her to call you and now that you're here, I thought it might be all right to bring things together a little more easily. Besides, I have a feeling that your family will like Gravity Falls, especially after it settled down from that incident last summer::_

_::Incident?::_

"It's the reason I'm here and…still here, I guess," Maria said. "Look, if you want to come by Gravity Falls, I'm not going to stop you. It really is a nice place, especially if you're interested in running into living gnomes and fairies and what-have-you. There's…a bit of a complicated story here too, as well as recent events that I played a big part of."

_::…I thought there was something strange about Oregon last summer, but when it faded, I thought it was a false alarm:: _Katie sounded quietly amazed. There was a quiet pause for a moment, and then she added, _::I would like to see you. You may not be my daughter, but – you sound more like her than I was expecting of a counterpart::_

Maria's mouth pressed into a straight line at that. "It's…probably going to be a bit of a shock when you see me, but…to be honest, I'm not against it, despite what Uncle Martin might think because I didn't call you over the last year."

_::I have you her number for a reason; I had hoped you would have the time:: _Martin replied.

"I've been world jumping pretty frequently over the last year, calling an alternate of my mom was the last thing on my mind." Maria ran a hand down her face. "I'll see what I can do about bringing the price of the Mystery Shack down if you guys want a tour, but no promises. Unless you want to skip that and go straight to meeting up with me."

_::I think keeping you as a surprise will make the reactions of the rest of your family quite interesting:: _Martin commented.

_::…you know, I didn't have the heart to say that until you did:: _Katie laughed. _::All right. We'll be over within the hour – I need to talk this over with Morgen before packing the kids up and driving over there::_

"I'll be here for when you get over here," Maria promised.

She waited until farewells were said and the two on the other side hung up before she practically leapt out of the couch and made a beeline for the gift shop.

"—have a look around!" The green-eyed Mr. Mystery for the day motioned to the shelves and displays of kitschy items that were scattered about. "If you got any questions, direct 'em at Red an' Wendy over there." He motioned to the two lookalike, red-haired teenagers sitting behind the register. "I gotta pay 'em for somethin!"

That got a laugh from the group of tourists, and the college students scattered to look at the various items that were on sale.

Maria made her way over and tapped an arm. "Crescent, I need to talk to you about something."

"Hm?" Crescent glanced over and raised an eyebrow.

Maria motioned for him to follow her back into the living room, then retreated. He paused, then followed after her.

"What's up, kid?"

"About a tour that might happen in…about an hour or so…."

**Time Break**

An hour later, and Maria knew that the group of tourists she'd warned Crescent about had arrived.

"…can see _why _she asked me ta give ya the five-fingered discount, cause, lemme tell ya, that kid's twin really saved our butts last summer."

Maria gripped the arm of the couch as Crescent's voice drifted in from the gift shop – or maybe it was Stanley by now, since he'd come back from dropping off Dipper and Mabel at the bus stop.

"Isn't the word counterpart?" asked a young man's voice, and Maria felt a chill run down her spine at the sound of it. She almost exclaimed her older brother's name, but Mr. Mystery spoke first.

"Eh. Potato, potahto. We've got so many twins around here we might as well all be each other's twin. Anywho – onto the tour! This'll take fifteen minutes, give or take, so I'd appreciate it if you kept the questions about stuff outside until after."

"Can we talk about the gnomes we saw eating from your garbage?"

Maria sucked in a breath sharply when she heard her own voice ask that question. Except…it was different, somehow. She couldn't quite put a finger on the difference.

"Uh…sure? They're as much an annoyance as any other rodent I've come across…."

Maria remained sitting in the couch as the voices faded, and didn't relax until she was sure they couldn't hear her. She flopped against the back of the couch and sighed, putting a hand over her face.

"If I feel like this much of a mess from just hearing their voices…how is _meeting _them going to be?" Maria ran the hand down her face and looked up at the ceiling. "Primus, the last time I looked Matthew in the face was…a long time ago."

Too long to want to apply a number of centuries to it.

"What are they going to think when they see me – young but old and human but _not _and—"

"Maria?"

Maria looked up and caught sight of Sixer in the kitchen doorway.

"Are you…all right?" Sixer frowned. "You seem troubled."

"Kinda." Maria adjusted how she was sitting. "The small group that are getting a tour right now? I know them."

Sixer blinked in confusion, then sat down on the couch next to her. "What do you mean? Are they from another dimension or—"

"They're from here." Maria looked at him with a worried expression. "They're counterparts of my family. _Including _me."

Sixer's eyes widened at the implications. "You have a counterpart here? I never realized that you had another self here."

"I was…given a vague idea of it, when Stanley helped me get documentation in this dimension. I had to change my last name from Carlsdale to _Carlson _in order to not make anybody suspicious about an identical person showing up. Martin – the priest we talked to about the holy water last year – he…he's _technically _my uncle? I never knew him at home – he passed on before I could – but here, he…he's alive. And he suggested I get in touch with my family. I didn't…until about an hour ago when Martin called _me _and Katie – Mom – was in the room. He had me on speaker."

"And…now they're here," Sixer said carefully. "And you're…going to meet them?"

"That seems like the plan. I've got…ten minutes before they end up in here?" Mara put her head in her hands. "I thought I was gonna be okay with this after hearing Mom's voice but – when I heard Matthew and my other self, I –it was like I was _hit _with everything at once."

There was a pause.

"…I…think my counterparts had similar problems when the dimensions merged together?" Sixer said hesitantly. "Considering everything that has happened, wouldn't any one of them recommend you just…be yourself?"

Maria looked up from her hands. "…yeah, probably. Except myself as I am is _old. _Mom – Katie wouldn't expect me to be like that when I'm…when I look like this."

"The multiverse is a strange and infinite place. I…find it likely that she would understand your situation."

"Yeah, maybe." Maria almost smiled for a moment, but the expression didn't stick. "I know _my _mom was accepting of what happened to me, but…I don't know how she'd react if she found out from an alternate version."

"You don't…have to tell them everything, do you?"

Maria closed her eyes and sighed at Sixer's question. "They're my parents, even if they're not. Regardless of what I do, I…think they're going to figure some things out eventually."

"But not at first, if you don't like the idea of it. Maybe you could…introduce them slowly?"

Maria tilted her head slightly. "I mean…yeah, sure, I could do that. It would probably help."

"…are back in the gift shop!"

Sixer looked over at the door as a certain familiar voice came from the other room. "It looks like it's about time."

"So it is." Maria pushed herself up off the couch and adjusted her jacket.

"So, any questions?" Mr. Mystery asked.

"You mentioned the other me was gonna meet us at the end of the tour, right?"

Sixer stiffened at the sound of the younger voice. "That's…that's her?" He kept his own voice low, looking surprised.

Maria nodded at his question. "Yeah."

"Did you really think she was gonna be waitin' for us in here?" Mr. Mystery laughed as Maria stretched out her right hand and summoned a staff out of a stream of flames: red, with a phoenix sitting on top with its wings partially unfurled. "Come on, she's right over here."

The door leading to the gift shop was pushed back, revealing that Crescent was indeed playing the part of tour guide. Behind him stood a small group of six people, with two adults and a group of four teenagers of varying sizes and ages.

Maria waved, trying to look relaxed as she leaned against her staff a little. "Hi. I'm Maria."

One of the two teenage girls in the group stared with wide, plain blue eyes. She moved past her younger sister and older brother, wearing a white zip-up sweatshirt and a yellow shirt underneath. "You…but…you're my other self?"

Maria nodded. "You can call me Flare if it helps to tell us apart. Unless you have a nickname or code name in mind already."

Maria's counterpart shook her head. "No, I…I didn't really – I don't _have _any codenames, where did you get yours from?"

"Flare-Up is one I got from the Justice League, when I traveled to a dimension that had similar traits to my home dimension," Maria – Flare – explained. "The Cybertronians from _my _dimension picked it up later. I've picked up the moniker Fire Storm from a One Piece dimension because I got to hang out with the Straw Hat Pirates and made a name for myself and…I _kinda _got adopted by a family with the last name of White for a bit in a Pokémon dimension because I lost my memories for a few years." She shrugged. "But Flare works just as well."

She looked around at the rest of the group as they filed in – the two parents, the woman with black hair and green eyes and her husband with brown hair and blue eyes, and each of the four teenagers with them. The blond-haired youngest son, and the brown-haired older three – the two girls and a young man – each with blue-green eyes of varying shades.

"So." Flare raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to know?"


	23. Timeline Comparisons

**Chapter 23 – Timeline Comparisons**

The family of six stared at the seemingly young woman in front of them.

And then Maria's – Flare's – counterpart stepped forward. "How long have you _been _here?" Maria circled around Flare, looking her over.

"Almost two years." Flare made a so-so motion. "Got involved in something pretty big at the end of last summer. Damn demon tore a rift into this dimension."

"I was wondering what that was," commented the older of the two teenage boys. "It looked like Maria was having a heart attack for a few hours but without the physical symptoms." His blue eyes were unusually piercing as he looked Flare over. "Does your family have versions of us in it? All of us?"

Flare nodded, her expression flickering slightly. "Yeah, Matthew. It's you, me, Liz, Collin, and then Katie and Morgen – Mom and Dad."

Collin and Liz – the younger teenage boy and girl – exchanged surprised looks. Their parents seemed slightly surprised as well, but not to the extent that their children were.

"Are you the only World Jumper in the family?" Morgen asked.

Flare shook her head. "Liz and I jumped together by accident at first, and then Matthew and Collin followed suit around the same time that a neighbor of ours did with her cousin. Why, am I the only one who—"

"Yeah." Maria fidgeted slightly, now standing to Flare's left. "Mom and Dad said it would've been weird if we all were."

"Well, Collin only jumped the once, and that was because Cyrus was a big douchebag and apparently wanted my head." Flare snorted while Sixer stiffened behind her. "After he became a walking organic battery, he didn't travel around. But the rest of us definitely did. Just…not all to the same world at once. I usually went either alone or with one other person."

"Who's that?" Liz pointed at Sixer, frowning. "He looks like the geezer who gave us the tour."

"Hey, don't talk about my brother like that." Crescent frowned down at Liz. "And yes, that's my _actual _brother, not some dimensional twin-thing."

"Hello." Sixer raised a hand. "I, ah, I've been going by Sixer." His tails flicked as they all stared at him. "I'm…assuming you haven't seen someone like me before?"

"I think there's at least one Digimon that comes pretty close," Maria commented. She looked at Flare. "You said you went to the Pokémon dimension, though?"

"Yup. I'm not surprised that we went in different directions – and if that's the case, then the Autobots and Decepticons probably don't exist in this dimension, do they?"

"…which Transformers franchise is your dimension _in?" _Liz asked.

Flare blinked. "There's more than one?" She held up a hand at the stares. "I should say – I'm aware that there are probably multiple versions of the war out in the multiverse, but I wasn't aware that more than one version was made into fiction."

"We'll have to show you later," Maria said. "Man, I'm so jealous that you got to spend time with them, though. That's got to be one of my favorites!"

"Maybe you will get to see them in the future," Flare replied. "Who knows? The multiverse is infinite in size and possibilities."

Maria's eyes were shining now with an excited eagerness that made Flare's core shudder with remembrance. But before Maria could say anything else, her parents stepped into the room.

"Mari – Flare, you're talking about your siblings in the past tense." Morgen frowned. "How long has it been since you've seen them?"

Flare's confident expression faltered at the question. She looked away as Sixer's ears drooped.

"It's…been a long time." Flare's grip tightened on her staff. "Much longer than any human should have to live."

Any pretense that this was going to be a happy conversation fell through at this point, in Flare's eyes. She saw the worried looks that came over her counterpart's and her sibling's faces, and the look that was exchanged between Katie and Morgen.

"How long is that?" Collin asked. "I mean, you can go home and let them know you're okay, right?"

"I could, but…I doubt I would be able to find them." Flare looked back at them. "I have gray in my hair for a reason, even if it's something most people don't seem to notice. It…also doesn't follow the normal pattern of hair for reasons that I hope stay with me and don't affect my counterpart." She nodded to Maria. "How many worlds have you traveled to?"

Maria frowned at the question. "Um…I think it was…my last one was a couple days ago – there was something up in the MegaMan Battle Network 'verse. So I guess that's…three?"

"Battle Network…" Flare frowned. "That, coupled with the fact that you went to Digimon instead of Pokémon, suggests to me that our timelines have diverged enough that you won't deal with the exact same problems I did. Which makes sense – we may be counterparts, but our paths don't have to be identical."

Morgen and Katie both looked concerned while their daughter's frown deepened.

"What kind of problems?" Matthew asked. "You can't be any older than I am."

"And how old are you right now, Matt?"

"Nineteen."

Flare winced slightly. "Then this would have been…" She shook her head. "I'm several centuries older than you right now. And it's not just because of how time fluctuates between dimensions."

The muted stares she got in response made Flare wonder if she _should _have dropped that on them or not.

"Yeesh, did you really hafta go that far?" Crescent asked. "I mean, finding out there was another her was one thing, but—"

Katie was in front of Flare before Crescent could finish speaking, and Flare quickly found herself hugged tightly by the woman.

"Facing us must be a terrible weight on your soul," Katie said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Flare let go of the staff, and it dissolved in a shower of embers, causing Maria to gasp in surprise. She gripped the counterpart of her mother in a tight hug, burying her face into the woman's shoulder.

"I missed this." Flare's words were almost whispered. "I miss you _so much. _And – and I know there's—"

"Shh. It's all right." Katie adjusted her hug slightly.

Sixer stared in confused amazement as Flare broke down crying into Katie's shoulder, quiet muffled sobs reaching his and the others' ears.

Maria looked between her mother and her counterpart, then looked over at Sixer. "So, uh…how did she meet you guys?" She looked between Sixer and Crescent.

"Saved our lives from the demon she mentioned earlier," Crescent replied.

Sixer nodded. "He ended our dimension, and if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have been able to retaliate."

Maria's eyes widened. "Whoa. That's – that sounds really big."

"I get the feeling she's done some pretty big things already," Sixer replied. He paused. "No – I _know _she has."

"Like what?" Matthew asked. "She's helped to save the worlds she's been to already, even if it's small-scale for the most part."

"She has set off a Continuum Shift," Sixer offered.

Morgen turned his gaze sharply to Sixer. "She _what?!"_

"That's dangerous!" Katie pulled back from the hug she had Flare in and looked at her in surprise. "Why would you use a Continuum Shift on a dimension?"

Flare's expression hardened immediately, but the tears still remained in her eyes. "Because if I didn't, the Dark Arms' World Collision would have ended a corner of the multiverse and caused who knows what kind of damage outside of that space."

Katie stared at Flare in surprise. "…what? World Collision?"

"I think I heard about this." Morgen moved over to join his wife. "A number of dimensions merged together and broke apart, didn't they?"

"That's not even covering the monsters that wanted it to happen in the first place," Flare replied. "The Dark Arms destroyed their own dimension in an effort to take it over, and then they decided to take over other dimensions and recreate them into a world _they _could rule over. In order to _do _that, they needed something with enough power to merge the dimensions together that they wanted."

While Flare's expression remained grim, Sixer cautiously looked around the room at the others. Their expressions showed anywhere between alarm, surprise, and confusion, with Morgen almost looking pale.

"You were involved in that?" Morgen asked. "How?"

Flare sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I was eighteen, just graduated from high school. I took a summer whirlwind tour of some of the worlds I'd been to – which, _at the time, _wasn't a very big number. The end of that summer, they came for me. They went after Mom and Dad first, thinking they could get them to spill about where I was. I came back, Mom and Dad yelled for me to get out of there…and they were vaporized right in front of me."

Maria sucked in a breath sharply as Morgen's and Katie's expressions paled.

"Why did they do that?" Liz frowned. "All you can do is make portals, right?"

"It's _why _I can make portals that they grabbed me," Flare replied. "My pyrokinesis was icing on the cake to them at the time." She paused. "World Jumpers, when pushed, can apparently do _something _that will force dimensions to merge together on a large scale. The Dark Arms had already figured out how to do it to one or two identical worlds, but not how to get, like, Pokémon and Marvel into one universe. So they killed Mom and Dad, and took advantage of my uneven mental footing and slapped me with a mind control device. Things had almost gone too far by the time a chink in that programming was found and I was able to break myself out of it."

Matthew whistled.

Katie clapped her hands over her mouth. "Oh, no, you poor thing."

"Remember, she's older than us right now," Morgen commented.

"That doesn't mean that she isn't my daughter!" Katie rushed in and hugged Flare again, who stood there with a stoic expression. After a moment, her gaze softened, and she hugged Katie back.

"I'm okay now," Flare said. "They can't get into my mind again. I've got too many defenses for that."

"…then what the Doctor said was true."

Flare and Sixer looked over at Maria, who was frowning in thought.

"The Doctor?" Flare repeated.

Maria frowned. "You haven't heard of the man in the blue box?"

"Blue bo – _oh. _Yeah, yeah, I know who he is. Haven't met him, though." Flare frowned. "Or would it be _they, _since—"

"He asked to be referred to as he when I met him." Maria frowned. "That'll probably change if I ever meet him again, though, if you're asking about that."

"Wait." Crescent held up a hand. "What kinda nerdtalk is this?"

"…I think it's the main character for a British show," Sixer muttered, frowning. "It's been a long time since I've watched any of the episodes, but…I assume it's the same. _Doctor Who, _correct?"

Maria's expression brightened. "That's the one!"

Flare snorted. "If Joshua heard you got to meet him, I bet he'd be jealous."

Maria blinked in confusion, then shook her head. "Anyway, he said that there was another me out there who made a pretty big impact wherever she went. He mentioned something about aliens and mind control, and something about robotics and battering down a demon that tried to destroy at least part of the multiverse." Maria paused, an index finger held up in the air as she looked between Sixer and Crescent. "I'm…guessing that was a part of what happened here."

"A demon that tried to destroy the entire multiverse?" Liz snorted. "How does that make any sense?"

Sixer looked down at the floor and folded his hands together behind his back.

"Let's just say that the _thing _that invented the Illuminati cult is not to be trifled with," Flare replied dryly. "Also, he's a big pain in the aft and if I ever meet anyone who says otherwise without having been brainwashed or what-have-you, I'm punching them hard enough to break their jaw – and I can."

"How?" Matthew moved closer. "You don't look like you've got enough muscle strength for that."

Flare raised an eyebrow and shifted to her armor. "You were saying?"

The family of counterparts stared. Crescent facepalmed.

"…okay, when did that happen?" Matthew asked.

"Third world jump, I went to the MegaMan and MegaMan X timeline verse, specifically during the time between the original MegaMan games and before MegaMan X – _not _Battle Network." Flare nodded to Maria. "I got caught in an accident, Dr. Light saved my life, and…now I'm a human soul that runs a mechanical body." Flare shrugged. "Been like this ever since."

"…when you said you were glad our timelines weren't the same, I didn't think _this _was gonna happen!" Maria yelped. "Oh geez…."

"Let me put it this way. You're more likely right now to be able to have kids than I am," Flare said. "I've…grown to be okay with that. I don't want to see you forced into that sort of position."

"I'll be careful." Maria nodded. "But…that doesn't explain why you're _here _though, really, does it."

"No." Flare nodded. "Hey, Matt, you got any aura abilities in this dimension, or did Dad never take a dip in a Mako pool?"

Morgen spluttered at the question while Matthew looked confused.

"What?" Matthew asked. "Mako?"

"I never – did my counterpart—"

"Well how else would I have gotten my pyrokinesis?" Flare blinked. Then her eyes widened and she looked at Maria. "You…you don't _have _any powers, do you?"

"…other than the portal thing, not really. B-but I'm okay even without that!" Maria smiled. "Besides, I can always call on my Digimon friends to back me up if I absolutely need it."

Flare looked surprised, but then her expression shifted into a quiet smile. "Good. It's always good to have friends to call on when you need it. Even I've done that a few times."

Crescent grinned and chuckled darkly.

"So, what are you here for?" Liz folded her arms across her chest. "Does it have something to do with this weird town where fairy tales exist?"

"She said something about a demon and the Illuminati," Collin pointed out.

Flare nodded. "Yeah. It's a problem specific to your dimension – specifically, this _area. _A demon calling himself Bill Cipher tries to break through from his decaying dimension into this one, and usually tricks someone into making an unstable portal so that he can do so."

Sixer's ears drooped.

"In Sixer's case, he's not technically _from _this dimension." Flare's expression darkened. "He's from one where he wasn't able to stop Cipher."

Maria gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth.

"So that's what you meant when you said Flare saved you," Morgen commented. "You went up against this Cipher?"

"Not face to face," Flare replied. "I helped to rescue Sixer and his family from Cipher's control. When the demon tried to do to me what he did to them, they retaliated before he could do any permanent damage."

"Yeah, an' he's dead now," Crescent added. "Er – our version, anyway. There's more of that three-sided maniac runnin' around out there, but I don't think they're gonna bother us."

"I should think not, considering you guys killed him." Flare grinned.

"So, if he's dead, then why are you still here?" Liz raised an eyebrow.

Flare's grin faded. "I've got another problem that I'm working to solve. See, when I rescued Sixer from Cipher's control, instead of freeing him completely, the connection he'd had with Cipher got foisted on me. I mean, I'm glad he's alive and okay, but I'd be _happier _if he didn't need to leech off my soul's willpower in order to keep himself going."

That got a number of wide-eyed stares.

"Oh boy," Maria said faintly. "That…uh…that doesn't sound good."

"It isn't," Flare replied. "And I've been trying to find a solution over the last year, but I haven't had any luck with that. Next August Sixer'll have been with me for two years like this, and the sooner we find a way to get that problem solved, the better."

"Why don't you just let him go?" Liz asked. "That's an option, right?"

"If you want us ta die as all our organs shut down one by one, sure it's an option," Crescent replied dryly. "We got missing pieces, kid. Maria's tryin' ta find a way ta get those pieces back in place."

"And so far, I haven't had any luck," Flare repeated. "I've been given hints that there might be someone out there who can, and that we may end up crossing paths in the future, but Primus above and below I would love to know _when. _I _hate _that I have to have this connection, and I would love to have Sixer be able to make his own decisions without needing to look over to me for permission on occasion!"

"You give me more that I can do on my own than he ever did," Sixer said. "Even if a solution is never found, I…I feel I could become content with our situation."

Flare shuddered, but she said nothing in response. The looks on the others' faces varied between surprise and alarm…but Maria looked thoughtful.

"…I think I've got an idea as to who you're talking about."

Flare turned sharply and looked at Maria in surprise. "You…you do?"

"Yeah. The Doctor said there were beings out there who represented different things. Maybe one of them will find out that something happened here and make their way over to this dimension somehow?" Maria rubbed the back of her head, looking sheepish. "I'm sorry if I can't offer anything more – he said they were _very _hard to summon, especially if you don't have a specific circle for them, but he didn't say anything other than that."

Flare tilted her head slightly, then nodded. "Okay, that's useful. Side note – who did the Doctor look like when you met him?"

"It was Ten I met. He thought it was interesting that the actor playing him in my dimension happens to be Scottish."

"Okay." Flare nodded. "So he's got a couple before….okay."

"What did you mean when you asked about pronouns, by the way?"

"It's…2016 in this dimension, right?" At Maria's nod, Flare explained, "An actress takes over as Thirteen in a couple years."

Sixer's ears went straight up as Maria's jaw dropped.

"No way!" Liz exclaimed. "I thought they were gonna stick with guys all the way through!"

"Not after Moffat retires from writing for them," Maria replied. "Just…keep an eye out. Things are going to get interesting."

"No doubt," Maria said with a nod. She looked around. "Say, uh – Mr. Mystery mentioned there were magical creatures out in the woods. Do you think we could meet some of them?"

"Call me Crescent, kid, everybody does."

"Why?" Morgen looked over at Crescent curiously.

"It's got a lot ta do with some prophecy that's connected ta the demon," Crescent replied. "If ya wanna walk an' talk about it with those two, they'll probably explain the whole thing. I never paid that much attention to it."

Sixer smiled a little. "I doubt the Zodiac will be too much of a problem to speak of." He got off the couch. "Where do you think we should start, Maria?"

Flare tapped her chin while Maria blinked in confusion. "How about the gnomes?" Flare offered a sly grin. "I'm sure there are one or two hanging around nearby who are thinking about maybe making off with one of you two." She nodded to Maria and Liz.

"Why?" Maria frowned.

"They've been looking for a new queen the last couple of years and try to kidnap every girl they set their eyes on. I'd like to see the look on Jeff's face when he realizes there are two more who are off-limits." Maria chuckled. "Come on – we can stop by the Multibear's den too."

_"Multibear?"_

"Sounds like this part of our world is stranger than we thought," Morgen commented. "It looks like a nice day out – let's have a look around."

Flare grinned, and Morgen matched her expression. "You guys are gonna get a real kick out of this place, I guarantee it."


	24. Sibling Reconnect

**Chapter 24 - Sibling Reconnect**

"I kinda miss your counterpart." Vash sighed and laid his head on the table. "She was really nice."

"She and her family also didn't have a lot of the experience I've had," Maria pointed out. She flipped one of the pieces of egg-soaked bread she was working with at the stove. "And I hope she doesn't."

"You gave her your number in case she needs help though, right?"

"Yeah, but it's gonna be weird because her number is off from mine only because of the area codes. I grew up in Wisconsin, she's living down in Iowa. The fact that they don't know who Joshua and Khrista Langstrom are is a little hard to believe for me, too." Maria flipped the French toast onto the pile that had already accumulated on the large plate next to the stove. "I hope they do meet them someday. They're cool people."

"Joshua certainly seemed to be," Sixer agreed. He was sitting across the table from Vash. "Is Khrista his sister?"

"Cousin." Maria took the plate and stuck her head into the living room. "Hey, I got breakfast!"

"About time!" Stanley appeared in the doorway and took the plate. "I'm gonna stuff these down Stanford's throat if he keeps talking about that game."

"DD&MD is a fun game, Stanley, I don't see why you have to have anything against it!" Stanford shouted over.

Stanley huffed and walked back into the living room. "I'll tell ya why I'm not interested in playin, Mr…."

Maria shook her head, then went back to the stove and flipped more French toast. "I should get in on the game at some point. It looks kinda fun."

Sixer's expression brightened. "It is! I think you would be an excellent fighter."

"Fighter? Na, Maria's more of a wizard to me, with all that fire she uses."

"Actually, I was thinking monk," Maria commented. "I've done so much magic in real life, why not mix things up a little for the sake of a game?"

Sixer and Vash exchanged looks.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Vash gave a wide grin. "Oh, but you're going to need books or—"

"She can copy off mine," Sixer said. "Stanford got me a set."

"Well, yeah, but—"

Maria smiled and chuckled quietly to herself as they conversed, continuing with the last batch of breakfast. Something in her chest felt lighter, after that visit from her counterpart's family. She wasn't sure what it was that made it so, but something told her things were looking up.

Maybe there was a chance that the answer she was looking for would show up soon.

She was in the middle of moving the last of the French toast onto another plate when a beeping noise went off in her head.

_Incoming message from—_

One of the pieces of bread dropped to the floor with a wet smack.

"Just – Maria?" Vash looked over, concerned. "What's going on? Is it another vision?"

"No, i-it's –" Maria quickly set her cooking tools aside and leaned against the counter with her right hand and pressed against her left ear. "Th-this is Maria."

Sixer and Vash exchanged looks as Maria stumbled over her own words.

_::Thank God! I was almost wondering if I was never gonna be able to get through to you! Maria, you could've made your number a little bit easier to get to! I've been trying to call you for years and this is the first time I've been able to get a proper connection!::_

The irritated voice of the woman on the other end hit Maria hard enough that the she blinked rapidly. "I, uh, I gotta say, I wasn't expecting you to _ever _call. When – _where _are you?"

Maria's voice was shaking still, and the question caused Vash and Sixer to exchange looks.

_::I'm still in Amestris, where do you think I've been? I kinda had to give up my World Jumping powers in order to keep this place from going into a disaster of some kind – I tried to call you to tell you, but I just got a busy signal for some reason. I'm glad that I managed to get through this time – we've got a bit of a problem over here::_

"Problem? What kind of – Liz, I thought you were _dead! _Do you have any _idea _how long it's been?"

_::We can talk about that when you get here – seriously. There are cultists running all over the place worshipping a pyramid with an eye and I'm getting the feeling they want to open up a rift at some point. Ya gotta get over here and help us figure out what's really going on, or else we could get dragged into a Weirdmageddon when we shouldn't be getting one!::_

Maria's eyes widened. Then she shook her head, a serious expression coming over her face. "I'm coming over, but I'm not coming alone."

_::Fine by me! When you get here, get to the capital. I'll be keeping an eye out::_

There was a _click _as the other end disconnected, and Maria blinked a couple times before lowering her hand from her ear.

"Was that….your sister?" Vash asked from across the table.

"…yeah." Maria looked strangely grim.

"…is this another thing like what happened with Joshua or—"

"I think this is her present and my present coming back into alignment," Maria replied. She ran a hand through her hair. "I…I thought she was _dead, _but she was just thrust forward with her dimension through time instead. I wonder if this is because of what happened during the World Collision." Maria shook her head, then looked at Sixer. "Apparently, though, she needs help in her dimension. Turns out there are cultists running around worshipping a pyramid with an eye. And she referenced Weirdmageddon, which makes me think we've got a bit of a problem on our hands."

Sixer's eyes widened. "That might be Zealot again. It sounds like this dimension is much further along than the comic book universe we visited earlier."

"You know how he works?" Maria frowned.

"Sort-of. I can tell you what I know of the process, but I think your sister and the rest of that dimension is going to know what I am aware of as well." Sixer rose from his seat. "And we should get moving, before it becomes too late for them."

Maria nodded. "I can see your reasoning there. Do you want to grab anything? We're going to be going into a dimension that's in the early 1900's, so there won't be as many electronics to work with as we're used to."

"I think I'll be fine." Sixer's tails flicked. "Will you be?"

"I don't need to be plugged in to charge up; I'll be fine."

"Can I come along too?" Vash rose from the table. "This doesn't sound like something you should go into alone."

Maria frowned. "I don't – Vash, seeing me alive and hearing how long it's been will be enough of a shock at this point. If I need backup, I'll call you in, but I think I need to give Liz some time to adjust to what's going on first."

The fact that _Maria _would need to adjust as well went unsaid.

"What's that? Yer plannin' on heading out?" Stanley stuck his head in the kitchen again as one of the two pigs in the house waddled over to the stove and ate the French toast that had fallen onto the floor.

"My sister is _alive _and needs help," Maria replied. "I—I don't want to leave her hanging."

Stanley's eyes widened. "Oh. Uh…okay then. Good luck, I guess?"

"Call us in if you need us," Vash added.

"Will do." Maria gave a nod, then snapped her fingers and summoned a portal right next to her. "Ready, Sixer?"

Sixer nodded. "If Zealot has more of a foothold in this dimension, we haven't much time." He moved to the portal and stepped through it, Maria right on his heels.

As soon as Maria stepped out on the other side of the portal, she found herself colliding with a young woman with blue eyes and purple glasses, with long, brown hair tied up in a ponytail and wearing clothes that looked like they didn't belong in the modern day. The woman also looked older than Maria had been expecting.

After all, Liz had been Maria's _younger _sister. Now she looked like the older one.

"Maria! Man, you haven't—"

Liz was cut off abruptly when Maria grabbed Liz in a tight hug. Sixer was left standing off to one side, looking around at the city street they were standing in, rather than at the family reunion.

"Uh…okay?" Liz wriggled a bit, and Maria let her go. "What was that for? It's only been five years since I got here."

_"Five?" _Maria repeated, staring up at her younger sister. Her wide-eyed gaze was trying to take in what she was seeing, but Maria's mind had a hard time understanding what she was looking at. "Liz, it's been _way _longer than that since I last saw you alive!"

Liz blinked at Maria's words, then frowned. "Longer? How _much _longer?"

Maria's mouth pressed into a straight line for a moment. She shook her head with a broken sigh. "I thought you were dead. Collin died – he died almost nine hundred years ago. Matthew went a good ten years later. Joshua's gone, and – and I don't know if _Khrista _is still alive or not. I'm…I'm the only one of our generation who's _left."_

Liz's expression paled. "But…that's…"

Sixer thought she was almost going to break down herself, but then her expression hardened, and she shook her head sharply.

"…okay. S-so Mom and Dad wouldn't have been able to come to the wedding anyway – okay." Liz ran a hand back through her ponytail and tugged it absently. Her eyes were wet. _"God, _this is…this is a lot more than I wanted to deal with today."

Maria held her arms open for a hug again, and Liz took it, grabbing her older-but-now-smaller-sister tightly.

"Man, I missed you."

Maria chuckled weakly. "I missed you too."

After a moment the two let go, and Liz noticed Sixer standing behind them.

"Is this the guy you said you were bringing?" Liz looked between Maria and Sixer, cautious. "He…kinda looks like a chimera."

Sixer frowned. "I'm not. I am a kitsune."

"You mean, you were born like that or—"

"The situation is complicated," Maria cut in. "Liz, this is Sixer, one of five different Ford Pineses who are living in one dimension. Sixer, this is Liz, my little sister."

Sixer gave a slight bow in greeting, looking a little cautious. "Greetings."

"Wait – _five?_" Liz stared at Sixer, then looked at Maria. "You found a group of worlds that got merged together, too?"

"Yeah. And I know who caused it. Made me lose twenty years of time in our home dimension, the nasties." Maria grinned. "Thankfully, they aren't gonna be a problem for a _long _time."

"Think they were the same guys who did that here?" Liz asked. "We've got two different versions of Amestris in everyone's memory, do you remember that?"

Sixer's ears perked up. "What? You mean the Dark Arms were—"

"I think they did it before the World Collision, if Liz has been here since that summer," Maria replied.

"Dark Arms?" Liz blinked. "Sounds like you've had your hands full."

"You have _no idea." _Maria's expression hardened. "But you've got problems too, so let's focus on that. We've got a damned demon trying to break into this dimension through a cult, right?"

Liz's expression went from a surprised curiosity to something much more grim. "Yeah. And we know who it is that's causing the problem." She looked at Sixer.

"We ran into him briefly in another dimension," Sixer said. "It's the counterpart who is portraying himself as a bishop to him, isn't it?"

Liz blinked. "You – nevermind, we can talk about this when we get to the capitol building. My husband is trying to keep everybody there while we were waiting for you guys to pop in."

"Then let's go," Maria replied. She paused mid-step. "Wait – _husband? _How old _are _you?"

"Twenty-two-ish." Liz grinned at the wide-eyed look on Maria's face, then motioned for her and Sixer to keep up.

Maria quickly moved to fall into step next to Liz, Sixer not far behind. "But – to _who? _When?"

"Two years ago, and…to Alphonse Elric – well, one of the two of them, anyway."

Maria's jaw dropped. "No."

"Yes." Liz grinned back.

"Is that a…famous person, in this dimension?" Sixer asked.

"Yup."

"But – _two? _I remember there being some problems involving two dimensions merging here, but I didn't think you'd _marry _one of them! How did his brother take it?"

Liz's grin faltered slightly as they approached the front gates of a large building. There were people in uniform marching across the grounds, a sight which made Sixer move a little closer to Maria.

"Edward is…he's happy about it. He isn't _mad, _but he…I'll explain later."

Liz came to a stop in front of the gate as a pair of soldiers turned to look at them.

"Mrs. Elric." The soldier looked between Maria and Sixer with a suspicious expression. "Who are these two? Has someone picked up the chimera research again?"

Sixer frowned while Liz held up a hand.

"It's okay, these two are with me. They're here to discuss the false god that's been popping up."

The two soldiers exchanged looks.

"Do they have papers?" the second soldier asked.

"They got here the same way I did five years ago," Liz replied evenly. "And besides, even if they _weren't _with me, they'd have to get their papers here."

The soldiers looked surprised, but nodded reluctantly and stepped aside.

"Don't try any funny business." The first soldier frowned at Maria and Sixer. "We haven't had any assassinations in a while, but we're always prepared."

"Understood," Maria replied calmly. Sixer nodded.

Satisfied, the soldiers watched as Maria and Sixer followed Liz across the courtyard into the building.

"Are chimeras the result of unethical experimentation?" Sixer asked as they stepped inside.

"Yeah. They're what happens when a human gets merged with an animal on an alchemical level. There aren't very many successful fusions either, and after the Shou Tucker incident, any experimentation _with _it is considered illegal." Liz looked at him apologetically. "You're gonna get a lot of looks. Sorry about that."

Sixer shook his head. "My transformation wasn't your fault. And I am…used to such stares."

Liz blinked. "You…you don't mean—"

"Like I said, it's complicated," Maria repeated. "But if you're head's going in the direction I _think _it's going, then yeah. _He _was the source of that particular problem."

"Geez." Liz winced, looking sympathetic. "And there's no way to…change back?"

"If there was, I think there would be a chance that my age would catch up with me," Sixer replied. "As well as my family."

Maria gritted her teeth at the thought wile Liz's eyes widened.

"Geez, talk about bad luck," Liz said. "But…why?"

Sixer's ears twitched back a little as his tails flicked. "I…believe it would be best if we covered this only once, yes? It's connected in some way to what is happening here with Zealot."

Liz blinked, but she nodded. "If it's that connected, sure. We're almost to the conference room anyway."

"How can you tell?" Maria frowned.

Liz pointed down the hall ahead of them, and Maria followed her sister's arm.

There was a young, blond man standing in the doorway with his back to them. His hair was short, and the red coat he was wearing looked like it was something someone would wear when they were looking for attention.

"Alphonse!" Liz called.

The young man looked over his shoulder, and his expression brightened. "Liz, you're back!" His expression faltered. "Who are these people with you?"

"My older sister Maria and a friend of hers that she said can help us with our problem," Liz replied. "Is everyone in there?"

"Yeah, but it's been kinda hard keeping everyone _here _while we were waiting for you. Roy, Ed, and Mustang have all been wanting to get out to hunt down the cultists for the last ten minutes."

"Did it really take me that long to get here?" Maria raised an eyebrow.

"Give or take." Liz made a so-so motion. "But that's par for the course, what with how time works between dimensions, right?" She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Maria held her sister's gaze for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, that's true." She looked over at Alphonse. "So, shall we get down to business?"

Alphonse blinked at the serious look on her face, but he nodded. "Of course." He stepped back into the room behind him. "Liz is back! And she's brought help!"

Liz stepped into the room, Maria and Sixer right behind her. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Had to wait for my sister to portal in from another dimension." She grinned and stepped aside, leaving Maria and Sixer in full view of the group that was already in the room. "Shall we get started on disbanding the Cipher cult?"


	25. Plotting a Cult Bashing

**Gah! Was almost late by a day! Glad I remembered to post before going to bed!**

**Chapter 25 – Plotting a Cult Bashing**

The room that Liz led Maria and Sixer into was large enough to have a small crowd people already sitting around the conference table. Maria spotted a number of doubles, but it took a moment for her identify each one.

There were two identical dark-haired men, one with an eyepatch and one without, two identical blond-haired woman, another version of Alphonse who was next to a smaller young woman with a miniature panda bear on her shoulder, a woman with blond hair sitting next to a young man with his blond hair in a braid with a red coat like Alphonse's, and an identical blond-haired man wearing a black version of the red coat.

There were other figures as well, but Maria was only able to look over the people closest to the door as Alphonse closed the door behind them.

"That's Maria?" The blond young man in the red coat pointed at Maria. "I thought she'd be taller."

"Ed." The woman next to him nudged him with an elbow.

"I _might _have been, if I was able to physically age," Maria replied casually. "Could always ask for an upgrade, but I like the size I happen to be."

Ed stared. The woman next to him started to rise from her seat, but he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back down. "Hang on, Winry."

"But Ed—"

"That's a chimera behind her. Let's wait this out."

Maria frowned at Ed's words. She was about to say something when Sixer stepped forward.

"Perhaps it would be wise to remove any misconceptions before we get into why Maria and I are here," Sixer said. He glanced at Maria with an expectant expression, and when Maria motioned him forward with a nod and raised, curious eyebrows, he looked back at the gathered group. "My name is Stanford Pines. If you've noticed a similarity between myself and the so-called 'bishop' of the cult that has currently been plaguing this dimension…he is my counterpart. And he and I have met before."

One of the dark-haired men – the one without an eyepatch – slammed a hand against the table. "Are you a former member of this cult? Is that why you look like a chimera?"

Liz stepped forward. "Mustang—"

"You're not…entirely wrong," Sixer said carefully.

Liz looked at Sixer sharply, wide-eyed.

"Just as there are multiple versions of you here, there are multiple versions of Cipher and I…my dimension lost the battle to the version that came after us. He changed me into a _kitsune_– a chimera is something else entirely – and he changed the members of my family into other beings of a magical nature. He…also forced a connection that we did not ask for."

One of Sixer's hands almost moved up to his chest, but then he clenched his fist and shook his head.

"If it weren't for Maria's intervention, the Cipher who destroyed my dimension would still be alive, and I find it more than likely this dimension would have been next on his list."

Maria looked at Sixer with a worried expression as the others in the room stared at him with suspicion and surprise. Liz's own look was a sorrowed shock.

Ed rose to his feet. "How much can we trust you if you were in _that _guy's position for—for who knows how—"

"Six hundred years," Sixer said blandly. "I am not asking you to. _Maria _is the one currently in control of my actions, as she took me from Cipher's control."

Liz looked at Maria sharply, only to meet Maria's grim expression.

"I am here because I have experience dealing with the Zealot in person, and I know what his Cipher used him for," Sixer said evenly. "If you do not wish to trust me, that is your decision, and I do not fault you for it. I have a far worse reputation than being seen as a collaborator with my counterpart."

Now the collection of people was staring at Maria and Sixer with wide eyes.

Liz looked at Maria. "Maria, you—"

"Yeah." Maria moved past Liz and stood next to Sixer. "I really wish you wouldn't demean yourself like that. You're not less than me, you know that."

Sixer's ears pulled back slightly at Maria's gentle tone. He looked away from Maria for a moment before returning her gaze. "They don't. Not yet."

Maria slipped a hand into his and squeezed gently while giving him an encouraging smile. "Perhaps you shouldn't be afraid to show that yourself." She turned her attention to the room as she slipped her hand out of Sixer's – but not before he squeezed her hand back.

"What Sixer said is right; we're here to help." Maria looked around the room. "I know what Cipher is capable of, and I know what is at stake if he wins. Tell us what has happened in this dimension, and let us help. Or else this dimension is going down a rabbit hole that makes human transmutation look like child's play."

Liz sucked in a breath sharply as the alchemists in the room stiffened at the implications. "Maria, that might be a _bit _too far."

"Puppeteer did things that make Cyrus' little revenge plot against me look like an easy problem." Maria looked at Liz seriously. "He throws everything that makes sense out the window and would turn what they understand to be alchemical transmutation on its _head."_

"I find that hard to believe," said the dark-haired man with the eyepatch. His double – Mustang – frowned and leaned forward in his chair.

"Sixer, was it?" Mustang motioned to Sixer. "How did you look like that?"

Sixer shrugged. "Cipher forced my body to change its shape. He didn't take a fox and graft its parts onto my body – everything you see originated from me."

Mustang's jaw set. "And your dimension? What happened to it?"

"As Maria said, physics no longer made sense. There were parts of the planet where gravity refused to be consistent, light became physical, and time sped up and slowed down – in both directions. There were a number of incidents where inanimate objects became _sentient, _as well."

The looks of disbelief on the faces of everyone in the room would have been funny at any other time.

"Tip of the iceberg, folks," Maria said. "So – how bad is the cult right now, and can we find all the triangular effigies of Cipher that have been scattered around this dimension before one of those idiots decides to try and summon him and make a machine that will tear an unstable rift in time and space to let him through into this dimension?"

Maria was met with an uneasy silence.

"The cult popped up about a month ago."

The seated figures turned to look at the blond man in the black coat, and Maria noticed that, despite his near-identical appearance to Ed, he had _red _eyes instead of gold.

Something had happened to this Edward Elric, it seemed.

"They'd been using the sewer system below Central as a meeting place." Edward's gaze met Sixer's. "I was the first of us to realize what your counterpart was doing, as well as what he was capable of. He put up a nice enough façade above ground and called himself a bishop to a new church. I don't know what's gotten into the heads of the people who follow him around, though. You got any ideas?"

"…a few," Sixer admitted. "When I first met Cipher, he claimed he was a muse who worked with a bright mind once every century. I didn't realize his true intentions until after the machine Maria mentioned was complete. Thankfully, that was after a test run, so I had enough time to shut the portal down before a rift could form. But that didn't stop the chain of events that threw me into the multiverse for thirty years, ultimately ending in my _brother _turning the machine on to get me home, creating the rift in the process."

"Well, that's just great," Ed muttered. "If Truth gets a hold of this guy I hope he tears him to pieces."

"They'd probably end up tearing each other apart, more like," Liz commented. "Cipher's from outside this dimension, if he tries anything, he could bring in something that Truth isn't prepared for."

"He's got your powers, I bet he's prepared for _something."_

Maria stiffened at those words and looked at her sister. "You – you gave up your portal abilities? That's why you didn't come home?"

Liz moved her gaze from her sister, but nodded. "There was something going on outside the dimension, and Truth wanted to make sure nothing happened beyond the two dimensions merging together."

Maria and Sixer exchanged looks.

"Do you think—" Sixer motioned vaguely.

"Oh yeah." Maria nodded. "They're the only ones who would be able to merge a dimension like this, especially if the deity of these dimensions didn't do it on purpose."

"You…you know about what caused that?" Liz asked, blinking.

"We can talk about that later!" Ed burst out. "Look, those cult guys have been hiding in the sewers, like other me said. Problem is, we don't know who they are under those robes and we can guess that a lot of them are hanging out in the military. If you know what this Cipher guy does, fox-man, any ideas as to how to _hunt them down?"_

Edward's brow furrowed at being addressed as "other me," but he didn't offer any protests.

"…that depends on how desperate they are to ask for his power," Sixer said carefully. "People who recently hit dead ends in their research, people who want to climb higher, and people who – who instinctively look for people to lead them. Cipher stalks all people from all walks of life, claiming to promise what they want in exchange for…favors."

"Simple favors," Edward said. "I heard the bishop talk enough."

"Zealot," Sixer corrected.

"He didn't seem like one."

"You didn't see him when someone placed himself as direct opposition to Cipher and his rule," Sixer replied. "My counterpart can become _very _dangerous when he chooses to be. Or when Cipher _needs _him to be."

Edward tilted his head slightly, then nodded. "You can be dangerous as well, then. When it's needed."

"When it's needed," Sixer confirmed.

"Has Zealot been seen around here recently?" Maria asked.

"Not for the last few days," Mustang replied. "Roy and Riza have been trying to track his movements and haven't seen him anywhere near the hotel he frequents."

The eyepatched man and the woman next to him both looked annoyed.

"Then it's likely he's already moved on," Sixer commented. "Either back to his corner of the Nightmare Realm or the next dimension of that demon's choice."

"So we can't stop him, but we _can _stop the cult he's left behind," Maria commented. "They're probably centered for the most part in the capital, unless there are other locations he would want to be at."

"We've already taken care of the other cities around Amestris," Liz said. "This is the only city left, and there are a _lot _of desperate alchemists who are looking into dead-end research. Whether or not they're desperate enough to make a deal with him is something I'm not so sure about, but at the very least he avoided me like the plague. Not sure why."

"Probably because you look like me and he figures you're a counterpart at the very least." Maria grinned. "Or, his Cipher warned him not to go after certain people. What do you think, Sixer?"

"Probably the former." Sixer looked between them. "You may be different ages, but you do look alike. And you've likely given your family a reputation by now, Maria."

"Wouldn't be surprised." Maria chuckled. "So, is the plan to split up and look for people who have started claiming that they've hit a breakthrough and are thanking an unknown benefactor?"

Ed, Winry and Al looked at each other.

"We've got a few ideas as to where we can start," Al offered.

"I should think so, especially since he's been bothering Winry for the last week." Ed snorted.

"That guy?" Alphonse frowned.

"It would make sense." Winry frowned. "Automail is something we're looking for constant improvements in. If someone wants a prosthetic that will do more than what is possible right now, he could be pulled into this cult."

Sixer frowned, then glanced over at Maria for a moment before looking at Liz. "What is…"

"Automail are mechanical prosthetics," Liz explained. "They're kinda…steampunk-y."

"You don't know what automail is?" Winry looked surprised. "You don't have things like that in your dimension?"

"We _have _prosthetics, but if you want a metal limb that's something that has to be special ordered," Maria commented. "And I don't think it's advanced enough to connect into the nervous system like your metal limbs do. Most prosthetics that _I've _seen on Earth have been plastic things that aren't capable of doing what the original limb was capable of. Since plastic is a material that is lighter than metal, but not as strong and doesn't do what your automail is capable of."

"But you have technology that people can benefit from, right?" Winry looked at Maria with a curious expression. When Maria blinked in surprise, Winry explained, "Liz told me that you know your way around machines, and that you have a cousin who does, too."

Maria blinked a couple times, only for her expression to sadden slightly. She shook her head. "The technology I have at my fingertips would be difficult to translate into prosthetic limbs. If a way could be found to merge it properly with an organic nerve system without terrible consequences, I would be inclined to share it. But for now, how to create and maintain an android _body _is something that my cousin and I will keep to ourselves unless needed."

Winry's eyes widened at Maria's words. "I – I'm – android _body?_"

"Long story short, I had an accident several centuries ago and now I'm a human soul inhabiting a mechanical body." Maria waved off the stares. "It makes sense in some contexts. But we can discuss my mechanical life later – we've got a cult to stop. So, how are we gonna hunt them down?"

"We should split up into groups and go around to the different state alchemists and ask if they've heard anything about this group from anyone they know, first," Alphonse commented. "That guy who's been bugging Winry would be a good place to start, too."

"We're definitely gonna get looks for asking around too," Liz commented. "Especially me, since I don't have any research that might get his attention." She looked at Maria with a grin. "How about you and Sixer join up with me and Alphonse on this one? I want to be able to catch up. And it'll give Alphonse a chance to get to know you."

"Liz, are you sure—"

"It's cool, Mustang." Liz waved off Mustang's frown. "We'll be fine."

"But with a chime – a kitsune? You're going to get a lot more attention than you usually do. It might be better if we split up the groups in a different way." Mustang frowned.

"I think I'm going to do well enough in keeping the attention away from Sixer," Maria commented. Her clothes flashed, replacing themselves with her armor a moment later. "Sir, it's not strange that we're going to be sticking out. This is normal for World Jumpers."

Winry choked back an excited squeal, making it sound more like a pained gasp.

"Case in point, I'm going to get a _lot _of attention from mechanics if I look like this." Maria's clothes shifted back, and she folded her arms across her chest. "So, are we gonna go or not?"

"I'm ready to go when you are," Alphonse replied. "We should discuss who we should talk to first, though. Any ideas?"

**Time Break**

"There's a lot more alchemists than I was expecting in this town," Maria commented to Alphonse as they walked along the streets of Central. "Is it really a good idea to keep them all in one place like this?"

"I think the idea is that they can keep a better eye on us this way, and besides, all the good libraries are here." Alphonse motioned to the buildings around them. "There are places where state alchemists are stationed, obviously, but since this is the capitol, well…."

"It makes sense that this place would eventually become a hub of one kind or another," Liz finished. "Especially since we can all get to be pretty dangerous if we want to be."

"Which could mean that this place will become a Cipher cult hotbed if we don't do something." Maria looked at Sixer, who nodded, then looked at the two of them. "Any idea where to start with?"

Liz and Alphonse exchanged looks.

"We've got a couple ideas," Alphonse said.


	26. Cultish Dealings

**Almost done! Hard to believe, but next week will be the last chapter for a good while. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing!**

**Chapter 26 – Cultish Dealings**

"…man, Zealot really was _zealous _here." Maria's jaw tightened as she looked around the room.

Sixer did not look surprised at the small, private room, but he didn't seem to like it. "Yes, and it is quite unnerving."

"No kidding." Maria's nose crinkled. "All in favor of burning all this garbage, say 'aye.'"

Sixer was about to summon a fireball himself when Liz held up a hand.

"I've got a better idea." Liz crackled her knuckles, then calmly walked over to one of the tapestries that was hanging on the walls. She clapped her hands together and slammed them against the fabric.

There was a spark of electricity and a ripple of color, and the yellow-on-black design of a certain yellow triangle turned into a forest with a decaying pyramid in the center.

"I _still _can't get over the fact that you can do that," Maria said while a voice shrieked in another room – the alchemist who owned the place, no doubt. "I guess it makes sense to blend in, but – _seriously, _Liz, that's a lot of chemistry you have to keep in your head!"

Liz laughed as Alphonse stuck his head into the room.

"I've got him tied up and alerted Mustang and Roy," Alphonse said. "But we're not covering ground fast enough. There's still a _lot _of Central left, and we've only managed to find three cultists. We might have to split ourselves if we're going to get this done faster."

Sixer looked a Alphonse with a cautious frown as Liz transmuted another tapestry. "Are you…certain that's wise? Maria and I-"

"I was actually thinking Maria and I could work together, and you and Liz could go in another direction," Alphonse replied. "It makes sense to, since both of you have dealt with Cipher before. And, if the two of you went alone, you wouldn't have the access that Liz and I do."

Maria and Sixer exchanged looks as Liz finished with the last tapestry, then turned, frowning.

"Are you worried about that connection thing?" Liz asked. "I don't think you should be. Sixer seems fine interacting with people."

"And wouldn't it be better if he had some time away from you?" Alphonse asked.

"As true as that is, I'm more worried about you guys getting ambushed," Maria replied. "What if Sixer got caught and the connection got transferred to somebody else – or worse?"

"Do you doubt my ability to fight off alchemists?" Liz raised an eyebrow.

"That's not – I—" Maria cut herself off with an expression of frustration.

Sixer cleared his throat quietly. "They…might have a point. And if something does come up, I can reach out to you, Maria."

Maria looked confused for a second, then nodded slightly. "Right, like when we ran into Joshua."

Liz's expression brightened, and she motioned to Sixer. "See? You've got backup plans, just like Joshua always did. By the way – could you thank him for my solar cell phone charger, next time you see him? It's the only reason I was able to remember your number."

Maria's expression became more somber for a moment, but she nodded. "Okay. I _really _didn't want to rely on that, but if we have to, then we will."

"Then it's settled?" Alphonse looked at the others. "We'll split up, Liz with Sixer and myself with Maria, and we'll meet up once we've gone through our part of the list. Sound like a plan?"

Liz gave Alphonse a thumbs-up, but Maria hesitated before nodding.

The group of four stepped out of the alchemist's house as a group in blue military uniforms arrived. Sixer got a couple odd looks, but when they saw Liz and Alphonse, the men kept from asking questions. And as the military went inside, the group of four split into groups of two and went in opposite directions.

Alphonse caught Maria glancing behind as Sixer and Liz walked away. "Are you really that worried?"

Maria sighed, then looked at Alphonse and shook her head. "If this was back in Gravity Falls, I wouldn't be. The people _there _know enough about what happened that they won't try to do anything. Here, though, while I don't think a lot of people are going to know about the _form _of the connection, I am worried because Zealot might have given some people a few hints."

"Would they be able to know what to do from 'a few hints'?" Alphonse frowned.

"I don't know. Magic spells that give people access to things that are impossible doesn't seem to be the norm around here, so I'm hoping not." Maria gave a shaky grin at Alphonse's confused expression. "Too far-fetched?"

"…yeah, I think so." Alphonse shook his head. "We're probably fine. Come on, the next alchemist is down this street."

Maria nodded and followed Alphonse down the street.

"You're really protective of him, aren't you?"

"I've…yeah, I guess I am." Maria nodded. "But I have my reasons to be."

"Considering how the two of you acted in the conference room, I can guess what you mean by that. But is that all you feel about him?"

Maria looked at Alphonse with a strange expression. "What are you talking about?"

Alphonse looked at her oddly for a moment, then shook his head. "Nevermind. Don't worry about it."

"No, no, now I'm curious about it. What are you implying?"

Alphonse paused. "Well, you're protective of him, that much is clear, but do you feel anything else?"

Maria raised an eyebrow. "Uh…hm. Are you worried that I'm going to hang onto him because of some ulterior motive or something?"

"I—well, I – well, I guess that would be something that people might be worried about. But you're Liz's sister, so I was giving you the benefit of the doubt." Alphonse frowned. "Do you intend to hang onto him, or are you searching for a way to release him?"

"I am," Maria replied. "We were looking for a way to reverse the connection before arriving here, but all the leads that I had led to dead ends. Someone that Sixer knew from before all this happened said that we'll find a solution soon, but I'm wondering at this point if it's going to find _us."_

"How would someone know that?" Alphonse frowned.

"The friend can see the future." When Maria saw Alphonse's doubtful expression, she raised an eyebrow. "What, it's true."

"…when Liz was talking about different worlds and the technology you had, I can't say I was expecting that you knew people who could tell the future. That feels a bit farfetched to me."

"I guess it does. But in my dimension, most people would say that being able to do what you and Liz are capable of is impossible." Maria chuckled. "Anything's possible in the multiverse."

"You're going to give me a headache with thinking at that rate." Alphonse the rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

Maria grinned. "Welcome to the multiverse, Alphonse."

"Considering I have no intention of traveling the multiverse…"

"Well, it's certainly knocking on your doorstep, isn't it?" Maria nudged Alphonse with an elbow. "First Liz, now me and Sixer chasing down a crazed counterpart. This dimension's changed, whether you like it or not."

"That is true." Alphonse nodded a little in agreement. He motioned for Maria to turn a corner, then continued down another street of houses. "The look on your face when Liz mentioned giving up her abilities to Truth, though…did you know what was going on?"

Maria's expression darkened slightly. "Yeah. Unfortunately, I ended up at the center of that. A group calling themselves the Dark Arms decided to try and merge a number of dimensions together in order to create a new world for themselves. To do that, they…they needed a World Jumper to help keep some of the more unconnectable worlds together. So they went after me."

"So, they were the ones who merged the two Amestrises together? That's some power!"

"Power, yes, but _wisdom, _not so much. The dimension they forced me to create by those collisions was unstable, and would have fallen apart if I hadn't broken free of their control and had some help in reversing the damage." Maria shook her head. "Sixer saw the reversal from a distance – his dimension was collapsing into a crawlspace between dimensions at the time, thanks to Cipher."

"…I see. So he was aware of the Dark Arms as well?"

"One way of putting it, since they went to Cipher and put a bounty on my head. I haven't seen anything come of it, though."

"They _what?" _Alphonse looked surprised. "Have you seen them since?"

"Oh, yeah, but they didn't get what they wanted. Both the two Dark Arms _and _Cipher himself ended up dying because of the actions of my allies and Sixer's family respectively. So I don't think the bounty is in effect anymore, but there's really no telling on that one."

"Ah." Alphonse nodded. "Sounds like you live an exciting life."

Maria chuckled. "Yeah." Her smile faded slightly. "It can get to be a bit tiring, though. Especially when you see the changes to dimensions around you and it doesn't seem to affect you physically. I mean…I had to tell Liz that our family is dead. They passed away centuries ago, and…"

Alphonse's eyes widened. "Oh, wow. That much time has passed by?"

Maria nodded. "It's been several centuries at least. I…to be honest, I never thought I'd see my sister alive again. So it was a bit of a surprise when she called me up out of nowhere like that."

"Yeah, I can imagine." Alphonse nodded. "That long, though…Liz can't have taken that well."

"I think she…hasn't come to terms with it yet," Maria acknowledged. "It's going to be a difficult adjustment for her."

"I hope I can help with that." Alphonse looked up at the houses. "Later, though. I think one of the alchemists we're supposed to be talking to is—"

Something speared the back of Maria's mind, causing her to stumble to a halt and lean against a lightpole. She rubbed one hand over her face, covering one eye. "What in the name of…?

"Maria?" Alphonse turned to look at her in surprise. "What is—"

Maria grunted as the jabbing sensation increased at the back of her mind. "Hang on, I—"

There was a flash of blue, and Maria's vision split. One eye saw Alphonse looking at her in confused concern, the other saw a group of figures wearing yellow and black robes.

_"Maria, we—"_

Sixer cried out in pain, and half of Maria's vision suddenly went dark.

Maria's gaze sharpened, and she looked at Alphonse as he frowned.

"What is it?" Alphonse asked. "Do you need something or—"

"Sixer and Liz just got ambushed." Maria lowered the hand from her face. "Sixer managed to connect and give me a warning before something hit him over the head." She straightened up and rubbed her forehead, dispelling what little remained of the headache. "We need to find them _now._"

Alphonse looked surprised for a moment, but then he gained a more serious expression and nodded. "Right. Any idea where they are?"

"I couldn't get a clear picture other than the people who ambushed – cultists in yellow and black robes. Looks like some of the people that Zealot left behind." Maria's expression hardened. "We have to move fast if they've caught Sixer and Liz. Which means we need to find where they've been holding their meetings before they do anything to them."

Maria started to run back in the direction Sixer and Liz had gone, but Alphonse grabbed her arm before she could get far.

"Wait. We shouldn't do this alone."

"We can't—"

"Let me get in contact with Mustang," Alphonse replied. "You haven't fought against alchemists before, and if you're made of metal, that's going to give them all sorts of advantages. We're going to need backup, especially if we're going to arrest them after we find them. Let's find a payphone and hash out a basic plan before we go after them."

Maria eyed Alphonse with a harsh frown, then after a moment stopped pulling against Alphonse's arm. "All right. I assume you have a guess as to where they're headed?"

"I most certainly do."

**Change in POV**

Liz had a pounding headache as she came to. "Ugh…what just…"

She found a moment later that she was standing with her arms pinned to her sides by what felt like immovable rock, and that did more to snap her awake than the headache she had been attempting to massage out of her head.

Her vision cleared up quickly, although that wasn't going to do much in the long run – the cavern was dark, with a few torches on the walls that didn't do much for light.

Although, the smaller circle of torches nearby that surrounded a circle of figures wearing robes was definitely light enough.

Liz sucked in a breath sharply when she saw the robes' color. Yellow and black – that was the last thing she'd remembered, along with Sixer yelling for Maria. Apparently, she hadn't heard if she was nowhere nearby.

The only bright side to that was being able to see the rock that had been brought up from the floor and encased around her body up to her shoulders. She wasn't going to be doing any alchemy like _that._

But she couldn't see Sixer anywhere.

"Hey!" Liz barked. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

The robed figured seemed to pause in whatever they were doing. Three of them turned to look back at Liz, their hoods keeping their faces obscured.

"You will see soon enough," said one of them – a man, by the sound of it. "It is not every day that someone from the outside is given the opportunity to view the arrival of a god to our domain."

"What are you—"

"I keep telling you, it's not going to work!"

Liz blinked sharply. That was Sixer's voice, and it seemed to be coming from somewhere in the middle of the cultists.

"Silence, messenger!" another cultist on the other side of the circle kicked at something, only to get a grunt from the currently-unseen kitsune. "The Bishop told us we could summon Lord Cipher to us using your presence. He is not one to lie on such matters."

"That would have been the case if I had come here a _year _ago, but I didn't!" Sixer responded. "Listen, please, Cipher is—"

Another kick, and Sixer fell silent.

"Sixer!" Liz wished the rock was something weaker, so that she could break out without needing her alchemy. But with her arms pinned to her sides, she couldn't clap her hands together to create a transmutation circle. "Leave him alone!"

The cultists ignored her, instead moving out and back from something in the center of their circle. Liz didn't see Sixer until she happened to look down.

Like her, Sixer was encased in rock, but he was stuck in the floor of the cavern. Liz could see his boots, the ends of some of his tails, his hands, and his head down to his shoulders, but his limbs and stomach were trapped under the rock, making it impossible for him to move. It looked like they had him in a cross-like position with his arms stretched out rather than strapped against his sides.

One top of that, it looked like he was encased in – and under – a circle of symbols Liz didn't quite recognize, but there were a lot of triangles.

Sixer shook off the dazed expression on his face, and his ears flicked back as he strained against the rock bonds that held him in place. However, it didn't look like he was going to move anytime soon.

It was that and the circle of triangles that made Liz wish she could change her rock bonds now.

"Is that human transmutation?" Liz demanded.

"Like you would be able to identify what we're about to do," one of the cultists replied with a sneer. "You may be capable of alchemy, but you have never dabbled in _these _sciences."

Sixer looked over at Liz, and his eyes widened in alarm.

"Since you are about to die anyway, perhaps a little enlightenment is in order." The cultist who had spoken to Liz first sounded like he was grinning underneath the hood. "This is a summoning circle, capable of bringing beings over from other worlds. This messenger just happens to be the conduit we need in order to summon his master. Consider yourself lucky you will see enlightenment from the greatest of muses before you die."

"He isn't a muse, he's a demon!" Sixer barked. "Not to mention, he's—"

"Quiet!" The other cultist kicked Sixer in the head, cutting him off with a grunt of pain. "We should begin, before we lose this opportunity!"

The cultist who had been speaking to Liz nodded, then turned to face his fellow loonies. Liz just managed to catch Sixer looking at her with a worried expression before he disappeared behind the robes of the cultists.

The cultists linked hands, then started chanting in a language that Liz couldn't identify. After a moment, it sounded vaguely like Latin.

Liz was trying to find words that sounded like ones she knew when Sixer started growling – in _pain._

"Nnnngh…..d-don't…"

"Sixer!" Liz yelled over the chanting. "Hang on!"

She couldn't see him past the cultists, but she could hear him all the same.

"…Master's…Puppeteer's _dead…_" Sixer sounded pained, then panicked. "Guildmaster…_Maria! **Maria!"**_

The way Sixer's voice _sounded _made Liz wince. First calling someone 'master,' then turning to panic and screaming Maria's name?

"Si—"

Something collided with the cavern roof.

A large amount of dust fell from the ceiling, but it didn't look like anything had changed.

The Latin chanting faded slightly at the sound.

The sound came again. Larger rocks fell from the ceiling.

"Is that the messenger's master?" one of the cultists asked.

"Keep chanting!" another hissed.

Liz looked up at the ceiling as the collision happened again. Cracks appeared in the ceiling, letting in small shafts of sunlight.

Liz sucked in a breath sharply.

It looked like…were those strings going across—

The cavern's ceiling broke with a blast of fire that sent the stones scattering in all directions. One almost clipped Liz in the head, and others sent the cultists scattering as the giant fireball flew over to where the cultists had been standing a moment ago.

Liz sucked in a breath sharply when she saw Sixer looked slightly paler than he had been at the start, and he was breathing heavily. At the same time, he looked incredibly _relieved_.

The fireball condensed slightly, then exploded in a shockwave that quickly dissipated. Maria was standing on her hoverboard above the circle, in her armor, and the expression on her face made Liz's blood run cold.

Liz could remember her older sister as the kind who knew how to have fun despite the battles she got herself into.

Now, Maria's eyes carried with them a sparking cold fire that was terrifying to look at straight-on, and her brow was furrowed and jaw were set in such a way that it looked like someone had angered a lion.

This expression made Liz think of _war._

Maria bared her teeth in a snarl at the cultists. "How _dare _you. How _dare _you try to use him for your own gains like this."

"What are you supposed to be?" one of the cultists demanded. "We were trying to—"

"I _know _who you were trying to reach!" Maria roared back. "Cipher is _dead! _Why do you think _I _came, you pompous morons?!"

Sixer grunted from below, trying to break the bonds again. Liz could see the exhausted, relieved look on his face.

Maria looked down, and her harsh expression softened, and she moved closer to the ground. "Sixer, are you okay?"

"I…I'm fine," Sixer managed. "They used me as an energy conduit for this. I…."

Maria's expression hardened again, and she turned her attention sharply to the cultists around her and Sixer. "Edward, now!"

Liz blinked. Edward…?

"Wait—"

Something moved in the shadows, and an almost infinite number of red eyes appeared across the walls.

The cultists yelped in alarm, then tried to scramble back and out of the chamber, only to meet with a line of uniformed figures on the other side of the doorway.

"Halt, evil-doers!" exclaimed a large, muscular man with a glorious mustache. "You will not pass!"

Alphonse and his identical counterpart-twin clapped their hands and slammed them into the ground. Electricity ran across the ground and to Sixer and Liz, breaking apart the stone that was keeping them in place.

Liz stumbled for a moment before she regained her balance. While the shadows reached out, taking advantage of the sunlight and torchlight to grab the cultists, Liz clapped her hands.

"Let's see how you like it!" Liz slammed her hands into the ground, causing an eruption of rock that grabbed cultists from the shadow-like tendrils that reached out from the walls. The cultists let out yelps of surprise in response, struggling against the shadows and the transmuted stone bonds.

Maria's hands became covered in fire as she stepped off her hoverboard, and she helped Sixer to his feet. "Easy, Sixer. I don't want to push you too much."

"I-I'll be fine," Sixer replied. He sighed and visibly relaxed as the fire on Maria's hands was sucked into him.

"They kicked him in the head a few times, he might have a concussion," Liz warned. "Edward, why didn't you move sooner?"

The red eyes in the walls shifted to look at Liz as Edward walked out of the shadows. "I was thinking about it. But I wanted to make sure I wouldn't get pulled into something that would bring Truth into this."

Sixer frowned, looking confused. "Is Truth the name of something in this dimension? You've mentioned it before."

"He's the god who runs everything," Ed replied. He walked over from the group of military at the doors. While the others were wearing the blue military uniforms, Ed was wearing the same red coat that Alphonse was wearing. Edward was wearing the same style, except in black. "Truth's a big jerk that you don't want to talk to."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sixer said carefully.

Maria moved a hand up to the side of his head, releasing another burst of fire. She was frowning, but not as much as when she'd burst through the ceiling. When Sixer leaned into her hand and closed his eyes, Maria's frown lessened slightly.

"How many times did you get hit in the head, Sixer?" Maria asked.

Sixer blinked. "…a few."

"…might be a good idea to get that checked."


	27. Catching Up

**Whelp. Here we are. Last chapter in this tale. Feels like it's been a long time coming.**

**This is going to be the last chapter of a story that I post for a while. Not to say that I'm going away for a long time or anything like that - I'm just going to be taking a bit of a break to recharge my creative side a bit. I know what sort of story is coming next, it's just a matter of writing it. And writing enough of it that I can post it without worrying about you guys catching up with me.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this strange tale of mine!**

**Chapter 27 – Catching Up**

"So…one thousand years, huh?"

Maria looked up from the journal she'd been writing in and met Liz's gaze. Her expression flickered momentarily to nervousness before settling on a sad expression. "…yeah. Earth isn't the way it was when you left."

Liz lingered in the doorway to her and Alphonse's living room, then shook her head a little before stepping in and sitting down on the couch next to her sister. "It didn't really sink in until I saw that look on your face back there, to be honest. It's weird – it doesn't look like you've aged a day, but…everything else about you _has. _It feels funny trying to wrap my head around it."

Maria sighed and leaned back against the couch, journal open on her lap. "Yeah, I get that. The shock of time passing without you is something I've unfortunately gotten used to."

"If you're as old as you are, I don't doubt it." Liz looked up at the ceiling. "Alphonse said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah." Maria ran a hand down her face. "Mom and Dad…were killed by the same monsters that probably merged these dimensions together."

Liz stared at Maria with a surprised expression. "Wh-what? How do you—"

"The Dark Arms are a group of aliens who destroyed their own dimension – how, I don't know, but _why _is easy. They wanted power and control over their dimension, but their attempts just…tore it apart instead."

Liz winced. "Then, they thought merging dimensions together would give them what they wanted?"

"Yeah, and in order to get dimensions they wanted to merge together when they _wouldn't, _guess what kind of a person they needed."

"…you're joking."

Maria shook her head. "Nope. The summer Stanford dropped into our dimension, and the summer you came here, they came to our street and made off with me. Mom and Dad…that was the last time they saw me alive."

Liz sucked in a breath. "You mean – you were gone long enough for them to die?"

"The Dark Arms murdered them right in front of me." Maria reached into her jacket and pulled out a journal that had an exploding planet design on the front. "And then they slapped mind-control tech on the back of my neck and used me as their weapon of multiversal merging until running into Matthew brought me back to my senses. I had to set off a Continuum Shift in order to make everything go back to normal."

"You – you set off the reset button?" Liz asked in alarm.

"Yeah, and I haven't set it off since." Maria put the journal back under her jacket. "I think that might be at least part of the reason why you weren't able to get in contact with me until recently, or vice versa. A lot of things changed because of that."

"Yeah, no doubt…" Liz trailed off, looking at Maria worriedly. "Has everything been that crazy since then?"

"Well, other than what happened with Sixer, no, nothing's been on a multiversal scale like that since." Maria shook her head. "Cipher was pulling more dimensions into the Nightmare Realm, and he ended up roping the Dark Arms into it right before I got involved. I'm lucky neither succeeded."

"Yeah, if Cipher was…tearing dimensions apart, right? That's basically what it was? It's been years since I thought about that."

"Basically. He was quote-on-quote 'liberating' dimensions by tearing physics and the basic laws of the universe out of the equation. Tore dimensions apart in the process. Sixer had to see that a _lot."_

Liz winced. "Oh. Yeah, that…that doesn't sound good."

"No, it doesn't. On the _bright _side, it looks like at least some of the dimensions might have reverted to their original state – we found one a bit ago that was in the middle of dealing with a personal Henchmaniac problem." At seeing Liz's frown, Maria explained, "He made deals to make more minions in each dimension he took in. The dimension we reached had one that was causing trouble, and we helped them get a solution. Joshua was there, too."

"Did he help you with the Cipher problem?"

Maria looked confused for a second, then sighed and shook her head. "No, he…he died about eighty years before the Cipher problem. I ran into a past version of him there."

"Wh…what? But – but he's a Reploid like you are! How could you be still alive when he—"

"We had an accident reaching a new colony planet, he got found and misued to the point that he couldn't be repaired, and…his core overheated before anything could be done." Maria sighed and looked away, frowning. "I wasn't expecting to run into an earlier version of him, I'll be honest with you."

"…yeah, wow. Uh…." Liz looked uncertain. "I'm…kinda glad I got out of it, to be honest. The whole World Jumping thing, I mean. I'm amazed you're able to handle it."

"Sometimes, I'm amazed with myself." Maria ran a hand down her face. "I'm…not going back to our home dimension, when I'm done with figuring out Sixer and his family. Time has moved too far forward to be completely comfortable with it. Earth isn't _Earth _anymore – it isn't home. And I'm not going to take you there, either – you've made a life for yourself, and I don't want to take you away from that."

Liz looked at her sister with a worried frown as Maria started murmuring a few phrases to herself.

"…you shouldn't have this much on your mind, even with as old as you are," Liz said. "So we don't have anyone alive back at home anymore – so what? We've made new lives in other places. I'm sure you'll be okay in Gravity Falls."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about staying there," Maria replied. "It just…it feels more like _home _there. And not just because of my love for the location as a result of that cartoon."

Liz smiled a little. "Have you managed to find someone?"

Maria gave Liz an odd look. "What?"

"Have you found someone who you want to spend the rest of your impossibly long life with?"

Maria blinked, then her face started turning a strange color. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"Oh, no reason."

"No, no, there's definitely a reason with you – I never knew you to beat around the bush. _Why _the _hell _are you asking me about finding a significant other?"

Liz glanced off in the direction of the front door. "Weeeeeeeell…."

Maria's eyes widened. "What are you – no, no. I'm not intent on taking advantage of him being in that state, _and _I don't know how he feels towards me in return. I'm not about to manipulate him emotionally like that."

Liz held up her hands as Maria's voice started to become more strained. "Okay, okay, I get it, I promise."

Maria eyed Liz for a moment, then nodded slightly and relaxed again. "Okay. Good." She paused. "I…I should probably see about going home as soon as Sixer's back. I don't want to make things more strange here than they probably already are, and I don't want to make Sixer's family worry. Don't get me wrong, I – I like being able to see you again. I missed you, sis. But I can't stay here forever."

Liz's brow furrowed, but she didn't look mad. "Yeah, I – I get it, but…will we be able to keep in touch after this. Will I be able to see you again?"

"I'll try to visit and keep you in touch when I can," Maria replied. "I think our timelines are going to be more aligned now than they used to, so I hope that isn't going to be a problem." She reached over and rested a hand on Liz's shoulder. "You're my sister, no matter what happens, timeline or dimensional-wise. And I don't want to let that connection drop just because of neglect."

Liz looked surprised for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. I look forward to hearing from you again."

"Same to you."

**Time Break**

It took a day or two for Sixer to be considered safe from any possible concussions, and at the same time the rest seemed to do him good.

"Considering his foxy appearance, we had worried he might cause trouble, but he was a model patient," one nurse said in the hospital lobby. "Do you know how he became a chimera, though? He is healthy, that isn't a problem, but…well, this kind of experimentation is illegal in Amestris."

"I am aware of how it occurred, and the problem was taken care of," Maria replied as Liz signed the discharge papers. This _was_being done on her dime. "The monster isn't going to do anything like this again, I assure you."

"I should hope so. Could you give a name?"

"Let's just say it's involved with the latest cult scare and leave it at that."

The nurse seemed to get the hint that the subject was to be dropped, and looked away from the tired, but dark look on Sixer's face and the grim expression on Maria's.

"Being in a hospital that is almost…archaic, compared to what I've seen, was an interesting experience," Sixer said as they stepped out of the hospital. "I'm not comfortable with how much they were interested in me, however."

"Yeah, apparently half-animal people are from a part of Amestris' recent history that they're not comfortable with," Maria replied. "But at least that's a part of history and not a current problem."

"Ah." Sixer nodded slightly.

"Look up _Fullmetal Alchemist _when you get back," Liz told them. "It'll fill in the gaps that Maria isn't telling you. Anime or manga, either one should work, but I'd recommend the _Brotherhood _anime instead of the older one, if you don't want to read the manga. The older anime should fill in the timeline that Alphonse and Edward are from, but it won't explain the whole shadow thing that Edward can do."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that," Maria commented. "What happened to him?"

"Let's just say someone thought to make him a homunculus and turned him into Pride."

Sixer started sharply. "Turned him into a—"

"Look it up!" Liz replied. "They're different here from whatever it is you're thinking. Probably!"

Sixer paused at that, then nodded slightly. "All right. I'll…keep that in mind."

Maria chuckled a little. "I'll help you with that. I don't have Liz's copies of the manga, _but_I do know where to look." She looked at her physically-older sister. "I'm glad I was able to see you again."

"What, are you going now?" Liz frowned.

"I don't see why not, unless you want me to talk to that Roy guy again before we disappear." Maria shrugged. "We have to get going, remember."

"Yeah, yeah, it's…it's just been a while since I've had to leave in the middle of things like you can." Liz paused, then reached forward and grabbed Maria in a hug. "I'm going to miss you."

Maria paused, then grabbed Liz in return in a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you, too. But we'll keep in touch, like I promised."

Liz laughed and released her sister from the hug. "Yeah. I look forward to hearing when you've gotten your current mission solved, okay?"

"I'll let you know." Maria gave Liz a grin and a nod, then looked at Sixer with a knowing smirk. "Ready to go home?"

"As you are," Sixer replied.

Maria nodded, then raised a hand and snapped her fingers, summoning a portal on the city street. A few people stared in alarm at the sight, but while one or two people stopped, they didn't get closer.

"It was good to meet you," Sixer said to Liz with a nod. "I hope Cipher doesn't cause you any further trouble."

"Same to you," Liz replied.

Sixer blinked, and a small smile crossed his face. He nodded, then turned and disappeared into the portal. Maria gave Liz a hopeful grin and a loose salute, then followed after him.

The forest on the other side felt more like home than it had the previous times Maria had come and gone like this. The large lodge of a Mystery Shack was warm and inviting, and the front door is open.

Sixer's green-eyed brother was lounging on the couch on the porch. He blinked and leaned forward. "There you are. Where've you been?"

"Visiting family," Maria replied cheerily. "Turns out my little sister's still alive in another dimension."

"Really?" Crescent raised an eyebrow. "How'd that work?"

"Differences in the passage of time, apparently," Sixer replied. He stepped up onto the porch, Maria following. "We had another near-run-in with Zealot, as well."

Crescent's expression darkened. "He's on the move again, huh? We gonna do somethin' about him?"

"Hopefully. We need to settle ourselves first, I think." Sixer looked at Maria.

"Probably, yeah. I just hope that solution Jheselbraum mentioned will come soon." Maria's brow furrowed in worry.

"Well, it's the start of summer. Been almost two years since we ended up here." Crescent motioned to the door. "The kids are off plannin' somethin' for Maria's birthday in a couple weeks. I wouldn't recommend goin' in there unless ya wanna stumble in on somethin'."

Maria groaned, but a smile crossed her face all the same. "All right. Guess we'll fill you in on what happened first then."

Crescent blinked, then grinned a little. "All right. So, who's this little sis an' what's she been up to?"

Maria chuckled as Sixer sat down on the couch next to his brother. "Well, her name's Liz, firstly. And she's actually ended up in a dimension where alchemy is their version of science based magic…."

As Maria went into her explanation, Sixer leaned back in the couch as his tails spilled over on either side of him. He watched her move back and forth across the porch, moving her hands animatedly, and he felt something warm settle in his chest.

It was a confusing feeling, and he frowned for a second before shaking his head. He'd ignore it for now.

It was probably just something that told him he was home, and that it was good to _be _home.

**Fun fact, a homunculus in a scientific sense looks really, really weird. It's humanoid, but...well, it would be best if you just looked it up if you wanted to see what most scientists mean when they talk about one. I remember there was a Crash Course video from the Green brothers on YouTube about it...**

**But that's it! The story is done, but we still have a problem to solve. Whether or not it will be, well...I'll have to get to writing and posting that next story, won't I?**


End file.
